


Collide

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: College Football, Fluff, Football Player!Blaine, Friends to Lovers, Humore, M/M, au!, bisexual!blaine, brief mentions of Blaine with others in passing, somewhat enemies to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 119,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Kurt Hummel is having a terrible week.  On top of his car breaking down and his laptop dying at the worst time possible, finding his boyfriend cheating on him is the final straw against the camel’s back.  A night of drinking is much deserved.  But waking up in bed with star quarterback Blaine Anderson is something he doesn’t need.  Determined to forget it and move on, he finds that hard when Blaine has other ideas.  At first wanting nothing to do with the biggest playboy on campus, somehow Kurt finds himself agreeing to being friends with Blaine.  It’s a friendship that opens his eyes to the guy he never really knew.  And soon finds him wanting the one person he maybe shouldn’t want.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for some time. I have a couple chapters written. I will be taking several liberties when it comes to the college aspect of the story. So, please, don't come after me if something seems wrong. For some time I wanted to write bisexual Blaine, and it fit into this story. As for the football part, don't worry. You don't need to know anything about the sport. It's mentioned but not gone into detail.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I'm posting a story in almost a year. And this is my first multi-chapter story in over a year. Hope you guys can enjoy it as much as I am writing it.

Just when he thought this week couldn't get any worse, Kurt is proven wrong.  It's as if the universe is saying "You think that was bad?  Try again."  And he really wants to kick it in the balls.

His car breaking down and laptop dying he could handle.  That was nothing.  No, it's seeing his boyfriend screwing someone else that has him coming undone.  All the anger he seemed to be holding back these past couple of days breaks free.  It's like a dam collapsing, and anger rushes him like a flood of water until that's all he feels.

Kurt loudly clears his throat to be heard over his boyfriend and the guy he is currently fucking.  Nate looks over, and panic overtakes his features.

"Kurt!”  Nate jumps out of bed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his waist.  “It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, it doesn't look like you were fucking some guy?"  Kurt snorts at the absurdity of Nate's defense.

Nate's face conveys his regret as it dawns on him he screwed up big time. "It was an accident," he says in a soft, small voice filled with his regret.

"An accident?  So your dick accidentally ended up in this guy's ass?"  Just when Kurt thought it couldn't get worse for Nate, it did.  At this point, he wants to  feel sorry for the guy.  But he won't.  He won't feel anything but anger toward him.  He doesn't deserve more than that.

The guy Nate was just fucking seems indifferent and bored to the whole scene, like he doesn't care he was fucking someone who had a boyfriend.  Hell, he probably knew and didn't care.  He was probably getting off on it like some people do.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Nate says.  "It's just that you haven't slept with me in a while, and-"

"So, this is my fault?"

"No, that's not what I meant."  Nate seems frustrated as he tries to properly convey what he means.  "I just..."

"He just wanted some ass," the guy in bed says, not at all concerned with what is transpiring right in front of him.

Kurt glares at the guy, ready to hit him.

"Shut up, Ashton!"

The guy in bed, Ashton, huffs and looks at his fingernails, acting like what is going on is not worth his attention.

"What the fuck are you still doing here you piece of trash?"  Kurt yells at the guy.

"Piece of trash?"  Ashton repeats with a low snicker.  "Aww, honey, I'm really offended."

"You know what."  Too pissed off to care, and thoughts clouded with anger and frustration, Kurt starts to stalk over to Ashton, ready to wipe that smirk off his face.  With his fist.  In a extremely hard way.

"No, Kurt!"  Strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back.

Even though Nate stops him, Kurt gets some joy out of seeing actual fear in Ashton's green eyes.

"Get the fuck out, Ashton!"  Nate yells as he continues to hold Kurt back.

In that moment, Kurt is grateful for Nate being here to hold him back.  As much as he wants to hurt Ashton, to see him bleeding and crying and cowering on the floor, it's not worth being arrested and kicked out of school for.

"We're not finished," Ashton says glumly, actually pouting, arms crossed against his chest.

"Get the fuck out!"

Ashton huffs in annoyance and climbs out of bed.  He slowly dresses.  From what Kurt sees, he's not impressed.  "I had fun.  Let's do this again."  He kisses Nate's cheek and heads for the door.

"Go work the street you fucking whore!"  Kurt yells at him before he leaves.

Ashton stops and looks back at him with an actual fucking pleased smile on his face.  Kurt wants to smack it away.  "That one was better.  I guess I just have to wait for you to warm up."

"Fuck you."

"No, thanks.  Call me later, Nate."  Ashton waves his fingers and winks before he leaves.

The moment Ashton is gone, Kurt shoves Nate away.  "Get the fuck off me."

"I'm sorry, Kurt."  Nate drops down on the bed, head in his hands.  "I'm really fucking sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for you throwing away a year and a half like it meant nothing."

"It meant something to me."

"Not enough for you to not fuck that piece of trash," Kurt replies, pointing in the direction Ashton just left.

There's a tense silence between them for several minutes.  At one point Nate looks like he wants to say something, but stops himself.  Not that Kurt wants to hear anything he has to say.  Not any more.

Kurt walks to Nate's bedroom door, not really knowing what he's still doing here.  There's nothing left for him here.  No reason for him to stay.  It's just best he ends this and leaves.

Nate jumps up when he notices.  "Kurt, can you ever-"

"No," Kurt replies before Nate finishes his question, already knowing what he was going to ask.  "It's over.  Don't fucking call me or try to talk to me on campus, or anywhere.  I want nothing to do with you ever again.  I'll be back for my stuff later."  Kurt opens Nate's bedroom door.  "Goodbye."

Kurt slams the door behind him.  He stands there for a second telling himself not to scream.

"Man, that was brutal," Nate's roommate, Tony, says, looking at Kurt with sympathy.  "You okay?"

"Yeah."  Kurt nods his head.  He plasters on a fake smile.  "I'll be better after a few shots."

Tony nods his head in agreement.  "I think they're much deserved."

Kurt smiles at Tony.  "I'm gonna go.  But is it okay if I text you later sometime to know if Nate is out?  I need to come back and grab my stuff."

"Sure."  Tony sits on the couch.  "I got you."

"Thanks.  You're the best."

With that, Kurt leaves Nate's place and heads to whatever bar he finds first.

* * *

 

If he wasn’t so angry and pissed off the bar he chose would be annoying him.  It’s too crowded and loud for his liking.  But as it was, it was the first bar he came across.  The fact that it’s so close to campus means it will obviously be packed on a Saturday night.

But Kurt couldn’t care less at the moment.  All he wants is to get drunk, and put his horrible week behind him.

With the amount of people in the place, it takes a bit of time for Kurt to squeeze past the people and reach the bar.  When he does, though, he is more than ready to knock back a few shots of tequila.

It takes some time, but one of the three bartenders behind the bar finally comes up to him.

“What can I get you?” the bartender, a young girl around his age with blonde hair that is dyed green at the tips, has to yell at him over the noise.

“Shot of tequila!”

A shot glass is set down on the bartop and filled.  Some of the tequila spills over and makes a small puddle around the base of the glass.

Kurt grabs the glass and easily knocks back the drink.  The alcohol burns as it goes down.  But it’s a good burn.  Nothing he can’t handle.  The alcohol immediately starts to warm his belly.

“Another?” the girl asks.

Kurt nods his head.  “And a beer.”

The girl smiles.  “Coming right up.”

Kurt thanks the girl when she sets a green bottle in front of him, and refills his shot glass.  He reaches for the bottle and takes a long pull of the cold beer.

This is what he needed.  Alcohol has never been his answer to any problem he had before.  But tonight, he can't think of anything else that would help as much.

It's stupid of him to waste money on drinks.  Yeah, he needs to save to fix his car and buy a new laptop.  But a couple of bucks to make himself feel better is justified.

The buzz of his phone has Kurt lifting it off the bartop.  Just the sight of Nate's name on the screen has him angry and gripping the phone so tight he's surprised there are no indents.  He unlocks his phone and reads Nate's pathetic excuse at apologizing.

**Nate: I know you said not to contact you but I just want to say I'm so fucking sorry.  I'm sorry Kurt.  Please forgive me.  I'll do anything.  Anything you want.  I love you Kurt.  I love you and don't want to lose you.  Please.**

Kurt wants to throw his phone against the brick wall behind the bar. He wants to erase Nate's words from his mind.  It would be so much easier than dealing with him at the moment.

But he knows he has to.  Needs to remind him to stay away.

_Kurt:  FUCK YOU NATE!  I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!  SO FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!  IT’S OVER!!!_

Kurt is so angry he shakes a little.  After he sends the text, he blocks Nate's number to make sure he never hears from him again.

As anger surges through him, the hurt he must have been suppressing finally decides to rear it's ugly head.  Kurt shuts his eyes to hold back his tears.  He will not cry over this.  Cry over Nate after what he did to him.  He will especially not cry in public.

He never expected this.  Yeah the last few months things weren't as good as they used to be.  He will admit he was distancing himself from Nate more and more.  It would be easy to blame school and work.  But that would be a lie.  It was the past summer at home with his dad, working in the garage and being away from Nate for those few months that he fully realized that this thing with Nate was not what he wanted.  That he didn't care for Nate in the way Nate cared for him.

When Nate first told him he loved him, outside of class on a overcast day, the thing Kurt felt in that moment was the start of his realization.  Hearing those words from Nate scared him.  They seemed to pull him down like a weight around his ankle.  He felt like he was being dragged under dark water unable to breathe and see anything clearly.  It frightened him to the point he started to cry.  And Nate held him, whispering comforting words, completely misreading his reaction.

The months that followed, he never said the words back.  He couldn't.  They felt wrong on his tongue just even saying them out loud to an imaginary Nate.  And he knew why.  Knew he didn't love Nate.  Knew this thing they had would be just that: a thing he could look back on and remember as one of his fun relationships from college.

Of course, Nate was understanding in his not saying the words back.  Telling him he would wait for however long it took for him to say them back.

When he came back to school, still feeling the same, and knowing he needed to end it with Nate, he was ready to do just that.  But Nate losing his grandma the week before put a stop to those plans.  Kurt knew he couldn't hurt him further when he was already sad and in pain over his grandmother.  So, he held back and waited.  He stood by Nate's side at a terrible time in his life.

But then one thing lead to another and a month later, he still found himself by Nate's side pretending to be happy.  And he felt like an asshole.  He knew he was leading Nate on with each passing day.  Hurting him when he wanted to sleep with him to feel close and refusing him each time.

It got to the point that he was asking for extra shifts at his job and joining study groups he didn't need just to avoid him.  It made him feel like a horrible person.  And a coward.

Finally, Kurt decided he had enough.  He needed out.  And he was getting ready to do just that.  He started thinking of a speech; thinking of how he was going to explain he didn't want in the relationship anymore.  He was getting himself ready for Nate being angry; being confused and upset, demanding why.

But finding Nate with Ashton prevented that.  It gave him the out he was grateful for.  It gave him a reason to end it without coming out the asshole in the situation.  Yes, that's an asshole thing to think.  But after being cheated on, he's allowed that.

So, tonight he drinks to both celebrate and forget.

The people of the bar erupting into cheers and applause brings Kurt out of his thoughts.  He lifts his head and looks around for the source of the excitement.  At the door, he finds it.  Standing there must be half the football team looking proud.  And standing at the front of the pack looking pleased with himself is star quarterback, and the biggest playboy on campus, Blaine Anderson.

There are two kinds of people on campus: those who have heard of Blaine--which is pretty much everyone, and those who have slept with him.  Kurt is sure the latter is close to surpassing the former.  And he is proud to put himself amongst the former.

It’s kind of hard not to know who Blaine is.  On top of being the quarterback for the best football team in college, and praised like he cured a disease, there are more than enough stories of his promiscuity to fill a book a few hundred pages long.

Kurt can definitely see the appeal.  Blaine is a good looking guy.  That’s something he won’t deny.  Lean but muscular, with curly hair, hazel eyes, a killer smile, and a great ass, it’s not hard to understand why both girls and guys throw themselves at him.

As Blaine makes his way through the crowd, people high-five him and slap him on the back while congratulating him on the win.  And it’s only then that Kurt remembers there was a game today.

Not caring, he turns back to the bar to continue to drown his sorrows.

Several minutes pass.  The bar gets rowdier as the football players celebrate.  Almost everyone yells and cheers.  Kurt looks over to where they are to one guy doing a shot off a girl’s stomach as his teammates, and other girls, cheer him on.

A pang of jealousy hits Kurt when watching them.  He wishes he was as happy as they are, instead of being in a shitty mood.

“Hey,” someone next to him says close to his ear.

Kurt is immediately annoyed.  He looks to see a guy he recognizes from one of his classes smiling at him.  He wracks his brain for a name, but comes up empty.

“Hey,” he says back to be polite.

“I’m Andrew.  We have-”

“I know,” Kurt interrupts him, coming off a little meaner than he meant to.

“Oh.  Well, I was, um, just wondering…if, um…”  Andrew stammers.  He takes a deep breath.  “Can I buy you a drink?”

Kurt holds up his half-empty bottle.  “I’m good.”

“Oh.”  Andrew sounds disappointed with that one word.  “Are you sure?  I heard about you and Nate and I thought maybe-”

“What?”  Kurt says, surprised.  “How do you know about Nate and me?”  It’s been less than an hour.  How could this guy already know about Nate and him?  News doesn’t spread that fast on campus.

Andrew takes a step back at hearing the anger in Kurt’s voice.  “Well...I’m friends with Ashton, and he texted me what happened.”

Just hearing that name makes Kurt’s brows furrow in anger and disgust.  What he wouldn’t give to give Ashton one good, hard punch to the face.  He glares at Andrew.  As innocent as he is in this whole thing, it doesn’t hide the fact that he was just trying to hit on him after knowing he just broke-up with his boyfriend.  “Go away.  Now!”

Andrew gets the message loud and clear and leaves.

Kurt goes back to drinking his beer, glad to be left alone.

It doesn’t take long for him to finish his beer after the Andrew incident.  But getting the attention of a bartender proves to be futile with dozens of other people doing the same.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of seeing you in here before.”

Kurt looks over to see what unfortunate asshole is now trying to talk to him, and snorts.  When he sees Blaine leaning against the bar facing him, interest and intrigue in his eyes as he looks at him, he wants to laugh.  This is definitely not what he needs right now.

“Well, I’ve had the pleasure of not seeing you when I’ve been here before,” Kurt replies with an edge of annoyance to his voice.

“Don’t hurt my feelings, beautiful,” Blaine says, feigning hurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes.  “Don’t call me that.”

“What?  Beautiful?  Just calling it like I see it.”

“How about you go call it like you see it with someone else.”  Kurt takes a quick look around and counts at least fifteen people who want to be on the receiving end of one of Blaine’s lame pick-up lines.

“There’s no one here that looks as good as you do.”  Blaine sidles up closer to Kurt.  “I’m-”

“I know who you are,” Kurt interrupts him.

Blaine grins, as if satisfied.  “Oh, you do?”

“Yes.”  Kurt grabs the glass and knocks back his shot.  “And I’m not interested.”

“Who says I’m offering anything?”

Kurt snorts.  “If you weren’t you wouldn’t be over here talking to me.  So, I’m pretty sure you’re offering something.  But I’ll save you the time and energy by saying--once again--that I’m not interested.  Go find someone else.  I’m sure there are hundreds of people that would jump at the chance to fuck you.”

“But not you?”

“Yes, not me.  Playboys don’t do it for me.  So, you can leave now.”

“No, thanks.”

Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh.  “What do you want?” he asks, slowly getting past annoyed and into pissed.

“To talk to you,” Blaine replies like that’s the most obvious thing.

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you.”  Kurt lifts his arm to try and get the attention of one of the bartenders again.  He gets pissed when none of them seem to notice him.  “Goddamn it!” he silently curses.

“Don’t worry.  I got this.”  Blaine lifts his hand.  It’s like someone just held out meat for lions the way a bartender comes over immediately.  It’s the other female bartender with wavy, brunette hair that hangs just past her shoulders.  Kurt rolls his eyes at the way she bats her eyelashes at Blaine, and flicks her hair.

“Hi, Blaine.  What can I get you?”  She leans the slightest so Blaine has a good view of her cleavage, which is pointless since her boobs are practically spilling out of the shirt she wears.

“Can I get eight shots of what he had, and two more of those.”  Blaine points to Kurt’s empty beer bottle.

“Coming right up.”  She winks and walks away.

“I’m surprised she didn’t get naked for you,” Kurt comments.

Blaine chuckles.  “She already did.”

Kurt rolls his eyes.  Not at all surprised.  “I’m sure you really appreciated that.”  Based on his knowledge of Blaine, it’s safe to assume him and their bartender didn’t waste time reading bedtime stories while in their state of undress.

“I did.”  Blaine grins.  “She enjoyed it as well.  Many times.”

Kurt makes a gagging noise.  “Don’t make me sick.  Why don’t you go talk to her?”

“Because you interest me more.”

“What can I do to interest you less?”  Kurt asks, dead serious.

Blaine just chuckles at the question.  “Oh, beautiful, there’s nothing you can do that would interest me less.”

“Lucky me,” Kurt says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

At that moment the bartender sets down the glasses and beers.  Kurt grabs one of the beers and takes a drink.

Blaine grabs his beer.  “Thanks, Serena.”

“You’re welcome.”  Serena winks at Blaine and pours their shots.

“Can you go ahead and put his drinks on my tab.”

Serena shoots Kurt a look that would make anyone else shake in their boots.

As for Kurt, he just rolls his eyes and looks away.  He is not going to deal with some chick who hates him just because Blaine decided to flirt with him.

That thought makes Kurt laugh.  Blaine Anderson, the biggest player--on and off the field--to walk the school, is hitting on him.  This must be some kind of joke.  One he doesn’t find funny at all.

This is something he never imagined happening to him.  Not only do Blaine and him run in completely different social circles, it always seemed Blaine went after a certain type.  That type being of the hot variety.

It’s not that Kurt doesn’t find himself good looking.  He’s not blind.  He’s seen the way guys look at him.  It just seemed he wasn’t Blaine’s type.

Seems he was wrong.

“I can pay for my own drinks,” Kurt says after Serena walks away.

“I know.”  Blaine slides over four shots to Kurt.  “Now, you want me to leave you alone, correct?”

“That’s some strong observation skills you have there.”

Blaine playfully glares at Kurt.  “Alright.  I will leave you alone.  After we finish these shots, though.”

Kurt immediately reaches for the first shot.

“Wait.”  Blaine reaches out and stops him.

“What?”

“Rules first.”  Blaine lines up his four glasses.  “We’ll ask questions.  And for every question a person aks they have to do a shot after.  Deal?”

As much as he wants to refuse, because there’s no telling what the hell Blaine will ask, Kurt knows not doing so will only result in Blaine bugging him for the rest of the night  Yeah, he could leave.  Go to a different bar.  But he was here first.  And he doesn’t want Blaine thinking he can have some kind of effect on him.

So, it’s easier to do it his way.  Get it over, and be done with him.

“Fine.”

“Great.  I’ll go first.  Why are you in such a sour mood?”  Blaine knocks back his first shot.

Kurt groans.  That was the one question he was hoping Blaine wouldn’t ask.  “Can I pass?”

Blaine shakes his head.  “You have to answer the questions asked.  Honest answers.  Those are the other rules.”

“Seems like you’re making up these rules as you go along.”

“And it seems like you’re stalling.”  Blaine takes a swig of his beer.  “The quicker you answer the question, the quicker I leave you alone.”

“Fine.  I was having a really terrible week that was just made worse with me finding my boyfriend fucking someone else.  My turn.”  Kurt reaches for a shot glass.  “Do you really think I’m going to sleep with you?”  He knocks back his shot.

“Yes.”  A cocky grin spreads across Blaine’s face, like he knows for sure that’s what’s going to happen.  “What better way to get back at your cheating ex than to fuck me.  Plus, I’ll fuck you better than he ever did.”

“Well, if you put it that way.”  Kurt ignores the flare of arousal and heat that ignites in his belly.  He puts it off as the alcohol taking effect.

There’s no way he wants to sleep with Blaine.  No matter how much he’s heard that he’s amazing in bed.  Just because he hasn’t had an orgasm with another guy in over four months doesn’t mean he’s going to jump in bed with the first guy to offer.

Even if that guy is Blaine.

“It’s not going to happen,” Kurt says and takes a drink of his beer.

“There’s an eighty percent chance it’ll happen.”

Kurt snorts.  “Giving yourself a nice cushion there.”

“Yup.”  Blaine nods his head.  “Alright.  It’s my turn.”  He reaches for his second shot.

“Ask away.”  Even though this might be one of the most ridiculous things a guy has ever done to try and sleep with him, Kurt finds himself having fun and enjoying himself a little.  It’s the first time this week he can say that.

“What’s your favorite sex position?”  Blaine takes his shot.

Kurt groans.  “Seriously?”

“Yes.  Seriously.”

Kurt licks his lips; sees the way Blaine’s eyes darken with lust as he watches his tongue.

“You know I could just lie,” he says.

“I know.  Will you?”  Blaine eyes him.

“No.”  Kurt sighs.  What’s the point of lying?  It’s not like Blaine will hear his answer and go blab to everyone.  The crazy thing is, he knows Blaine’s not the kind of guy to talk.  The only reason people know who Blaine has slept with is because the other person talked.  So, where’s the harm in telling the truth?

“Okay,” he drags a finger around the rim of his beer bottle, “I really love-”

“Hey, Blaine!”  A guy that could only be described as scary, broad and muscular, slaps Blaine hard on the back with one of his huge hands.  “What are you doing, man?”

Blaine looks at the guy.  “Jack, I’m busy.”  He gestures to Kurt.

Kurt offers Jack a small smile when he looks at him.

Jack gets a look of understanding in his eyes.  “Oh.”  He grins.  “Alright.  I’ll tell the boys you already met someone.  There’s a redhead that’ll be calling my name later I want to get back to.  See you.”

“Who was that?”  Kurt asks after Jack leaves.

“Jack Crawford.  Defensive player,” Blaine replies.

Kurt nods his head, not at all interested in what Jack does.

“Now,” Blaine smiles, “I do believe you were about to tell me your favorite sex position.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  Kurt turns his attention to his beer bottle as he answers.  “I like the cowboy position.  Yeah, I know it’s boring.  But it’s my favorite.”  He waits for Blaine to say something against his reply.  But what he does say surprises him.

“That’s not boring.”

Kurt lifts his head and looks at Blaine.  “It’s not?”

“No.”  Blaine shakes his head.  “I’m not expecting you to give me some crazy position I can’t imagine without a drawing.  Hell, my favorite position is missionary.”

Kurt is surprised by that reveal.  “Really?”

Blaine nods his head.  “Talk about boring.”

“Huh.  Why’s that your favorite?”

“I like seeing the pleasure I give people on their faces,” Blaine answers without thought.  Or embarrassment.  “Now, it’s your turn to ask a question.”

“Oh.  Yeah.  Um…”  Kurt thinks of a question.  He comes up with one he’s been curious about for awhile.  “Alright, I got it.”  He turns his body to face Blaine.  “How many people _have_ you slept with?”  He takes his shot.

Blaine is quiet as he seems to think about his answer.

After about thirty seconds with no reply, Kurt starts to laugh and shake his head.  “If it takes you that long to answer, I’m afraid to know the number.”

“I’m thinking,” Blaine says as he looks up, mumbles under his breath while lifting fingers.  “Alright.  It’s somewhere in the high twenties.”

“Bullshit!”  Kurt immediately blurts out, not believing that.

“What?”  Blaine chuckles.  “You don’t believe me?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve heard about you and your whoring ways.”

“My whoring ways?”  Blaine laughs at the label, not at all sounding offended.

“Yes, whoring,” Kurt says with a smile.  “I’ve heard the many, many stories about you.”

The laughter leaves Blaine’s eyes with a blink.  “And you believe everything you hear about me?”

Kurt nods his head.

“Well, you shouldn’t.  Because it’s not all true.”

“Like what?”

“Like half the stories about people I’ve slept with.”

“You’re saying half the stories heard around campus about your conquests are bullshit?”

Blaine nods his head.  “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Kurt gets confused by that.  “Why would someone lie-”  Blaine arches an eyebrow and gives him a look that says think.  “Oh.”  Now, he feels like and idiot for believing everything he heard about Blaine.  And he feels like an asshole for judging him for it.

“Yeah.   _Oh_.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No need for you to apologize.”  Blaine finishes his beer.  He lifts his hand to get Serena’s attention, who appears in front of him like she is a wizard apparating.

She wears a hopeful look as she smiles at Blaine.  “Another, Blaine?”  She takes his empty bottle.

“Yeah.  Thanks.”

Kurt can’t hide his amused smile when Blaine turns away from Serena.  He also notices the bitchy glare she gives him.  One he gladly returns.

“So, why don’t you call people out on their bullshit?”

“Nah.”  Blaine thanks Serena when she sets down his new beer.  “What’s the point?  Don’t want to be an asshole and embarrass someone.”

“No, you’d rather be known as a guy who sleeps around with half the school.”

“I can handle it.”  Blaine shrugs his shoulders like it’s nothing.

Kurt has to respect Blaine for that.  If it was him, he wouldn’t let others use him in that way.  But everyone is different.

“So,” Blaine takes a deep breath and smiles, “I do believe it’s my turn.”

“Yes, it is.  What do you want to know?”

“Hmm.  I want to know,” Blaine thinks for a few seconds, “what’s the biggest guy you’ve been with?”  He knocks back his third shot.  “Whoo!”  He slams the glass back on the bartop.  “And I ain’t talking weight.”

Kurt laughs.  “I know what you meant.”  He thinks back on the guys he’s slept with.  “Seven inches,” he replies.

“That’s it?”  Blaine sounds offended by Kurt’s answer.

“What?  Seven is a good number.”

“Good, not great.  Fuck me and I’ll give you ten.”

Kurt’s stomach muscles clench as an ache forms between his legs when his eyes drop to Blaine’s crotch area.

No.  He won’t let this happen.  He won’t let himself want Blaine.  No matter what he’s packing.

“I’m fine with zero,” he says, voice slightly wavering.  He takes a long drink of his beer to forget the blooming desire slowly simmering under his skin.

Blaine gives him a look like he knows what he’s feeling.  “Whatever you say.  It’s your turn.”

Kurt is glad for the distraction of trying to think of a question to momentarily forget what he’s feeling.

“Okay.  I got one,” he says a few seconds later.  “Why don’t you ever sleep with the same person twice?”  He takes his shot.

Five shots in and Kurt is feeling the alcohol really starting to take its effect.  It feels good.  Better than he has felt in a long time.  There’s no stress or worry, or anger.  He just feels free and happy.

“I don’t know.”  Blaine shrugs his shoulders.  “I just, um...I haven’t slept with anyone here that made me want more with them.  It’s not because I’m an asshole like some would think.”

Kurt blushes with embarrassment, because he was one of those assholes Blaine was talking about.

“So, you’re not afraid to date like some people say?”

“Of course not.  I just haven’t met anyone here I want to date.”

“Only people you want to fuck once,” Kurt says with a laugh.

“Right,” Blaine agrees.  “Which brings me to my final question.”

Kurt gets impatient when Blaine says nothing after several seconds.  “Which is?”

Blaine leans close.  He places a hand on Kurt’s knee.  Kurt’s breath hitches at the fire that erupts under his skin at the simple touch through his jeans.  His heart races as want burns hot in him.

This is something he hasn’t felt in a long time.  But on top of that, he’s never felt it like this.  This feels as if he’ll die if he doesn’t have Blaine.  Which is crazy.  Because only an hour ago he loathed the guy.  How could he want him now?  All they did was talk and answer ridiculous questions.

Whatever the answer may be, there is no way he’s going to do anything about what he’s feeling.  He has to be sane and rational.

Blaine’s eyes twinkle with delight as he asks, “Do you want to fuck me?”  He takes his final shot.

Kurt watches as Blaine draws his tongue along his lower lip to gather the drop of tequila there.  He mentally smacks himself when he imagines sucking that tongue into his mouth.

Instead of focusing on that, he thinks about Blaine’s question.

Does he want to fuck him?  The short answer is yes.  It’s been over four months since he’s had sex.  And he misses it like a person on a diet must miss greasy, fast food.  He actually craves it.  So much, in fact, that he is actually sitting there considering taking Blaine up on his offer of fucking him.  How bad would it be?  It would be meaningless, hot, one time sex.  It could be revenge sex for what Nate did to him.  He could sleep with Blaine and make sure word got around and reached Nate.  What could be so wrong?

But when he really thinks about it, he couldn’t do that to Nate.  No matter how much he hurt him.  Besides, he himself shouldn’t even be considering it.  He just ended an eighteen month relationship less than three hours ago.  There is no need for him to fall into bed with a some guy so soon after.  Especially a guy like Blaine Anderson.

Blaine is bad news.  He does not need to get mixed up with him.

So, as much as might want to sleep with Blaine, scratch an itch he has, Kurt knows he needs to make the sane, rational choice right now.  Which he should applaud himself for making right now when he is most definitely drunk now.

“I’ve thought about it,” Kurt replies to Blaine.

“And?”

“I’m good.”  When Kurt sees Blaine’s face fall and brows crease with disappointment, he smiles.  It’s a look he’s sure Blaine hasn’t worn much when it comes to trying to pick someone up.

“Wow.”  Blaine reaches for his beer.  “That’s new.”

“What?  Rejection?”  Kurt says as a joke.

But Blaine surprises him, once again, with his answer.  “Yes.”

Kurt stops his laughter, shocked.  “Seriously?”

“I mean it’s been a long time since someone rejected me,” Blaine says.  “I’d forgotten what it felt like.  It’s not good.”

“Aww.  Poor Blaine Anderson is hurt,” Kurt teases.  “Don’t worry, though.”

“Why?”

“Because even though I said no, I’m positive there are quite a few people here tonight who wouldn’t reject you if you asked them.”

Blaine leans in close and says with so much charm Kurt almost changes his mind.  “But they’re not the ones I want.”

When Blaine flashes one of his killer smiles, Kurt has to look away.  He focuses on his last shot.  The glass sits there innocently.  The clear liquid that fills it the same that warms him; fills his belly.

Maybe it’s the liquid that make him say what he says next.  Otherwise, the words would never leave his mouth.

“Final question.”  He looks at Blaine.

Excitement flashes in Blaine’s eyes.  “Ask.”

Kurt takes a deep breath before saying what he wants to say.  “I’ll sweeten the deal.”

“Call me intrigued.  What is it?”

“I ask the question, you answer.  If you answer correctly, I’ll leave with you.”

Hunger instantly burns in Blaine’s eyes.  “If I answer wrong?”

“You have to leave with someone else.  Deal?”

Blaine only considers it for a second before replying.  “Deal.  So, what’s your question?”

Kurt grabs his last shot and licks his lips.  “Okay.  What’s my name?”  He takes his shot and waits.

It’s a dangerous question.  There’s a chance Blaine might know his name.  And a small part of him wants Blaine to know his name.  To seductively whisper it in his ear so he can have an excuse to leave with him.  But that isn’t what he needs.  What he needs is to go back to his dorm.  To look back on this and laugh about that one time Blaine Anderson flirted with him in a bar.

The regret that fills Blaine’s eyes lets Kurt know he’ll be ending this night alone.

“It’s been fun, Blaine,” Kurt says and stands.  “Made me forget about my asshole ex for a couple hours.”

“Come on.”  Blaine stands and grabs one of Kurt’s hands in his.  Once again, Kurt feels a fire erupt where Blaine touches him.  “Give me another chance.  What’s your name?”

Kurt laughs and shakes his head.  “You had your chance.  So, goodnight, Blaine Anderson.  Maybe next time ask the guy’s name before trying to fuck him.”

He doesn’t know why he does it.  Maybe it’s the alcohol running through his system that has him not thinking straight.  Maybe it’s the anger about Nate fully taking over.  Maybe he wanted to know once what it might be like.  Whatever the reason may be, kissing Blaine is the wrong move.  Simply because the kiss ignites something in him he’s never felt before: pure, carnal hunger.  It’s strong and overtakes him so he can’t think or feel anything else.  His heart starts to race as heat floods like he was shot up with liquid fire.  Which it feels like.

Blaine places a hand at his lower back and pulls him flush to his body.  He teases his tongue at the seam of his lips.  Kurt softly moans as he parts his lips and Blaine tentatively licks into his mouth.

Kurt massages his tongue against Blaine’s.  Tastes the alcohol.  He grips Blaine’s shoulder as Blaine deepens the kiss.

Hands grips at his hips as Blaine thrusts his tongue into his mouth.

When a loud cheer erupts in the bar, Kurt instantly pulls away from Blaine.  It doesn’t take long for him to realize what he’s done as he stares at Blaine, who looks just as shocked as him.

There’s a silence as they both stand there staring at each other.  Kurt isn’t sure what to say.  But after a few seconds, he realizes what he needs to do.  “I have to go,” he says, voice somewhat shaky.

“Wait.”  Blaine grabs Kurt’s wrist to stop him.  “Can you-”

“No,” Kurt interrupts him.  “I shouldn’t have done that.  It was a mistake.  I...I need to go.”

His brain is fuzzy.  And if he stays any longer, there’s a good chance he’ll do something he’ll regret come morning when he’s sober.

Outside, the cold night air clears his muddled mind a little.  But as he pulls in deep lungfuls of crisp air, it doesn’t stop him from thinking about what he did.  It’s something he can’t believe he did.  It was so stupid of him.  He obviously wasn’t thinking.  Because if he was, he would never have let himself kiss Blaine.

It was a mistake.  A stupid, drunken mistake.  No matter how good it made him feel; how it made him want to drag Blaine to the closest bed and do things with him he shouldn’t want to with a guy he never even wanted to consider sleeping with hours before.

The best he can do to satisfy the urges he has now is to go back to his dorm, jerk off and go to bed.  Forget about this night completely.

Kurt reaches for his phone to call a cab and do just that.  But he doesn’t find it.  It’s only when he thinks about it does he remember he forgot it on the bartop.

He drops his head back.  “Fuck.”  He really doesn’t want to go back in there and see Blaine.  But he knows he has to.  That phone is his lifeline.

When he turns around, Kurt startles when he sees Blaine standing just outside the bar door with smug grin on his face.  “You scared me,” he says, heart racing.  “Why are you standing there like a creep?”

Blaine lifts a hand holding a phone.  “Looking for this,” he waits a heartbeat, “Kurt?”

Kurt’s heart starts to race for a completely different reason when he hears his name pass Blaine’s lips.  He knows what Blaine saying his name means.

“You cheated,” he half-heartedly accuses.  “Besides, time ran out on that offer.”

“Nuh-uh.”  Blaine shakes his head.  He steps closer to Kurt.  “You never said there was a time limit to saying your name.  And you never said I couldn’t use any means necessary to find out.”

“Sorry, I’ll be more specific next time,” Kurt says, sarcasm in his voice.  “Anyways, how did you unlock it?”

“I didn’t.”  Blaine hands back the phone to Kurt.  “I clicked the home button and there was a text from someone who mentioned your name.”

Kurt unlocks the phone and goes to his recent messages.  He only sees one new one from his roommate, Tyler, who he will be killing the next time he sees him.

“So…”  He looks from the phone to Blaine and back again.  “I guess I have to pay up.”

A look comes over Blaine’s face that Kurt can only describe as sympathy.  The smugness from a second before leaves him.  “I’m not an asshole, Kurt.  I won’t make you do something you don’t want to.  It’s okay for you to leave alone.”

He could, couldn’t he?  Blaine is giving him an out.  He can take it and run.  Not look back.  But he doesn’t want to.  He can’t believe he’s thinking it, but he wants to sleep with Blaine.  He wants hot, dirty sex that would be just for himself.  No one would have to know.  He at least deserves that after months of nothing, and months of mediocre before that.  Hell, if Nate can have that, shouldn’t he?

It’s stupid logic.  Only one his buzzed brain could come up with.  But it’s enough for him.

He closes the space between Blaine and himself and crashes their mouths together.  Tomorrow he’ll deal with the regret and consequences.  But tonight, he’s going to enjoy himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that read and left comments and kudos on this fic. They all mean so much to me.

The pounding in his head when he wakes the next morning feels like someone is beating his brains in with a heavy mallet.  One of those big ones that people use on the game at the carnival to try and hit the bell to win a prize.  But there's no prize for him.  Only a torturous hell.  And Kurt just wants it to stop.  Will give and do anything to make it go away.

Groggy and woozy as he sits up, a wave of nausea hits him hard.  He takes a few deep breaths to stop himself from getting sick all over his bedroom floor.

But it's only after his head stops spinning and clears a little, and his stomach stops acting like it's the ocean during a horrible storm, does Kurt realize he's not in his bedroom.  No, this bedroom is much bigger and nicer than his.  Painted a light grey with trims of white, and dark wood furniture, it's the kind of room more fitting for a home than a dorm room.

At the same time Kurt realizes he's not in his room, there's a few other things he takes notice of.

First, he's naked.  Which is never a good thing when waking up hungover in a room you don't recognize.  The next thing he realizes is that there's someone in bed with him.  He hears them softly breathing behind him.  Which leads him to the last thing he realizes.  He had sex last night.  The ache and soreness throughout his body, open condom wrappers lying by the trash bin, and specks of dried cum still on his stomach is evidence of that.

_FUCK!_

Regret and shame and guilt slam into Kurt like a semi-truck.  The nausea that was tampered down mere minutes before comes back in full force.  Head in his hands, eyes closed, it takes a few deep, even breaths to stop himself from almost getting sick again.

It almost seems unbelievable that he would do something like this.  Because this is not him.  He doesn't get drunk and hook-up with people he barely knows.  Yeah, he's done some stupid shit when he's drunk.  Like skinny dipping and some horrible karaoke, and even ordering stuff online that made him blush when he received it sober.  But he's never gone as far as to sleep with someone.

Kurt thinks back to the night before. It's like a blurry picture in the distance that gets clearer the closer he gets to it.  Little bits and pieces start to come back to him.  He remembers the reason he was at the bar.  Anger and relief rush through him when he thinks about Nate, and how that's over.

It's strange to feel both those at once.  But it's what he's wanted for a couple months.  Though that doesn't stop his anger at Nate cheating on him.

That's in the past now.

The next thing Kurt can remember is sitting at the bar and..."Fuck!"  The night before comes rushing back all at once and smacks him in the face like a hard truth he wasn't prepared for.  The memory like a pain he can't ignore, or act like it didn’t occur.  Because it did.  The evidence of it in the trash and all over his body.

Kurt drops his head in his hands and swallows the anguished groan wanting to escape him.

He knows where he is.  Whose room he's in.  Who's in bed with him without having to look.  A fresh wave of regret hits him when he thinks about who he slept with.

Why Blaine Anderson?  Why him?  Why anyone at all?  He just broke up with Nate yesterday.  The last thing he needed to do was sleep with someone right after, even though he felt more relief than heartache at the relationship being over.  It's a dick move to do.  Right?  Even though he craved sex more than he would like to admit?

Kurt tries to think of his reasoning from the night before as to why he would sleep with Blaine.  When he remembers, he laughs at himself.  "Looks like you got what you wanted," he mutters to himself.

He wanted hot, dirty, meaningless sex.  And that's exactly what he got.  Just thinking about the sex from the night before has a blush staining Kurt's cheeks.  It was wild and dirty and easily the best sex of his life.  If the thrum of want that pulses through him as he remembers it is any indication.

But he can't pay any attention to the want that surges in him.  One night with Blaine Anderson is already one too many.  Plus, it's not like it's going to happen again.  As he pointed out the night before Blaine doesn't sleep with the same person twice.  Not like that's going to change with him.  Kurt ignores the twinge of disappointment he feels when he thinks that.

No.  He won't let this happen.  He won't let himself want Blaine; be upset over it not happening again.  Just because he had the greatest sex of his life with the guy doesn't mean it has to mean anything.  It was just sex.  Nothing more.  A release he desperately needed after months of built up tension and stress.

But damn did it make him realize how much he missed sex.  And not just sex.  Sex so fucking amazing that it left him dizzy with pleasure and wanting more.  Even now, sitting at the edge of the bed hours later, pleasure still lightly thrums under his skin like he just only came.

_Fuck!_  Why did Blaine have to live up, and go beyond, what everyone said about him in bed?  If only... _No!_  Kurt won't let himself go there.

_It was just sex._  He repeats those words over and over in his mind.

Behind him, Blaine mumbles something low.  Kurt turns expecting Blaine awake, but finds him still asleep.  The sight of him on his stomach, hair a disheveled mess, faint scratches on his back, sheet resting low around his thighs to show off his firm, round ass, has Kurt digging his teeth into his lower lip.

He will admit that Blaine is something to take in.  All lean body and hard muscles.  He's exactly what Kurt would expect from a football player.  And that athleticism and stamina he has showed last night when he fucked him.

Kurt quickly puts thoughts of Blaine fucking him from behind out of his head.  He knows he needs to stop going there.  Stop thinking about it.  But it's difficult when said reason for his thoughts lies less than a foot away from him looking deliciously naked.

As much as it was just sex, it was also a mistake.  One big mistake he can't take back.  It's something he'll have to live with.  It's something he'll need to move on from so he can get over it, and not dwell on it like he's currently doing.

Blaine stirs next to him.  He turns to his back, and Kurt gets a good view of the very cock he rode the night before.  The sight of it long and hard, curving up to Blaine's belly, has heat coloring Kurt's cheeks.  And like the night before: desire burning in his belly.

He remembers how he moaned with delight when Blaine freed himself the night before.  How he wasn't disappointed in finding out he wasn't lying about the ten inches.  Ten inches that felt good and perfect in his mouth, and inside him each time Blaine fucked him.

Kurt forces himself to stop thinking about that.

_Stop!  Stop!  Stop!  No more thinking about the great sex with Blaine._

Instead, he quietly slips out of bed so as not to wake Blaine and have an awkward morning after moment.  He tries to be as quiet as possible as he dresses--grateful he didn't lose any clothes on the way up to the room.  Hakes sure he has his phone and his hair is fixed from the mess he knows it is before slipping out of the room.

Downstairs, two giant men--other football players if he had to guess--sit on the couch of the living room eating cereal and watching what sounds like an episode of Spongebob, looking like they never went to bed.  One of the men, the one with dirty blonde hair that goes a bit past his ears, green eyes, and wears a black shirt with The Walking Dead written across the front, catches him trying to sneak out and grins.

"Hey, Cam," he nudges the guy next to him, who seems to be engrossed in the episode on TV, "someone's doing the walk of shame."

Cam looks from the screen to Kurt.  Dark brown eyes fill with amusement as a grin spreads across Cam's round face.  He licks at the drop of milk on his lower lip.  "Does Blaine know you're leaving?" he asks.  He slouches back on the couch and kicks his feet up on the table in front of him.

"What does my leaving have anything to do with Blaine?"  Kurt asks, pissed that these guys think Blaine has any say if he stays or goes.

"Blaine loves morning sex."  Cam laughs and eats a big spoonful of what looks like Trix.

"If he were awake we would be hearing you moaning like last night," the one wearing the The Walking Dead shirt says with a smirk.

Kurt refuses to be ashamed at how he may have sounded last night.  But that doesn't stop the embarrassed blush that spreads across his face.

"I'm pretty sure there are lines of people who would be willing to indulge Blaine in his love of morning sex.  Let them go upstairs.  As for me, I'm leaving."

With that, Kurt leaves the house, not wanting to spend another second there.

The quiet of his dorm when he steps inside forty minutes later tells him either Tyler is still asleep, or didn't come home the night before.  And as he quietly shuts the door and takes a look around, not finding Tyler's Converse that usually sit discarded by the door, and his jacket not haphazardly slung over a chair somewhere, he knows he's gone.  For the first time since he woke up, Kurt breathes a sigh of relief.  What he does not need right now is explaining to Tyler why he is sneaking into their dorm at eight in the morning.

In the bathroom, Kurt strips and steps under the hot stream of water that falls.  The water soothes his achy muscles, and relaxes him a bit of the tension he carries.  Tension from what he did, from others finding out.  From fear of Nate finding out.

That thought has him flashing back to the night before and remembering how he thought he could fuck Blaine and make sure Nate knew to get back at him.  Shame and disgust twist in his belly that he ever thought or considered that.  Yes, he's angry and pissed at Nate.  But he doesn't deserve to have that kind of thing thrown in his face.  No one does.  Especially someone who is barely getting over the death of a family member.

Now Kurt has to make sure Nate, or anybody for that purpose, never finds out about his night with Blaine.  Where others might brag about having slept with Blaine, he doesn't want that.  And he breathes a sigh of relief knowing Blaine won't say anything.  Hopefully.  God, he really hopes Blaine doesn’t say anything.

After he dresses in a loose shirt and sweats, sitting on the edge of his bed, Kurt wonders how the hell his week could spiral so fast.  From an ordinary Monday to sitting on his bed after spending the night with some guy after dumping Nate is not how he saw this week going.

But it's one week.  Next week is a new one, and he can put this behind him like a bad memory he hopes to forget.

* * *

"Until next time."

The sigh of relief Kurt releases at his professor's words is lost amongst the other students who feel the same as him.  After a two hour class with a professor who could make watching paint dry fun all he wants is to get out of there as fast as possible.  He starts to gather his things to do just that.

With less than forty minutes to make it to his job that is a thirty minute walk away, he knows he needs to get a jump on leaving.  It would be easier to call a cab, and save himself the worry about being on time.  But he needs to save money for his car, and to buy a new computer.  Besides a walk seems like a nice thing.  It'll give him time to himself to think about nothing in particular.

"So, did you and Blaine hook up last night?"

Kurt freezes at the mention of Blaine's name by one of the girls that sits near him.  There's no need to speculate about what Blaine she is referring to.  He is at a first name celebrity status on campus.

It's been a week and a half since that night with Blaine.  The night he's done his best not to think about.  Maybe once or twice it's crossed his mind, but he quickly made himself let it go.  Put it out of his head.

For the most part he would like to think that that night didn't happen.  And that's how it needs to be.  It's best to forget about it, and Blaine Anderson.

But he doesn't listen to himself as Kurt finds any rush he had to leave vanishes when he hears Blaine’s name.  He takes his time putting the rest of his things away in his bag.  As much as he should just leave, forget Blaine like he keeps telling himself to do, he stays to be nosey.

"No."  Kurt looks over to see who replies and sees Megan Barnes with a disappointed look on her face.  "But it wasn't for a lack of trying."

Jealousy rears its ugly head at Megan's reply.  Something that surprises him when Blaine is nothing to him.  He was just a drunken mistake.

He turns his attention back to his uninteresting notebook that he’s taking his time to put away in his bag.

"What happened?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt sees Megan shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know.  I did everything I normally do.  But he wasn't having it. You know what he actually told me?"

"What?"

Megan runs a hand through her long brunette hair.  "He said he wasn't interested.  That he wasn't feeling up to do anything."

Megan's friend, some girl Kurt can't remember the name of, gets a look of surprise on her face.  "What!  Are you sure that was Blaine?  Because that boy is always interested.”

"I know.  But he sat there and drank, looking bummed the whole time.  You would have thought he lost a game or something."

"Maybe he was sick," Megan's friend offers as reason.  But it's obvious even she doesn't buy the bullshit excuse.

"I don't know."  Megan shrugs her shoulders, looking disappointed.  "Maybe."

Not wanting to hear more, Kurt gathers his the last of his things and leaves.  He forces himself to not think about why Blaine wouldn't be interested in going home with Megan.  That's none of his business, and doesn't deserve any of his time wasted on it.

Outside of the classroom, Kurt sees that a small group of people have stopped and gathered around something or someone.  He couldn't care less for whatever reason that may be.  He has job to get to, one he’ll be late to if he doesn’t start leaving at the moment.  But when he walks past and gets a look at the reason people have stopped, he's both surprised and annoyed.  Because standing there giving him a reminder of his drunken mistake he would like to forget is none other than Blaine Anderson.

The annoyance he feels quickly dissipates when he realizes maybe he's not even the reason Blaine is here.  That's wishful thinking he shouldn't even be thinking.  Blaine could have a dozen reasons to be outside his classroom.  None of which could involve him.

Hazel eyes connect with his through the group of people, and he sees the way they light up; sees how Blaine smiles at the sight of him.  It's then that Kurt knows Blaine is here for him.  The thought of which shouldn't make him smile, but he still finds himself fighting one anyways.

So many questions run through Kurt's head.  Why is Blaine here?  Why does he want to see him?  What does he want from him?  The only thing he can come up with is that he maybe accidentally took something from Blaine’s room that morning.  But when he thinks back on it, he doesn’t recall taking anything that didn’t belong to him.

Blaine starts to make his way through the small group of people.  But he's stopped when Megan steps in front of him.

Kurt lets out a small, amused laugh when Blaine seems to get frustrated.

"Hi, Blaine.  I was just talking about you.  I understand you weren't up for anything last night, and that's okay.  I understand.  But my class just ended and I was thinking we could go somewhere and have some fun now."  It's obvious what Megan means when she says fun.  And as she says it, she runs her hand down Blaine's arm.  Kurt ignores the urge he has to go over and shove Megan's hand away; to tell her to keep her hands to herself and stop hitting on him.  But then he has to remind himself, once again, that Blaine isn't his.  And that anyone, even Megan Barnes, can hit on him if they like.

"Um..."  Blaine moves away from Megan's touch.  "Thanks, but I'm not interested.  I'll see you later."  He politely smiles and walks away from her and over to Kurt.

Instead of moving like he should, Kurt stays put.  It may be stupid or crazy, but he’s interested in to find out what Blaine could possible want from him.

"You are a hard person to find, Kurt Hummel."  The sexy grin that spreads across Blaine's face is one Kurt is sure he uses on anyone he wants.

And damn, Kurt remembers how that smile worked on him that Saturday night.  How the sight of it directed at him when he was in Blaine's room made him want Blaine even more.

Kurt hates how that smile directed at him now still has the same effect.  How it makes his pulse race and heart stutter in his chest.  Has arousal hotly coursing through him.

"Obviously not hard enough.  So, you've learned my last name and tracked me down like a creepy stalker.  Congratulations.  What do you want?  To further annoy me like you did before?"

Kurt catches the glare Megan gives him from where she stands watching them.  As much as he wants to flick her off, he just rolls his eyes and ignores her.  He does not need a jealous girl on his already full hands.

Blaine chuckles.  "No.  I wanted to know why you gave me the slip that morning?  Broke my my heart when I woke and you were gone."  As he says this in a smooth, suave voice, he takes a step closer.

This time when Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine.  "I'm pretty sure you got over it with someone else.  I know you're not the kind of person to go to bed alone often."

"People like me.  What can I say?"

"You believe that?"

"What?"

"That people like you?"

"Well...Yeah," Blaine replies with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Kurt snorts and shakes his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Blaine grabs Kurt's arm to stop him when he turns to leave.  "It's obviously something.  So tell me."

People around them stare and whisper like they’re witnessing something unusual.

Kurt debates for a second if he should ignore Blaine and just leave.  But then he realizes maybe Blaine is in need of a dose of truth.  "Fine."  He bites his lower lip and then takes a breath.  "Do you really think those people clamoring to be with you actually like you?  That they care about you?  No, they don't.  They like the idea of you.  They like the status given to them because they've been with you.  They don't like you.  They like what you can give them.  They’re just using you.”

"That's brutally honest," Blaine says, sounding mildly hurt, but grateful at the same time.

"I won’t apologize.  You asked for it," Kurt says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Yeah, I did.  Now to the reason I’m here.”  Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt.

Kurt ignores the way his body reacts to having Blaine close.  Close enough to see the specks of gold in his eyes.  He takes a step back to put back the space Blaine erased.  “Why?”  He hates himself for how his voice comes out small and a tad shaking.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Other than being annoyed by you?"

"You act like you're annoyed, but I know you aren't."

"Wow.  You know me so well, then.  Come on, tell me what I'm thinking right now."  Kurt glares at Blaine for a few seconds before telling him bye.  He turns on his heels and walks away.

That is what he needs to do.  He needs to stay away from Blaine.  Not risk falling into bed with him again.  Because based on the way his body is reacting at the mere sight of him, the coil of heat and want in his belly, it would be easy to give in to the temptation he is having.

As he walks people around him are staring at him like he's grown a second head.  It doesn't take a genius to figure out why.  They act like Blaine is some god.  He figures being the star quarterback on the number one ranked team in the nation affords him that title.  As for him, he doesn't give a shit.  Blaine is just some guy he drunkenly hooked up with, and would like to forget.  Needs to forget about.

But Blaine is not making that possible when he appears in front of him as if out of thin air.  Kurt stumbles the slightest as his heart jumps in surprise.

"Hey.  Wait.  I sought you out for a reason."

"Why?  To tell me off about leaving that morning?"

"What?  No.  Besides, I'm not mad at you for leaving that morning."

"You're not?"

Blaine shakes his head.  "A bit upset. But not mad.  You have your reasons for leaving.  I understand."

_Damn!_  Why couldn't he have been asshole about that, Kurt asks himself.  It would make it so much easier to try and hate him.

"Thanks.  For understanding," Kurt says.

"It's nothing."  Blaine rubs at the back of his neck.  "I do really want to talk to you.  Can we talk?"  He stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jacket.  The grey cotton shirt he wears under the jacket stretches across his chest and stomach.  Kurt can just make out the outline of abs.  Abs he remembers meticulously tracing with his tongue.

Kurt's stomach clenches in want.  The desire to lick whipped cream, chocolate sauce, or any other sweet treat, off those abs with his tongue strikes him hard.  It takes him by surprise.  Seems he may not like the guy, but that doesn't stop him from wanting him.  Which is a big no no.  Blaine is nothing but trouble.  And getting involved with him in any way is asking for that.

"No," he says to Blaine.

Blaine actually looks shocked by his reply.  "Why?"

"Because I have nothing to say to you.  And I'm pretty sure whatever you have to say to me is nothing I want to hear.  We had our moment.  Let's just leave it at that."  Kurt moves around Blaine and continues to walk until he's out of the building.

Once again, Blaine appears in front of him.

"Stop doing that."

"I would really like to talk to you."

"Aww.  I feel so special," Kurt says in a fake, cheery voice.  Just like before, he walks around Blaine.  "Now, leave me alone.  I have to get to work before I'm late."

Kurt is grateful when Blaine does leave him alone.  Even though certain parts of his body, and a minuscule part of his head, scream at him to turn around and go back to Blaine.  But he's good and ignores it.

He does not need to bring a problem like Blaine Anderson into his bed.  Again.

That was a one time mistake he will not be making again.  And is relieved there is no chance of happening considering Blaine doesn’t like to sleep with the same person twice.

Several hours later, stuck behind the counter at the coffee shop where he works, wanting nothing more for the day to be over, annoyance overcomes Kurt when he sees who walks in.  Any other time and he wouldn't have given it much thought.  People drink coffee all the time.  Blaine is no different.  It's just that he knows Blaine prefers the more popular coffee shop closer to campus.

It's not a coincidence that Blaine suddenly chooses to try a new place and show up at the coffee shop he works at.

“Great,” Kurt mumbles to himself.  Now he really wants this day to be over.

"Oh, my God!  Kurt, look who came in."

Kurt huffs at the awe in his friend and co-worker's voice.  "Don't tell me you like him, Natalie?"

"Who says anything about like.  The guy is said to be amazing in bed.  I just want to see if the rumors are true."  Natalie waggles her eyebrows.

Kurt snorts.  The urge to tell Natalie that the rumors are true sits right there on the tip of his tongue.  But he bites back from saying anything.  He doesn't want anyone at school to know he is a notch in Blaine Anderson's well marked bedpost.

"You're better than him, Nat," Kurt tells her instead.

"Who cares anything about better?  I just want some great sex.  I haven't gotten laid in weeks.  Need the release.  I'm coiled like a spring."

Kurt rolls his eyes.  "Then go for it."  He doesn't want to understand the sliver of jealousy that burns when he says that.

Blaine isn't his boyfriend.  He isn't anything to him.  He can sleep with whoever he wants to.  Even if the thought of him doing so makes Kurt angry in a way that surprises him.

Natalie brushes a hand down her apron.  She licks her lips before plastering on a smile.  "I think I will."

At five-seven with straight dark brown hair past her shoulders that frames her oval face, soft features, and slightly tanned skin smattered with light freckles, it's easy to see that Natalie is beautiful.  Kurt would even go so far as to say gorgeous.  Any guy would be lucky to have her.  Why she would lower herself to Blaine Anderson's level, he doesn't know.

But he can't judge.  He is also an idiot who slept with him.  And he can't even really blame being drunk like he’s been telling himself, because he was clear-headed just enough he could have stopped if he wanted to.

Blaine walks up to the counter, determination in his hazel eyes.

"Hi, Blaine."  Natalie gives Blaine a look that could only be taken as "I want you."

"Um...Hi."  Blaine looks from her to Kurt.  A grin spreading across his face.  "Hi, Kurt."

Kurt hears Natalie's soft intake of breath next to him.  It's a shocked breath, yes.  But not one filled with jealousy.

He already dreads Blaine leaving.  It's not hard to imagine that Natalie will bombard him with a million irritating questions.

"Can we talk?"  Blaine glances at Natalie real quick.  "Alone," he adds before looking back to Kurt.

"I'm sorry.  I have to stay behind the counter," Kurt replies.  "So, no.  Bye now."

"That's okay.  I need to take my break," Natalie chimes in.  "I'll leave you guys alone."

Kurt knows she's only trying to help, but he really hates her right now.  He looks at her and pleads with his eyes for her to stay.  She mustn't read it right because she smiles wide and gives him a thumbs up before walking away.

"Looks like I got you alone again."

Kurt groans and faces Blaine.  "Please, go away and leave me alone."  He puts emphasis on alone.

"That's no way to treat a customer, Kurt."

Kurt snorts.  "Customer my ass."

"And what a nice ass it is."

Kurt rolls his eyes and forgets the comment.  "You've never come in here before today."

"That's only because I didn't know what this place had to offer."

"You mean overpriced coffee and baked goods?"

"I'm talking about the staff."  Blaine grins wider and winks.

"I'll tell George that.  I'm pretty sure it'll make his day," Kurt says, ready for Blaine to go away and leave him alone like he wants.  But a part of him, a part he tries to shove in a chest and lock away, enjoys having Blaine in front of him trying to talk to him.  It makes him feel important.  Special.

"Why can't you take a compliment?"  Blaine asks, sounding a bit frustrated.

"I would if you gave me one."

"I have," Blaine defends.

"No, you haven't."

When Kurt spots his manager across the room giving him a pointed look, he quickly puts on a fake smile.  There's no fucking way Blaine is getting him in trouble.  "What can I get you today, sir?"

"Another night with you," Blaine replies without qualm or hesitation.

_Yes!_

Kurt instantly silences the part of his brain that screams that.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's not on the menu.  How about you try somewhere else for it.  I'm sure there are plenty of places that have what you are looking for.  That would gladly offer it to you."

"But this place only has the one I want."  Blaine leans over the counter a little.  "So, can you tell me when it'll be back on the menu?  Cause I had a taste, and damn do I want more.  You were right, you know?"

"About what?"

"It was the hottest, dirtiest sex I've ever had."

_'We're gonna have the hottest, dirtiest sex you've ever had.'  Kurt pushes Blaine back on his bed.  He shoves his underwear off and straddles his waist._

_'Is that so?'  Blaine looks up at him wanton and hopeful, a trace of a grin on his lips, and lust burning in his eyes._

_Kurt moans at the hands that roam his back and thighs and ass.  'Gonna give you a night so good you'll want more.'_

_'Oh, beautiful, I hope you do.'_

The rush of the memory has a blush staining Kurt's cheeks, and him covering his face with his hands.  "Oh, my God!  I can't believe I said that."  He totally forgot.  And he wishes it stayed that way.

"Well, you did.  And you went above and beyond what you promised."

Kurt groans.  "Can you please stop talking about that.  I would like to forget it."

"I won't and you can't, because it did happen.  And I would very much like for it to happen again."

“What about not sleeping with the same person twice?”

“There’s always an exception to everything.  You are mine.  So, what do you say?  Want to have some hot, dirty sex again?”

"The only way that will happen again between us is in your dreams.  So, start dreaming.”

A customer walks up behind Blaine.

"If you're not going to order anything, would you please step aside so the person behind you can order."

"I'll have a large, black coffee," Blaine orders.

"Will that be all?"

"And a blueberry muffin."

Kurt grabs Blaine's muffin from the display case and sets it on the counter.  "That'll be eight thirty-eight."

Blaine hands over a twenty.  "Keep the change."

"Thank you.  Let me grab your coffee."

Kurt grabs one of the large coffee cups and fills it with plain, black coffee.  He places a lid on top and grabs a marker.  As he scrawls the words across Blaine's cup, laughter bubbles up in him.  He probably shouldn't write what he's writing if there's a chance his manager sees, or Blaine complains.  But that doesn't stop him.

"Here you go, sir.  One large, black coffee.  To go," Kurt adds sternly at the end.

Blaine grabs his cup and reads what Kurt wrote across it.  He chuckles, obviously amused.  "Fuck off.  With three exclamation points and a smiley face.  Nice."

The girl behind Blaine covers up her laughter with a cough.

"If that's all, sir, can you please step aside."

"It is.  For now.  Thank you, Kurt."  Blaine winks and walks away.

"Was that Blaine Anderson?" the girl who was behind Blaine asks when she steps up to the counter.  She looks back at the door Blaine left through.

"Yes."

The star-struck look the girl wears almost makes Kurt roll his eyes.

He seriously doesn't get it.  Throw a ball around and win some games and it's like you're a goddamn rock star or something.

"What did he want?" she asks.

As much as he wants to be irritated by the question, this girl is only being innocently curious.  "To annoy me.  Are you ready to order?"

It takes all of two minutes after Blaine leaves and the girl orders for Natalie to be at Kurt's side throwing out question after question.

"Why didn't tell me you know Blaine? How do you know him?  Did you two sleep together?  Was it great?"

Kurt covers Natalie's mouth with one of his hands to stop her before she hurts herself.  "Slow down, Nat."

"Sorry," Natalie says after Kurt moves his hand away.  "So, are you going to answer the question?"

"Which one?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"God no."  The lie is easy coming off his tongue.  He almost believes it himself.  Wishes it were true.  Things would be easier if it was.

"Hmm.  Why did he want to talk to you, then?"  Natalie asks, confused.  She gives him a curious look.

"I don't know."  Kurt shrugs his shoulders and starts making the girl’s order.  "We talked a bit that Saturday night I dumped Nate at the bar.  I'm surprised he even remembered my name."

"Oh, I know why he remembered your name."  Natalie waggles her eyebrows.  "And you know what's perfect after what Nate did?"  Kurt can easily guess what Natalie is going to say.  He can still hear Blaine uttering those words to him at the bar.  "Meaningless sex with the hottest guy on campus.  You can fuck him and forget about it."

"If only it were that easy," Kurt mutters under his breath.  He sets the cup of coffee on the counter and calls the girl’s name.

"What was that?"

"Nothing.”  He smiles at the girl when she grabs her coffee and turns to Natalie.  “I don't want to fuck him, Nat.  I want to move on from Nate without the complication of screwing someone else mixed in."  Too late for that, though.  Because it seems Blaine won't be moving on so easily from him.

Of all the people on campus, why is he the one Blaine wants more with?  The question puts a smile on his face.

Blaine wants him again.  Him.  A practical nobody on campus.  There are dozens of people who would kill to be in his shoes.  But no.  He's the lucky one.  He feels like the winner in a constant with hundreds of contestants.

"What's that smile?"  Natalie arches an eyebrow and gives him a curious look.

Kurt immediately wipes the smile off his face.  "What smile?"  He busies himself with cleaning the already spotless counter.

"That smile you just had.  Oh, my God.  Kurt Hummel, do you like him?"

Kurt looks at Natalie like she's crazy.  "Fuck no," he's quick to say.  If there's one thing he is certain of it's that he does not like Blaine Anderson.  "A guy like that," he points to where Blaine left, "is not worth liking.  He's all about football and partying and hook-ups.  He's not the kind of guy I like.  He’s good to look at, but not good to like.”

"Okay.  Okay.  But you have to admit, sleeping with him would be awesome.  Going off what everyone says."

"Whatever you say, Nat."

Kurt is grateful when three new customers walk in and distract Natalie from asking or talking any more about Blaine.  He would like to never see or discuss Blaine again.  But somehow he knows that will not be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of y'all were expecting this chapter to go a certain way. But I purposely left out that scene for a reason. Hope none of y'all are disappointed and still enjoyed reading this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder loudly cracks across the dark sky seconds before it opens up and starts to pour.

"Goddammit!"  Kurt silently grumbles behind the counter in the coffee shop.

Of course it would start raining when his shift ended.  Now, not only does he have to walk to his dorm in the dark, which always scares the shit out of him, he has to do it in the freezing rain, too.  After the long day he has had, this is the last thing he needs.

"Fucking universe," he mumbles under his breath as he shrugs on his coat, his only somewhat saving grace in this horrible situation.

Outside he finds some protection from the rain for a few minutes standing under the small awning.  He pulls out his phone and decides to call Tyler.

"Please, pick up," Kurt mumbles to himself as the phone rings.   _Pick up pick up pick up_ he sings in his head.

When he gets Ty's voicemail, he curses and hangs up.  He tries again with the same result, which means his roommate is either distracted by someone, or deep into working on his music.  He would try Natalie but she's on a date.  He doesn't want to be an that asshole who disturbs her in the middle of it for something unimportant.  Not when she made it obvious she was finally going to do something about her need for a good release that wasn’t achieved by herself.

"What's a little rain?" he asks himself.  So he gets wet.  There are worse things that could happen.

Figuring it's best to just get it over with, Kurt moves the strap of his bag from his shoulder to across his chest and steps out from under the awning.  In a matter of seconds he's soaked.

What's a little rain?  An big fucking annoyance he realizes.

Rain is pelting his face when he sees a black car drive by only to quickly do a U-turn and pull up close to his side near the sidewalk.  For a few seconds fear grips him.  Could he outrun this person?  Should he go into one of the remaining shops still open and wait for them to drive off? He isn't sure how to answer those questions.  But he is sure he definitely needs to buy a can of pepper spray for some extra protection now on.

The passenger window of the car rolls down, and the sight of Blaine leaning over the center console brings Kurt both relief and annoyance.  At least he doesn't have to worry about some creepy weirdo trying to do something to him.  No, he has to deal with this weirdo trying to do something to him.

Fucking universe.  It must be getting a real laugh out of screwing with him tonight.

"You need a ride?"

"No.  I'm good," Kurt yells over the rain and continues to walk.

Blaine slowly drives along following him.

"My car is nice and dry.  I have the heater on so it’s warm."

Kurt ignores the dry and warm comments.  It'll only tempt him.

"I don't mind getting wet."

"As much as I’m enjoying you all wet, I know it can’t feel good.  Come on.  It’s cold.  Quit being stubborn and get in.”  There’s irritation to Blaine’s voice now.

"I'm not being stubborn.  I’m being logical.  I was told I shouldn't accept rides from strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, Kurt.  I've been inside you.  Remember?"

Kurt wants to smack the smirk off Blaine's cute face.  Both for the comment and for making him remember just how amazing he felt inside him.  "Now I'm definitely not getting in your car."

It's ridiculous of him to refuse a ride just to prove a point to Blaine.  What that point is, he isn't entirely sure.  Maybe that he doesn't need him?  But at the moment he kind of does.

"Fine."  Blaine rolls up his passenger window and drives off.

Kurt stands there momentarily stunned that Blaine left.  He actually left.  He left him without so much as a backward glance.  He thought for sure he would push like he normally does until he gets what he wants.  Goes to show he was wrong.

_Whatever.  Fuck him._  

He doesn't need him and his dry, warm car.  He can walk back to his dorm like he's done dozens of times before.  What's a little rain, right?  Yeah, there's a good chance he'll probably end up getting sick.  But that's nothing he can't handle.  It's just not a great time for him to get sick.  Because being sick means missing class and work, and he really needs the hours to pay for his car and the laptop he still needs to replace.

_Fuck!_  He should have accepted the stupid ride.  He should have swallowed his pride and prevent himself from a cold that is more than likely at this point.

Coat pulled tighter to his body, Kurt wraps his arms around himself to achieve some kind of warmness.  But it doesn't help.  The cold soaks through his coat and clothes and seems to go right down to his bones.  Rain pelts his face.  His Converse provide no protection so his feet are wet and squishy.  Everything sucks.  He just wants to get out of the rain and into a hot shower.  The thought of which makes him mad at himself because if he had accepted that ride from Blaine, he would be closer to that shower than he is now.

Turning around a corner to the sight of Blaine standing in the rain with his arms crossed and leaning back against the side of his car with a grin on his face has Kurt stopping in his tracks.

That is something he was not expecting at all.  Color him shocked and surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"If you don't want me to give you a ride, then I'll walk with you."

Kurt looks at Blaine like he's crazy.  "Are you serious?"

"As serious as can be."

“You’ll get sick.”

“I don’t care,” Blaine nonchalantly says with a shrugs of his shoulders.

"Why would you do that?"

"To make sure you're safe.  You shouldn't be walking alone at night."

Kurt can't deny that he likes how Blaine is thinking of his safety.  "I can take care of myself.  My dad made me take self-defense classes," he adds.

"I haven't met him, but I like him."  Blaine pushes off his car and takes a few steps toward Kurt.  He shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  "I have another reason I want to walk with you."

Of course he would have an ulterior motive for being nice.  "Why am I not surprised?"  Kurt mumbles to himself.  "Why do you want to walk with me?"

"To get you to talk to me."

"I think I’ve said before that I don't want to talk to you.  That hasn’t changed since I last saw you."  Kurt walks past Blaine.

Blaine stops him when he steps in front of him.  "I still want to talk to you.  That hasn’t changed for me."

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

"Go out with me Friday night?"

Kurt stops and looks at Blaine, unable to believe he just asked him that.  This can't be happening.  This is some fucked up hallucination he's having after slipping and hitting his head.  It has to be.  Because there is no better explanation as to why the biggest player on campus would ask him out.  Well, there is.  But there is no way he's letting Blaine woo him back into bed.

"I thought you were allergic to dating?  Besides what makes you think I want to go out with you?"

"Our night together."  A cocky grin spreads across Blaine's face.

Kurt seethes at that.  He clutches his coat in his hands to keep from punching him, the thought of which sends a happy warmth through him.  "You think I would want to go out with you just because I had a drunken mistake with you that _you_ can't get over?"

"Yes," Blaine answers like it's obvious.

"You're an asshole and a pig."

"That's kind of harsh."

"It's the truth."  Kurt purposely roughly knocks into Blaine as he walks past him.  It gives him a moment of satisfaction, especially when Blaine lets out a small ow.  "You go through people just as quick as a thirteen year old boy goes through a box of Kleenex."

Blaine follows along beside him.  "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes, if you don't take into consideration the people's feelings."

"I make it very clear where I stand and what I'm offering when I sleep with someone," Blaine defends.  "I never say it'll be more than what it is."

"What am I?  The unlucky exception?"  Kurt retorts, not entirely sure how he feels about that.  And not entirely sure he hates it.

On the one hand he likes that of all the people in school that Blaine has been with that he's the one Blaine can't get over so quickly.  On the other hand, he hates that he's the one Blaine can't get over so quickly.  Because that means dealing with him.  Having a constant reminder of the stupid mistake he made.  He just wants to forget him.  But Blaine is not making it easy by coming around and popping up unexpectedly.

"Yup.  So, go out with me Friday?"

Kurt groans in annoyance.  "No."

"Why?"

"Other than the reason I just gave?"

Blaine nods his head.

"Okay."  Kurt stops and looks at Blaine.  He ignores at how his stomach swoops at the sight of him.  At his wet hair sticking to his forehead; at eyes shining with amusement and laughter.  And especially at his pink lips with droplets of water clinging to them.  He takes a breath, licks the rain off his lips, makes himself remember that this is Blaine and that he can't let him get to him in any way.  "Because you're not really asking me out."

"I'm not?"

"No.  You're just trying to fuck me again.  Get me out of your system so you can move on to the next person.  Well, guess what?  I don't make the same mistake twice.  So, forget it."

For all he says, Kurt expects Blaine to get mad.  He expects him to argue that that isn't the truth.  What he doesn't expect is him to grin and laugh and say he's half-right.

It would be pointless to ask which half.

"I'm leaving before I hit you."

"I'm not into S&M but if it's your thing then I'm game."

If only.  Because Kurt is sure he would find great pleasure in hitting Blaine like he wants to right at that moment.  But he doesn’t want the possibility of breaking his nose or giving him a black eye on his conscience.  It’s just safer to walk away before he does something that he will undoubtedly regret later.

"Bye."

Blaine steps in front of Kurt with his hands up to stop him when he moves to leave.

Kurt tries not to notice how Blaine's shirt clings to his body.  How it shows off the lines and ridges and contours of his hard muscles.  How his stomach clenches when he remembers the feel of those muscles under his hands as he rode Blaine.

"Let me give you a ride."

"Why?  To try and win me over with your chivalry?"

"Yes.  And because I might be a pig, but I'm not a complete asshole," Blaine replies.  “I’m not letting you walk in the freezing rain.”

"Is that you admitting you're an asshole?"

Blaine shrugs his shoulders.  "Some people find it sexy."

Kurt snorts and rolls his eyes.  "Would these people be the ones that worship the ground you walk on?”

Blaine nods his head.

“Then they are complete morons."

“I can’t completely disagree with that.”

Lightning streaks across the sky.  It's immediately followed by thunder.  Kurt shivers.

"Come on.  Get in the car.  Because it's either thirty minutes with me, or ten.  Your choice."

Blaine knows what he's doing.  He's dangling a carrot.  An extremely tempting carrot.

Kurt groans, licks his lips, and turns around.  "I'm only doing this because I can't afford to get sick."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Blaine says, the grin practically soaked into his voice.

Kurt slides into the passenger seat of Blaine’s very expensive car.  "I'm getting your seat wet."

"That's okay.  I don't mind."  

Kurt notices how all nonchalant Blaine sounded.  Like it’s no big deal that he’s probably ruining the leather seat of his car right now.  But considering who his dad is, that comes as no surprise.  His dad could easily afford to buy a hundred of these cars and not have a care in the world for spending all that money.

“I know how much this car cost.  And I’m pretty sure my wet clothes are ruining your seat.”

“It’s okay, Kurt.  Really,” Blaine says with a quiet laugh.  “It’s only a car.  I don’t care.  Besides, how do you know how much this car cost?”

“I read about it online.”

Blaine twists his body and reaches in the back for something.  Kurt eyes the damp tanned skin of his lower stomach that is exposed when his t-shirt rides up.  He turns back around and sits in the seat.  "Here."

Kurt stares at the grey towel Blaine holds out to him.  "I'm not using your sweat towel to dry off."

"It's not a sweat towel, Kurt.  It's an extra I carry for just in case of an emergency.”

Kurt takes the towel.  "In case of what: you fuck someone in the back seat of your car and need to clean up?"

"Of course."  But Blaine smiles and winks to show he's only joking.

Kurt presses the towel to his face.  The smell of Blaine that lingers on the towel assaults him like a punch.  The scent has heat twisting in his belly as he remembers his nose buried in Blaine's neck and breathing that in as he came.

He quickly shoves that thought away and dries off as best as he can before giving the towel back.  No need to remember how great Blaine made him feel when he's supposed to be hating the guy.

Blaine runs the towel over his hair and face and tosses it in the back.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They drive in silence for a few seconds.  Kurt stares out the window at the rain.

If Natalie knew where he was, what he was just asked, she would be freaking out.  She would tell him that he's crazy, and that he should accept Blaine's offer of a date.  But she sees him through her rose tinted glasses.  He sees what other choose to ignore.  He sees the cocky, overly assured, self indulgent, arrogant playboy who thinks he's the best thing to ever walk through the doors of this school.  The guy who thinks everything is just handed to him on a silver platter, and gets whatever he wants.

Blaine is the kind of guy he stays away from.  The kind of guy guaranteed to hurt him if he let himself get caught up in him.  And he's not going to be one of those people he's seen around campus angry or crying because they let themselves believe they could be the one to break through whatever wall he has up.

That's why he stays away.  He doesn't want to even attempt to break down that wall.  He has more important things on his mind.  Like finishing his last year of school and finding a job afterwards.

Kurt digs his phone out of his bag when it rings.  Ty's name on his screen has him quickly accepting the call.

"Hey, Ty," he answers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt notices Blaine tense.  His hand grips the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"Hey, Kurt.  What's up?  Why'd you call?"

There's a shuffling sound and the fridge door being closed on the other end of the phone followed by Ty's question.

"It's nothing now.  I got it taken care of."

"Sorry.  I was working on my music.  I didn't hear my phone," Ty says.

Kurt figured as much.  "I understand. I should be there in a few minutes."

"Okay.  I ordered pizza if you're hungry."

"Sounds good.  As long as you didn't put anchovies on it."  Kurt will never understand Ty's love of those nasty little fish.

Ty laughs.  "It's an anchovy free pizza.  Nothing but meat."

"You know I love meat."

Blaine snorts next to him.  Kurt glares at him.

"Who was that?"  Ty curiously asks.

"No one," Kurt grumbles.  "Just someone who offered to give me a ride."

"Cool," Ty casually says.

Cool is not the word Kurt would associate with this situation.  More like painful.  On his part.

"I'll see you soon."

After he hangs up, Kurt goes back to staring out the window.

"That your boyfriend?"  Blaine tries to sound casual, but Kurt can hear the obvious curiosity--and hint of something he doesn't want to think about--to his voice.

"Yeah.  I went and got back together with my ex after I caught him cheating on me," Kurt sarcastically replies.

"Okay.  Not your boyfriend," Blaine says with a short laugh.  "Who was it?"

"None of your business."

"Testy.  A good release would help with that."

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks back out the window.  "If you're offering, I'm not interested.  I'd rather be celibate for the next decade."

"Celibacy."  Kurt makes out the grimace on Blaine’s face from his reflection in the window while he makes it sound like a bad word that should never be spoken.  "Not a word I want to be associated with."

"Just like monogamy," Kurt adds.

"If I find the right person."

"That obviously hasn't happened yet."

Blaine is silent for a few seconds.  "Why does it annoy you that I sleep around?" he finally asks as they sit at a red light.

Kurt closes his eyes and takes a breath.  The sound of the wipers and rain falling fill the silence.  When he opens his eyes again, he looks to Blaine.  The lights from outside illuminate his face.  Warm hazel eyes gaze at him with curiosity.  Full lips are spread into a small smile.  It's incredibly easy to find Blaine attractive.  He's not blind.  And Kurt is able to admit that without turning that into something more.  He can find someone attractive and move on from them.  He's done it before, and he plans to do it now.

But he forces himself to stop thinking about how good Blaine looks and to focus back on the subject at hand.

"It just does.  Maybe because I believe in having a meaningful relationship with someone.  Not just fucking them and forgetting them like yesterday's news."

"I don't forget them.  I just choose not to sleep with them again," Blaine points out.  “I have my reasons,” he adds in a small voice.

Instead of saying anything, of asking why he's like that, Kurt goes back to staring out the window at the rainfall.

"So, why were you walking in the rain?"

"Because it's good for my hair," Kurt sarcastically replies as he looks at Blaine.

The corner of Blaine's mouth turns up in a grin.  "Don't you have an umbrella?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag next to my raincoat and rain boots."  Kurt shifts in his seat.  His now wet jeans making him uncomfortable with how tight they feel.  He tugs at his wet shirt that clings to his chest.  "I didn't know it was gonna rain," he admits in a soft voice.  "If I did, I would have arranged for a ride home."

"You don't have a car?"

"I do.  It's in the shop at the moment.  I don't have the money to get it out. I mean, I have some money but I want to pay it all off at once when I get it out so I don’t have to worry about it.”

Blaine is quiet for a few seconds.  "That's why you can't afford to get sick," he realizes and says.

"Yeah.  That and other things."

"When will you have the money?"

"A few weeks.  By the way, I wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not telling anyone that we slept together,” Kurt replies.  “I appreciate it.”

“I only kiss and tell after someone else does.  I won’t ever tell anyone what happened between us.”

They ride in silence after that until they reach his dorm building.

"Thanks for the ride," Kurt says the moment Blaine comes to a stop and reaches for the door handle.

"Hey."  Blaine reaches out and grabs his arm to stop him from leaving.

Kurt huffs in annoyance.  "What?"

"You're leaving in a hurry like I have cooties or something."

"Cooties," Kurt repeats with a small snort.  "What are we?  Second graders?"

"I'm just saying you're trying to bail like you're afraid I might bite you," Blaine says.

"I just want to get out of these wet clothes and take a hot shower."  The way Blaine's eyes darken, Kurt realizes maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the shower part.  Now he knows he's picturing him naked and in the shower.

Great.  Not the ammunition he needed to give Blaine.  That's like giving a thirteen year old boy a glimpse at a centerfold in a Playboy.  It's all they need to jerk off.  And now he's thinking about Blaine jerking off and...Yeah, he needs to stop that now, because he likes what's he picturing.

"Can I go?  Or is there something else you wanted?"

"Yeah, there's something else."  Blaine runs his free hand through his wet hair.  "It's supposed to rain again tomorrow night."

"Okay," Kurt replies, confused, and not understanding why Blaine feels the need to tell him this.

Blaine lets go of Kurt's arm, a smile tugging at his lips.  "Do you want me to give you a ride?  I wouldn't mind?"

"You don't have to do that."

"Just trying to be helpful."

"Or just trying to get back in my pants."  Kurt thinks about Blaine's offer for a few seconds.  What harm could there be in accepting a ride from him?  It's just a ride.  Blaine is being nice.  Yes, it's obvious he has ulterior motives for doing so.  But still.  A ride is better than walking all the way back to his dorm after a day of school and work.  It's quicker and easier.  And his feet will thank him.  "I get off at nine-thirty," he says.

Kurt knows he could have refused and asked someone else to give him a ride.  But something, maybe it’s the voice in his head, tells him to let Blaine give him the ride.

Blaine smiles wide.  "I'll be there."

"Don't think just because you being nice to me means I'm going to sleep with you again."

"I wasn't expecting it."

"I'll see you tomorrow.  Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt.  I look forward to giving you a ride tomorrow night," Blaine replies, putting emphasis on the word ride.

Kurt groans as he rolls his eyes and climbs out of Blaine's car.  There's no point in justifying that with a reply.  All he can do is let it go like every other crass thing Blaine has told him.

* * *

 

Just as Blaine said, it's raining when Kurt gets off work the next night.  Unlike the night before, though, this time he's prepared.  Clutched in his hand is the umbrella that took forever to find this afternoon.

As he stands under the awning watching the rain fall, he debates with himself over what to do.  Does he just forget Blaine's offer and walk back to his building; whether the storm and all that?  Or does he wait?  Both have their pros and cons.  Both seem very tempting.  But after ten minutes pass the decision is made for him.  He figures Blaine forgot.  And that's no big deal for him.  It just means he's going to have to walk.  Not like he’s going to be heartbroken because of it.

Opening the umbrella and stepping out from under the awning, Kurt starts the walk to his building.  Yes, he's tired and would have loved the ride, but he's not going to waste time waiting when he can use that time to get back to his dorm.

Halfway down the sidewalk a car honking has Kurt stopping.  He turns to see Blaine's car stopping in the middle of the road by him.  The passenger window rolls down a couple of inches.  "Get in!"  Blaine yells from in the car.

Although a tiny bit mad at him for being late, he's too tired and cold to let that stop him from climbing into the car.

"Sorry I'm late," Blaine says as he starts to drive.  "I lost track of time."

"That's okay.  It probably takes you some time to count to ten," Kurt remarks as he buckles his seatbelt.

"Ouch."  Blaine acts hurt.  But he smiles.  "You do know I have a four point one GPA, right?"

To say he is surprised is an understatement.  Kurt saw Blaine as someone who was all brawn and no brain.  A percent of those athletes that coast in school because they can play a stupid sport.  Apparently he figured Blaine all wrong.

"Are you lying?"

Blaine looks at Kurt.  "No.  Why would I lie?"

"I don't know."  Kurt shrugs his shoulders.  "To seem smarter.  Impress me.  So, you really do have a four point one GPA?"

"Yeah."

"That's amazing," Kurt says with genuine respect to his voice.

"Thanks.  Although, with my dad, that's not good enough since others have higher.  I have to be the best.  At everything."

"That must be difficult and tiring.  To live up to his expectations."  Kurt can only imagine what that puts Blaine through.  Trying to please his dad.  From what he knows of Blaine's dad, he isn't surprised to find out that he is the kind of person who demands the best from everyone and everything.  When you run one of the biggest and most successful law firms in the nation, it’s expected.

"Tell me about it."  

Kurt hears something in Blaine’s voice.  Something like frustration.  And exhaustion.  It has him wondering just how difficult it is for Blaine to make his dad happy.

Blaine's phone rings and he grabs it from the cupholder.  "Speak of the devil."  There is no humor in his voice when he says that.  He answers the phone.  "Hi, Dad."

As Blaine talks to his dad, a picture of him pops into Kurt's head.  It's been awhile from the last time he saw a picture of Charles Anderson, but he recalls a man who looked like an older version of Blaine.  The only difference being their hair and eyes.  Kurt knows if he saw a picture of Blaine's mom she would have dark,curly hair and hazel eyes.

"No, I...Yes, I understand, sir," Blaine grudgingly says through clenched teeth.  "I'll try."

Kurt sees Blaine's hand that grips the steering wheel tighten.  Knuckles turn white.

"Yes, sir.  Bye."  Blaine ends the call and angrily throws his phone down on the center console.

"Everything okay?"

"Not really," Blaine replies with a tight voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talking about my dad is the last thing I want."  Blaine rests his head back against the headrest for a few seconds and takes a deep breath.  "Distract me.  Tell me something funny."

"Something funny.  Like a joke?”

“Anything,”

“Alright."  Kurt knows he can't push Blaine to do anything he doesn't want to.  If he doesn't want to talk about his dad and wants a happy distraction, something to make him smile, then he'll give him that.  And he instantly knows what will do the trick.  "We caught a couple having sex in our bathroom today."

"What!  Really?"  Blaine smiles and lets out a small, short chuckle.  "What happened?"

Kurt likes that he made laugh.

"Natalie, my co-worker, went to the back and heard them.  She brought me over and we eavesdropped on them."

"So, you listened to two strangers have sex."  Blaine sounds surprised and gives Kurt a strange look.

"What!  It was no different than watching porn.  Or hearing a neighbor having sex," Kurt defends.  "Besides, there was no harm done.  Me and Natalie did nothing wrong."

"That's true.  From what you could hear was it good?"

"The girl seemed to be enjoying herself.  She kept moaning and asking for more.”

"Did it turn you on?"

"Oh, yes.  Hearing a straight couple go at it got me all hot and bothered.  I'm still so turned on," Kurt sarcastically replies with laughter to his voice.

"Okay."  Blaine chuckles.  "That doesn't do it for you.  What does?"

"You mean what turns me on?"

Blaine nods his head.

"I'm not telling you that."

"Why not?"

"So you can use it against me?  No, thanks."  Kurt is smarter than that.

Blaine looks at Kurt and grins.  "I had to try."

Kurt rolls his eyes and lets out a small snort.

“Thanks, Kurt.  I really needed that.”

“You’re welcome.”

As Blaine continues to drive, Kurt realizes this is the first time he’s been with him that hasn’t resulted him in angry or frustrated with him.  It’s the first time they’ve actually talked and he’s enjoyed the conversation.  Which is a big surprise for him.

A few minutes later the rain has stopped when Blaine pulls up in front of Kurt's building.

"We're here."

"Thanks."  Kurt unbuckles his seatbelt and grabs the door handle.

"Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt looks back at Blaine.  "Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me on Friday?"

Kurt lets out a small sigh of annoyance.  "No."

"Why?"

"I've already explained myself.  You going to ask me out every time you see me?”

“Maybe.”

“Can I just say no now and prevent future attempts?”

Blaine shakes his head.  “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Fun for you.  Not for me.”

“Yeah, right.  Are you telling me you don’t enjoy saying no to me?”

Kurt thinks about that for a second.  He does enjoy telling Blaine no.  It gives him instant gratification in a way not many things do these days.  “You’re right.  I do enjoy telling you no.  That’s true.”

“Told you.”

Kurt moves to leave but stops and turns back to Blaine.  “Even though I won’t date you, and I might regret this later, but I will be your friend."

"We can be friends?"  Blaine sounds excited at the prospect of that.

"I guess so."

Blaine grins.  "Okay.  I can work with that."

"Don't get your hopes up.  I don't sleep with my friends," Kurt is quick to inform Blaine.

"I hope to be the exception."

“Listen, if we’re going to be friends, can I ask a favor?”

“Sure.  What is it?”

“Can you dial back the inappropriate comments.  I really don’t appreciate them,” Kurt says, not caring if Blaine will be upset at being called out.  This is something that bothers him, and he won’t let it go on.

A look of guilt and realization hits Blaine.  “Of course.  I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable,” he says with guilt to his voice.  “It won’t happen again.  I promise.”

“Thanks.  I really appreciate that.”

"Hey, now that we're friends, can I be friendly and offer you a ride from work from now on until you get your car back?"

Kurt is surprised by Blaine’s offer.  "That's nice of you, but you don't have to do that.”

"Sure I do.  It's what friends are for.  That and to get drunk with.  Among other things."

"I already got drunk with you, so you can cross that off the list."  Kurt thinks over Blaine's offer.  It would be nice to not have to do the thirty minute walk to his building after work.  Besides, it'll only be until he can get his car back.  "Since you're offering, I'll take you up on the ride."

Blaine smiles.  "Great.  What's your schedule?"

"It'll probably be easier if I give you my number and text it to you."  Kurt grabs Blaine's phone and adds his number.  "There."  He hands it back.  "I'll text you my schedule later."

"Sounds good.”  Blaine types something into his phone.

"I'm going to go.  Thanks, again, for the ride."

"You're welcome.  I'll see you soon."

“I guess so.”  Kurt climbs out of Blaine's car and starts to walk to the front of his dorm building.  He feels his phone buzz in the pocket of his jacket.  He pulls it out and isn't surprised to see a text from Blaine.

**Blaine:  Your ass looks great in those jeans btw.**

Kurt just rolls his eyes and shakes his head as a small smile appears on his face.

_Kurt:  Already testing our new friendship I see.  Besides, what did I say about inappropriate comments?_

**Blaine:  Sorry.  Had to get that last one out.**

**Blaine:  And I was just telling you the truth.  That's another thing friends are for.**

_Kurt:  I didn't ask for your truth._

**Blaine:  Then why are you smiling?**

Kurt looks up and back to see if Blaine is still there, but he finds his car gone.

_Kurt:  How do you know I'm smiling!?_

**Blaine:  I didn't.  Was just guessing.  Thanks for confirming.**

Blaine adds the emoji face with a smirk.

Kurt huffs.

_Kurt:  Shut up._

_Kurt:  You shouldn't be texting and driving._

**Blaine:  Awww!  You're worried about me.  That’s so sweet.**

_Kurt:  Whatever.  I'm ignoring you now._

**Blaine:  You can't.  I still need that schedule.**

Kurt walks into his room and shuts the door.  He goes to his bedroom and kicks off his shoes.  Sitting on his bed, he sends Blaine his schedule for the rest of the week.

_Kurt:  Is that doable for you?_

**Blaine:  With you everything is doable.**

Kurt sends Blaine the middle finger emoji and the face rolling its eyes.

_Kurt:  You're tempting me into blocking your number and walking from work._

**Blaine:  I'm sorry.  I’ll stop now.**

**Blaine:  Yes that is doable for me.**

_Kurt:  Good.  I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

**Blaine:  I guess so.**

**Blaine:  Goodnight Kurt**

_Kurt:  Goodnight Blaine_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to everyone that has read and commented and left kudos. I'm sorry for not telling you all that in the last chapter. It means everything to me to see y'all enjoying this story.
> 
> I would have posted this chapter yesterday, but I my cold had me feeling miserable and unable to finish it up. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

Kurt stands outside waiting for Blaine to arrive when Natalie steps outside and joins him.

"Hey, Kurt, you need a ride?"  Natalie stands next to him, thumbing through her phone.

"No, I'm good.  I have one," he tells her.  "Thanks, though."

These past two weeks have been made much easier for him, where work is concerned, with Blaine giving him rides.  He’s sure he would have been miserable, and for that he is grateful to him. 

Natalie puts her phone away and looks at him.  "You sure?"

"Yeah.  They're just running a little late."  Kurt decided it was best to not mention to Natalie that the person who has been giving him rides from work  is Blaine.  She would only freak out and ask ridiculous questions.  Like if they are sleeping together.  It's just easier to keep him as some friend being nice.

"Do you want me to wait with you?"  Natalie kindly offers.

"No, it's okay."  Kurt spots the familiar black car come into view.  "They're here."

"Who is this person?”

"Just a friend."  Which is the truth.  Blaine and him are friends.  Which is a turn of events that still surprised him considering less than a month and a half ago he could barely stand the guy.

Natalie eyes him suspiciously.

"Quit looking at me like that."  Kurt laughs and makes his way over to Blaine's car when he pulls up.

From behind him, Natalie yells, "I'll figure out who it is!"

As he climbs into Blaine's car, Kurt hopes she doesn't.  That would only end in a parade of questions he doesn't want to deal with.

"Hey."  Kurt quickly closes the door before Natalie tries to look in.

Just like every time before, Blaine gives him a smile.  "Hi.  Sorry I'm late.  I fell asleep working on a paper."

"That's okay.  What was the paper on?  Why I like the color blue?"  Kurt teases.

"Ha ha ha."  Blaine lets out a small chuckle.  "If it was, you would be the main reason."

"Me?"  Kurt looks at Blaine confused.

"Of course.  The most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen," Blaine replies.

Kurt isn't sure what to say to that.  But that doesn't stop a blush from staining his cheeks.  He's just glad it's too dark for Blaine to see.  Even if he did, he would defend himself by saying he can’t help how he reacts to a nice compliment.

"You hungry?  Because I'm starved."

"I could eat."

"Good."

Ten minutes later they go through a drive-thru of a fast food place.

"What do you want?"  Blaine asks after he orders.

"Cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake," Kurt replies.

Blaine places the order and drives up to the window.  He pushes Kurt's hand away when he offers him some cash.  "Don't worry.  I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.  Keep your money.  You need it."

Kurt puts his money away, actually touched by Blaine's small but kind gesture.  "Thanks."

"No problem."  Blaine pays and they get their food a couple minutes later.  "You okay with not going back to your dorm just yet?"

"Only if you tell me where we're going instead."  Kurt digs out a seasoned curly fry from Blaine's bag of food.

"Hey.  Those are mine," Blaine says when he catches him.

"Yeah, but I have to hold the bags, which automatically gives me the right to whatever is in them."  Just to prove his point, Kurt pops another curly fry into his mouth.  "Mmm.  So good," he teases.

"Give me that."  Blaine snatches his bag and sets it on the seat between his thighs.

Kurt grabs his milkshake and takes a drink.  "You gonna tell me where we're going?  Or should I start dialing 911 right now?"

Blaine laughs.  "It's a place I go to be alone."

That intrigues Kurt.  Mainly because he never thought of Blaine as the guy who would sometimes need to be alone.  This is after all the guy who loves the attention he gets.

But the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes he may have been wrong.  Yeah, Blaine loves the attention.  But like any other human being, he probably also needs time away from the spotlight on him.  It has to be exhausting to constantly have people on you and around you going on about everything.  It's then he's not surprised Blaine would need to get away from all that from time to time.

Instead of asking him exactly where it is he likes to go, Kurt just sits back and relaxes as Blaine drives.  Thirty minutes later he sits up in curiosity when Blaine pulls into the parking lot of an building that has seen better days.

"This is...different."  Kurt is grateful that he's inside the car.

"Yeah."  Blaine grabs his bag of food and climbs out of the car.

"Wha-"  Not sure what is going on, Kurt hesitates for a second before climbing out of the car.  He finds Blaine sitting on the hood of his car with his feet propped up on the front bumper.

"Come on."  Blaine pats the spot next to him on the hood.

Kurt climbs up and sits next to Blaine.  "What's wrong with eating in the car?  There's less insects in there."  He grabs his food and starts to eat.

The corner of Blaine's mouth turns up in a smile.  "Yeah.  But this is better."

"Because there's nothing like being attacked by mosquitos while eating," Kurt half-jokes.  "What if I'm allergic?"

Blaine looks at him worriedly.  "Are you?"

Kurt almost wants to mess with him.  But he decides not to.  "No.  I just hate them.  So, what is this place?"

"It's an old, abandoned mental hospital."

"That's not creepy," Kurt sarcastically replies.  "Did you bring me out here to get murdered by a crazy, scalpel wielding madman?"

"How did you know?"  Blaine jokes.

Kurt playfully shoves at Blaine while they both laugh.

"No.  This is where I come to be alone."

"A mental hospital.  I don't know if that's supposed to be ironic or not."

Blaine chuckles.  "Never thought of that."

"You bring all the boys and girls out here?"  Kurt teases.

"No," Blaine seriously replies.  "This is my secret spot."

"Not so secret now."

Blaine looks at Kurt.  "I trust you not to tell anyone."

"I won't."  They've been here barely ten minutes, but Kurt can tell this place is special to Blaine.  He won't take that away from him by telling people.  "So, how did you find this place?"

Blaine chews on his bite of burger before replying.  "It was after my very first practice.  Coach chewed my ass out for making mistake after mistake.  I was so angry and upset I got in my car and drove.  Ended up here.  You can see where I got my frustration out."  He gestures to the hospital.

At that, Kurt looks at the building and can't really distinguish Blaine's damage from what's already there.  "What did you do?"

"I broke a few windows," Blaine clarifies.  "Good therapy."

"I bet."

"Anyways, after that, this is where I come when I need to be alone.  I usually just shut my phone off, lie on the hood of my car and listen to the world."

Kurt pictures it.  He pictures a stressed and wound-up Blaine lying on the hood of his car letting the world go on around him as he slowly relaxes.  The image brings a smile to his face.

"How often do you come out here?"

"About once a week during football season.  Then about once a month after," Blaine tells him.

"So, you're saying if I can't find you on campus, I should look here first?"

Blaine chuckles and nods his head.

"Good to know."

Blaine watches as Kurt dunks a fry in his milkshake and eats it.  "You're one of those people."

"What?  It's good," Kurt defends.  "The hot, salty fry and the cold, sweet milkshake.  It's meant to be."

"Whatever you believe."

"Have you even tried it?"

"No.  And I don't want to."

"Too bad.  You will."  Kurt grabs a fry and dunks it in his milkshake.  He holds it up for Blaine.

Although he seems a bit reluctant at first, Blaine finally leans in and takes a bite of the fry Kurt holds.

"And?"  Kurt eats the part of the fry Blaine didn't.

Blaine licks his lips and smiles.  "Call me converted."

"Told you."  Kurt victoriously smiles and takes a drink of his milkshake.  He notices the way Blaine looks at him, like he sees something he wants.  Where before he would have been annoyed, now he finds he doesn't mind it as much.  "What?"  He gives Blaine a curious look.  "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just wondering if I could kiss you right now would you taste like strawberries."

Kurt is unable to stop the way his stomach swoops at Blaine's words.  And, yeah, that does not need to happen.  He should not feel any kind of thing at the mention of Blaine wanting to kiss him.

But he can't deny he did.  He did feel the minuscule flutter of butterflies in his belly.  He did feel the tiny flare of want.

_ Holy shit! _

"Well, that's not gonna happen," Kurt says, not as much disgust and annoyance in his voice as before.  He tries not to think about what that new development could mean.

Blaine lets out a small laugh.  "So you've made clear before."

They finish eating.  But instead driving back to campus right away, they lie back on the hood of the car and stare up at the night sky.

"When I was younger, I used to be obsessed with the stars and constellations," Blaine admits.

"Really?"

"Yeah.  I read books and had a telescope.  I even recreated some constellations on my bedroom ceiling with those plastic, glow in the dark stars."

Kurt smiles at the mental image of a young Blaine lying on his bed staring up at his plastic stars.  "What made you interested in them?”

“My mom,” Blaine replies.  “She loved the stars.  She taught me all the constellations she knew.  We used to look at the stars together all the time.  I miss that.  I miss a lot of things about her.”

Kurt hears the way Blaine’s voice goes soft and sad.  He looks at him and sees the happiness that was there seconds before is gone.  “I miss a lot of things about my mom, too,” he says to offer support.

Blaine looks at him.  “Like what?”

“Her laugh,” Kurt answers without having to think.  “She had the best laugh.  It always made me smile.”

“I miss the way she would hold me,” Blaine says in a small voice.  “She gave the best hugs.”

Kurt looks back up at the stars.  “Do you still know them?  The constellations?" he asks to change the subject to something lighter.

"Yeah."

"Show me."

Blaine is quiet.  Kurt looks at him only to find him chewing his bottom lip as he looks around at the sky.  He's about to call him a liar when he sits up and climbs off the car.

"Okay.  Come on," Blaine urges him.

Kurt joins him.  "You better not mess with me."

"I won't."  The way he says it, Kurt believes him.  "Alright.  Stand in front of me."  Kurt moves to stand in front of Blaine, who turns him away from him.  "Don't get feisty.  I'm doing this for a reason," Blaine says with a small chuckle.  Before he can ask what he means, Kurt finds Blaine pressing close to him from behind.  And feisty is the opposite of what he feels at the moment.  Instead, embers of heat ignite in his belly.  He forces himself to not focus on it, or try and figure out why he's feeling it to begin with.  "Now," Blaine grabs his right arm and lifts it up toward the sky, "point."

Kurt does.

"Follow the tip of your finger," Blaine tells him.

At first Kurt doesn't understand when Blaine moves his arm.  He's caught up in the press of Blaine's body against his.  In the feel of his groin perfectly nestled against his ass.  In the way his chest feels against his back; all hard muscles and soft edges.  It's only when he stops focusing on that and Blaine moves his hand again does he see what he's trying to show him.

"Oh, my god!"

"Do you see it?"

Blaine's warm breath brushes over the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt finds himself fighting a shiver.

"Yes," he replies, excitement in his voice.

"That's Canis Major," Blaine says.  "He's one of Orion's hunting dogs.  The other is," Blaine moves Kurt's hand to a smaller constellation, "Canis Minor."

Kurt looks at Blaine.  There are so many things he wants to say.  Sorry being the big one.  Sorry for thinking he was an asshole.  Sorry for judging him based on what he only saw and didn't know.  Sorry that he thought he was a dumb jock who only knew football.  But he doesn't say that.  Instead, he says in a soft voice, "Show me another one."

A smile tugs at Blaine's mouth.  "Alright."

Fifteen minutes they spend standing in the parking lot looking up at the sky.  Constellation after constellation Blaine showed him.  With each new one, Kurt felt small parts of something being chipped away inside him.  Maybe it was his anger or dislike, or something he isn't willing to admit to himself just yet.  But whatever it was, he can admit to himself that he feels differently toward Blaine than he did before their star gazing.

Now in Blaine's car driving back to school, for the first time Kurt finds himself wishing the drive wouldn't end.  He wants to go back to that empty parking lot and have Blaine show him every constellation he knows.  He wants to learn more about the guy he is starting to realize he figured wrong.

All too soon, Blaine is coming to stop near his dorm building.

"Thanks for the food.  And the astronomy lesson."

Blaine happily smiles.  "You're welcome.  I'm here if you want another."

"I just might take you up on that."

Unlike in the beginning when he would rush to leave as quick as possible, now Kurt takes his time.  He gathers his things and looks at Blaine.  "Thanks for the ride," he tells him like always.

"You're welcome.  So, what time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"I'm off tomorrow," Kurt says, a bit disappointed.

"In that case," Blaine sounds pleased, "me and the guys are having a little thing tomorrow night.  You should come over."

"A little thing.  I've heard about your parties, Blaine.  They're not little."

"This one will be."

"I don't know.  I have a paper due Tuesday that I need to finish."

"I'm sure you can spare a few hours away," Blaine says.  "In fact, I recommend it."

Kurt snickers.  "Oh, are you a doctor now?"

"Yes.  And as your doctor, I'm prescribing a night away from work and to have fun."

"Okay.  Fine.  I'll stop by for a little bit."

Blaine smiles like he just won a game.  "Great.  You need me to pick you up?"

Kurt shakes his head.  "I can take a cab."

"You sure?  I don't mind."

"Yeah.  I should go.  I need a shower and my bed."

Blaine grins.  "Nice mental image, Kurt.  I enjoy that."

Kurt playfully rolls his eyes.  "Well, a mental image is all you'll ever have."

"Whatever you believe.  Now, get out because I have a hot date with a textbook."

Kurt laughs as he tells Blaine bye and climbs out of his car.

* * *

 

The next night, Kurt knocks on the front door of Blaine’s house.

"Hey.  You must be Kurt," the guy who answers the door says.  "I'm Terrance."

It's wrong to do so, but Kurt finds himself unable to stop staring at Terrance.  At over six feet with dark skin, green eyes, a great body from what he can see, and an infectious smile, it's hard not to stare.

"Wow.  You...You're gorgeous."  A blush stains Kurt's cheeks after he blurts that out.

Terrance laughs with amusement, not sounding freaked out from hearing that from a guy.  "Yeah, I get that all the time.  Come on.  The guys are in here."

Kurt follows Terrance to the living room where Blaine and the two guys he remembers from the morning he left sit and yell at the TV screen.

When Blaine sees him his face lights up like a kid on the morning of Christmas.

"Hey, Kurt.  You finally made it."  Blaine is across the room in a couple steps and hugging Kurt.

"Yeah."  Kurt returns the hug, albeit not as enthusiastically as Blaine.  "I thought this was a party."

"No.  I told you it was a little thing and you assumed it was a party."

Kurt tugs the sleeves of his sweater down so he's holding them in each palm.  He crosses his arms.  "Then what is this?"

"Me and the guys are playing video games."

"Video games?"  Kurt gives Blaine an "Are you serious?" look.

"Yeah.  It's the day before a game.  We can't be doing anything stupid."

"So you play video games to keep out of trouble.  This what you do every Friday night?"

"Yup.  Come on," Blaine grabs Kurt's upper arm, "I'll introduce you to the guys.  You met Terrance."  He gestures to Terrance, who stands close to them and looks up from his phone at the mention of his name.

"Um..."  Kurt looks at Terrance again, a small blush staining his cheeks.  "Yeah, I did."

"He has a girlfriend," Blaine is quick to inform him.  A slight edge to his voice.

Kurt looks at Blaine, amused at seeing the obvious jealousy in his eyes.  "So.  I can appreciate a good looking guy when I see one."

"Thanks, Kurt."  Terrance slings an arm around Kurt's shoulders.  "I can appreciate a good looking guy like you, too."  He places a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt is sure he actually swoons at that.  And he's also sure he sees Blaine's eyes go hard with jealousy and anger.

"Come on," Blaine grabs his hand and tugs him away from Terrance.  He leads him over to the couch.

"Someone is jealous."  Kurt can't help but to tease.  "I didn't know Blaine Anderson could get jealous."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Blaine says.  Kurt finds himself curious to find out some of those things.  "Alright.  This is Cam."  Blaine gestures to Cam in one of the recliners.  "And that's Codi."  He nods his head to Codi sitting at the far end of the couch.  "Guys, this is Kurt," Blaine says like an excited kid showing off their favorite toy at show and tell.

"We've met."  Kurt gives a little wave when Cam and Codi look at him.

"I remember you," Codi says.  "You're the guy who left my boy here high and dry that morning.  So, you two fucking now?  That's cool.  Blaine here is wound so fucking tight he needs a good release before tomorrow's game.  Which reminds me, Terrance, who the fuck are we playing again?"

Terrance yells the name of the school from where he is in the kitchen.

"Right."  Codi chuckles.  "It's going to be fun to trample their asses.  Then we can party and unwind.  You can come tomorrow night," he tells Kurt.  "You going to come?"

Kurt doesn't even have time to fully register one thing Codi mentions before he's off talking about something else.  "Um..."  Before he can reply, Codi is already talking about all the girls that will be at the party.

Kurt looks to Blaine confused.

Blaine laughs.  "Yeah.  That's Codi for you.  You want a drink?"

"Yeah."  Kurt follows Blaine to the kitchen.

"We have water, Gatorade, apple juice, Sprites."  Blaine grabs something from the fridge and holds it up.  "Energy drink?"

"No."  Kurt laughs.  "I'll be bouncing off the walls if I drink that.  Sprite is fine."  He thanks Blaine when he hands him a can of Sprite.  "No alcohol tonight?" he asks when Blaine pops a can of Sprite for himself.

"Game," is all Blaine says.

"Oh.  Right."

"Did you want a beer?  Because we have some.  I just didn't want you to feel weird being the only one drinking."

"No.  I'm good with my sugary beverage.  But thanks for thinking of that."

"Of course."  Blaine smiles and takes a drink of his Sprite.  "So, I have a question for you."

Kurt sighs.  "If you're asking me out again, you can forget it."

"No, it's not that.  Although, there goes me asking you tonight."

"Why  _ do  _ you keep asking?  You already know the answer."  Kurt can't understand why Blaine asks.  It's not like he's suddenly changed his mind since the last time he asked.

"Because one day I'm hoping you'll say yes," Blaine replies.

"Well, keep hoping.  Because today is not that day.  In fact, I don't think that day will be anytime soon."

"Whatever you want to believe.  Now, can I ask you what I was going to ask you?"

Kurt makes a show of dramatically sighing.  "If you must."

Blaine lets out a small laugh.  "Okay.  How good are you at Call of Duty?"

It turns out he sucks.  He can barely manage a few seconds before he's killed.  After the fifth time that he's died, glaring at Blaine who just grins after killing him, he leaves the playing to the other guys.  Where he thought sitting there and watching people playing video games would be beyond boring, it's not.  Especially the part where they threaten each other with questionable threats when someone kills someone else.  Like when Codi threatened to post that embarrassing picture of Cam in lingerie.

Blaine plops down next to him on the couch while Cam and Codi try to kill each other on the screen.

"Please tell me there's actually a picture of Cam in lingerie," Kurt says, unable to contain his laughter at the mental image.

"There is."  Blaine grins.  “He was drunk and we convinced him to put it on.  Of course, we had to have photographic evidence to prove that it happened.  And for blackmail.”

“Of course,” Kurt agrees with a small laugh.

"You having fun?"

"Yeah, I am.  Although, I could go for something to eat."

"I'll order pizza."  Blaine grabs his phone and pulls up the number for a pizza place.  He looks at Kurt as he holds the phone to his ear.  "No anchovies, right?" he asks with a small laugh.

Kurt can't believe he remembered that.  "Yeah."

"So, Kurt,” Terrance speaks up from his spot, “what is guy like you sleeping with doofus over here?”  He gestures to Blaine.  “From what I heard, you don’t seem like the kind to sleep with Blaine.”

"In my defense, I just found my boyfriend cheating on me,” Kurt replies.  “I was upset and angry, and drinking.”

"Oh.  So, he got you when you were vulnerable, I see,” Terrance says with a chuckle.

“Yes.  Any other time and I would have never slept with him.”

“Pizza will be here in thirty minutes,” Blaine announces.

“Yes!”  Codi happily exclaims, Kurt isn’t sure if from the knowledge that there will be pizza or because he just did something good in the game.

Kurt looks back to Terrance.  “So, do you play football, too?”

“Yup.”  Terrance nods his head.

“You’re looking at the best wide receiver in college football,” Blaine says.

“I am not.”

“He’s being humble.  He’s amazing.  Definitely going to have a big NFL career.”

“Is that what you want to do?  Play in the NFL?”  Kurt asks.

“Yeah.”

Kurt looks to Blaine.  “What about you?  You want to play in the NFL, too?”

“Yeah.”  Instead of sounding happy about it, there’s a hint of sadness to Blaine’s voice.  As if that’s some wild dream that is unattainable.  Which it shouldn’t be since he’s always talked about as the best quarterback playing in college football at the moment.  Any team would want him.  After he answers, he gets up and says he’s going to go grab some money for the pizzas.

“What was that about?”  Kurt looks Terrance, confused, after Blaine is out of the room.

Terrance glances to where Blaine disappeared before looking back to Kurt.  “His dad,” is all he says.

“Oh.”  Terrance doesn’t need to elaborate on that for Kurt to know what he means.  It seems Blaine doesn’t have a choice in his future.  He has to do what his dad wants, and not what he wants.  It makes him sad for the guy he has gotten to know over the past few weeks.  For the guy with a dream he can’t have.

After Kurt watches the four guys easily manage to eat three large pizzas, he watches Blaine stand up and walk over to the tv stand and grab something.

"Alright, boys, I think it's Mario Kart time," Blaine announces as he holds up the case for the game.

“Now you are speaking my language,” Kurt says with a confident grin.

By the time he is putting his jacket on and stepping outside, Kurt is sure he may have made an enemy or two.  "Although I expected loud music and crappy beer, this was better."  He turns to Blaine.  "Thanks for inviting me."

"It was my pleasure.  Besides, it was totally worth it to see you crush Cam in Mario Kart."

"I don't know if he'll ever forgive me for the banana peels.  Good thing I don't play football."  Kurt shudders at the thought of Cam tackling him to the ground on the field.

Blaine chuckles.  “He will.  He likes you.  You want a ride back to your dorm?”

“You don’t have to do that.  I can call a cab.”

“Nonsense.  I don’t mind.  Besides, you have money you need to save.  Let me go grab my keys real quick and then we can go.”

Kurt doesn’t have time to reply before Blaine is heading back inside.

Fifteen minutes later they sit in Blaine’s car in front of his building.

"So, you coming to the game tomorrow?  I would love to see you there.”

“Don’t let our budding friendship come into jeopardy when I say I don’t like football.”

Blaine makes a show of being horrified with his mouth open, and adding a hand over his chest for show.  “What!?  How could you do that to me?”

“Easily.”

“I think you’ve just broken my heart, Kurt.”

“Then be prepared to have it further broken.”

“What?  Why?”

“I’m getting my car out of the shop tomorrow,” he tells Blaine.  He notices his smile fall the slightest.  “Thought I should tell you.”

“Oh...Okay.  That’s great.”  Blaine sounds less than enthused about the announcement.

“Yeah.  Now you don’t have to go out of your way to pick me up.”

“It was never out of my way to help you.”

Kurt smiles at Blaine’s sincere words.  

“If in the future you ever need a ride, you know how to reach me,” Blaine says.

“Thanks.  I’ll remember that.”  Kurt grabs the door handle.  “Thanks for the ride.”

“You’re welcome.  I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay.”  After he climbs out Blaine’s car and walks up to the front of his dorm building, Kurt finds himself hoping that Blaine does talk to him.  Because he enjoys their friendship, and he doesn’t want to lose that just because they will be seeing less of each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I kind of got into a writing funk and was busy.  
> Thank you once again to everyone that has read, commented, and left kudos on this story. I love every single one of them.  
> Happy reading!

**Blaine:  I need your help!**

The text immediately has Kurt worried and on alert.  It's not exactly the kind of text he wants to receive from Blaine after not hearing from him since Friday night.  The reminder of which makes him angry.  Which is stupid, because he shouldn't get angry at Blaine for not calling or texting him.  They're not dating.  Hell, they're barely new friends.  There's no rule that says Blaine _has_ to talk to him.    He is free to do whatever he wants.  And even though he wants to be mad and ignore him, at the moment that would be hard to do when Blaine is asking for his help.

_Kurt:  Are you dying or heavily injured?_

**Blaine:  No**

**Blaine:  But I will be if you don’t help me.**

_Kurt:  You okay?  What's wrong?_

**Blaine:  I'm fine.  I just need a place to hide.  Can I come over?**

Kurt is momentarily confused.

_Kurt:  Hide from what?_

**Blaine:  More like who?**

_Kurt:  Alright.  Who?_

**Blaine:  Cole Martin.**

_Kurt:  Who's Cole Martin?_

**Blaine:  Some junior I slept with at the beginning of the school year.  Now he's acting like everyone else.**

The fear and worry Kurt has disappears at Blaine's reply.  Of course this would be about someone he slept with.  It is Blaine after all.  There's always some person he slept with that is either angry with him, or trying to get more.

_Kurt:  What will he do if he finds you?_

**Blaine:  Probably yell and scream at me about using him.  Then try to get me to sleep with him again.**

**Blaine:  Please!  Help me out here.**

As much as he wants to tell Blaine to deal with the problem he created, Kurt would feel horrible for not helping him when he needs it.  Even when the reason for his help is not one from danger.  Depending on how you look at it.

So he decides to be sympathetic toward the guy.

_Kurt:  Fine_

_Kurt:  You know where I'm at.  Fourth door down on right on the third floor._

**Blaine:  THANK YOU!!!**

**Blaine:  I owe you big time.**

_Kurt:  Yes you do._

Five minutes later, Kurt opens his door when he hears Blaine knock.  The frantic, scared look on Blaine's face makes him smile.  "That's what you get for sleeping around," he says with a small laugh as Blaine walks past him into the dorm.

"How is this my fault?"  Blaine rhetorically asks.  He plops down on the couch cushion not covered in Kurt's books and notes.  "I said before that I always explain to whomever I'm sleeping with that it's a one time thing.  It's their fault if they think there will be more."

Kurt grabs his notebook and sits back down cross-legged on the couch.  "And you wonder why I doubt why you want to date me."  He puts quotation marks around date.  "So, what did this Cole guy do?"

Blaine lifts his legs up and rests his feet on the table in front of him.  "I was leaving practice and saw him.  He's caught me off-guard before.  I did not want that again.  I was walking away from him but he must have still seen me.  He called my name to try and get my attention, but I pretended to not hear him.  I kept walking until I could hide somewhere, which is when I texted you."

"You know you could avoid all of this if you just stopped your whoring ways," Kurt points out.

"I'm trying to.  But somebody won't agree to a date with me."  Blaine playfully glares at Kurt.

"Excuse me for being smart.  Now, leave me alone.  I have work to do."  Kurt goes back to the book in his lap.

"What are you working on?"

"Finishing up the paper I told you is due tomorrow."

"Why are you handwriting it?"

"I work better that way.  I'll type it when I'm finished.  You planning to bug me the entire-Wait!"  Kurt looks up at Blaine.  "How long are you planning to stay?"

"Until the coast is clear."

"I'm sure you're in the clear now."  Even though he says that, Kurt finds himself not wanting Blaine to leave.

"Maybe.  But I think I'll stay a couple hours just to be safe," Blaine replies with that cocky grin of his.

Kurt goes back to his work.  "Lucky me," he sarcastically says, but with a small smile.

"Yes, you are.  I'm starved.  Practice took a lot out of me today.  I'm gonna get something to eat."  

Kurt playfully snorts when Blaine walks to his small kitchen and looks into his fridge.  "Please, make yourself comfortable and at home.”  He feigns annoyance.

"Thanks.  I will."  There's a cheeriness to Blaine's reply.

Kurt just smiles and shakes his head.

“Is it okay if I watch tv?”

“No.  Go ahead.  Just don’t be too loud.”

“I won’t.”

A couple of hours later an exhausted Kurt sets his book on the table and runs his hand down his face.  "Fuck.  I'm tired.  I need coffee."

"You need  sleep," Blaine says as he shuts the tv off.

"I can't sleep.  Need to go down to the computer lab and type this up first."

"Why not type it here?"

"I would.  But my laptop is kaput."  Kurt lets out a big yawn.  "The computer lab has been my saving grace these past few weeks."

"What do you do about class?"

"I take notes the old way."  Kurt holds up his right hand and wiggles his fingers.

"That sucks."

Kurt yawns and nods his head.  "I'm gonna make some coffee.  Want some?"

"Nah.  I'm good."  Blaine tugs Kurt back down on the couch when he stands.  "I'll get it for you.  How do you like it?"

"I'll just take it with nothing right now."

"One strong, black coffee coming right up."

There's something about watching Blaine move around in his small kitchen that Kurt enjoys.  He likes how it brings a small smile to his face.  How it feels right.

"Here you go."

Kurt takes the cup Blaine holds out for him a few minutes later.  "Thanks."

"So, where's your lucky roommate?"

"Lucky?"  There's confusion to Kurt's voice with that one word.

"Yeah."  Blaine nods his head.  "He gets to live with you.  See you and talk to you every day.  Hence: lucky."

"That's funny coming from someone who said he would talk to me later and never did."

Blaine gives Kurt a curious look before a pleased grin spreads across his face.  "Why, Kurt, I do believe you are angry."

"I'm not angry."  Kurt is quick to jump in and say.  "I'm just..."  He thinks for a second about what he is.  "Okay, fine.  I'm angry."

"Would it help if I told you I'm sorry?" Blaine asks.

"A little," Kurt says, fighting a smile.

"In that case, I'm partially sorry."

"Partially?"

"The door swings both ways, Kurt."

Kurt opens his mouth to say something, but snaps it shut when he realizes Blaine is right.  He had every opportunity to call Blaine.

"I guess you're right," he grumbles under his breath.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't hear you.  What was that?"  Blaine makes a show of holding his hand up to his ear while leaning forward.

Kurt snorts and rolls his eyes.  "I said you were right."

Blaine sits back.  "That's what I thought."

"Don't get used to me saying that.  As for my roommate, friend, Tyler, is probably working on his music somewhere.  If I had to guess."

"He a singer?"

Kurt nods his head.  "He's really amazing."

"Does he perform?"

"Whenever he can get a gig somewhere."  Kurt takes a drink of his coffee and makes a disgusted face.  "What the fuck did I just put in my mouth?"  He looks over when Blaine chuckles, realizing what he said.  "Don't you dare say anything stupid," he warns him.  He sets the cup down far away from himself.  "What the hell was that, Blaine?  It tasted horrible."

Blaine looks apologetic.  "Yeah, I guess I should tell you that I don't really know how to make coffee.  Or food for that matter."

"Now you warn me," Kurt says with a short laugh.  "How the hell do you survive?"

"Lots of takeout and Terrance."

"Terrance can cook?"

"Yeah," Blaine replies.  "He cooks for us when he can.  I am kept well fed."

"In all aspects of your life," Kurt adds.  He grabs his notebook and stands.  "I'm going downstairs.  I think you are safe to go now."

Blaine stands.  "You trying to get rid of me or something?"

"You're barely realizing that now," Kurt jokes.

"You enjoy having me around.  Just admit it."  Blaine playfully shoves his shoulder against Kurt's.  "You know, I've never been in this building before today."

"You mean to tell me you haven't slept with someone who lives here?  Before me, obviously."

"Obviously," Blaine repeats.  "And, no, I haven't.  This is a really nice.  I bet it costs a pretty penny.”

“It does.”  Kurt tries not to think about the cost of rent to live there.  He takes a seat when they reach the computer lab.

Blaine pulls a chair close and sits next to him.

“Are you seriously going to sit there and watch me type my paper?”

“Yup.”

“That sounds about as fun as watching paint dry.”

“You may be right.  But at least the view is better.”

Even though it’s another line from Blaine, Kurt feels his cheeks warm as he blushes.

“Can I ask you something?”  Blaine says thirty minutes later.

Kurt doesn’t stop typing or look away from the computer screen.  “You just did.”

“Not that question.”

“What, then?”

"Why didn't you come to the party Saturday night?  It was fun."  Blaine begins to twirl a pen between his fingers.

"I was tired after work.  Besides, those kind of parties are not my thing."

"What kind of parties?"

"The kind where I can't even hear myself think.  With too many people that are drunk or high, or both, crowded in a house."

"I'll remember that next time."  Blaine kicks his feet up on the table.  "So, what are you doing Thursday night?"

Kurt let's out a small, amused laugh at Blaine's attempt to ask him out.  "Not going on a date with you."

"No date.  Okay.  How about friends having dinner?"

Kurt stops typing and sits back in his chair.  "Still sounds like a date to me."

"Well, it's not.  It's two friends eating food and trying to ignore the fact that they want to bang."

A loud snort escapes Kurt.  "That doesn't sound like me.  Maybe you're talking about Cole Martin."

Blaine shudders.  "Please do me a favor: never mention that name again.  I would like to forget that mistake."

"Now you know how I feel."

"I think you mean how you used to feel," Blaine corrects with a grin.  "I'm sure you're happy I'm in your life now."

"Happy is not the word I would use."  Kurt smiles to show he's only joking.  "Now leave me alone.  I have a paper I need to finish typing."

“In that case,” Blaine stands, “I'm gonna head out.  Go see what the guys are doing.  I’ll see you later.”

“Okay.”  Kurt finds he is somewhat disappointed at Blaine leaving.  “I’ll see you later.”

* * *

 

After a long shift at the coffee shop, Kurt wants nothing more than to crash for a few hours before going to Tyler's performance.  But a brand new Mac laptop sitting on the table when he walks into his dorm puts a stop to that.

"What the fuck!"  Kurt sits on the couch and grabs the folded piece of paper on the laptop.

_Hope this helps._

_-Blaine_

Instead of being touched by the gesture, anger and annoyance overtake Kurt like a storm.  And before he knows it, he's out of his dorm heading to Blaine's place.

Ten minutes later and he's pounding on Blaine's front door yelling at him to open up.

After several seconds the door opens to Cam in grey sweats and nothing else.  In his hands is a bowl of cereal.  Kurt momentarily wonders if him and the other guys actually eat real food when Terrance doesn’t cook for them.  Before he asks, though, he remembers why he is there.

"Where is he?"

"Who?  Codi?  He's upstairs in his bedroom with some chick."  Cam grins.  He eats a spoonful of Reese's Peanut Butter Cup cereal.

"I don't have time for your shit, Cam! Where the fuck is Blaine?"  At this point, Kurt is borderline enraged, and Cam is not helping.

Cam actually startles a little.  The laughter in his eyes quickly disappears, and he takes a step back.  "He's with the boys practicing."

"What?  What boys?"  Kurt asks confused.  All of Blaine's "boys" wouldn't have a reason to be practicing the day after a game.  They'll be resting and relaxing, or rehabbing in a few cases.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not if I'm asking you."

"Right.  Okay.  I'll tell you."

An hour later finds Kurt walking onto the high school football field where Cam said Blaine would be.

At first he thought Cam was shitting him.  Was playing some kind of stupid joke on him.  But as he stands by the bleachers and watches Blaine talk to a few young boys around thirteen how to properly hold and throw the football, it seems for the best effective passes, it sinks in that Cam wasn't lying.  This is not some elaborate joke.  Blaine isn't about to point and laugh at him for falling for it.

Instead of storming over to Blaine like he wants to, Kurt climbs the stands and takes a seat in the fourth row of the bleachers.  The metal is cold against his ass, but he quickly forgets about it as he watches Blaine.

Several feet away are parents who either watch their kid with interest, or pass time on their phones.  Kurt wonders if they've noticed him.  Do they care?  Do they wonder who the young guy who suddenly showed up is?  Do they know he's here for Blaine?  That thought has him wondering if this is normal for them.  Are they not saying or doing anything because they're so used to a random person showing up for Blaine?  Is this a normal occurrence?

That thought stings Kurt.  It has him picturing all different girls and guys here for Blaine watching and waiting.  He's no exception.  He's probably just one in a string of people.

Instead of working himself up over something that doesn't matter, Kurt reminds himself why he's really here.  He's not here to act like any of the other people before him.  He's here to talk to Blaine about his gift.

Out on the field, Kurt watches Blaine show a couple boys to step back while holding the football.  He gestures with his hands as he talks.  The boys stand there and raptly listen to him.  It's amazing to see.  To watch Blaine looking so completely happy.  Because that's what he is at the moment.  With those boys talking and teaching football.  It seems his love of the sport goes beyond playing.

That realization has Kurt feeling sorry for Blaine.  For having a dad who won't let him pursue what he obviously loves.

When Blaine turns and spots him from across the field and smiles like the sun shining through on a rainy day, Kurt can't stop the way his heart jumps in his chest.

_Fuck._

Kurt mentally yells at his heart not to do that.  He tells himself it was just a smile.  A stupid, wonderful, perfect smile.

"Dammit!"  A few of the parents hear and give him curious, knowing looks.  Looks he ignores.

He returns the smile with a little wave.

"Alright, boys," a guy nearby yells.  "Take ten."

As boys shuffle off to do whatever they want with their break, Kurt walks down the stands.  Blaine practically runs over to him.

"Hey, Kurt."  Blaine flashes another one of those charming smiles that makes Kurt's heart flutter.  "It's a surprise to see you here.  How'd you know where I was?"

"Cam told me."  Kurt leans close to the bottom railing of the stands.  "Can we talk somewhere?"

"Sure.  Um...I'll meet you under the stands.  The boys will tease us otherwise."

Kurt lets out a small laugh and decides not to tease Blaine about not wanting to be teased by teenage boys considering he would feel the same.  He walks off the stands and follows Blaine under them.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Kurt looks at Blaine.  The anger he felt forty minutes ago dwindled some by the sight of Blaine with those boys.  But it's still there enough to make him say what he came here to say.

"I don't need you to take care of me, Blaine.  I'm not some fucking charity case for you to help because it makes you feel good."

A confused look fills Blaine's face.  "What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Blaine," Kurt replies.  "I tell you about my computer a few days ago and a new one shows up in my dorm today."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."  Kurt runs a hand through his hair.  "I didn't tell you that for a handout.  I don't need your help."

"I know that, Kurt.  But I know how much easier it is to have a computer during school," Blaine defends himself.  "Even though you don't need it, I wanted to help you."

Kurt doesn't get it.  Is Blaine doing all this just to get back in his pants?  To just fuck him again?  It seems a bit much.  But then he considers that maybe Blaine is doing this just to be nice.  To help him out even though he wasn't asked to.

He's so confused.

"Why?" he asks to understand.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you’re my friend.  And because I like you, Kurt," Blaine says like it's the most obvious thing.

"Why do you like me?"  It seems the only reason Blaine likes him is because of the sex they had.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I like you because you're smart.  I like you because you're funny.  You make me laugh in a way no one else can.  I like that you don't put up with my shit.  I like that you call me out on things to my face, and not behind my back.  I like that you don't care who I am.  That I can be myself around you without wondering if you're only hanging out with me because I'm Blaine Anderson."  Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt.  "I like that you get this cute little crease in your brow when you're angry."  He brushes his thumb over the spot he talks about.  "I like that you bite your lip before saying something brutally honest.  I like the red your cheeks turn when you blush."

"Oh, my God."

Blaine smiles.  "I like that you're making me fight for you.  I like that you make me want to kiss you breathless every time I see you.  I like you, Kurt."

Kurt is stunned silent by Blaine's admission.  No one has ever proclaimed anything close to that to him.  And he likes how it makes him feel.  How his heart jumps in his chest.

"Oh..."  He clears his throat when his voice comes out shaky.  "Okay.  That...That's nice."

Blaine arches an eyebrow and gives him a look that says "Really?  That's all you're going to say?"

Kurt playfully rolls his eyes and lets a small smile spread across his face.  "Shut up," he says in a teasing voice.

Blaine just grins.  He leans in close enough that Kurt can make out the different flecks of green and brown and gold in his eyes.  "Soon you'll stop lying to yourself."

"Who says I'm lying to myself?"  Kurt forces his eyes to stay on Blaine's, and not to drift down to his lips.  Lips he vividly recalls feeling amazing around his cock.

Fuck!  Wrong thought.  Because now he's imaging Blaine sucking him off.  He pictures pink lips wrapped around his cock, hazel staring up at him through long lashes, and his hand buried in soft curls.  And he hates himself for thinking it.  Not because he shouldn't want that, but because he's supposed to be mad at Blaine, not imagining him sucking him off.

Remembering he's here for a reason cools Kurt off a bit.  It gets his head out of his dirty thoughts, and makes him able to focus a bit better on other things.  Things that are not Blaine Anderson's lips and mouth.

"You may say one thing, but your body is saying something completely different."

Kurt doesn't have to ask Blaine to further expand on that.  He knows his body gives him away.  That his pupils are dilated, that his skin his flushed.  That his breathing has gone a little bit heavier.

Damn him and his body.

"I'll pay you back," he says to bring this conversation back to why he was here.

Blaine takes a step back.  "If that's what you want."

"Yes, it's what I want."

"Of course it is."

Kurt smiles when Blaine does.  He relaxes for the first time in hours.

The sight of Blaine in grey basketball shorts, a black shirt with the Nike logo on the left side, and a whistle hanging around his neck has Kurt smiling.  It's a different sight for him. He's only ever seen Blaine as the football player.  Blaine the coach is sexy as hell.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Blaine shrugs his shoulders.  "I don't tell anyone about this.  I don't want people thinking I only do it to look good."

Right then Kurt realizes his worry earlier over being the new person in a string of many was for naught.  If others had been here what Blaine does would be all over campus.

"Why do you do it, then?"

"Because it makes me happy.  I only do things that make me happy."

"Like annoy me?"  Kurt teases.

"No.  That amuses me.  What are you doing tonight?"  Blaine asks with a hopeful look as he brushes a finger along Kurt's hand.

Kurt ignores the fire that erupts under his skin at the touch.  "I'm busy."

"With what?"

"My friend is giving a performance.  I promised to be there."

"This your roommate Tyler?"

"Yeah."

Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt.  "Can I come?"

The smell of Blaine, that spicy scent mixing with sweat and grass, is so intoxicating that Kurt is finding it hard to think straight.  He just wants to press his nose into Blaine and breathe him in.  If they could bottle that smell, he would always have it on hand to smell any time he wanted to.  "It's not your thing."

"How do you know what my _thing_ is?"

Kurt snorts.  "You're all partying and being wild and loud.  This is a mellow, quiet type of thing."

Blaine gently cups the side of Kurt's neck.  He strokes his thumb back and forth over his jaw.

Kurt knows he needs to stop this.  To tell Blaine to move away.  But he can't.  Because Blaine's touch is like the sun; it warms him, and makes him feel good.  It brings him to life in a way that terrifies him.

"Maybe I'm tired of wild and loud."  Blaine barely brushes his thumb over Kurt's lower lip.  "Maybe I want a change."

He's so close to giving up and giving in.  To no longer denying he wants this.  Wants Blaine.  He's tired of lying to himself; of trying not to admit to himself that he doesn't feel something for Blaine.  Because he does.  He feels the way his body thrums with arousal every time Blaine is close.  He feels the way his pulse quickens under his touch, or how he aches to have more when Blaine gives him small touches.

He's a man under Blaine's spell, and he's not entirely sure he wants to be rescued.

Heart racing, and breath quickening, Kurt takes a step back when someone calls Blaine's name.

"Pikes at eight-thirty," he finds himself saying.  "That's where I'll be."

A satisfied smile overtakes Blaine's face.  He looks like he just won the lottery.  "I'll be there."

* * *

 

One look at himself in his mirror and Kurt grimaces.  He looks like shit.  The outfit he chose is horrible.

Shirt pulled over his head and pants unbuttoned, he searches his closet once again for something else.  Anything else other than the monstrosity he was wearing.

He pulls on a pair of dark denim jeans that fit perfect.  And show off his ass.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Kurt turns at Tyler's voice to see him leaning against his doorframe.  In darkwash jeans, a loose fitting shirt with some band's name on the front, and dark hair looking like he combed his fingers through, which sucks because he manages to look cute instead of messy, he pulls off the whole "indie singer" vibe he's doing.

"What?"  Kurt pulls on a different shirt.  This one a bit more fitting.

"Who's the dude you're trying to impress?"  Tyler asks.

Kurt stills at the question.  "I'm not trying to impress anyone."  Even to his ears it doesn't sound convincing.  Which means Tyler doesn't buy it.  And his knowing look confirms that.

Tyler takes a bite of the apple he's holding, grin on his face.  "Yeah, right.  Anyways, I'm gonna go ahead and leave.  I'll see you there with this mysterious guy you obviously like."

"I don't like him," Kurt says to a retreating Tyler.

"Whatever you say."

After Tyler leaves it takes another forty minutes for Kurt to finish getting ready.  It's only when he's checking himself out in the mirror, admiring the way the jeans hug his ass and thighs, and shirt fits just tight enough to show off his chest and stomach that he realizes Tyler was right.  He is dressing to impress someone.  To impress Blaine.

Kurt groans and mentally smacks himself.

This is stupid.  If he's doing this, that means he likes Blaine and wants that feeling returned.  But that's absurd.  There is no way he likes Blaine.  Just because he may want him doesn't mean he likes him.  In fact, he hates him.  Hates his curly hair he remembers being soft to the touch; hates his eyes that are soft and always filled with delight and happiness when he sees him.  He hates his smile that when directed at him makes his heart skip a beat.

Kurt looks at himself in his mirror.  "You're a fucking idiot," he tells himself.

Liking Blaine Anderson is sure fire way to end up crying or angry.  He should know.  He's seen other people around campus.  Has heard them talk.

It's best he puts an end to this now.  Don't let what he's feeling go any further.  Hell, squash those feelings down right now.  Bury them deep, deep down inside him.  Protect himself before it goes too far, and he ends up one of those hurt or angry people on a road of misery.

"You don't like him.  You don't like him.  You don't like him."  Kurt repeats those four words over and over like a mantra in hopes they become true.

He pulls on his coat and takes a final look at himself in the mirror.  The reflection of himself makes him happy.  He looks good.

The whole time he grabs his wallet and keys, the words are repeated over and over in his head.

At the door, he stops and takes a deep breath.

"You don't like him," he tells himself out loud one more time before leaving.

* * *

 

"What did you think?"  Tyler asks as he hugs Kurt after his set.

Kurt returns Tyler's hug.  "You were amazing.  Like usual.  The crowd loved you."

"Thanks.  That's always a welcome thing to hear."  Tyler pulls back with a relieved smile.

"You were really fucking great," Blaine tells him.

Kurt snickers when he sees Tyler's eyes go slightly big when he sees who's with him.

When Kurt saw Blaine walk into the small club, he will admit he was surprised.  There was that small part of him that thought Blaine would bail. Would realize this wasn't his thing after all and go find some crazy party.  But watching him walk through the door and make his way over to him made his heart flutter in a way he won't admit out loud.  Or even to himself.  Because he doesn't like him.  And his heart fluttering doesn't mean shit.

"Dude, you're...Thanks!  That means a ton coming from you."  Tyler sounds like the fan he is.

"Well, it's the truth.  You were amazing.  I'll be back in a sec," Blaine tells Kurt before walking away.

Kurt nods his head and watches Blaine for a few seconds.  He sees the looks and touches he gets from both girls and guys as he heads in the direction of the restroom.  Blaine making no show of returning the attention fills Kurt with relief he can't explain.

They are not dating, or sleeping together.  Blaine has every right to screw anybody he wants.  The thought of which doesn't make him jealous.

Not one bit.

Nope.

 _You don't like him!_  Kurt has to mentally scream at himself.

"Dude!"

Kurt feels himself stumble a little when Tyler playfully shoves him, effectively bringing him out of his yelling at himself.  "What the fuck, Ty!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were friends with Blaine Anderson?"  Tyler asks, actually sounding hurt at being left out on that piece of information.

"Because there's nothing to tell."  Kurt walks over to an empty table and takes a seat.  "It's only happened in the last few of weeks."

Tyler sets his guitar in an empty chair and takes a seat across from Kurt.  "How did it happen?  And does this mean I'm friends with him because I'm friends with you?"

"You are such a fanboy."  Kurt laughs to show he's only playing.

"Can you blame me?  The guy is amazing."

"Why, Ty, I do believe you have a crush," Kurt teases.

"I don't.  I'm just saying we're lucky he plays for us."  Tyler pushes his hair back.  "And if I were into dudes, I would totally fuck him.  He's hot."

"Well, you and I would have fucking him in common."  At this point, Kurt is kind of tired of keeping his secret from Tyler.  He is his best friend, and they do share almost everything with each other.

Tyler's eyes go wide as his mouth hangs open in surprise.

Kurt laughs at the sight.  You would think he just told Tyler he won the lottery, or something.

"Are you going to say something, or just look at me like that the whole night?"

Tyler seems to come out of his little state of shock at that.  "Let me get this straight: you and Blaine Anderson fucked?"

Kurt nods his head in reply.

"You had sex with Blaine?"

"Um...Did you not understand my reply the first time?"

"I'm sorry."  Tyler runs a hand through his hair.  "I'm just...shocked.  I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I just did," Kurt points out.

"When did it happen?"

"Over a month ago.  The night I broke up with Nate, I got drunk and hooked up with him."

Tyler mouths "Wow!"  He leans closer to Kurt.  A look of curiosity in his eyes.  "So, is he as good in bed as they say?"

Kurt rolls his eyes.  "Why does everyone ask that?  Why do you want to know?"

"Curious."  Tyler shrugs his shoulders.

Kurt could refuse to tell Tyler anything.  But for what reason?  Tyler is his friend, and won't go blabbering to people

"I'll say this: there's a reason everyone tries for seconds."  Just thinking about his night with Blaine has Kurt getting hot and bothered like usual.  At some point that has to stop happening.  But it hasn't so far. And he isn't so sure he wants it to.

"Oh, my God!"

Kurt looks at Tyler concerned.  "What?"

"You like him."

Kurt relaxes.  He rolls his eyes at the absurdity of that.  "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do.  He's the guy.  The one that has had you like this for the past couple of weeks.  The reason you've been acting different."

"Different?"

"Yes, different.  You've been...happier."

"Happier?"  Kurt repeats the word like he doesn't understand.  How in the world could he be happier?  That doesn't make any sense.  He doesn't feel any different from any other time.

"Yes.  I've seen a difference in you."

"Maybe it's because I finally ended it with Nate."

"No."  Tyler shakes his head.  "This has nothing to do with Nate.  This is all Blaine's doing."

"Whatever, Ty."  Kurt rolls his eyes, not wanting to believe his sudden happiness has anything to do with Blaine.  That's crazy.  Unbelievable.  But maybe...No.  He will not go there and let himself think that.

"I got the first round."  Blaine sets down three bottles of beer.

"Thanks," Tyler says as he reaches for one.

"Thanks."  Kurt smiles at Blaine.

"Cheers."

Kurt clinks his bottle against Blaine's and takes a drink.

Blaine takes the empty seat next to Kurt.  He rests his arm on the back of Kurt's seat.  "So, Tyler, how long have you been playing?"

"Since I could remember," Tyler replies, acting nonchalant.  But Kurt can see he's doing a good job of hiding the fact that he's freaking out.  "There's a picture of me on my dad's lap as he holds a guitar and teaches me chords."

"Yeah, and he's got on a Def Leppard onesie," Kurt adds.

Blaine laughs.  "Really?"

Tyler nods his head.  "It was the one thing my mom allowed my dad to integrate his love of his favorite bands into."

"That's awesome!"

After they finish their first rounds, Tyler offers to buy next.

Alone with Blaine, Kurt ignores how his heart races; how his pulse quickens at realizing just how close he is.  It's not easy though.  Not with Blaine's thigh brushing up against his every time he moves; or his spicy scent invading his senses.

"This is fun," Blaine says.

Kurt laughs at that.  "You're a fucking liar."

Blaine looks hurt by Kurt's accusation.  "Why do you say that?"

"You're saying you're actually enjoying yourself?"

"Yes.  Is that hard to believe?"

"Kind of.  This place doesn't seem like your kind of scene."

"Yeah.  What's my scene?"  Blaine cocks an eyebrow in curiosity.

"House parties that are too crowded and loud.  Football stadiums packed with people screaming your name.  A bed with someone new in it every night."

"Yeah, that's fun.  But it can get boring and redundant sometimes.  That's why this is fun.  It's new and different.  Plus, it doesn't hurt that I'm with you."

"In that case, I'm glad you're having fun," Kurt says, ignoring how his stomach gave a small swoop at Blaine's last sentence.

"Here you guys go."  Tyler sets down three new bottles of beer.

"Thanks."  Blaine reaches for one.

"Yeah, thanks."  Kurt grabs his new one.

"So, what are you doing with this one here?"  Tyler jerks his chin in Kurt's direction.

Kurt gives Tyler a look that plainly says "Shut the fuck up!" as he kicks him under the table.

Tyler's knee hits the bottom of the table when he jerks his leg away.

Blaine looks at Kurt like he knows what he just did.

Kurt innocently smiles.

"Well," Blaine looks back to Tyler, "I've been trying for the past month to get him to go on a date with me.  He's yet to take me up on it."

Tyler looks from Blaine to Kurt.  "Why, Kurt?"

"Yeah, why, Kurt?"  Blaine repeats, a teasing smile on his lips.

Kurt rolls his eyes.  "Fuck you both.  I don't need a reason not to date him."

"Aww, Kurt.  Look at him," Tyler says in a fake sad voice as he gestures at Blaine.  "He's sad."

Kurt laughs when Blaine pouts.  "What is this?  Gang up on Kurt Hummel?"

"I'd love to gang up on you, Kurt."  Blaine smirks and winks.

And fuck, Kurt hates the twist of heat in his belly at Blaine's words.  "Keep praying," he manages to say as he squeezes his thighs together.

Fuck Blaine Anderson and his sexy charm.

Time passes easy after that.  They all talk and drink with an ease that would suggest they were all friends for much longer than the few hours they've all been together.

When Tyler goes up and performs another set, it takes all the strength Kurt has not to get hard when Blaine lazily skims his fingers at the back of his neck and whispers innocent things into his ear.

It's crazy to Kurt how much Blaine can effect him with just the smallest things.  No one has ever had that effect on him.  Not even Nate.  With him, it took more.  Way more.  Most times it felt more like a chore trying to get turned on by Nate.  Looking back on it, that's why he probably stopped sleeping with him.  It was easier that way.  And even though he hates to admit it, Nate cheating was the out he needed to end things.

Why stay in a relationship when your partner doesn't do it for you?

Before any of them know it it's close to one in the morning.  When Kurt realizes this, he announces it's time for him to leave.

"I have an eight o'clock class in the morning," Kurt explains when Blaine asks why.  "You going to stay, Ty?"

"Um...Yeah."  He looks at a cute brunette across the room who shyly smiles and looks away when caught staring.  "I'll see you later, though.  It was good meeting you, Blaine."  With that, Tyler walks away.

Kurt smiles and shakes his head in amusement.  Leave it to Tyler to ditch him for a girl.  Typical.

"I had fun, Blaine.  Maybe we can do this again."  Kurt grabs his jacket and heads for the exit.

Outside, coat pulled on when the chill hits him, Kurt pulls up the number for the school taxi service.  He asks himself why he thought it was smart to walk to the bar when he knew there was a big chance of it getting colder.

"Need a ride?"

Kurt looks up at the sound of Blaine's voice.  "That's okay.  I'm calling for a cab."  He lifts his hand with the phone in it.

"Come on, Kurt.  Let me give you ride home.  Don't think too much about it.  It's just a ride."

A free ride would be nice.  Besides, he has to save money to pay back Blaine.

"You safe to drive?"

"It takes more than three beers to get me drunk, Kurt."

One look in Blaine's clear eyes and Kurt believes him.

"Alright, then.  I will take you up on the offer.  Thanks."

The smile that lights up Blaine's face is so bright, Kurt would think he just won a Superbowl.

"So, Tyler's a cool guy," Blaine says a few minutes into their drive.

"I'm sure he would say the same about you."

"You two been friends for long?"

"No."  Kurt shakes his head.  "We were roommates in freshman year.  We got along so well and became fast friends it was only right we continued to room together.  It's easy and fun."

"I know what you mean.  Me and the boys have a good time together at the house.  Although, it would be nice if we were cleaner."

"That's true," Kurt comments with a small laugh.  Then he remembers something he's always wondered about.  "Did your dad really buy that house for you?"

It's a story that goes around campus every time someone new learns about Blaine.  It's one of the five facts mentioned about him.  The five facts being:

  1.  He's sexy
  2.  He's an amazing football player
  3.  He fucks like a champion
  4.  His dad bought the house he lives in
  5.  And he comes from a rich family



They're all facts Kurt can attest to being true.  Especially number three.  The reminder of which, once again, cause want to hotly unfurl in his belly.

Blaine grumbles a yes in reply.

"What?  It's not big enough?"  Kurt teases to distract from what he's feeling.

"No.  It's just...It's another thing he bought me because he thought it would make up for never being around."

"I'm sorry."  A sharp shock runs through Kurt when he reaches over and takes Blaine's hand in his.  It's the first time he's felt anything like it.  And it both excites and scares him.  So, he does what he does with every other feeling he's felt regarding Blaine: he ignores it.  "That...That's..."  He tries to find the right thing to say, but nothing seems right.  I'm sorry is what he settles on saying again.

"Don't be.  My dad is an asshole.  I'm used to it."

Kurt's heart breaks a little for Blaine.  For the boy who obviously wants the one thing he isn't getting: his dad's love and approval.

When Blaine lets go of his hand, he forces himself not to focus on the hurt he feels.

"Can I ask you something?"  He places both hands in his lap.

"Sure."  Blaine shifts in his seat to get comfortable.

"Why didn't you take one of those people home?"

"What people?"

"The ones flirting with you at the bar," Kurt explains.

"There was people flirting with me?"  Blaine asks, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice?"  There's no way Kurt can believe Blaine didn't notice the way people were looking and flirting with him.  That they would have gotten naked right there if Blaine asked them to.

"No."  Blaine sees Kurt's face, one that conveys disbelief.  "I'm serious, Kurt.  If it was happening, I didn't notice.  I was too busy being distracted."

Kurt turns his head and looks out the window so Blaine doesn't see his blush and smile.  It's hard to deny that he doesn't enjoy hearing something like that from Blaine.

It's still seems unreal to him that Blaine is telling him things like that to even begin with.  But it's true.  Because what other reason would there be butterflies in his belly?

"You didn't have to walk me to my room," Kurt tells Blaine as they stand at the door of his dorm room.

"Just wanted to make sure you got to your room safe."

"Scared another footballer player was going to pick me up and have his filthy way with me?"  It comes out teasing, but the fire that ignites in Blaine's eyes tells Kurt he didn't take it that way.

"Not funny," Blaine softly growls out of jealousy.

Kurt preens on the inside knowing Blaine is jealous at the thought of him with someone else.  It's good to know Blaine feels the same as him.

Whoa!

That thought slams into Kurt like a punch in the gut.  Because it can only mean one thing.

Fuck.  It's time to stop lying and admit it to himself.  He likes Blaine Anderson.

Finally admitting that to himself feels good.  Freeing.  It feels as if a weight has been lifted off him.  But it's quickly replaced with the worry of what he's going to do.

Should he do anything?  So he likes Blaine.  That doesn't mean he should jump into anything right away.  He needs time to figure out what to do.  What he really wants.  And what Blaine really wants from him.

"I...I need to go.  Bye."  Kurt rushes to unlock his door and go inside.

"Hey."  Blaine stops Kurt from slamming the door in his face.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.  I just need to think about some stuff."  Kurt forces a smile to show he's fine, although he's far from it.  "I'll see you later."

Blaine gives him a look like he doesn't know if he should believe him.  But he must because he slides his hand off the door.  "Alright.  I'll talk to you later.  Night."

After Blaine leaves and he's alone, Kurt goes to his room and faceplants onto his bed.

"This is bad," he mumbles to himself.

* * *

 

Ever since his big light bulb moment a few days before, Kurt has stayed away from Blaine like he has the plague.  Any time he's seen him around campus, he's walked the other way.  He's avoided his calls.  Had Natalie lie for him and say he wasn't working while he hid in the back.

It makes him feel horrible for avoiding Blaine like he has.  But it’s what he needs to figure out everything that is going on.  To figure out what he’s going to do about his new realizations.

Kurt leaves his morning class ready to go to his dorm and take a nap before his shift at the coffee shop.  Walking, a hand grabbing his upper arm and yanking him into an empty classroom scares him for a second.  He’s ready to yell and fight whomever this may be.  But when he looks over and sees Blaine, any fear or worry he had disappears.

“What are you doing?  You scared the shit out of me just now.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says in a gruff voice as he closes the classroom door and takes a few steps away from Kurt.  “I want to talk to you.”

“About what?”  It’s a stupid question.  Kurt can guess what Blaine wants to talk about.  He can see it in the way his body is tense.  He’s upset with him for avoiding him for the past few days.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you.  I've been busy.  Plus, I told you.  I needed time to think."

"About what?"

 _You._  He doesn’t say that.  Instead he says, "Things."

"What things?"  Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt.

Kurt takes a step back and finds himself up against the door.

Bad.  This is bad.  Blaine close makes it hard for him to think clearly.  He closes his eyes and breathes to clear his mind and calm his racing heart.  When he opens them again, it's to Blaine right in front of him, staring at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes of his.  He can see the curiosity and hint of amusement in them.

"What's wrong, Kurt?  You seem all..."  Blaine travels his eyes up and down Kurt's body.  "Flustered."

Kurt puts a hand on Blaine's chest when he moves even closer.  The feel of hard muscles under his hand has him biting back a moan.  "Stop."  He pushes at him.  "I...I need space.  Please."

At his please, Blaine takes a couple steps back.

With the space between them, Kurt feels as if he can properly breathe and think clearly again.

Blaine crosses his arms.  "Did I do something to upset you?  If I did, I'm sorry."  There's worry in his voice.

"What?  No."  The exact opposite Kurt thinks.

Blaine is unknowingly doing things to put wonder and curiosity in his head.

"I just need to think over a few things."

"How long do you need to think over these things?"  Blaine gives Kurt a look that says he knows perfectly well what he's referring to when he says things.

"After Thanksgiving," Kurt says.  "Give me till then."

"Okay.  I'll give you that," Blaine agrees.  "Promise we'll talk after."

"Yes.  We'll talk."

With that agreement, Kurt opens the door and leaves.

Thanksgiving is a little over a week away.  That gives him enough time to think and make a decision about what he's going to do.  And this is something he really needs to think about.  Because this isn't just another guy.  This is a guy who came out of nowhere and took him by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be leaving on a trip to California this Saturday and won't return until Thursday. I'm not sure how much writing I will get done. So it might be some time before I can update again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long update with this chapter. I had a little trouble with it. It was actually going to be much longer--the whole vacation--but I decided to break it down and space it out over a few chapters. So this is the first of what might be three chapters of the Thanksgiving holiday.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Blaine is good and keeps his distance to give him the time he asked for to think.  But Kurt finds he barely has time to do that with school and work keeping him busy most of the day.  And at the end of the day, he's so tired he barely has energy to take a shower.  That's why when it's time for him to go home for Thanksgiving it's much needed.

Not only is it a needed break from school and work, it's time to relax and only worry about eating too much food.  Which is a wonderful problem to have.

But it's also the time he needs to think things over about Blaine.  

Just the thought of him makes his pulse race and heart jump, and brings a small smile to his lips.  And he finds he misses him.  The thought of which makes him laugh.  Two months ago he loathed the guy, and now he can't go a few days of not seeing him without missing him.

Kurt grabs the handle of his bag and walks out of his room before he thinks too much about Blaine and does something stupid.  He stops in the small living room and looks over where Tyler is in the kitchen.  "I'm heading out, Ty.  I'll see you later."

"Drive save."

"I will."

"Wait."  Tyler stands up from where he was scrounging around in the fridge.  "You gonna go see Blaine before you leave?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you like him and want to see him before you leave."

Before Kurt can say that's bullshit, Tyler smiles and winks as he walks back to his room, throwing a sing-song bye over his shoulder.

"Whatever," he grumbles to himself and heads out the room.

Tyler's words ring over and over in Kurt's head ten minutes later as he sits in his car at a red light.  Because you like him.  It replays in his head like a scratched record.  He can't stop it.  And the truth to the words.

After their night hanging out and what happened in the classroom, it would be stupid of him to go on denying he doesn't like Blaine.  It would be like trying to deny the sky is blue.  It's right there for him, and others, to see.

"I like Blaine."  The words almost feel freeing when he speaks them out loud.  Like a huge weight off his shoulders.

These feelings are something that surprised him.  Snuck up on him unexpectedly.  Why or how the hell it happened, he doesn't know.  What he does know is that he has to be careful.  Because having feelings for Blaine Anderson could be dangerous.  Could lead to regret and tears.  All he has to do is remember the other people like him on campus who felt the same and were crushed when they didn't get what they want.

But because he does like him, and is finally admitting that to himself, the thought of not seeing him one last time before he leaves for a few days upsets him.

Kurt drops his forehead to his steering wheel.  "Damn it!"  He lets out a huff of breath and turns his car around.

If he doesn't do this it will bother him for the next several days.

It doesn't take him long to pull up to Blaine's house where he's grateful to see Blaine hasn't left.  His car the only one out front.  If he had to guess, he would say the other guys have already left for the holiday.

"Kurt!"  Blaine looks and sounds excited when he opens the door to Kurt standing there.  "What are you doing here?  I thought we were going to talk after Thanksgiving?"

"We are.  I just thought I'd stop by before I leave."  Without waiting for an invite, Kurt walks past Blaine into the house.  The quietness tells him he was right about Blaine being the only one home.  "Everyone already left?"

"Yeah."  Blaine shuts the door and walks to the living room and drops onto the couch and continues to watch an episode of some comedy show.  Kurt joins him.  "Cam and Codi left Monday.  Terrance left this morning."

Based on Blaine's state of dress--sweats and a loose, grey cotton shirt--Kurt would guess he's not leaving anytime soon.

"You leaving tomorrow?" he innocently asks.

Blaine's jaw tenses in obvious anger.  "Not leaving," is his only reply.

"You're not going home?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not, Kurt!"  Blaine angrily bites back.  "Don't ask!"

Kurt jumps in surprise at Blaine's outburst.  It's the first time Blaine has yelled at him.  But instead of being angry, concern is the only thing he feels.  This isn't Blaine.  He knows him enough to know that there's a reason for his anger.  And when Blaine drops his head in his hands and defeatedly sighs, it confirms his thoughts.

"Fuck.  I'm sorry, Kurt.  I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay."  Kurt offers Blaine a small smile to show he doesn't blame him.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine lifts his head.  Kurt is surprised when he sees tears in Blaine's often happy eyes.  The urge to hold Blaine, gather him in his arms and comfort him, is strong.  But he resists.  Lets Blaine talk.

"I don't know why I think each year will be different," Blaine says in a small, somewhat broken voice.  "Each year I hope that this time he'll care enough to want to spend time with me.  But each year he lets me down by leaving.  By going somewhere to be alone with whatever gold digger he's screwing."

It doesn't take a genius to know Blaine is talking about his dad.

"I'm such a fucking idiot."  Blaine slumps back against the couch.

"Hey, no you're not."  Kurt reaches over and covers one of Blaine's hands with his own.  "It's your dad who is an idiot for not wanting to spend time with you.  So, fuck him.  Excuse me if that's inappropriate."

"No."  Blaine looks at Kurt, a small smile on his lips.  "You're right.  Fuck him!  I don't need to be with him.  I'm perfectly fine spending Thanksgiving here alone."

The word alone hits Kurt hard.  An ache forms in his chest when he pictures Blaine here alone eating takeout and being miserable.  No one should be alone on the holidays.  That's something he won't have if he can help it.  And even though he likes him, Blaine is his friend first and foremost, and he wants to see him happy.

"Hey, you want to come home with me?"  Kurt asks before he loses his courage and changes his mind.

Blaine looks shocked by the question.  "What?"

"Come spend Thanksgiving with me."

"Really?"  Blaine sounds touched by the gesture.

"Sure."  Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand.  "My dad would love to have you.  Me too.  We can gorge on food.  You can watch football with my dad.  He loves football," he adds with a short laugh.

"I would love that.  But..."  Blaine rubs his hands down his face.

"But, what?"

Blaine looks to Kurt, a dejected look on his face.  "I don't want you to do this because you feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you," Kurt is adamant to state.  "You're my friend and will be alone for the holiday.  So, I'm being nice by inviting you to my house.  If you want to be sorry for yourself, go ahead.  Because I won't be.  You don't need my sorry."

Blaine's mouth turns up in a smile.  "And you wondered why I like you."

Kurt's pulse quickens at Blaine reminding him that he likes him.   _ Fuck! _  That's like a jolt through his body.  It awakens him.  "You're welcome."  He does his best to fight the proud smile that wants to break out.  "So, are you coming with me or not?"

"Yeah, I'll happily go.  But what about wanting time to think?"

"I can still do that.  If you can give me that?"

"Of course I can."

"Great.  Then I'll wait here while you pack."

Blaine stands up.  "I'll be back in a few."

Kurt sits back and unlocks his phone, ready to text his dad if it's okay that Blaine joins them, because showing up with an unannounced guy is a sure fire way to upset his dad.  But he looks up when Blaine says his name, and finds him standing at the bottom of the steps, a look of appreciation on his face.  "Yeah?"

"Thanks.  For doing this.  You didn't have to."

Kurt thinks about Blaine here alone, again.  If he left without inviting him, he would have regretted it.

"Yeah, I did."

Once Blaine is upstairs, he sends a text to his dad.

_ Kurt:  Hey, dad, can I ask you something? _

**Dad:  Sure.  Go ahead.**

Kurt takes a deep breath before typing out his question.  Being nervous is stupid.  He knows his dad will openly welcome Blaine coming home with him.  But that doesn't completely calm him.  There is still a chance he can say no; can say he just wants to spend time with just him.

_ Kurt:  Is it okay if I bring a friend with me?  He's alone for the holiday and I don't want to leave him here by himself. _

It takes a few minutes for his dad's reply to pop up on his screen.  But the whole time he waits, Kurt's heart races in his chest.  And when he sees those three little dots in the grey bubble and the reply pop up, it stops altogether.

**Dad:  Yes, Kurt.  That's fine.  As long as you vouch for him.**

Relief floods Kurt.  Even though he knew, it's nice to know for sure.

_ Kurt:  He's a nice guy, Dad.  I promise he won't cause any trouble. _

**Dad:  I trust you Kurt.  Now get home.  I miss you and want to see you.**

_ Kurt: We're leaving in a few minutes.  Will be home tonight.  Love you, Dad. _

**Dad:  Love you too, kiddo.**

Kurt stands when he hears Blaine coming down the stairs.  The sight of him in jeans that fit him perfectly and a shirt that shows off his muscled arms and chest has his mind going blank for a second.  Pounce runs through his head.  It's a word he finds hard to ignore.

Blaine stops at the bottom step holding a duffel bag.

"Um...R-R..."  Kurt clears his throat.  "Ready?"

The smile that spreads across Blaine's face is the happiest Kurt has ever seen a person wear.  It breaks his heart that a great guy like Blaine is made so happy by something so simple as going home for the holiday with him.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get going.  We have a few hours of driving ahead of us.  And I want to get there as soon as possible."

* * *

 

"Oh, my God!  What is wrong with you?"  Blaine sounds offended after what Kurt just admitted.

Kurt laughs from the passenger seat, where he's been sitting since they left three hours earlier.  "What?  They're not my kind of movies."

"But it's Star Wars, Kurt!  Star Wars!"

"And?"  Kurt takes a bite of a green apple flavored Sour Punch straw from the pack he bought at their last stop for gas.

"And, what?  Everyone has to see Star Wars at least once in their life."  Blaine looks at Kurt when he stops at a red light.  "You can't judge it until you see it."

"But I never want to see them."  Kurt laughs when Blaine once again looks offended by his words.

"What!  My heart."  Blaine holds a hand to his chest and feigns being hurt.  "How did I ever become friends with you?"

"Trust me, I ask myself that same question," Kurt jokes.

When a car behind them honks, Blaine starts to drive again.

"That's it.  The rest of this week, we're watching Star Wars.  Soon, you'll have seen all eight movies."

"Eight!  Hell no."

"Hell yes!"  Blaine replies, looking happy with himself at his idea.  "We'll do one movie a night this week.  In no time you will be well versed in all things Star Wars."

"I really don't want to be."

"Too bad.  You will be."

Kurt sighs.  There's no changing Blaine's mind.  When it's set, it's set.  Their friendship can attest to that.

"Okay.  If I do this, then you have to do something I want.  Deal?"

"Deal," Blaine replies without thinking.  "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know.  I'll tell you when I know."

If someone had told him two months ago that he would be driving home with Blaine Anderson for Thanksgiving being forced into watching Star Wars, he would have thought they were crazy.  At the time, it would have seemed impossible.  He would have asked why he would want to be around someone like Blaine.  From everything he heard about him, there was nothing appealing.

But now that he's gotten to know the person behind the talk, and Blaine is the kind of person to generate a lot of talk, he realizes how wrong everyone--including himself--was wrong about him.

"Time to switch.  I'll drive the rest of the way."

"You sure?  I don't mind."

"Yeah.  It's only fair."

"Alright."  Blaine pulls over at a gas station.  They both climb out and change seats.

Kurt buckles his seatbelt and starts to drive.  Three hours later he's pulling into the driveway of his house.  He shuts off the engine of the car and moves to get out.

"Are you sure this is okay?"  Blaine's question stops him.

Kurt hears the uncertainty and worry in his voice.  "Fuck, you're right.  We just drove over six hours, and I totally didn't ask my dad first."

When he gets the reaction he was hoping for, Blaine laughing, he smiles, pleased with himself.

"Don't make fun, Kurt.  I don't want to intrude."  Blaine nervously rubs at the back of his neck.

It's crazy to see Blaine nervous.  This is someone he's only ever seen be confident and sure.  Someone who faces uncertain danger every Saturday when he takes to that football field.  And Kurt finds it adorable that he's nervous about something as small as staying over at his house during a holiday.

"You won't be intruding.  I promise.  My dad said it was okay," Kurt assures him.  "Now, come on.  I'm pretty sure he heard us pull up and is waiting for us at the front door.  Plus, it's cold.  Let's grab our bags and get inside."

"I'll get the bags," Blaine says.

"You sure?"

"Yeah.  Go see your dad.  I'll be there in a second."

"Thanks."  Before he realizes he's doing it, Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine's cheek.

The only way to closely describe what he feels when his lips press to Blaine's skin is a sharp spark coursing through him.  It's as if he's touched live barbed wire and was shocked.  But instead of being warned off like he should, he wants to touch it again.  To feel that amazing tingle throughout his body.

He pulls back.  "I'm sorry.  W-we should get inside."

Blaine just stares at him not saying anything.  But for everything he doesn't say, it's clear as day right there in his eyes.  He felt it too.

Out of the car the cold breeze cools his heated skin.

_ Fuck!  Why did I kiss him? _  The thought runs through Kurt's head as he stands there and mentally smacks himself.  Yes, it was supposed to be friendly.  And even though it was, that kiss felt like the promise of what could be.

He takes a deep breath of the cold air to clear his head before walking up to the front door.  The sight of his dad waiting for him floods him with happiness.

"Hi, Dad!"  Kurt hurls himself into his dad's outstretched, open arms.

The hug, which is warm and strong, and comforting, is exactly what he needs.  And something he's missed more than he realized.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt says.  "I've missed you so much."

Kurt fights back tears.  He's not going to cry.  Even if they are happy tears.  "I missed you, too, Dad."  He pulls away.  "How are you doing?"

"Better now that you're here.  How about you?"

"Tired," Kurt replies.

"Well, you have the rest of the week to rest."  Burt looks behind Kurt.  "So, where's this friend of yours?"

"He's..."  Kurt looks behind him and doesn't see Blaine.  "Hold on."  Kurt walks back the short walkway and finds Blaine leaning against the brick wall by the garage.  "Come on.  My dad wants to meet you."

Blaine nods his head, pushes off the wall and grabs the bags at his feet.

"Dad," Kurt starts to say when Blaine joins him by his side, "this is-"

"Holy shit!  You're Blaine Anderson."

It's then that Kurt remembers how along with professional football, how big a college football fan his dad is.  That's when he knows for sure his dad will be okay with Blaine staying with them.

"Yes, Sir."  Blaine chuckles as he shakes Burt's hand.

"Blaine, this is my dad, Burt Hummel."

"Kurt," Burt looks to him, eyes wide with shock, "this is Blaine Anderson."

"I know that, Dad."  Kurt enjoys how his dad is acting like a kid meeting their idol.  "Maybe you want to invite him in from the cold."

"Sure.  Yes.  Of course.  Come on in.  It’s freezing out here."  Burt steps out of the way so they can both go inside.

Coats shrugged off, it takes effort not to tease his dad as he stands there and watches Blaine with shock and non-belief on his face.  A few times it even looks like he wants to touch just to see if he isn't dreaming.

"Let me take those," Burt says, taking their coats.

"Thanks for letting me spend Thanksgiving with you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine says.

"It's nothing.  I’m glad to have you.  And please, call me Burt.  Mr. Hummel makes me feel old."

"Okay, Burt."

Kurt softly laughs at the way his dad smiles; eyes going big.

"Come on."  He takes Blaine's hand.  "I'll show you where you're sleeping."  He starts to walk only to realize his dad is following them.  "Dad," he says with a small laugh.  "I got this.  You don't need to come up with us."

Next to him, Blaine chuckles.

"Oh.  Right.  Yeah, of course."  Burt takes a step back, looking somewhat embarrassed, and trying to act casual.  "You boys go settle in, then.  I'll finish getting dinner ready and call you."

"Okay."  Kurt walks up the stairs with Blaine.

The guest bedroom is right across from his room.  Something Blaine catches on to real quick.

"So, no fooling around?"  Blaine jokes as he lies back in bed.

"Only if you want my dad to start hating you."  Kurt sits at the end of the bed by Blaine's feet.  "How are you doing?"

"Better."  Blaine pushes up onto his elbows.  "Thanks, again, for bringing me."

"You're welcome."

Blaine sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed and scoots close to Kurt.  "I want to see your room."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"And that's a good enough reason?"

"Yes."

Kurt can't resist Blaine's puppy dog eyes.  Which is how a few seconds later they stand in his bedroom.

"So, this is Kurt Hummel's room."  Blaine sits on the edge of the bed, bounces a few times as he looks around the room.  "It's very you."

Kurt joins Blaine on the bed.

"So, did you lose your virginity on this bed?"  Blaine bluntly asks.

"Oh, my God!"  Kurt laughs as he lies back.  "Don't be shy."

Blaine lies back, too.  "Tell me."

"No."

"No, you won't tell me?  Or no, you didn't lose your virginity here?"

Kurt sighs.  "No, I didn't lose my virginity here."

Blaine turns to his side.  He props his head up on his elbow.  "Where was it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curious."

Kurt looks up at Blaine.  He sees the curiosity he talks about in his eyes.  So, he decides to amuse him.

When he thinks about losing his virginity, it's hard for him not to laugh.

"What's funny?"  Blaine asks.

"I lost my virginity in some hotel on prom night when I was seventeen.  It was horrible.  One of those cliché, terrible first times some people have," Kurt explains.  "It lasted like twenty seconds.  I didn't even come, it was so short.  What about you?"

"In the girl's bed," Blaine replies.  "It was bad.  I barely entered her before I was coming."

"Blaine Anderson with performance issues?  No way," Kurt teases.

"Shut up."  Blaine laughs and playfully flicks the tip of Kurt's nose.

"So you slept with a girl first?"

Blaine nods his head.

"Why?"

"She was the first person I wanted to do something like that with."

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen," Blaine replies.  "I've come a long way from that clumsy virgin."

"Yes, you have."

"You would personally know."  A cheeky smile spreads across Blaine's face.

"Shut up."  Kurt feels his cheeks grow warm as he blushes.  "How old were you when you slept with a guy for the first time?"

"Seventeen."

"Why the year difference?"

"It wasn't.  It was only a couple of months."

"Was that experience better?"

"Yes," Blaine answers.  "He was older and knew what he was doing."

"Let me guess: he taught you how to fuck.  Am I right?"

"Pretty much.  Yeah."

"In that case, he was a great teacher."  Kurt thinks back to his night with Blaine after he says that, and...Yeah.  That's a mistake.  Now he's remembering bodies entwined and moving against each other.

"Have you ever had sex in your bed?"

"What?"  Kurt laughs and shakes his head at Blaine's bluntness once again.  

"You heard me."

"I know.  I'm just surprised how nonchalantly you asked that.  Like you were asking for the time."  It shouldn't surprise him.  This is Blaine after all.

"I'm direct," Blaine says with pride in his voice.

"Trust me, I know."  Kurt sees how Blaine's eyes follow his tongue when he darts it out to lick his lips.  "And, no, I haven't had sex in my bed."

"Mmm."  Blaine leans in close to him.  Close enough that their noses brush.  "I can change that for you, if you want."

The image of Blaine fucking him in bed enters his head.  And Kurt likes that.  Likes the thought of being on his hands and knees on his bed for Blaine as he slowly takes him from behind.

He feels his pulse quicken and heart race.  His breathing becomes faster as Blaine teases his fingers at the waistband of his jeans.  His cock swells in definite interest.  It would be so easy for Blaine to pop the button of his jeans and slip his hand inside.  Something he wouldn’t stop from happening. 

"What do you say, Kurt?"  Blaine brushes his lips along Kurt's jaw up to his ear, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.  Then he whispers, "Do you want me to fuck you right here?  Strip you naked, stretch you open and fill you with my cock?  Fuck you again and again until you're drained and throat is raw from screaming my name?"

_ Holy fuck! _

Kurt loves the sound of that.  Want that.  Burning want tingles throughout his entire body.  A torturous ache forms between his legs where he suddenly feels empty.

He's wanted Blaine these past weeks.  There's no denying that.  But this...This is different.  This feels as if he's being offered something he's wanted his whole life.  It's right there for the taking and all he has to do is reach out.

Kurt stares up into hazel eyes burning with desire.  He opens his mouth to say yes.  To tell Blaine to fuck him.  To make him feel good again.  To give him what they both want.

"I-"

"Hey, boys, dinner is ready!"  Burt yells up to them.

For several more seconds they both continue to lie there looking at each other.  The words still right there heavy on the tip of Kurt's tongue.  All he has to do is speak them; say them and get what he wants.

"Perhaps another time."  Blaine winks and climbs out of bed and walks out of the room.

By himself, Kurt lies where he is frustrated at Blaine for putting him in the strongest state of arousal he's ever experienced.  It's so strong he's considering rubbing one out real quick.  He doesn't even care that Blaine would know.  Because he would.  He would take one look at him and somehow just know what he did up here.

He reaches down and palms himself over his jeans.  He digs his teeth into his lower lip to quiet any noises he might make.

_ Real quick _ he tells himself as he pops the button of his jeans.

_ Real quick. _  He repeats those words over and over as he reaches in his jeans and starts to stroke his painfully hard cock.

Eyes closed, he lets himself imagine it's Blaine's hand around his cock.  He imagines him stroking him while whispering filthy things into his ear.  The thought of which makes his cock twitch in his hand.

"Kurt!  Dinner!"

The sound of his dad's voice stops him.  He sits up and forces himself to think of disgusting things to take care of the problem in his jeans.

This is stupid he tells himself.  He should be thinking about what he's going to do about liking Blaine.  Not imagine having sex with him.

He covers his face with his hands and lets out a muffled fuck before heading downstairs.

"You okay?"  There's a glint in Blaine's eyes as he smirks at him.

With his dad's back to them, Kurt shoots him the finger.  Blaine just laughs and mouths soon like he's confident of that.

At the rate he's going, Kurt wouldn't bet against him.

Dinner is interesting in that Kurt can tell his dad is eager to ask Blaine all kinds of questions.  But he keeps his mouth shut.  Not out of nerves, or to be nice.  Because he knows if given the chance, he would be asking question after question.  No, he holds back because of the rule he implemented several years ago.

Now, though, it seems rude to not allow his dad this opportunity he has. He doesn't want to dangle the carrot in his face and tell him not to eat.

"Okay.  Fine, Dad," Kurt sighs.  "I'm lifting the ban on sports talk at the dinner table for these few days only."

Kurt swears his dad looks like a kid in a candy store after he says that.

"Thanks, kiddo."  Burt looks to Blaine and immediately starts to rattle off question after question.

Blaine handles it all with ease.

"Thanks for indulging my dad," Kurt tells him as they walk up the stairs after dinner.  "He really loves you."

"It was nothing.  I enjoyed talking with him.  It's cool that you have a dad who enjoys that."

Kurt agrees with a small nod of his head, but there's a pang in his chest.  And his dislike for Blaine's dad grows.

"So, where are we doing this?"  Blaine asks when they stop at the top of the stairs.

"Um...Doing what?"  Kurt's heart starts to race as his cheeks get warm from blushing.

_ Fucking?  Yes, please. _

"Watching the first Star Wars movie.  My room or yours?"

"Oh."  Kurt mentally smacks himself.  Duh.  Part of him is relieved, because having sex with his dad downstairs would be weird and awkward.  But another part, a big part, is disappointed.  He wants Blaine.  He wants him enough to forget the fact that his dad is downstairs.  "Mine.  Bed is bigger."   _ For fucking. _

He mentally groans at the way he is thinking.  It’s something he needs to stop.  He needs to stop thinking about sex with Blaine.  That'll only lead him down the road of desperate and horny, and he can't have that.  He still needs to think about things.

"Great.  I'm gonna shower, and then I'll meet you in your room."

As Blaine showers, Kurt moves around his room hiding away anything that may embarrass him.  After, he grabs a change of clothes and heads towards the bathroom when he hears Blaine shut off the water.

When Blaine opens the door a couple seconds later, all coherent thoughts leave him.  He knows he must look like a complete idiot standing there and staring.  But he can't not stare.  Because Blaine with only a towel wrapped around his hips is a wonderful sight to behold.  It has his mouth watering and fingers itching to reach out and touch.  And a droplet of water running down his chest and stomach has him wanting to follow its path with his tongue.

Blaine grins.  "See something you like, Kurt?"

Kurt looks away as a blush stains his cheeks.  "Whatever," he mumbles.  "I need to take a shower."

Blaine moves out of the way and heads down the hall to his room.

The whole time, Kurt watches him.  He watches the muscles of his back as he walks.  He never knew a back could be sexy, but fuck if Blaine doesn't have a back he wants to touch and kiss and rub up against.

It's almost unfair how every inch of him is pleasing to the eye.

Especially his round, firm ass, which Kurt gets a good look at when Blaine lets the towel fall away when he steps into the room.  It's a great ass, if he says so himself.  An ass he wants to squeeze in his hands, to fuck.  To bite.

But as much as he enjoys that, it's Blaine's cock he wants to see again.  He wants him to turn around so he can see what he aches for; what he remembers feeling so fucking good, and giving him the best pleasure of his life.

Just thinking about that night again has Kurt quickly hot and bothered.  And so fucking turned on he can't think straight.

He's like a cat in heat.

He's disappointed when Blaine does turn around, but holds the towel over his cock.

Warm hazel eyes connect with his when he looks up.  "Enjoying the view?"

_ Fuck yes! _

Kurt softly groans as he shuts the bathroom door.  He swears he hears a chuckle come from the guest bedroom.

Under the hot spray of water, hand on his cock, eyes closed, he fantasizes about Blaine being in the shower with him.

He strokes his cock while he imagines Blaine pounding into him from behind.  He comes fast and hard.  The release washes over him, but it doesn't bring the pleasure he seeks.  The pleasure he knows Blaine could give him.

He watches the evidence of what he just did wash down the drain.  It's easy to know what his body wants.  He just wishes he could make up his mind.  Because each day is getting more and more difficult to not give in to what he wants.  To not ask Blaine to pin him down and fuck his brains out.

Back in his room, Kurt finds Blaine sitting at his vanity smelling one of the jars of cream he has.  "Enjoying yourself?"

Blaine sets the jar down and turns around in the seat.  "I have a question."

"Are you annoying?  Yes."

"Funny.  But no."

"Alright, then.  What's your question?"

"Were you a cheerleader in high school?"

Kurt freezes in front of his closet.  It’s then that he remembers the cheerleading awards on his book shelf.  "Maybe," he says.

"I think it's more than a maybe."  Blaine's voice is close.  "Do you still have your uniform?"

The tickle of Blaine's breath at the back of his neck sends a strong shudder through Kurt.  "Maybe," he says again.

"That's a yes," Blaine says, grin obvious in his voice.  "You can't even begin to imagine the dirty fantasies I am having right now."

Kurt wants to say yes he can.  Because for every fantasy Blaine is having, he is having one of his own.

"We...We should watch the movie," he says instead to change the subject.

"You sure?"  Kurt shivers at the brush of Blaine's fingers over the back of his neck.  "Because I wouldn't object to a private routine from you in that outfit."

Kurt closes his eyes and lets himself imagine how that would end.  How he would happily let Blaine peel his uniform off him and fuck him until he forgot his name.  The thought of which makes his cock twitch.  Yes.  Yes, he can put the uniform on and do a sexy, dirty little routine for Blaine.  He can get him excited in every way possible and then let him do whatever he wanted to him.

_ No! _  He can't let himself get carried away like that.  He needs to be level-headed and think clearly.

"I think we should watch the movie," he says in a voice thick with desire.

"Okay."  Blaine grabs his laptop from Kurt's desk and gets comfortable on the bed.  He opens his laptop and brings up the file for the first movie they will be watching.  "Alright.  Let's get you educated on Star Wars.  We're gonna watch them in order of their release.  That's the best way to watch them."

"Whatever you say.  I wouldn't know either way."  Kurt tosses a pillow to Blaine and grabs one for himself and lies down next to him.

"Prepare to have your mind blown."  Blaine scoots the laptop up a few inches and hugs the pillow beneath him as the movie begins to play.

Almost two hours later there are so many questions Kurt has as he watches the credits roll up the screen.

"Good, right?"  Blaine sits up and stretches.

Kurt sits up.  He watches the ripple of muscles in Blaine's back as he stretches his arms above his head.  The thought of kissing those muscles, rubbing up against that body has him instantly getting hard.  "I must say it was better than I expected."  He thinks of difficult math equations to help with his situation.

"I told you.  Everyone loves Star Wars."

"I'm sure some people would disagree with you."

"Whatever.  They don't matter.  What matters is that I was right and you were wrong."

"Oh, you want to play it like that?"  Kurt throws his pillow at Blaine's head.

Blaine looks back at him, surprised.  "Did you just throw a pillow at me?"

"No."  Kurt innocently smiles.

"I think you did."

"I think you're imaging things."  He stands up off the bed.

Kurt lets out a small scream when he's easily picked up and tossed onto his bed.  With his strength, Blaine easily pins him down.  He holds his wrists down above his head with one hand.  The other rests on his lower belly.  Even through his shirt the heat of Blaine's hand sends a tingle through him.

"Admit it," Blaine says with laughter to his voice.

"No."

"You brought this on yourself."

Desire burns like a raging forest fire in Kurt when Blaine slips his hand under his shirt.  Fingers ghost over his heated skin.  He fights back from arching up into Blaine's touch, and from moaning.  Both of which would take this in a direction it can't go.  Not yet.

"Last chance, Kurt.”  Blaine moves his hand up Kurt’s stomach the smallest inch.

There is no way he will admit the truth now.  He wants Blaine's touch too much to give it up.  "Give me your best."

Kurt can't hold back his laughter and small screams as Blaine tickles him.  He squirms and tries his best to escape, but Blaine is too strong.

"Uncle!  Uncle!" he finally says.

“What was that?”  Blaine acts like he didn’t hear Kurt and continues to tickle him.  He laughs as Kurt squirms under him.

“Uncle!”  Kurt laughs.

Blaine stops and grins down at him.  “I knew you would give in.”

Kurt shifts to his side when Blaine drops down beside him on the bed.  “Do you always get what you want?”

Blaine looks to Kurt.  “I’m hoping so.”  It’s clear in his words what he means.

The corner of Kurt’s mouth turns up in a small smile.  He folds an arm under his head and watches Blaine as he stares up at his ceiling.  And it’s not long before his thoughts drift to the man beside him, and the feelings he’s developed for  him.

It would be easy to decide to be with Blaine.  But he knows that would be one of the few easy things about being with Blaine. Because if he chooses to be with him, that would bring a lot of challenges with it.  On top of risking being hurt, there is the fear of what this really is for Blaine.  Is he someone he actually wants to be with, or is he someone he wants to get out of his system?  That’s his number one main concern, because this is Blaine Anderson after all.  There’s a reason he is known around campus as the “One and Done” king.  Then there would be dealing with everyone else; dealing with people who would be jealous and angry with him just because Blaine decided to be with him.  That aspect of whatever he would have with Blaine scares him.

Before he can begin to stress himself out over it all, he decides to get some sleep and think about it  more the next day when he’s not tired.

“I think I’m gonna go to sleep now,” he announces.

“Okay.”  Blaine sits up and stands off his bed.  “Night, Kurt.”

“Night, Blaine.”

After he leaves, Kurt falls asleep thinking about the guy across the hall, and how things in his life could change with one decision.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't know how many times I can apologize for how long it took me to update this. I never meant to take this long. I had something written but it didn't feel right to me. So I left it alone for a few days only to come back to it and still not like what I had written. So, I figured the best thing to do was start over. I did that by handwriting the chapter and everything was coming out better. Now, I have finally finished typing and revising the chapter and can finally post. I hope this was worth the wait.

When he wakes up the next morning, the first thought Kurt has is one he never expected to have.  It catches him by surprise and completely off guard.  It seems to come out of nowhere, but at the same time make complete sense to think considering the last few weeks.

The thought he has right after opening his eyes is of Blaine.  It’s not of how he’s doing or what he could be doing at the moment.  No.  What runs through his mind is “I wish Blaine was with me.”  And even when he remembers that Blaine is actually there, that he came home with him for the holiday, he knows that is not how he meant that thought.

What he wanted when that ran through his head is that he wants Blaine right there with him.  He wants the feel of his body pressed close to his.  He wants to feel the warmth of him, to smell that distinct scent that is all him that he can’t get enough of.  He wants touches and lazy good morning kisses, and longing looks that turn to more without a word spoken.

“Ugh!”  Kurt turns to his back and covers his face with one of his pillows.

He lies like that for several minutes wondering how Blaine Anderson, the biggest playboy on campus, managed to get under his skin in this way.  And not in the way he did before he actually knew him.  When anytime he heard anything about him it would result in annoyance and a roll of his eyes; would have him saying he didn’t care.  Now Blaine is under his skin in a way where he can’t stop thinking about him; can’t stop wanting things from him he would never have wanted months ago.

_ How the hell did this happen? _

Two and a half months ago he loathed the guy.  Wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.  He was prepared to spend the last year of school completely ignoring and not giving any thought to the guy who only seemed to care about sex and football.

But now...This.

He wasn’t prepared for this.  For these feelings or thoughts about Blaine.

Even before he knew Blaine like he does now, there was a promise he made to himself.  The promise to not become one of those many people around campus pining for a guy they knew would never want nothing to do with them beyond what they had to offer.  He thought he was smarter than them; thought he was better.  He thought he wasn’t going to be like those people because he knew who Blaine Anderson was.

But that was before.

That was before drives from work that opened his eyes.  Before constellations under a star littered sky.  Before seeing that everything he thought he knew about Blaine was wrong in so many ways.

_ Maybe I’m not so stupid after all. _

That thought comforts him the slightest.  Because it helps him realize he’s not like those other people back at school.  He didn’t get charmed by the person everyone thinks Blaine to be.  The person all the others fell for.  He likes the guy not many seem to know.  The guy behind the so-called campus celebrity.

“Kurt!”

He tosses his pillow away and climbs out of bed when his dad yells his name from downstairs.

Before he leaves his room, Kurt takes a look at himself in his vanity mirror to make sure he looks okay.  And even though he tries to tell himself as he fixes his hair that it’s for no particular reason, there’s no trying to lie to himself.  He’s fixing his hair to make sure he looks good for Blaine.

He drops his hands and takes a long look at his reflection in the mirror.  “Don’t put too much thought into it,” he tells himself.  If he does, he’ll just end up embarrassing himself in the worse way possible.  And not only in front of Blaine, but his dad, who would never let him live it down for however long he lives.

Downstairs, the sound of his dad and Blaine talking has Kurt stopping in the hall just short of the kitchen.

“What are your intentions with my son?”

As much as the question catches him off guard, he can only imagine how caught off guard Blaine must be by it.  He actually bites his bottom lip to hold in his laugh as he imagines the look of sheer terror that must be on Blaine’s face at the moment.

“Um…”  A small soft laugh accidentally escapes Kurt at Blaine’s obvious nervousness.  “We...We’re friends.  There’s nothing more.”

_ Liar. _

“Son,” his dad says with a snort, “you and I both know it’s more than that.  Way more.  I noticed how you looked at him.”

That reply from his dad takes Kurt by surprise.  Has him curious as to how Blaine looked at him.  Because it must have been some look for his dad to notice.

“So, be honest with me,” his dad says in a voice that has gone serious.  “What are your intentions with my son?”

It’s with baited breath and a racing heart that Kurt waits to hear Blaine’s reply.  And when it comes, the corners of his mouth turn up in a small, sweet smile.

“I like him, sir,” Blaine says with a somewhat scared voice.

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“And how does Kurt feel about you?”

_ The same. _

“I don’t know.”  Kurt can easily picture Blaine shrugging his shoulders after saying that.  “He said he has to think about things.”

His dad laughing is not the response he was expecting.  And apparently it wasn’t for Blaine either based on his next question.  “Why are you laughing?” he asks, sounding confused.

“He likes you, Blaine,” his dad tells him with laughter still evident in his voice.  “Trust me.  I know my son.  Him thinking about it is just him being cautious.”

_ For a good reason. _

Everything he knows about Blaine when it comes to him and relationships points to being smart about not risking the chance of getting hurt.  That they should go on continuing how things are and just stay friends they’ve become.

But just being Blaine’s friend would not be possible for him.  He wants him too much to not turn their friendship physical at some point.  A point that seems to be coming closer and closer with each passing day.

“I hope you’re right,” Blaine says, the hope he speaks about in his voice.

“I am.  But as his father, I want to tell you that if you hurt my boy, I will make you regret it.”

“I completely understand.”

Kurt has to cover his mouth with a hand to muffle his laughter when he hears the slight tremble in Blaine’s voice.

As much as he would like to continue to stand there and listen in on his dad go on mildly torment Blaine, he figures he’s had enough and decides to rescue him from his dad.  He steps into the kitchen.  “Morning.”

When Blaine sees him, the way his eyes light up and a radiant smile spreads across his face, has his heart jumping.  It’s a look that has him briefly wondering if that’s the one his dad was just talking about.

“Hey, kiddo,” his dad says and turns off the burner of the stove.  “Breakfast is ready.”

“Great.  I’m starved.”

Kurt makes himself a cup of coffee and joins his dad and Blaine at the dining table.  “How did you sleep, Blaine?” he asks.  “Was the bed okay?”

“It was a little too hard for my liking.”

That reply immediately gets his dad’s attention.  He whips his head up so fast Kurt is surprised he didn’t hurt himself.  “Do you want to change rooms?”

“Dad, I’m sure he’ll be fine.  No need to get in a panic.”  Kurt doesn’t hold back his laughter.  It’s amusing to him to see his dad so concerned about Blaine’s health when he literally just threatened him in the kitchen less than ten minutes ago.

“Yeah, Burt, I’ll be fine.  I can manage,” Blaine assures him.  “It’s not that bad.”

“Still, I don’t want to be the one responsible for you being sore and not one hundred percent for Saturday’s game.”

It’s then that it clicks for Kurt why his dad is so concerned about Blaine’s physical well-being.  The worry he has is about how he might perform in Saturday’s game.  Yes, he’s also probably generally concerned about him.  But his main concerns revolves around football.

“Seriously, Dad?”  He looks at him like he can’t believe him right now.

His dad doesn’t look the least bit ashamed.  “What?  I don’t want him feeling bad for the game.”

“At least try to act like your concern is not fully about football,” Kurt says with a small laugh before he takes a drink of his coffee.

Blaine chuckles.  “I assure you, Burt, I will be fine.  I’ve dealt with worse.  And if I’m sore, I’ve played through worse.”

“If you change your mind at any point, I’m sure Kurt would be more than happy to give up his bed to you.”

Kurt makes an exaggerated noise of shock and disbelief.  “Um...I’m sure Kurt should be the one to have a say in giving up  _ his _ bed or not.”

“Sorry, kiddo, Blaine’s physical being out rules your say.”  His dad smiles and shrugs his shoulders as if to say “It is what it is.”

As much as he wants to hate his dad for that, he can’t.  Because he knows he’s just looking out for Blaine.

He looks to Blaine and playfully glares at him.  “Good to know my dad loves you more than me.”  It is said in a joking manner.

Blaine grins wide.  “I can’t help if I’m important.”

Kurt makes a show of rolling his eyes.  “More like a pain in my ass.”

When his dad stands up and walks away, Blaine leans over the table and quietly whispers, “I would love to be the reason for the pain in your ass.”

_ You and me both. _

A blush stains Kurt’s cheeks as want unfurls hot in his belly.  The images that Blaine’s words conjure up have him turned on, and somewhat embarrassed to be thinking such things with is dad so close.

“You’re sexy when you’re all flustered and turned on.”  Blaine smirks.

“I’m not turned on.”

“Yeah, you are,” Blaine says like it’s a sure thing.

“I hate you.”  Kurt smiles and imagines anything other than Blaine fucking him as Blaine laughs at him.

“Alright, kiddo,” his dad says when he comes back a couple minutes later and pulls his jacket on, “I’ll be back later.”

Kurt is somewhat surprised to see his dad dressed for work.  “You’re going to work?  It’s the day before Thanksgiving, Dad.  You should be off.”

“I know.  And you know I always keep the garage open on this day.”

Kurt sighs.  There’s no changing his mind about this.  “I do.  Be safe.”

“Will do, kiddo.”  He kisses the top of Kurt’s head.  “I’ll be back later.”

“Alright.”

“Bye, Burt,” Blaine says.  Once Burt is gone, he looks to Kurt, curious.  “Why does your dad work on this day?”

A smile spreads across Kurt’s face as he thinks of the reason.  “The day before Thanksgiving is the day he met my mom.”

“That’s a story I’d like to hear.”

“There’s not much to tell.”  Kurt takes a biter of his jelly covered toast.  “My mom was driving home from school for Thanksgiving when her car broke down.  The only place that could help her was the one my dad worked at.  He saw her and instantly fell in love.  The rest, as they say, is history.”  He takes a drink of his coffee.  “Now, every year, he works the day before Thanksgiving because, as he says, you never know what will happen.”

“So there’s a chance I could get lucky tonight.”  Blaine waggles his eyebrows.

Kurt laughs.  “Not with me.  Maybe with your hand.”  And that was the wrong thing for him to say, because he’s now picturing Blaine lying out naked on the bed slowly stroking his cock.

“Eh.  Better than nothing.”

* * *

 

“Do you like pumpkin pie?”  Kurt asks Blaine a few hours later as they sit on the couch.

“Yeah.”

“Good.  My mom had this great recipe that everyone who tries it loves.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it, too.”  Blaine mutes the movie he is watching.  “What are you doing?”

Kurt doesn’t look up and continues writing.  “I’m making a list of the things I need for tomorrow.  If I go to the store without one, I will definitely forget something.  And I don’t want to make two trips.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Kurt looks up, to find Blaine looking at him like he’s crazy.  “What’s with that look?”

“It’s the day before Thanksgiving and you’re barely going shopping?”

“Yeah,” he answers like it’s no big deal, which it isn’t for him.  “It’s not a problem for me, Blaine.  I’ve done it before.”

“Won’t the store be like a battlefield?  People shoving and fighting each other for the last turkey?”

Kurt laughs at the picture Blaine provides.  “I don’t know what movies you’ve been watching, but it is nowhere near that bad.  There is almost always plenty of everything the day before.  And besides, if it so happens to come to that for whatever reason, I have a big, strapping football player to push everyone out of the way for me,” he adds with a smirk.

“Oh, my god.  That’s why you brought me here.  Not to make me feel better.  But to use me for your benefit.”  Blaine feigns being hurt.

“Duh.  You’re just realizing that now?”  Kurt smiles when Blaine laughs.  “We should go.  I don’t want to wait too late to get everything.  If we leave early, the store shouldn’t be as packed as it will be later.”

“Guess that means we should go change, then.”

“Yeah.”

Upstairs in his room, down to just his grey boxer briefs, a tingle races along Kurt’s spine as arousal blooms in his belly when he walks out of his closet and turns to see Blaine’s gaze on him.  With both their doors open, one of them seeing the other half-naked was more than likely going to happen.

Instead of being embarrassed at being caught almost naked, and trying to cover up or close the door, he turns to Blaine and meets his gaze dead-on.  He feels no shame as he stands there letting Blaine look at him.  Blaine has seen him naked.  They wouldn’t be here right now if he he hadn’t.  That’s why as intense hazel eyes filled with longing and desire rake over his body has his pulse racing instead of feeling any kind of embarrassment.

Although part of his head screams at him that what he’s doing is stupid, that it’s crazy, Kurt can’t find it in himself to care in the least.  Because none of that matters when Blaine is standing there looking at him like he’s the one thing he’s wanted most in his life.

When Blaine steps out of the guest room and stops in the hall, intense eyes still on him, a dozen things run through Kurt’s mind.  But the thought he can’t stop focusing on is of Blaine saying fuck it in a deep voice and closing the space that separates them.  He imagines Blaine pulling him close and deeply kissing him while picking him up and carrying him the short distance to his bed.  What he imagines Blaine doing to him in that bed afterwards has his cock twitching and growing hard.

Hazel eyes darkened with lust travel down to his hand when he palms himself over his underwear for some relief.  Kurt knows he’s being stupid and brave at once.  A combination that is not good when he has yet to tell Blaine what he wants.  At this point, though, there’s no need to tell Blaine what he wants.  He’s sure it’s written plain as day all over his face; is written in the way his body is reacting to him.

As he continues to slowly palm himself, Blaine still watching him like he’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen, Kurt knows that if Blaine decides to come over to him that he wouldn’t stop him from doing anything he wants to him.  Truth is, he wants him to come over; to take him to bed and ease the growing ache he has for him.

When Blaine takes a step forward, a tremble runs through him at the possibility of what could happen in the next few minutes.  Each new possibility he has one he wants more than the last.

But when Blaine takes a deep breath and turns and walks away, a wave of rejection unlike Kurt has ever felt before slams into him like a truck.  It makes him feel horrible.  He stands there, hand stilled on his quickly softening cock, feeling idiotic as he fights back tears.  He was practically throwing himself at Blaine, and he just walked away like he had never wanted him to begin with.

It takes a few minutes for him to compose himself enough to finish getting dressed and ready.  But at one point, sitting in front of his vanity mirror completely dressed, a few tears roll down his cheeks when he sees the rejected, hurt look still in his eyes.

As he brushes away the tears, a small, amused laugh escapes him when he thinks back to a couple months ago and how he would have never shed a single tear for Blaine Anderson.  But now here he is, crying because of him.  And for a reason he never expected.

_ This is so stupid.  _  He wipes at a few more tears that fall.  He shouldn’t be crying.  So what if Blaine rejected him?  It’s not the end of the world.  If Blaine doesn’t want him now, fine.  It’s his loss.

Kurt takes another look at himself in the mirror and sees anger has joined the hurt he feels.  His eyes hard with it.

Now angry and hurt, he goes downstairs and yanks on his coat.  “Let’s go.”  He hears the slight edge to his voice.

“Kurt.”

“What?”  Kurt wraps a scarf around his neck to keep from looking at Blaine.

“Look at me.”

That is the last thing he wants to do at the moment.  He would rather the floor opened up and swallowed him so Blaine doesn’t see the anger and shame and humiliation on his face.  “We should go.”  He turns for the door but finds himself pressed up against the wall instead.  Blaine stands right there boxing him in with his hands flat on the wall on either side of his head.

“Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m no-”

“Yes, you are,” Blaine interrupts him before he has a chance to finish.  “And you have a right to be mad.”

Kurt glares at Blaine.  “Damn right I have a right to be mad!”  He takes a deep, calming breath.  Yelling at Blaine won’t solve anything.  “I’m embarrassed,” he adds in a small voice.

“Don’t be.”

“I am.  You rejected me.”

“No, I didn’t,” Blaine says.

“Unless you define rejection differently, what happened upstairs was you rejecting me.”

Blaine nods his head in agreement.  “Okay, you’re right.  But I had to walk away.”

“Why?”  Kurt almost can’t believe he’s asking why Blaine walked away from him.  It’s like he’s fell down some rabbit hole and landed in an alternate reality.  Because this is not how he pictured his life going at the beginning of the school year.

“Because,” Blaine cups the side of his face, “I promised I would give you time to think.  And I didn’t want to do anything with you in the heat of the moment.  I didn’t want to anything you might regret later.  Trust me, Kurt,” he skims his thumb slowly along Kurt’s lower lip, “if things were different, we would not be down here having this conversation.”

Kurt shivers at the truth to Blaine’s words and the fire his touch creates.  Relief washes over him at knowing Blaine does want him.

As he stands there, want burning in his belly, he realizes he could have everything he imagined upstairs with one word.  All he has to do is say yes.  To tell Blaine that he wants him.  But at the same time, he also realizes he can’t let that want cloud his thoughts.  He can’t let it make him lose control just like he did.  He needs to remember to be smart about this.  This is Blaine after all.  One wrong choice could cost him.  Hurt him.

Although every inch of his body, and a large part of his head, screams at him to tell Blaine yes right then and there, he listens to that part of himself that says to be rational.  He opens his mouth and says, “We should go before it gets late.”

Blaine grins like he knows about the war currently being waged in his body.  “Okay.”  He steps away.  “Let’s go.”

After Blaine opens the door and steps outside, Kurt takes another deep breath to calm himself.

_ Why does he have to be so fucking tempting?  _

“Okay.  I’m ready to go to war for you.”  Blaine makes a show of cracking his knuckles.

Kurt shakes his head in amusement and climbs out of his car.  He doesn’t wait for Blaine and starts to make his way to the entrance of the store.

Blaine catches up with him right before he walks inside.  “You practically ran off without me.”

“I don’t have time for you to dawdle.”  Kurt grabs a shopping cart.  “I have things to do.  Now, do I need to hold your hand so you don’t get lost?” he teases.

“You don’t have to make up excuses to hold my hand, Kurt.  I’ll let you do it any time you want.”  Blaine holds out one of his hands and wiggles his fingers.

Kurt playfully rolls his eyes and smacks Blaine’s hand away.  “Let’s get this over with.”

Everything is going smoothly twenty minutes into their shopping trip.  Well, as smoothly as can be when he has Blaine, who seems to turn into a kid and keeps asking if they can get all kinds of junk food.

“Ooh, can we get some of these?”  Blaine holds up a box of chocolate Twinkies with peanut butter filling.

Kurt lets out a small gagging noise.

“What?”  Blaine seems genuinely confused by Kurt’s reaction.  “They’re good.”

“They’re full of sugar and gross.  If you want them, then you can buy them.”

“Fine.  I will.”  Blaine grins and drops the box into the cart.

“I’m afraid to know what your cart looks like when you shop alone.”  Kurt pictures a shopping cart full of just junk food and beer.

“I don’t shop,” Blaine admits.

That catches Kurt by surprise.  “Never?”

“No.”  Blaine shakes his head.  “Terrance does all the shopping back at school because he knows how Cam, Codi, and me are if we shop.  As you can see.”  Kurt nods his head as Blaine gestures to his box of Twinkies.  “And at home, there’s a housekeeper who does all the shopping.”

“A housekeeper.”  Kurt scoffs.  “A housekeeper,” he repeats with a short chuckle.  “Of course he has a housekeeper.”

“Yeah.  She’s really cool.  Her name is Jo.  She’s been with us since…”

When Blaine trails off and Kurt sees the sadness in his eyes, there’s no need to ask him to finish that sentence.  He knows what he was going to say.  He goes to comfort him, but a familiar face turning into the aisle he’s down has him quickly hiding behind Blaine.

“Kurt, what the hell are you doing?”  Blaine sounds confused as he twists to look at him.

“Don’t.”  Kurt stops him.  “Hide me.”

“What?  Why?”

“You see that guy at the end of the aisle in the navy blue sweater?”

“You mean the guy who looks like he’s got a stick up his ass?”  Blaine’s voice comes out serious as he asks that.

Kurt snorts at Blaine’s description of Luke because it fits him perfectly.  “Yeah.”

“What about him?”

“He’s my ex,” he says.  “I don’t want him seeing me.”

“Why?”  Blaine starts to sound concerned.

Kurt lifts his head enough so he’s peeking over Blaine’s right shoulder.  The sight of Luke brings back memories of a relationship so dull and unexciting he regrets the six months he wasted with him.

“It’s nothing bad.  It’s just that he’s still hung up on me.  If he sees me, he’ll try to get back with me.”

“How long has it been since you two broke up?”

“Almost five years.”

“Wait.”  Blaine starts to laugh.  “Is that Mr. Twenty Seconds?”

“What?”  It takes a second for Kurt to figure out what Blaine is talking about.  “Oh.  Yeah.  That’s the guy I lost my virginity to.”

Blaine laughs harder.  “This is great.”

Kurt tries his best to shush him.  “Be quiet.  He’ll look over and see us.”

“So.  Let him.  Besides,” Blaine turns to Kurt, amused grin on his face, “I have a plan if he decides to come over and get back with you.”

Kurt eyes Blaine, suspicious about this so-called plan he quickly thought up.  “You can’t hit him, Blaine.”

“I am hurt that you think I would resort to an act of violence.”  Blaine acts offended.

“Need I remind you of what you did last year?”  Kurt arches an eyebrow as he brings up the incident from a year before.

“That asshole deserved it.”  Blaine’s mood quickly jumps from happy and care-free to angry and defensive.

“What could he have possibly done that warranted a broken nose?”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow in anger as he seems to recall the incident from last year that nearly got him kicked out of school.

Kurt remembers it, too.  How Tyler walked into their dorm and told him about what Blaine had done.  How his dad had to pay a pretty penny to the student so he wouldn’t press charges, and make a big donation to the school so his son wouldn’t get kicked out.  It was the talk of the campus for several weeks.

“He kept yelling a gay slur at me all night and I couldn’t take it anymore.  It didn’t help that I was drunk and still angry about the recent game we lost the week before.  It all culminated to me having enough and punching him in the face,” Blaine says.  “If it wasn’t for Cam and Codi,  I probably would’ve kept kicking his ass.”

It scares Kurt to imagine what Blaine would have done had no one been there to stop him.  Not only that, it also scares him because he’s sure he would have never met Blaine.

“Although I now know he deserved it, you shouldn’t have hit him,” he says.

“Yeah, I know,” Blaine agrees with a soft sigh.

“Just think, if you had gotten in serious trouble we would have never met,” Kurt points out.

“That is unfathomable.  Because you not in my life would have been…”

“What?”  Kurt asks after Blaine is silent for a few seconds.

“I think I would have missed you even though I wouldn’t have known you.”

As Kurt smiles at Blaine’s reply, he doesn’t notice Luke stop close to them.  When he says his name, it catches him by surprise.  His covers his heart when it jumps in his chest.  “Oh, shi-” He smiles and acts surprised to see Luke.  “Hi, Luke.”

When Blaine snorts next to him, he holds in a laugh and elbows him in his side.  He knows what he’s thinking.

“Hi.  I saw you but wasn’t sure if it was you or not.  Figured it wouldn’t be bad to come over and see for sure.  It’s so great to see you.”

“You too.”  Kurt returns the hug Luke gives him.

“How are you?  I haven’t seen you since you were home for summer.”

“Yeah.  I’m great.  Still in school.  Just home for the holiday.”

“I bet your dad is happy about that.”  Luke’s green eyes go to Blaine.  “Who’s this?”

“Oh, sorry.  This is Blaine, my, uh-”

“Boyfriend,” Blaine jumps in and says.

The word is said with such ease and surety that Kurt almost believes him.

“Um...Yeah, my boyfriend,” he says, caught completely off guard by the statement, and how much he finds himself liking how it sounded.

Blaine wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close to his body.  He notices the hurt and jealousy that crosses Luke’s face.

“How long have you two been together?”

Blaine answers before Kurt has a chance.  “Several months,” he says.  “I’m pretty sure it’s true love.  I just know I can’t spend the rest of my life without him.”

As Blaine says this, Kurt does his hardest to keep smiling and not stomp on one of his feet.  Instead, he settles for wrapping his arm around his waist and roughly pinching his side.  “We’re very happy,” he adds with fake, joyful voice to prevent Blaine from saying something even crazier.

“That’s great.”  The smile that appears on Luke’s face is a forced one.  “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

“I guess I should let you two get back to shopping, then.  It was nice to see you again, Kurt.”

“You too.  Tell your mother hello for me,” he says before Luke walks away.

Once he’s gone, Blaine starts to laugh again.

“I don’t know whose expression was better: his or yours,” he says through his laughter.

“Shut up.”  Kurt lightly punches him in his shoulder.  “You could have at least told me you were going to say that.”

“And ruin the fun?  No way.”

“You’re such a jerk.”  There’s no weight behind his words.

“Maybe.  But seeing you all flustered and confused was worth it,” Blaine says with a charming smile.

“I hate you.”  Kurt grabs the shopping cart and starts to walk.

“And yet you still want me,” Blaine hotly whispers into his ear.

Blaine’s breath brushing over his skin sends a strong tremble through Kurt.  He turns his head to Blaine, but finds his breath catching when he sees just how close he is.  Close enough that he would barely have to lean in for a kiss.  And he really shouldn’t think about kissing Blaine, because it makes it almost impossible for him to focus.

“Maybe I don’t.”  The words don’t even sound believable to him.

“Yes, you do,” Blaine says.  “I’m just waiting for you to admit it out loud.”  He grins.  “And when you do, we’re going to have some dirty, dirty fun.”

Kurt holds back a groan at Blaine’s tempting words.  His own words to say he wants this are heavy on his tongue.  But he can’t bring himself to say them.  “Let’s finish shopping,” he says instead.

Twenty minutes later, waiting in line to pay, Kurt looks at the same time as Blaine as a sweet, young voice says excuse me.  Behind them stands a young boy who looks to be ten or eleven.  His green eyes are wide as he stares up at Blaine.  The awe and admiration on his face has Kurt smiling.  It’s a reminder to him who Blaine is, and that there are people out there who love and look up to him.  Like this young boy.

“Are...Are you Blaine Anderson?” he asks with a shaky, nervous voice.

“Yeah, I am.”  Blaine crouches down so he’s eye level with the young boy.  He smiles at him.  “Who might you be?’

“I’m Preston.”

“Preston.  That’s a great name.”

Kurt notices how Preston beams at Blaine’s compliment.

“Can you sign my cap?”  Preston removes the plain white cap he wears and holds it out to Blaine.

“Sure, buddy.”  Blaine takes the cap.  Before he can ask for a marker, a woman, Preston’s mom if Kurt had to guess, is holding out a permanent marker for him.  “Thank you,” he tells her as he takes it.  “So, Preston, do you play football?”

“Yeah.  I’m a quarterback like you,” Preston proudly replies.

“You are?  I better watch my back, then,  you might steal my spot.”

Preston laughs.

“There you go, buddy.”  Blaine hands the signed cap back to Preston.

Preston eyes go wide with excitement and disbelief as he holds his cap.  He looks at it like it’s the greatest thing he’s ever held.  “Thank you so much, Blaine.”

“You’re welcome.”  Blaine holds the marker out to Preston.  “I hope you’ll watch Saturday.”

“I will.”  Preston pulls his cap on and turns to his mom, who mouths a thank you to Blaine before walking off with her excited son.

“Does it ever get old?  Having people recognize you?”  Kurt asks after Blaine stands.

“No.”  Blaine shakes his head.  “It’s still crazy to me when someone comes up to me and asks for my autograph or to take a picture with me.”

“Does it ever get to be too much?”

“Sometimes.  But I can’t complain.  This is what I signed up for.”

He isn’t sure he could handle having random strangers coming up to him and telling him how much they love him.  It would get to be too much for him.  He’s sure he would suffer some sort of breakdown dealing with that.  Plus all the pressure Blaine must have on his shoulders being the quarterback of the best team in college football.  Kurt respects and admires him for gracefully he seems to handle it all.

Back at his house, they unload the groceries and head inside.

“You hungry?”  Kurt asks as they put away the groceries.

“Yeah.”

“After this, I’ll make us something to eat.”

“I’ll finish,” Blaine says.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s fine.  It’s the least I could do since you’re making lunch.”

“In that case,” Kurt sets down the can of pumpkin puree he holds, “I’ll whip up something for us.”

“Sounds good.”

After a simple lunch, Kurt walks into the living room to find Blaine standing in front of one of the two shelves in the room.  He walks up and stands beside him.  “Hey, what’s got your attention?”

Blaine nods his head to the shelf.

Kurt looks and smiles when he sees what Blaine is looking at.

The picture is of his mom and dad when they were younger.  His mom looks into the camera with a vibrant smile on her face while his dad looks at her like she’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen.  It’s his favorite picture of his parents.

“She’s beautiful,” Blaine says.

“Yeah.”

Blaine looks to Kurt.  “You have her eyes.”

“That’s not the first time someone has told me that,” Kurt says with a small smile.

Blaine turns his attention back to the picture.  “You’re dad looks like he loved her deeply.”

“He did.  He still does.  I think that’s why it’s so hard for him to move on.  Even all these years later.”

“My dad barely waited less than a couple months to find someone else,” Blaine says with disgust and anger in his voice.

“People handle grief differently,” Kurt says to try and offer a reason for Blaine’s dad’s behavior.

“No.”  Blaine shakes his head.  “I don’t think he loved her like she loved him.  The only reason he married her was because she got pregnant with me and my grandparents were old fashioned.  Come to think of it, I don’t believe he was ever faithful to her while they were married.”

“That may explain a thing or two,” Kurt comments.

“What do you mean?”

“Your parents’ relationship could be the reason you have such an aversion to having one of your own,” he explains.  “You grew up around a relationship that was anything but.  It obviously affected you on some level.”

Blaine laughs and shakes his head.  “Good theory.  But my parents’ fucked up marriage is not the reason I didn’t want to date.”

Kurt’s heart jumps at Blaine’s use of the word didn’t.  “Oh.  No.  Then what’s the reason?”

The humor in Blaine’s eyes dims some at the question.  “I’d rather not talk about that right now.”

“Okay.”  Kurt nods his head in understanding.  Blaine doesn’t want to talk about it, then he won’t push him to.  But a that doesn’t mean it leaves him less curious to know what happened that led Blaine to be the person so averse to relationships.

Blaine points to a different picture.  “Is that you?”

Kurt looks to the picture in question.  “Yeah, that’s me.”

“How old are you?”

“Around three or four.  Apparently I really loved frogs.”

In the picture, he stands in front of the tub with a green towel wrapped around his body.  The hoodie it comes with cover the top of his head.  He looks up at the camera with his blue eyes framed by his wet eyelashes.

“You look so cute,” Blaine says.

“Thanks.”

“Too bad you’re not cute anymore.”

“Excuse me!”  Kurt looks to Blaine, offended by his comment.

Blaine just grins.  “You’re not cute,” he repeats.

“Oh.  I’m not.”  Kurt faces Blaine and places his hands on his hips.  He arches an eyebrow.  “What am I, then?”

“You are sexy as fuck.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Kurt says, not at all impressed by Blaine’s words.

Blaine steps closer to Kurt.  He gently takes his chin in one hand and tips his head back the slightest.  “I want to carry you upstairs and fuck you into your mattress.”

“I said something I don’t know.”  Even though he says that, heat and want shoot though Kurt’s entire body at Blaine’s words and the pure lust in his eyes.  His cock throbs for attention in his jeans.  Blaine’s attention.

Blaine drags his hand down and wraps it around Kurt’s neck.  “From the first time I saw you, I thought you were the most gorgeous person I had ever seen.”

The conviction to Blaine’s words, how he pours nothing but truth into them, has Kurt’s heart jumping in his chest.  He finds himself leaning that bit closer to Blaine.

“Why couldn’t you have a been a stupid, dumb jock?” he asks more to himself than Blaine.

If Blaine was that, it would have made his life these past couple of months, and especially these past few weeks, so much easier.

Blaine lets out a small chuckle.  “Where would the fun have been in that?”

Where would the fun have been?

Kurt drops his gaze down to Blaine’s mouth.  To full, luscious lips he wants to kiss, and have him kiss all over his body.  Lips he wants to see wrapped his cock.

_ Just say yes.  Just say yes.  Just say yes. _

It’s that moment, that insignificant, random moment that Kurt realizes he wants this.  He really, truly wants this.  He wants to dive feet first into something scary and unknown.  And he wants everything that comes with.  The touches and kisses, and small stolen moments that would make his heart race body ache.  He wants falling asleep with Blaine and waking up in his arms pressed close to his body.  He wants to tell his doubt and fear fuck you and go away.  He doesn’t care about what others will say or do.  They don’t matter.  The only people’s opinion that would matter would be Blaine and his.

It won’t be easy being with Blaine.  Kurt knows this just as sure that he knows the sun rises in the East every morning.  Blaine is someone loved and watched, and scrutinized for everything.  From the plays he makes on the field, to the littlest thing he does off it.  He practically lives his life under a microscope.  One looked through by his father and millions of other people.  If he’s with him, that means putting himself in the position to be judged and scrutinized; it means a loss of some of his privacy.  But it would be worth it.  Because he would have Blaine by his side.  This would be something they both could get through together.

In that moment, with gently touching him, Kurt knows that all of that would be worth it,  Blaine is worth it.

“Blaine, I-”

The sound of a car door loudly shutting cuts him off.  A lock being turned a few seconds later lets him know his dad is home.

“Your dad is home,” Blaine says.

“Yeah.”  Kurt takes a step back.  The loss of Blaine’s touch one he misses instantly.

Blaine looks at him curiously.  “You okay?”

“What?  Yeah.  I’m great.”  He smiles to show he’s fine.  “I’m gonna go to the kitchen.”

He’s upset.  Not just with his dad for his horrible timing.  But with himself for not just saying what he feels.  The words were right there on his tongue ready to be spoken.  He wanted to tell Blaine.  To finally acknowledge out loud what he’s known for some time; that he wants this no matter what.  He was ready to say the words.  To give Blaine and himself what they both have been wanting.

“Idiot!” he mutters to himself.

As he preps a few things for tomorrow, distracts himself from his epiphany for a couple of hours, he jumps a little when someone touches his shoulder.

“Hey, kiddo, it’s me,” his dad says with a small chuckle.

“Oh.”  Kurt relaxes a bit.  “Hey, Dad.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.  Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know.”  His dad shrugs a shoulder and scratches at his jaw.  “You just seem...distant.”

“I do?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess I’m just busy with thinking about tomorrow,” he says.

His dad cocks his head the slightest.  “You sure that’s all it is?”

With that question, Kurt can guess his dad knows about what is going on between Blaine and him.

“Yeah.”  He turns his attention back to the ball of dough in front of him.

“Okay.”  His dad sighs.  “I’m here if you ever want to talk, Kurt.  You know that.”

Kurt whips his head up when he hears his dad start to leave the kitchen.  “Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“When did you decide to do something about how you felt for Mom?”

A knowing grin spreads across his dad’s face.  “When I stopped being scared and went for it.”  He turns and walks out of the kitchen.

Kurt loves that his dad doesn’t further question him about reason for his question.

Later that night lying in bed, he tells himself that tomorrow he’ll stop being scared and work up the courage to do something.  Tomorrow he’ll tell Blaine how he feels and what he wants.  Then after, he’ll see where they will go from there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of came out of nowhere for me in that this is not what I had originally started with. A few days ago I started rewriting and wrote most of this chapter in a day.
> 
> Once again a big THANK YOU to everyone who is reading and leaving kudos and comments on this fic. It makes me so happy to see so many of y'all enjoying this little story of mine.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Eleven.  That's how many scattered, light freckles Blaine has over his cheeks and nose.  Kurt knows this because he hasn't been able to look away from him.  Has spent the better part of twenty minutes studying his face.  From the line of his nose to the curve of his lip.  That's why he knows he has eleven freckles.

Eleven.

Eleven minuscule spots of color he never really noticed before.  Maybe because he never let himself see.  Perhaps too focused on trying to ignore the cocky guy he wanted nothing to do with.  Or maybe too scared to let himself get too involved in any way.

But he notices them now.  Notices how there's four on each apple of his cheek and the three others on his nose.  Each one most likely obtained from being in the sun because of football.  Freckles have never been cuter.  More tempting.  Each light splashes of color that he wants to kiss.  To press his lips to and memorize in a new way.

He can picture it.  A brush of lips over skin lightly darker than the rest.  A flick of his tongue over each spot.

Kurt draws his lower lip between his teeth as desire to do just that shoots through.

Why do freckles have to be so fucking tempting?  It's a question he doesn't care if answered or not.

"Kurt?"

A shove of his foot under the table brings him out of his thoughts.  He looks to his dad, who watches him curiously, and with a knowing small smile.  "I'm sorry.  What?"  A blush stains his cheeks at being caught staring.

"Do you want help with dinner?"  His dad repeats.

It takes a second for his freckled fuzzed brain to comprehend what his dad is saying.  "Oh.  Right."  He sets his cup of now warm coffee down on the table.  "No.  I'm good.  Don't need you burning the turkey again."

"That was one time," his dad replies with a soft chuckle.

"But enough times to ban you from the kitchen on Thanksgiving."

"How did you burn the turkey?" Blaine muses.

While his dad regales him with the story from when he was thirteen, Kurt grabs his plate and walks to the kitchen to keep from thinking of freckles and wanting to climb over the table to kiss them.

"Your dad is amazing," comes Blaine's awe-filled voice ten minutes later.

Kurt looks up at Blaine's voice.  The awe he heard in it is mirrored in his eyes.  "Yeah, he is," he agrees with a smile.

"You're lucky."

"How so?"

Blaine sidles up close to Kurt in front of the sink.  "To have a dad who cares as much as he does.  To know he loves you."

It's said with so much pain and hurt Kurt wonders how Blaine isn't a broken mess beside him.

"Your dad loves you, Blaine," he offers for comfort.

"He has a funny way of not showing it."  Blaine angrily scrubs at a dirty plate.

Kurt takes it from him before it breaks in his hands and actually gives him a reason to miss Saturday's game.  "I'm sure he shows it in some way."

Blaine snorts like he heard a joke.  "In the four years since I've left for school, the amount of times I've seen him can be counted on my fingers.  When he calls it's only to scold me for doing something wrong, or not good enough.  He avoids me by throwing money at me.  He hasn't remembered my birthday in seven years.  I doubt he'll start anytime soon."  He hangs his head and lets out a deep sigh.  "Sometimes I wonder why I care.  Why I fight for something I shouldn't have to to begin with."

"Because he's your dad, Blaine," Kurt offers as reason.  As much as he wants to reach out and touch him, he refrains from doing so.  Somehow touching Blaine will shift this mood in a direction that isn't the greatest when his dad could walk in on them.  "It's perfectly normal for a son to want his father's love and affection.  I seek it out with my dad, too."

"The big difference being that he happily gives it to you.  Me, I'm barely given acknowledgement when I do something up to his standard."

"It could be worse."

"Yeah.  But it could be better than what it is now."  Blaine lets out a heavy exhale.

In that moment, with Blaine looking so sad and hurt, Kurt wants to find Blaine's dad and ask him what the fuck is wrong with him.  He wants to yell at him that he's an idiot if he doesn't recognize how amazing his son is.  That he should be lucky to call him his son and to love him.

He wants to stand up for Blaine in a way he won't do himself.

"Eleven."  The number slips out small and without thought.

Blaine looks at him with confused eyes.  "What?" he softly chuckles.

Kurt blushes and looks away.  "Nothing.  Never mind."  He didn't mean to say that.  Didn't mean to reveal in any way that he was thinking about freckles he wants to kiss.

Blaine turns to him, hip resting against the counter.  One hand on his other hip.  "You can't just say a random number and expect me not to be curious as to what it means."

"It means nothing."

"Oh, it means something.  Otherwise, you wouldn't have said it."  Blaine arches an eyebrow in amusement and curiosity.  "Is it the number of times you've thought about me naked?" he jokes with a grin.

_ Not even close. _  "No."

"Is it," Blaine steps an inch closer to Kurt, "the number of times you've thought of kissing me?"

_ Only since I left the table. _  "No."

Blaine erases all space between them.  He leans in and brushes his lips up Kurt's jaw to his ear.  "Is it the number of times you've touched yourself to thoughts of me?" he quietly whispers, tongue darting out to trace the shell of his ear.

Kurt places his wet hands on Blaine's stomach.  The ripple of hard muscles under his hands and Blaine's tongue have him biting back a moan.

He does what is perhaps the most difficult thing for him to do in that moment.  He pushes Blaine away.  As much as he wants him, wants to tell him, not like this.  Not with his dad feet away in the living room waiting for the parade to begin.  Not when he feels far from sexy with his sleep mussed hair, and in an oversized sweater and wrinkled pajama bottoms.

"Parade's starting soon."  It's a good enough excuse to warrant him stepping away.

"I guess we should go watch," Blaine says, the grin he wears one that also says this isn't the end of this conversation.

Arms wrapped around knees hugged to his chest, the floats on the TV pass by pretty much unnoticed by Kurt as he thinks of freckles and hazel eyes and full, pink lips.  The memory of Blaine's lips against his ear sends tendrils of heat through him.  He finds himself wondering how different it will be from the first time when he lets Blaine kiss any inch of his body he wants.  Will the want and desire be different?  More intense?  He has to think so since his feelings toward Blaine have changed since that night.

Will.  The word makes him silently laugh at himself.  How never turned to when is no mystery to him.  It's only a surprise.  A surprise he never saw coming even though he probably should have.

It's as big a surprise as the guy who sits less than a foot away from him.

He was so stupid to think he had Blaine all figured out.  But he should have known.  Should have looked past the rumors and cocky attitude he now knows is only used to hide behind.  Because that's what Blaine does.  He hides behind the persona he created to avoid getting hurt.  He knows this in the way he is with him when they are alone.  In the way he seems free with no one around to judge him.

"Ever since I was young, I've wanted to go to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade," his dad says as the cast of some broadway show performs for everyone.

"I've been a few times," Blaine reveals.

"You have?"  Burt sounds intrigued.

"Yeah.  When I was younger.  My mother used to take me every year."  Kurt sees the way Blaine's eyes simultaneously fill with joy and grief when he talks about his mom.  "We would arrive hours beforehand to get a good spot.  It didn't matter that my dad told us time and time again he could get us amazing seats.  That wasn't the point.  Half the fun was standing there and waiting."

"That sounds fun.  Did she stop taking you because you outgrew it?"

Kurt hears the teasing in his dad's voice, and he knows he's only trying to be funny.  But in that moment he wishes for nothing more than to go back a few seconds to before to stop him from asking that question.  To slap a hand over his mouth to trap the words inside.  Because the way Blaine's voice lightly trembles on his reply breaks his heart.

"No.  She, um...She passed a few years ago."

A look of guilt and regret fills Burt's eyes.  It fills his voice as he apologizes.  "I'm so sorry," he says.  "I forgot."

Kurt wants to ask what he means by that when he remembers this is Blaine.  A quick Google of his name will probably produce his entire life story so far.

"It's okay."  Blaine stands.  He roughly rubs the palms of his hands on his jeans.  "I need a minute."  He turns and leaves.

Kurt watches him walk away.  Watches the slump of his shoulders.  He isn't sure, but there's something different about Blaine's reaction to the mention of his mom.  Before there was sadness.  But this goes beyond that.  This seems to affect him deeper than it usually does.  It leaves him curious.  Although, not curious enough to pester him for answers to questions he knows he shouldn't ask.

"Fuck!"  His dad silently curses.

That's when he knows for sure his dad messed up, because he only curses when he's angry at himself.

"It's okay, Dad," he says to reassure him.

"No."  His dad angrily shakes his head.  He rubs a hand over his short cropped hair.  "I'm so stupid.  I knew she passed.  I should have remembered."

"Hey, it happens to the best of us."  Kurt looks to where Blaine disappeared and then back to his dad.  "I'm going to check on him."

"Yeah."  His dad minutely nods his head.  "Tell him I'm sorry."

"Will do."

He finds him standing in the snow in the backyard.  In only a thin cotton shirt, jeans and his shoes it's practically an open invitation to getting sick.

"Blaine?"

There's no reply.  Only the soft hum of the wind when it blows.  It stings on his face.  But he ignores it because it doesn't matter at the moment.  The only thing that matters is helping Blaine.

A few steps and he's standing in front of him.  There's no reaction from Blaine to indicate he notices him there.  There's only the far off look in his dim eyes.

"Blaine, come inside.  You'll get sick if you stay out here like this."

It seems his voice is the trick to bringing back from whatever thoughts had him trapped.  Hazel eyes filled with sadness look at him.

"Kurt...?"

With a tentativeness, Kurt reaches out and slips his hand into Blaine's cold one.  Fingers clasp with his as Blaine seems to fully come back from where he was.

"Blaine," he says his name with a soft carefulness, afraid to frighten him back to where he just was, "it's cold out here.  We should go inside.  Go warm up."  With a gentle squeeze of Blaine's hand, he moves to leave.

"I have a sister."

The words are said with such a small voice that they almost get lost in the wind.  They stop Kurt and his attempt to lead them inside, and unable to move at all.

"I thought-"

"I am," Blaine replies before Kurt can finish his sentence.

It's common knowledge that Blaine is an only child.  It's why so many people think he's the spoiled brat who gets everything he wants.  The only child treatment.

"I don't understand."  Kurt steps closer to Blaine.  Somehow he knows that Blaine needs him close right then.  Needs the reminder that he's here for him.

"Not many people know about her.  Cassi."  A smile spreads across his face.  "Her name was Cassi."

Was.  Past tense.  It doesn't get past Kurt.

"She would be eight now."

The tear that rolls down Blaine's face makes Kurt's heart ache for the man in front of him.  It’s one thing to see the Blaine who always looks happy and carefree, but to see him like this is something entirely different.  The raw emotion from him shows he’s more than just that arrogant jock everyone thinks him to be.  There’s so much more to him under the surface.

"You don't have to tell me, Blaine," Kurt assures him.  He doesn't want him living through this pain again.

"I want to tell you."  Blaine then does something unexpected.  He pulls Kurt close.  There's nothing sexual about it.  It's an embrace for contact and comfort.

Kurt gives him that because he knows he needs it.  And because he wants contact with Blaine in any way he can get at the moment.

"I want to tell you things I don't tell anyone.  What do you think that means?"

Kurt opens his mouth to say that you trust me but it comes out as, "I'm not sure."

Blaine gently cradles the side of Kurt's face with his free hand.  "I think I do."

"Why?"  Kurt's heart races as he waits to hear what he already knows.

"Because you're different."  It's said with admiration and not disgust.  "You make it easy to trust you.  To tell you things I never thought I would tell anyone."

Kurt's heart jumps in his chest.  He covers Blaine's hand on his face with his own.  "Tell me about her."

The glimmer of happiness in Blaine's eyes vanishes as they seem to go distant with memory.

"She was so small," he whispers with a shaky voice filled with unshed tears.  "So small."  Kurt wants to tell Blaine he made a mistake; that he doesn't have to go on.  But something about this tells him it's cathartic for him in some way.  "She was born three and a half months early.  My mom went into labor early.  I remember sitting in the hospital chair by myself wondering where my dad was and when I would get to see my little sister.  I always wanted to be a big brother.  To have someone to play with.  To tease.  I was so excited when my mom told me I was going to finally be one.  For twenty-seven hours and thirty-six minutes I was the big brother I always wanted to be."  Blaine brushes away the tear that rolls down Kurt's cheek.  "After she passed, my mom got sick so fast and it seemed like one moment she was there and the next she was gone.  She died two days after Cassi."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine."  Those are the only words Kurt can think to say right now.  He wishes there was something else he could tell him that would comfort him in some way.  But nothing he says can ease the pain Blaine must be experiencing.

"It was the week of Thanksgiving they died."

Those words have something clicking into place for Kurt.  "That's why your dad leaves."

"It's one of the main reasons."

"What's the other?"

"He'd rather forget he had a son so he can go be with whatever woman is mooching off him at the time," Blaine replies with a trace of anger in his voice.

"Is this holiday difficult for you?"

"It used to be.  It's gotten easier.  This is the first time since before then that I've been happy this week.  That’s because of you, Kurt."

"I didn't do anything," Kurt says.

Blaine shakes his head.  "Yes, you did.  Just by bringing me here eases the pain and hurt of everything."

The pain and hurt Blaine speaks of is easily discernible in his eyes.

Instead of standing there and doing nothing, Kurt focuses on Blaine.  On bringing him back from the pain.  He wants to take this broken, vulnerable man and fix him.  To put him back together until he's the man who makes him smile and roll his eyes in feigned annoyance.

The kiss starts off as a tentative brush of lips together.  The small touch, which seems more apprehensive and unsure, still sends a thrill through Kurt.

As Blaine slowly returns the kiss, lips parting under his, it becomes clear to Kurt that he wants this.  There's no doubt whatsoever.

There are dozens of other things he could have done to make Blaine happy again.  But a kiss, this kiss that he says he wants this with him, is the best solution.  

"Kurt..."  Blaine breathes when he finally pulls away.  Eyes wide with surprise and happiness.  "What are-...I don't-"

Kurt silences him with a brush of lips together.  He pulls back enough to look at him.  "Don't make me regret this."

Blaine grins.  It's a wide, toothy grin that warms Kurt to see.  "I won't."  The words sound like a promise he never intends to break.

The next kiss has Kurt gasping and panting for more after only a few seconds.  It is rougher than the first.  Filled with more urgency and need.  As if Blaine now knows for sure this is a thing that is happening because he wants it to and isn't holding back.

Kurt places his hands on Blaine's chest and returns the kiss with as much hunger and need.  He parts his lips for Blaine and lets him explore his mouth.  The brush of his tongue against his sending a shiver through him that has nothing to do with the cold that surrounds them.

In that moment nothing matters.  Not the cold that chills them.  Not the fact that his dad could find them.

The only things that do matter are racing hearts, seeking lips, and happiness that fills them.

The kiss ends much too soon for Blaine based on the way he chases Kurt's mouth after he pulls away.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because we should go inside before one of us freezes to death."  Kurt's teeth chatter the slightest as he presses as close as he can to Blaine for extra warmth; tucks his face in the column of his neck.  The smell of him, the spicy cologne that mixes with the scent that is all him, has his mouth watering with wanting to taste; wanting to drag his tongue over every inch of tanned skin.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt.  "Yeah.  But I gotta say I'm going to love warming you up."

Kurt and his body both like that if the way heat twists in his belly at the words.  "M-My dad is going to have a f-field day."

"Alright.  Let's get you inside before you start chattering like an alarm clock."

"How are y-you not c-cold?"

Blaine rubs a hand up and down Kurt's sweater covered arm as they walk to the back door.  "I think I'm too happy to notice."

"I-I'm glad I c-could do that f-for you," Kurt jokes.  But in seriousness, he's happy to see Blaine in a much better mood.

_ I guess a kiss is as powerful as fairy tales say. _

The corner of Blaine's mouth turns up in a smile.

Inside, standing there facing Blaine, a warmth blooms in Kurt's belly and spreads outward, pushes out the cold, when Blaine pulls him close and kisses him.  A tongue delicately dips inside his mouth and teases at his tongue.

"Feeling better?"  Blaine whispers against his lips.

Kurt's soft reply of yes is followed by a smile.

"Good.  I think we need some hot beverages, though."

With his hand in Blaine's, he follows him after another kiss.  The kiss, although short and small, still leaves him feeling tingles throughout his body and wanting more.  But he knows they have to be careful.  He doesn't want his dad finding out about them by catching them kissing. He wants to be the one to tell him; to see the excitement he knows will be on his face.

They steal kisses throughout the day.  Some are sweet and taste of the warm apple cider they drink.  Those leave Kurt pink cheeked and giddy.  Other kisses are slow, lingering kisses that leave him wanting more.  But it's the fast, dirty kisses quickly stolen in the kitchen with his dad immersed in the football game on TV that leave him aching for Blaine; for the need to be alone with him to do things that he would have never thought of only a month ago.

It's that particular kind of kiss Blaine is giving him as he stands between his legs while he sits on the restroom counter.

They snuck off to the restroom for a few minutes of privacy.  Every few minutes they hear his dad yell in excitement in the living room while watching whatever game is on.

"You smell like sugar and cinnamon, and it's the biggest fucking turn on," Blaine growls like it's a problem he doesn't mind having to deal with.

"It's from baking."  The gentle probing of Blaine's tongue has Kurt parting his lips and letting him thrust his tongue into his mouth.  He moans and grabs at his hips while taking the delicious torture from Blaine.

"Your dad will kill me if he finds us like this."

Kurt kisses along Blaine's neck and jaw.  Quick kisses that make him press closer to him.  The short stubble under his lips scratching and having him imagining thighs red from it after Blaine sucks him off.  The mental picture that creates, of Blaine between his thighs, has his cock twitching and tenting his pajama pants.

"No, he won't.  He likes you too much to do that.  Besides," he lifts his head, "you have the advantage of being one of his favorite football players.  And he would never do anything to jeopardize a team he supports."

"So, I'll be okay?"  Blaine drags his nose along the column of Kurt's neck.

Kurt twists his hands at the back of Blaine's shirt when he gently nips at the soft skin.  "N-Not technically," he mumbles.  "He'll still see you as the bad wolf taking advantage of his innocent son."

"Understandable," Blaine murmurs against pale, soft skin.  He drags his lips up to cover Kurt's ear.  "But you are far from innocent.  If the way moaned and bounced on my cock that night is anything to go by."

The reminder of that night makes Kurt both blush and needy for the guy currently turning his brain to a puddle of mush as he practically fucks his mouth with his tongue.  "What are you calling me, then?" he asks between nips of his lower lip and sucks of his tongue.

"You," Blaine kisses the corner of his mouth, "are a little sexy minx disguised as an innocent angel."

Kurt innocently bats his lashes for effect.

Blaine chuckles.  He then grabs one of Kurt's hand and presses it to his jean covered cock that is hard.  "This is what you do to me."

Kurt softly hums and palms at Blaine's cock that feels hard as steel.  He glows with pride at feeling how he affects him.  "I won't apologize."

Blaine's eyes roll to the back of his head as he tips it back.  "You shouldn't," he groans through clenched teeth.

Kurt grabs behind his head and tips it forward so he can kiss him.  It's all tongue and teeth, and filled with the hunger they both are experiencing for the other.  He continues to rub at Blaine's cock as they kiss.

A part of his brain wants to push Blaine's jeans off his hips and stroke him until he comes over his fist.  But the other part of his brain, the more rational part, knows nothing can happen in this small restroom with his dad only feet away.

Blaine presses his forehead to Kurt's temple.  Into his ear, he hotly breathes, "You are amazing."

Kurt wants to reply with a joke.  Instead, he drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders and turns to capture his mouth in another kiss.  "So are you."  It's a truth that he acknowledges happily.

Why did it take him this long to realize that?  He should have been smarter and seen past the person everyone else saw and made him out to be.  But, no, he formed an opinion on what he saw from far away without looking closer.  He's grateful he finally did.

The next couple of minutes are spent kissing like it's the last time they'll see each other for years.  It's hungry and frantic, and filled with so much need Kurt is surprised he doesn't combust from it.

"I have to go," Kurt breathlessly pants after pushing Blaine away.

"Just a few more minutes."  Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and presses their hips together.

Kurt gasps against his mouth at the feel of his hard cock.

The feel of it is so tempting.  He wants to forget everything past the small restroom and go down to his knees for this man he shouldn't have fallen for.  But he pushes past those wants and pushes Blaine away again before he manages to sway his thoughts and body.

"My pie is going to burn."  It's not much of an excuse.  But it's a good enough one to put a momentary hold on what they are doing.

"Okay," Blaine says in understanding.  "Later?"

Kurt smiles.  "Later," he repeats.

Later can't come fast enough for him.

The pie is perfectly cooked when he takes it out of the oven a couple minutes later.  It smells delicious, a fact Blaine tells him as he stands beside him at the stove.

"I think your mom may have been onto something."

"That she was."  Kurt takes off the oven mitts and eyes the ten pound turkey in the tray ready to be cooked.  "Just the bird now."  He grabs the handles of the tray.  "Can you open the oven door for me."

"I can do that if you want," Blaine says after opening the door.

"I got it.  It's only ten pounds."

With the turkey in the oven cooking away, Kurt smiles into the kiss Blaine steals from him before leaving to join his dad in watching the game on TV.

As he cleans the small mess in the kitchen, the sound of the game reaching him from the living room, he smiles as he pictures his dad and Blaine watching the game.

He joins them in the living room.  Plopped down on the couch next to Blaine, none of his thoughts are on the game being shown on TV.  Instead, they're on Blaine's parted thighs.  Thighs he wants to kneel between and mouth at Blaine's cock. He imagines that.  Imagines being alone with him and getting his attention the best way he could.

As he pictures yanking Blaine's jeans down and sucking his cock into his mouth, the buzz of his phone suddenly brings him out of his dirty thoughts.  He looks and sees it's a message from Blaine.

**Blaine:  Stop thinking about sucking my cock or I'll end up dragging you upstairs to fuck your mouth.**

Kurt's stomach twist in want.

_ Kurt:  How do you know I was thinking about sucking your cock? _

**Blaine:  I caught you staring at my crotch and biting your lower lip.  See something you want, Kurt?**

There's the emoji that smirks at the end of Blaine's message.

_ Kurt:  Shut up _

Blaine chuckles next to him.

"Who you talking to, Kurt?" his dad asks when he finally notices him on his phone.

"No one.  Just playing a game."  Kurt quickly exits out of his messages and opens Candy Crush.  He grabs a throw pillow and covers the hard on he's currently sporting.

Blaine softly chuckles from his spot.

In the next second, his dad forgets all about it as the team he's rooting for does something good.  "Yes!" he excitedly exclaims.

Kurt looks to the TV and sees players in green and yellow uniforms all jumping on and congratulating some guy.  "Who's playing?"

"Cowboys and Packers," his dad tells him.

Kurt has no idea who that is.  "Who's better?"

His dad and Blaine both answer at the same time each saying a different team.

"You're a quarterback, Blaine.  You have to go with Rodgers and the Packers," his dad says, sounding somewhat appalled by Blaine's choice.

"My being a quarterback makes me appreciate a great offensive line.  And Dallas has the best in the league."

Kurt has no idea what the hell they are talking about.  Instead of putting himself through the torture of trying to watch football, he stands and goes to the kitchen.  Every couple of minutes he hears Blaine or his dad make a noise of excitement or disappointment.

The kiss Blaine pulls him into an hour later makes his stomach flutter with excitement.  As quick as it begins it's over.

"I gotta go.  I only came for drinks," Blaine says as he walks over to the fridge.

Kurt is too much in a tizzy to do more than dumbly smile and nod his head.  As he stands there after Blaine leaves holding a couple bottles of water, with a smile still on his face, he finds himself wondering and hoping it will always be like this with Blaine.

By the time they are at the dining table for dinner a couple hours later, Blaine wears a pleased grin while his dad looks somewhat grumpy.  Based on their expressions alone, it's easy to guess whose team won the game.

His dad's mood lifts when it's time for him to carve the turkey.  Why he gets joy out of that he will never know.

They all serve themselves.  Kurt is shocked at the pile of food on Blaine's plate.

"I can barely see your plate," he teases him.

"What?  It's been a long time since I've had a proper Thanksgiving meal," Blaine says.  "My Thanksgiving usually consist of Chinese takeout."

"Why's that?"  Burt asks from the end of the table.

"Oh."  Blaine looks to him.  "Because I'm usually by myself.  And if I attempted half of what Kurt made, I'm sure I would burn down the kitchen."

Kurt snickers and takes a drink of his red wine.

"Why are you usually by yourself?"

"My dad tends to leave to some place for the week."

"That's horrible."

Kurt agrees with his dad with a small nod of his head.

"I've gotten accustomed to it."

"Well, I'm damn proud to have you with us."

"Thanks."

Kurt hears the way Blaine's voice trembles the slightest.

"Enough talk of that," his dad says.  "Can I ask about Saturday's game?"

After that, Kurt drones out his dad and Blaine's conversation of football.  Instead, he spends the rest of the meal thinking of when he can get to be alone with Blaine again.

"You were right," Blaine says an hour later as he walks over to the sink holding stacks of dirty dishes.

"About what?"

"That was the best pumpkin pie I've ever eaten," Blaine replies.

Kurt smiles.  He then lets out a small, surprised gasp and melts against Blaine when he pulls him into a kiss.

"Let's go to your room," Blaine breathes out against his mouth.

"Not yet," he softly replies.  "Wait until my dad goes to bed."

"How long?"

"It usually takes less than an hour."

While they wait for his dad to fall asleep, Kurt utilizes Blaine in helping clean and put leftovers away.  And sure enough when they are finished forty minutes later, his dad announces he's going to bed as he tiredly climbs the stairs.

After waiting an extra fifteen minutes, Kurt takes Blaine's hand and walks upstairs to his bedroom.  He goes when Blaine pulls him down on top of him after falling back on his bed.

They kiss for what seems hours, and Kurt can't get enough of it.  Of the way Blaine taste of pumpkin and spices from the pie.  Or the way he roams his hands all over his back.  But he especially can't get enough of the way when Blaine's tongue brushes his little zings of pleasure shoot straight to his cock.

Before they get too carried away, Kurt breaks the kiss to breathe and calm down.

"Holy fuck!"  Blaine says on an exhale.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees.  He knows what Blaine is talking about without having to ask.  It's the desire and arousal that swirls in them from just the kiss. It excites him to wonder how it will feel when they go beyond that again. Because if this time is any indication, it will be amazing.

He pushes into Blaine's touch when he cradles the side of his face and brushes his thumb over his cheek.

"Freckles," Kurt says as he stares down at Blaine.

"What?"  Blaine laughs, obviously confused.

"That's what I meant with eleven," Kurt clears up for him.  "I noticed your eleven freckles at breakfast.  I wanted to kiss every one of them."  He touches a finger to one of them under Blaine's left eye.

Blaine places a hand under his head.  "Go ahead."

It takes a couple minutes for him to kiss each freckle individually because he spends several seconds with each.  By the time he's finished, his cock is painfully hard.  A fact Blaine doesn't miss.

"Let me touch you," he whispers against his skin as he kisses at his neck and drags his fingers down along his back.

The yes he wants to speak is heavy on Kurt's tongue.  He wants to tell Blaine please.  But the thought of doing anything under the same roof as his dad has him biting back the word.

He rolls off Blaine, who doesn't push him for more, and snuggles into his side.

"This might be the best Thanksgiving I've ever had," Blaine says.

Kurt looks into hazel eyes filled with happiness when Blaine turns his head to him.  "Because of me?"

"No, because of that pumpkin pie," Blaine jokes with a grin.

Kurt playfully pinches his side.  He moans and cups the side of Blaine's face when he kisses him.  He goes when he shifts him to his back.

Blaine pulls back to stare down at him.  "Yes, because of you.  And not just because of this.  Because of everything else you've done for me these past few days."

Kurt smiles and brings Blaine down for another kiss.

They kiss until it's too much and they have to pull away before it can go further.  Kurt lies there with Blaine next to him catching his breath as he tries to ignore the way his cock 

"I can't wait to bury myself inside you again," Blaine says in somewhat still breathless voice.

Kurt closes his eyes and breathes through the want that hotly shoots through him at Blaine's words.  "No mention of sex right now, please."

Blaine chuckles.  "Okay.  I think the best thing to do is to go to sleep, then, if sex is off the table right now."

"Yeah."  Kurt turns to his side away from Blaine.  A smile spreads across his face when Blaine understands and spoons him from behind.

It's difficult falling asleep when he's turned on and can feel Blaine's cock pressed against his ass.  For a couple of hours, he debates with waking Blaine and taking him up on the offer of letting him touch him.  To give him some temporary relief.  But he fights against it until eventually sleep finds him a little after two in the morning.

* * *

 

Half-draped over Blaine's back when he wakes up, it takes a second for Kurt to remember why he's in his bed.  When he does a smile spreads across his face as he mentally does a little dance.

Carefully moving away from Blaine so as not to wake him, he grabs a change of clothes and heads to the bathroom.  Downstairs after showering and brushing his teeth, he smiles at his dad sitting at the kitchen island drinking coffee when he walks into the kitchen.  "Hi, Dad," he tells him as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"So, you and Blaine, huh?" his dad casually replies.

Kurt sets the coffee pot back and joins his dad at the island.  He knows there's no point in denying it.  "Yeah.  Me and Blaine.  How did you know?"

"Kiddo, I'm not blind.  It was as obvious as a smack to the face."  His dad laughs and takes a drink of his coffee.  "There's just one thing I don't understand."

"Which is?"

"I thought you hated the guy."

"I was wrong about him," he admits.  "He's not the person I thought he was."

His dad smiles.

When Blaine joins them twenty minutes later looking cute with his sleep ruffled hair, Kurt wants nothing more than to kiss him.  Realizing he can, he walks over to him and brushes a kiss to his lips.

"Your dad," Blaine whispers.

"He knows."

"Yes, I do.  Now, that's cleared up, let's eat breakfast."

Upstairs in his room after breakfast packing his bag, Kurt looks at Blaine when he walks into his room.  He immediately notices how he looks guilty about something.  "What's wrong?"  He walks over to where he stands by his door.

"I feel bad about making you leave early," Blaine tells him.

"Don't be.  I understand why we have to go back today."

"I can always go back alone and let you spend the rest of the week with your dad."

"If that's what you want."

Blaine grabs at Kurt's hip and pulls him close.  "I'm selfish and want to be with you."

Kurt smiles as his heart jumps.  "Then it's settled.  We go back together today."  He kisses Blaine and continues to finish packing.

"This may be the only time I hate football."

"Why's that?"  Kurt zips his bag and drags it off his bed.

"Because I enjoyed spending time here with you and your dad," Blaine says.

"Tell that to him.  You'll score points even though you'll be fucking his son soon and he'll hate you a little because of the fact."

"Is that an invitation for later?"

"It's an invitation for soon."  Kurt pats Blaine's stomach.  "Come on.  Let's get going."

Downstairs, Kurt is worried about Blaine as his dad continues to shake his hand and repeatedly thanks him for visiting. Blaine is great about it all.  He laughs and says nothing about the continued handshake.

"Dad, you're gonna have to stop some time soon."

His dad looks to him and then down at Blaine's hand still in his.  "Oh.  Sorry."  He lets go.  "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay," Blaine says with an amused smile.  "It's not the first time it's happened."

"Thank you, again, for visiting."

"Thanks for having me.  I greatly enjoyed being here.  I also want to apologize for taking Kurt back early."

"It's fine.  I understand."

"Sorry to break up the bromance, but I want to head out," Kurt interrupts with a smile.  He hugs his dad.  "Bye, Dad.  Love you."

His dad returns the hug.  "Bye, kiddo.  Love you, too.  Drive safe."

"Will do.  I'll see you soon."  He kisses his dad's cheek and pulls away.

With one final goodbye, Blaine and him head to his car.  "Here," he tosses his keys to Blaine, "you drive."

"Alright."

Leaving his neighborhood, Blaine looks to him curiously as they sit at a stop sign behind a couple of cars.  "Why were you in a rush to leave?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Alright.  I was," Kurt admits.  "Only because I wanted to do this."

"Do w-Oh, fuck!"  Blaine drops his head back against the headrest when Kurt leans over the center console and cups him through his jeans.

"I figured the sooner we got back to school the sooner we could have some fun."  He puts emphasis on the word fun.  "You know?  You getting naked.  Me getting naked.  Orgasms."

"This that fucking you mentioned that's gonna happen?"  Blaine looks at him with an arches eyebrow.

"No."  Kurt kisses Blaine's jaw and sits back in his seat.  "You should drive so we can get back to your house soon."

"Like I said: a little minx that looks innocent."

Kurt laughs.

Blaine starts to drive again.  "This is going to be the longest drive ever," he says with a frustrated groan.

By the time they finally pull into the driveway of Blaine's house near campus several hours later, Kurt is sure Blaine is a ball of want and desire.  His eyes are dark with it as his body looks wound tight and ready to snap.

He climbs out of the car and follows Blaine up to his front door.

“Can’t wait to get my hands on you,” Blaine softly growls as he fumbles with unlocking is front door.

"I don't know.  I'm kind of tired and want to sleep."  Kurt makes a show of yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

When Blaine grabs his hands and holds them against the wall above his head lust shoots through Kurt.  He arches his body to Blaine's, that is pressed to his.  He tips his head back and moans when Blaine rocks his hips into him.  Want and heat bloom in his belly.

"What was that, again?"  Blaine scrapes his teeth over the sensitive spot right below Kurt's ear.

Kurt pretty much turns to a desperate, needy mess after that.  "Make me feel good."

"That's what I thought."  Blaine grins and gives another rock of his hips before pulling away from Kurt.

With one of his hands still in Blaine's, he follows him inside after he manages to open the door.

"Hi, guys.  Bye, guys," Blaine says as he heads towards the stairs.

Kurt just laughs and shakes his head.  He gives a small wave to the guys, who sit on the couch and smirk in their direction.

"Somebody's getting laid tonight!"  Cam teasingly exclaims.

Kurt ignores the comment completely.  If he acknowledges it in any way him and the other guys will just tease him more.

Upstairs, Blaine pulls him into his room and shuts the door.  It's the first time he's been back in Blaine's room since their night together.  Not much has changed.  Except now he won't regret being here later.  And he's definitely not drunk.

Pressed back against the door, he drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders and moans at the deep, intense kiss he gives him.  Teeth nip at his lower lip.  Blaine thrusts his tongue into his mouth when he parts his lips.

"B-bed," he pants.

Blaine pulls him off the bed.  Turned around, he walks backwards as Blaine pushes his jacket off and pulls his shirt over his head.  He lets out a small yelp when Blaine pushes him back onto the bed.  It's with his teeth biting into his bottom lip that he watches Blaine pull his shirt over his head before joining him on the bed.

Lips kiss down along his neck and chest.  They cover his nipple and suck.  A moan escaping him when Blaine flicks his tongue over the hardened nub.  After, kisses trail down his stomach until Blaine comes to the waistband of his jeans.

Blaine sits up.  "I want to taste you.". The want practically drips from his voice.  "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Kurt desperately sighs.

He smiles as he lifts his hips to allow Blaine to pull down his pants and briefs.

A hungry look fills Blaine's eyes when his cock springs free.  Kurt sees how he looks at him like he's the toy he finally gets to play with.

"Dreamt about this cock, Kurt," Blaine murmurs as he drags his lips down along the side of Kurt's cock.

Kurt bites back a laugh at the admission.

Blaine looks up at him.  The corner of his mouth lifted in a smile; eyes filled with laughter.  "You think I'm lying?"

"Oh, no."  Kurt shakes his head.  "Trust me, I believe you."

"Good.  Because it's true."  Blaine wraps a hand around the base of Kurt's cock.  He licks around the head, sucks it into his mouth, swipes his tongue over the tip and licks away the beads of precum gathered there.

Kurt arches his hips; tries to go deeper into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine lifts off him and holds down his hips with his free hand.  "Patience, Kurt.  I'll get there."

"Not fas- _ Oh, fuck!. _ "  Now it was his turn to curse out loud when the wet heat of Blaine’s mouth surrounds his cock.

It’s a torturous heaven because Blaine does nothing but give small, tentative sucks.

“Blaine…” he whines as he tries to thrust up against Blaine’s hold on him.

Blaine hums around his cock.  He looks up at him with darkened eyes that hold desire.

Kurt buries his hands in soft curls and tips his head back when Blaine starts to suck his cock.  He bobs his head and swallows around him.  Blaine massaging his balls with his free hand has him dropping open his thighs even more.  And when Blaine moves his hand down to press the pad of his thumb to his hole, he feels his balls draw tight to his body.

It doesn’t take long after that for him to be pushed close to the edge.

“I’m close, Blaine.”

Blaine pulls off him just enough to say, “Come in my mouth.”

After Blaine sinks his mouth down around him, again, it only takes a few sucks before he lets go.

Not caring about the guys downstairs hearing, Kurt cries out Blaine’s name as he shoots down his throat.

Blaine swallows everything he has to give as he sucks him through his release.  By the time he pulls off him, he’s sure he’s a puddle of jelly on Blaine’s bed with the biggest smile on his face.

"I came in my pants like a fucking thirteen year old," Blaine admits as they lie there.

This time Kurt does laugh out loud.

"Don't laugh."  Even as he says that, Blaine starts to laugh himself.

Kurt reaches down and pets at Blaine's curls.  "I'm touched I could do that for you."

A small squeak comes from Kurt when Blaine gently bites his hip.

Blaine rolls over and rests his chin on Kurt's hipbone and gazes up at him.  "Come to my game tomorrow."

Kurt groans.

"What?"

"You know I hate football, Blaine."

"A slight error I'm willing to forgive you for because you're cute."

"Gee, thanks."  Kurt snickers.  "But I'm still not going."

Blaine sits up when Kurt does.  "Why?"

"It's not for me.  I'd rather stay home and do something that would actually make me happy.  Like sleep, or jerk off."

"Mmm."  Blaine pulls Kurt into his lap.  "Well, if you put it that way, I wouldn't mind staying home and watching you jerk off."

Kurt laughs.  "Yeah.  Then the school and your whole team would hate you.  And me."

"I wouldn't care."

"Yes, you would.  It's too important to you to give up like that."  Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine tips his head back and gazes up at Kurt.  "You're right.  Which is why I want you to come.  I want you to see me doing something that makes me happy."

"I thought I just did."  Kurt smirks and arches an eyebrow.

Blaine lightly smacks Kurt's bare ass.  "Something else that makes me happy."

"I'll tell you what."  Kurt pushes back some of Blaine's loose curls.  "I'll make you a deal.  If you reach the national title game, I'll go.  I'll sit in the first row and cheer for you.  I'll even wear your jersey."

Blaine seems to think it over a second.  "Deal."

"Now all you have to do is reach the game."

"Oh, trust me, Kurt.  We're going to that game."  The confidence Blaine has makes him sexier.  "You better get your school spirit ready."

Kurt just smiles and kisses Blaine.  The kiss which was supposed to be quick and sweet easily turns to more.  Tongues massage against each other.  Kurt tastes himself on Blaine's tongue, which has his cock growing hard.  Before, he wasn't big on kissing after a guy went down on him.  But it's different with Blaine.  Somehow knowing it's Blaine, the guy who has proven him wrong in so many ways, makes him want things he never wanted with anyone else.

In the last twenty-four hours, Kurt has learned he loves to kiss Blaine; and that Blaine is a phenomenal kisser.  Blaine kisses with attention.  It's as if he seeks out what the other person likes and keeps giving them that.  At the moment, it's gently sucking on his tongue, and nibbling on his lower lip.

It's not long before Kurt is panting and aroused once again.  But before things get too carried away--which is fairly close to happening--he forces himself to pull away.  "I have to go."

Blaine pulls him close again.  "No.  You have to stay."

Kurt trembles and moans when Blaine starts to kiss and suck at the soft skin of his neck.  It's his biggest weak spot.  And currently making it extremely difficult for him to leave.

"Feels so good," he softly murmurs.

Blaine laves his tongue over the spot he just sucked.  "Stay the night."

"C-Can't," Kurt says, although he can feel himself wavering.

"Will make it worth it."

Fingers ghost down his cock.  Kurt moans and presses closer to Blaine when he massages his balls.

"Can't," he repeats.  He arches closer to Blaine.

"Why?"

Kurt tries to think of why he can't stay, and comes up with nothing.  There's no reason for him not to stay.  He has nothing in the morning that would need him to get up early to change and get ready for.

"D-Don't know," he stutters.

"Stay with me."  As he says this, Blaine wraps his hands around Kurt’s cock and starts to lazily stroke him.

“ _ Fuck! _ ”  Kurt hungrily kisses Blaine as he pushes up into his fist.  “Want to feel you, too.”

In no time Blaine is naked with Kurt in his lap, and stroking both their cocks.

Kurt grips Blaine's shoulders.  He rocks his hips.  Cock gliding against Blaine's as his hand strokes them both.

"You're so gorgeous like this," Blaine roughly pants.  "Come for me, Kurt.  Come over my hand."

Kurt tenses and then releases all over Blaine's hand, and up both their chests.  Some of it hitting his chin.

A few seconds later, Blaine follows with his release, softly moaning Kurt’s name into his ear.

It takes a few seconds for Kurt to come down from his high, and when he does he finds himself still slightly trembling in Blaine’s arms.

“Holy fuck that was amazing,” he breathlessly says.

“Mmmhmm.”  Blaine licks a the cum on Kurt’s chin.  “You taste good, by the way.”

If he hadn’t just come for the second time that night, he would be hard at those words from Blaine.

Instead, he lies back on Blaine's bed and tiredly yawns.  “Alright.  You changed my mind.  I’ll stay.”

Blaine lies on his side and pulls Kurt close.  Kurt turns so his back is pressed to Blaine's front.  "You're just too tired to move.  You're using me for my bed."

"No, I'm not."  Kurt laces his fingers with Blaine's that rest over his chest.  "I'm using you for the fantastic sex, too."

Blaine leans over and lightly bites Kurt's shoulder.  "Funny," he says and tenderly laves his tongue over the now red skin.

As they lie there, Kurt groans at the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GwjfUFyY6M) he hears loudly being played downstairs.  A song obviously meant to be heard by them.  “Your friends are wrong for that.”  Even as the says this, he can’t hold back his amused laughter.  As much as he wants to be mad at them for the song, he can’t be.  He only knows they are messing around.

Plus it’s kind of funny.

“They mean well,” Blaine replies with a snort.

“In their own weird way.”

“Yeah.”

For the second night in a row, he falls asleep in Blaine’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link close to the end to see what song the guys are playing. It came to me as I was finishing the chapter and thought it fit Cam and Codi perfectly to do something like that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must have started and restarted the beginning of this chapter five times. None of what I wrote was anything I liked. Until I was reading a book and the beginning of one of the chapters inspired me, that and listening to Leon Bridges' River, and I wrote the beginning in less than an hour. The rest I had most written for some time. So, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Kurt doesn't wake up the next morning feeling what he felt the first time he found himself in Blaine's bedroom after a night of debauchery.

There's no regret or guilt.  No anger at himself for doing something so stupid.  So cliché.  And there's definitely no roiling in his stomach that has him close to being sick.

What he feels lying there in Blaine's arms is the complete opposite of all of that.  It's happiness and joy and contentment.  It's relief at finally having something he didn't think he would ever want.  It's excitement at what the possibilities could be that brings with it.  It's disbelief that he's here again.  Not because he thought he would never find himself here.  But because it's Blaine, the man with an aversion to a second hook up with someone.

He knows many would kill to be in his place.  And he totally understands their reason for wanting that.  But he feels lucky to be the one here.  To be the one to have been given the chance to truly see Blaine and end up in this spot.

Blaine nuzzling his face in the back of his neck and pulling in a deep breath alerts him to being awake.  "Thinking about me?" he asks in a sleepy voice that still manages to sound sexy.

"How did you know?"

"Mind reader," Blaine jokes.

Kurt turns to Blaine.  He gazes into eyes that still look tired but hold happiness as they look at him.  "Oh, yeah?"  He pushes back Blaine's sleep ruffled curls from his face.  "What am I thinking now?"

"Hmm?"  Blaine wears a look that says he's considering his answer.  "You're thinking 'Wow!  He has such a beautiful mouth.  I would love to see it around my cock.'"  As he says this one of his hands caresses down Kurt's back and smoothes over his ass.

Kurt's cock gives a twitch at the touch, Blaine's words, and the sudden hunger in his eyes.  Arousal burns in his belly like hot coals ready to be stoked to something more.

He presses closer to Blaine.  Closer to that body he remembers above his as they moved together and created a pleasure greater than he's ever known.

"How did you know?"

Blaine turns Kurt so he's on his back.  "Mind reader," he says with a grin before claiming his mouth in a devouring kiss.

The kiss makes him hunger for more.  For Blaine's mouth, as he said.

He tells him as much.

"Say please," Blaine whispers against his lips while rolling his hips down that make Kurt arch for more.

"Please..."  The word falls from his lips with little fight.  He wants Blaine too much at that moment to tease Blaine the way he's obviously teasing him.

"Again."

Kurt knows without asking what Blaine means by that single word.

The word please falls from his mouth like a poem only Blaine will understand.  It's whispered softly, but filled with so much emotion and need there's no need for other words to get his point across.  And he sees the moment his need registers with Blaine.  Sees his eyes fill with determination and need of his own.  Sees how they darken with desire.  But still manage to hold a softness to them.

Lips part under Blaine's when he kisses him again.  He welcomes the tentative, gentle thrusts of his tongue.  The feel of which against his own makes him shiver and moan.

A few weeks ago, he would have never given himself to Blaine like this.  Would never have let himself feel what he's feeling now.  But as he lies there with Blaine's body over his, he's grateful to him for pushing past his stubbornness and showing who he really is.  Because who he really is is the person he wants pressing him down from the weight of his body.  Is the person he aches for at that moment like no other guy he's been with.

The kiss, which has turned heated and rough, makes every inch of him tingle.  Like he just rode a roller coaster and he's still experiencing that wonderful high from the adrenaline.

"Please."  This one comes out breathy and desperate.  Like a prayer demanding to be heard and answered.

Blaine lets out a low growl before moving to kiss at Kurt's neck.

Teeth lightly nip and bite at the soft flesh.  Kurt arches as it seems to send jolts of pleasure straight to his cock.

Kisses trail down his chest.  Each of his nipples traced with a tongue and sucked before kisses go down his stomach.

A hand wraps around the base of his cock and Blaine skips any kind of teasing and takes him into his mouth.

A wet, silky heat surrounds his cock, and everything is wonderful.

Guilty pleasure.  That's what Blaine's mouth on him is.  It's a guilty pleasure.  That one thing you shouldn't want but consume anyway because you crave it too much to care about the consequences.  That's Blaine's mouth.  But there's no guilt.  No remorse for taking what he wants.  For letting himself consume what he once thought was bad for him.

Shoulders drop down and Kurt lets Blaine drape his thighs over them.  It's a sight to take in when he looks down.  Of his strong thighs over just as strong shoulders.  Of pale skin against tan skin.  Of dark curly hair contrasting against coarse chestnut colored hair.

Head tipped back, Kurt loudly moans as Blaine continues to suck him.  Pressure already growing.  His balls heavy and aching to release.

Moans continue to fall from his mouth the closer to his release he gets.  They get louder and become more drawn out.

But Codi pounding on the door and screaming, "Hey, lover boy!", has him quieting and pushing up to his elbows.  He looks down at Blaine,  who licks his lips after lifting off him.

"Fuck off, Codi!"  Blaine yells to him.

"I'm just trying to remind you that we leave in less than an hour," Codi says from the other side of the door.  "So, get him off and get downstairs."

Kurt smiles as he pushes Blaine head back down.

It doesn't take long after that for him to spill down Blaine's throat.  The orgasm rushing through him like a powerful wave.  Pleasure sweeps over him and takes him under until it's all he knows for several seconds until Blaine's mouth on his is like breaking the surface and breathing again.

Heart racing, breathing still uneven, and thoughts still scrambled from his release don't stop Kurt, though, from reaching down and skimming his fingers along Blaine's cock that is hard against his hip.

The feel of him there, hot and heavy and hard, brings him back to their first night in this bed.  How he felt that way in his hand and mouth and body.  How he felt like a reminder of the wrong he was doing.  Of the bad. 

"Want me to take care of you?"  As he says this, Kurt finds what strength he can manage and turns them to their sides.  He wraps his fingers around the base of Blaine's cock and slowly draws his hand upwards.

As he touches Blaine, he really takes in the feel of him.  Takes in the size and length of him.  Takes in the contrast of soft skin to a hardness that tells him he's wanted by this man.

Blaine's hand on his wrist stops him.  "I can't.  I would love nothing more.  But I can't."

Kurt is confused by that.  "Why?"  He moves his hand to rest on Blaine's hip.

"I don't have sex before a game," Blaine tells him.  "I shouldn't have even done what I did last night."

"Why did you?"  Even though he asks, Kurt knows the answer.  He just wants to hear Blaine speak the words.

Blaine smiles and cups the side of Kurt's face.  "Because you make me want you in a way I've never wanted anyone else."

It's not the response he was expecting.  It's better.  That's why Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine.

"I gotta get ready," Blaine says a few minutes later as he climbs out of bed. "I have a game to get to."

Lips pressed to his wake him from a sleep he doesn't remember falling into.  He opens his eyes and looks up at Blaine, who has wet hair and is dressed in a button up shirt and black pants.

"Sorry to wake you."

Kurt stretches.  "It's okay," he says around a yawn.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going.  You can stay as long as you like.  If you leave, make sure to lock the door behind you," Blaine says.

"Alright."

"Okay.  I have to go.  I'll call you after the game."  Blaine gives Kurt another kiss before leaving.

He means to get up and clean himself up.  But instead, Kurt rolls over and goes back to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Later that day Kurt gets a text from Blaine saying they won.  It's unneeded when his whole dorm is loud with people cheering and celebrating.  Although somewhat annoying, he won't complain.  He can understand their excitement.

_ Kurt: I know _

**Blaine: How?  Did you watch the game?**

Kurt smiles when Blaine adds the sad emoji face at the end of the text.

_ Kurt: Yes, Blaine, I lied to you and watched the game cheering the whole time.  I even screamed Go Blaine! _

**Blaine: Even through text you're sarcasm is strong**

_ Kurt: It's a gift.  *bows at the sound of applause* _

**Blaine: You're lucky you're cute or I would have vanished from your life weeks ago**

_ Kurt: then you better be lucky you're great in bed with a big dick or I wouldn't have let you in my life _

**Blaine: Aww you think I have a big dick?  Thanks!**

_ Kurt: of course that's all you would notice in that text _

Kurt adds the emoji rolling its eyes and the one that is laughing.

**Blaine: Me and my big dick appreciate the compliment**

_ Kurt: You'll never let me live that down, will you? _

**Blaine: Nope!**

Blaine adds the emoji that is smiling big.

_ Kurt: Where are you? _

**Blaine: Why?  Miss me and my big dick?**

_ Kurt: No.  I just want to know where to avoid going. _

**Blaine: That's too bad**

_ Kurt: Why? _

**Blaine: Because I'm outside your door**

**Blaine: Knock knock Kurt**

A smile spreads across Kurt's face when Blaine knocks on his door two seconds later.

It's only when he stands at his door ready to let Blaine in does Kurt realize he looks like a mess.

"Kurt."  Blaine knocks again.  "Open the door."

"Um..."  Kurt looks down at his grey sweats and school sweater he wears.  This is not how he wants Blaine to see him.  "Come back in an hour."

Blaine lets out a loud groan before thumping his head against the door.  "Why?"

Kurt sighs.  "Because I look disgusting."

"I don't care what you look like, Kurt. I just want to see you."

Damn Blaine and his charm.

Kurt opens the door and lets Blaine in.

At his door with Blaine standing a couple feet in front of him, he crosses his arms to cover up when Blaine looks him up and down.  "What?"

It's so stupid of him to suddenly feel insecure when he was just naked with this man a few hours ago.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous."

Kurt smiles at that.  "I look like crap."

"No."  Blaine steps over to Kurt.  He leans close until their mouths are a breath apart.  "You look hot as fuck."

There's so much conviction in Blaine's voice that Kurt know he's not just saying a line.  He actually does find him hot as fuck--as he said--at this very moment, even in his sweats and loose sweater, and hair a mess.

The kiss Blaine gives him is hard and full of want.  Almost instantly arousal blooms under Kurt's skin.  Heat spreads to every inch of his body.

Blaine's hand at his lower back pushes him closer to his body.  The hardness against his hip sending a shiver through him.

"Want to make you come," Blaine murmurs, voice filled with desire.

Kurt shudders.  Five words make his cock twitch.  Five words have him going from needing Blaine to wanting him like a poor man presented with a fortune.  Now he has so many options, he isn't sure where to start.

"Please."  He whispers the word from this morning.  The word that says he needs this as much as Blaine does.

Blaine growls and takes his hand.

Where he expects to be lead to his bedroom, it's a surprise when Blaine walks to the small living room and takes a seat on the couch before pulling him down onto his lap with his back to his chest.

Although every fiber of his being wants Blaine to fuck him into his mattress, he goes along with whatever Blaine has in mind.  Besides, there's no rush.  They can have sex whenever.  It doesn't have to be right now.

"Lift your hips."

Fingers slip past the waistband of his sweats and push them off.  His underwear following next.

"Look how hard you already are."  Blaine wraps a hand around his cock that leaks at the head.

Beads of pearly white precum slide down his painfully hard cock.  It almost feels as if he hasn't come in years and not the few hours since this morning.

_ Is this how it will always be with Blaine?  _  He doesn't know the answer to that question.  But the fact that it's a question to begin with has him biting back a smile.  Because it wasn't like this with his exes.  Where a simple look or touch had him hard and desperate in seconds.  Where he needed them, like they were the breath in his lungs.

Blaine uses his thumb to gather drops of precum from the tip of Kurt's cock.

Kurt watches as he brings the thumb to his mouth and licks it clean before releasing it.  And he parts his lips for Blaine when he kisses him and shoves his tongue into his mouth.  The slight saltiness when he sucks on his tongue making him moan when he knows he's tasting himself.

Hips push up into Blaine's fist when he starts to stroke him.  It's nothing fast and rushed.  This is slow, drawn-out strokes.  This is Blaine taking his time with him since there is not as much desperation for touch, or a rush because of time.

Two fingers press against his lips.

"Open."

Kurt parts his lips at Blaine's request.  Without having to be told, he sinks his mouth around the two fingers and sucks and thoroughly wets them.

Blaine's fingers in his mouth and hand around his cock is such a one-eighty from where they were only a few weeks ago.  Where he still saw Blaine as the cocky, arrogant, annoying asshole he wanted nothing to do with anymore.  Where he was so wrong.

With his legs on the outside of Blaine's knees, Kurt is spread open for Blaine when he parts his legs.

Fingers that were just in his mouth reach down and trace his hole.  The touch sends a sharp jolt through him. He gives a slight jerk against Blaine.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No..."  Kurt is sure he would combust if Blaine stopped.

The first press of Blaine's finger inside him has Kurt slightly lifting his hips and letting out a small gasp.

"Fuck, Kurt."  Blaine presses his face into the side of Kurt's neck.  "I can't wait to bury my cock inside you again."

The cock in question is hard against his ass.

He wants to turn to Blaine and tell him to fuck him.  To bend him over the low coffee table and take him like he's wanted for months.  And he's ready to say that.  To push the words out of his mouth like a secret he wants revealed.  But Blaine starts to work his finger in and out of him, and all coherent thoughts leave his head.

It's hard for him to focus on either Blaine's hand or his finger.  His attention on one only gets dragged to the other after a few seconds.  So he stops trying and focuses on the sensations Blaine is creating in him.  Focuses on pressure and mounting pleasure.

"I thought about this since I left you this morning," Blaine says as he kisses and sucks at his neck.

Kurt arches his back when Blaine presses in with two fingers.

"You made my mind so muddled I kept fucking up on the field."

Fingers scramble and claw at Blaine's thighs as he feels himself drawing close to a release.  "S-Sorry..."

"Not your fault."

One second Blaine is perfectly working him over like an instrument he knows how to play only after one try, and the next he's hotly spilling over his fist as he clenches around his fingers.

"Oh, fuu-"  Kurt bows and arches his body as pleasure sweeps through him.

After what seems like forever, he finally starts to come back to himself.  His heart races and breath comes out in quick little pants.  Pleasure thrums and tingles throughout him like a beat of a song slowly fading out.

Once everything has calmed down to an easy rhythm, he grabs his discarded underwear and cleans himself.  He pulls on his sweats, much to Blaine's noise of disapproval.

"You give good finger."  Blaine's laughter vibrates through him.  

Kurt shifts his hips and feels Blaine still hard against his ass.  He looks back at him.  "Want me to get you off?"  It only seems fair after the amazing orgasms Blaine has given him today.  Plus, he must be on edge.

"No."

"Blaine, I know you need a release."  Kurt arches an eyebrow as if to say "Prove me wrong."

Blaine chuckles.  "Yeah, I do.  But the next time I come, I want to be buried in your ass."

"What if I don't want to have sex for weeks?"

"Don't lie.  It's not good for you."

Kurt laughs.

"Have dinner with me tonight?"

Kurt is so surprised by the question that it takes a few seconds to realize it actually happened.  Blaine genuinely asked him out.  Instead of the cocky asshole from before, this is the guy he's gotten to know over the past few weeks.  The sweet, charming guy who makes him smile with how ridiculous he is sometimes.

"Don't you want to celebrate with your friends tonight?"

Blaine nuzzles his nose in Kurt's hair.  Pulls in a deep breath of him, as if to remember him.  In his ear, he whispers, "I want to celebrate with you."

Kurt's heart skips a beat at Blaine's declaration.

"Are you sure?  Because I would understand if you wanted to party with your boys."

"Yes, Kurt.  I'm sure.  I'll dress up, you'll dress up.  I'll pick you up at your door.  We'll eat and talk.  Then after we can fuck like you want to."

"Someone is overly confident about that last part."

"What can I say?  I'm just a confident guy."  Blaine grins.

Kurt lets out a small laugh.

"So, what do you say?"

Kurt leans forward until his mouth is a breath apart from Blaine's.  "Yes."  The word brushes over Blaine's lips before he kisses him.

"You just made me the happiest guy on campus," Blaine admits.

"And you just made me the most hated guy on campus."

Blaine gives him a curious, confused look.  "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

Kurt looks at Blaine and expects him to be lying.  But he sees he isn't.  Sees the genuine confusion in his eyes.  "You really don't know what I mean."

"No.  So explain it to me."

Kurt turns so he's facing Blaine.  "You're the most popular guy at school.  Half the school wants to fuck you.  Then there's the little thing where you didn't date.  Now all of a sudden you're dating.  People will hate me because I'm taking you away from them.  And because I'll be the guy who has you.  Hence me saying I'll be the most hated guy on campus."

"I didn't realize that," Blaine admits.  "Does it change your mind about this?"

"No, Blaine."  Kurt presses close to Blaine so there's no space between them.  How could he ever let some people's actions deter him from what he wants?  "I'll want this no matter what."

"Are you worried about what they will do?"

"Nah."  Kurt shakes his head.  "What can they do besides talk about me?  I can handle it.  I'm a big enough person to ignore them."

"If anything happens, Kurt-"

"I know how to take care of myself," Kurt says.  "I know how to defend myself."

"If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."  Blaine already looks and sounds guilty.  "I'm almost tempted to have Cam or Codi follow you around when I'm not with you."

It makes Kurt smile to see how much Blaine cares about him.  "That is a sure fire way for me to go crazy," he jokes.  The corner of Blaine's mouth turns up in a smile.  "Don't worry about it, Blaine.  Besides, I'm sure people will get over it after a couple of weeks."

"How are you so optimistic?"

"I think it's the orgasm," Kurt replies with a small laugh.  "It still has me high with pleasure."

He smiles when Blaine laughs and kisses him.

Kurt doesn't miss the hiss of pain Blaine releases, or the grimace on his face when roughly pushes his body against his.  "What happened?  What's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"It's nothing."  Blaine gently rubs at his left side.  "Just got hit really hard today."

"What happened?"

"A defensive man broke through the line, I didn't see him because my back was to him.  He got me," Blaine explains.  "But a few pain pills, some ice and I'll be fine."

"Who's fault is it, Blaine?"  Kurt is furious.  Not at Blaine.  This wasn't his fault.  No, he's angry at the player who fucked up.

An amused smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "Why?  So you can kick their ass?"

"Preferably, yes.  But I know these are offensive linemen.  I'll just be happy with yelling at him for a bit."

"I love it when you speak football, Kurt.  It gets me hard."  Blaine waggles his eyebrows.  Kurt snorts.  "But, you're right.  These guys have a good hundred pounds plus on you.  Easy.  I think it's best you let this go.  It happens, Kurt.  You can't always expect me to be safe out there.  I don't want those guys getting mad at you."

"I'm not scared of some football player."  It's the truth.  He's strong enough to defend himself from those guys.  They're not some powerful force that can't be beaten.

The only football player he's scared of is sitting on his couch.  Because he's sure he's falling for him.

"Tell me who it was?"  Kurt asks to distract from his realization.

"No, Kurt.  The coaches already got after him."  Blaine stands.  Kurt hates when he winces.  "I'm gonna go ice my side for a couple of hours."  Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt.  "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay.  I'll see you later for our date."

That's strange for Kurt to say.  He can't believe he's going on a date with Blaine.

The only time the word date and Blaine's name have been said in the same sentence was to mention how he doesn't do that.  And now here he is going on one with him tonight.

It's funny how life has a way of throwing curve balls that turn into homeruns.  Or a Hail Mary that turns into a touchdown in his case.

After Blaine leaves, Kurt busies himself with finishing some schoolwork for an hour.

But then his curiosity gets the best of him.  He opens his Mac and searches for highlights of today's game.  It doesn't take long to find a video.

As he watches, a proud smile spreads across his face as he watches Blaine play.  He sees what millions have already known.  Blaine is amazing.  He's a smart player with a phenomenal arm.

But then the clip of him being hit from behind plays and his heart jumps in his chest.  Even though he knows he's fine, there's still that worry and fear for him.  Along with that, there's anger.  Anger at the player who hit him.  And anger at the offensive lineman who let him by without as so much as a hand on his shoulder pads.

He shuts his computer and focuses on getting ready for his date to distract from his anger.  But an hour and a half hours later finds him knocking on Blaine's front door.  The anger has gotten the best of him after watching that replay a few more times.

"Hey, Kurt," Terrance says when he opens it.

"Where is he?"  Kurt lets himself in without waiting for an invite.

"Who?  Blaine?  I think he's still getting ready, man."

"No.  Not Blaine.  Cam."

"Oh.  He's in the kitchen celebrating with some shots," Terrance replies.

That's all Kurt needs to hear before he's headed toward the kitchen.  And just like Terrance said, Cam is at the breakfast bar taking a shot with Codi.

"Kurt!"  Cam excitedly yells when he sees him.  "My boy Blaine is so damn excited to go out w-"

"What the hell, Cam!"  Kurt yells at him before he can finish his sentence.  Cam is so damn big and tall that he has to glare up at him.  "You have one job and you fucked up!"

Cam holds his hands up, as if in surrender.  "Hey, what did I do wrong?  Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

"Kurt?"

Kurt ignores Blaine's voice.  If he sees him, it'll only make him forget the reason he's here.  "You're job as a left tackle is to protect the quarterback.  How the hell could you let that defensive linemen through without so much as a touch?"

"I didn't see him," Cam says in a small voice.

"You didn't see a two-thirty linemen go past you?  I think everyone in the country could have seen that in their sleep.  Protect your fucking quarterback, Cove."

"Okay.  I will."

"Next time, I'm kicking you in your nuts," Kurt threatens.

"Dude, he scares me more than coach," Cam says as he makes a show of covering his groin area with his big hands.

"I better."

"I thought you hated football, Kurt?" Blaine says behind him.

"Just because I hate it doesn't mean I don't know it.  I grew up watching football."  Kurt shrugs his shoulders.  "You met my dad.  You saw how much he loves it."

"Whoa!  Whoa!  Whoa!  Whoa!  Stop right there," Cam interrupts.  "You met his dad?" he asks Blaine.

"I went home with him for Thanksgiving," Blaine casually reveals.

"Going home for the holidays.  Meeting the 'rents.  Dates.  Things are getting serious."

Instead of denying it like he thought he would, Kurt sees Blaine blush and smile.

"You jealous, Cam?"  Kurt teases.

"Nah.  I'm happy for him.  My boy has been blue balling it since he met you.  Just glad he's finally getting what he's been bitching and moaning about for weeks.  He has not been fun to be around."

Cam's words make Kurt smile.  "Don't worry, Cam.  I'll take care of your boy."

"I'm right here," Blaine says.

"Yeah, and I don't see you ready for our date," Kurt says as takes in Blaine's half-opened shirt and bare feet.  "Hurry, or I'll be forced to try and tempt Terrance to play for my team."

"Damn, Kurt.  I wouldn't mind you trying," Terrance says with a grin as he eyes Kurt up and down.

Kurt's amused laughter is cutoff by Blaine's mouth crashing to his in a fierce, hungry kiss.

Arms drape over Blaine's shoulders as he presses closer to him.  He parts his lips and welcomes the thrusts of Blaine's tongue.  A moan escapes him when Blaine squeezes at his ass.

Kurt knows what Blaine is doing.  He's claiming him in front of all his friends.  Instead of being angry by that, he finds himself being turned on.  He doesn't want any of them.  But knowing Blaine wants him for himself has heat twisting in his belly.

So low no one else hears it, Blaine whispers into his ear, "Mine."

Kurt trembles and wants to tell him yes.  But before he can, Blaine is pressing a soft kiss to his lips before walking out of the kitchen.

"Damn, Kurt," Codi says.  Cam whistles next to him.  "You have that boy crazy for you."

Kurt is too dizzy from that kiss that he really doesn't hear what Cam says after that.

Terrance chuckles.  He slings an arm around Kurt's shoulders.  "Go easy on him.  From what Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum told me about you guys' first night together, I have to find it in myself to remind you that he's still sore.  So, don't push him too hard.  Remind him to stop and rest."

"You guy's just automatically assume I'm going to sleep with him tonight?"

The guys all look at each other before nodding their head and saying yes.

"Whatever."  Kurt pretends to be offended.  No point in being angry with them when they are right.

"Hey, you want one?"  Codi offers him a shot of tequila.

At the same time, Blaine comes up behind him and touches his lower back.  "Ready?"

"Almost."  Kurt grabs the shot Codi offers and hands another to Blaine.  "Congrats on the win."

All the guys give hollers of agreement and knock back their shots.

Kurt slams his glass to the counter top and licks his lips.  The alcohol immediately warms him.  He turns to Blaine and gives him an intense kiss that tastes of tequila.  Heat and want twist in his belly.  But he ignores it for now.  Because right now he has a date.

"Come on.  Let's go before this date never has a chance to begin."

"Have fun, boys," Terrance says.

"Fuck each other's brains out!"  Cam yells with a chuckle.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people mentioned after the last chapter, and will probably wonder with the end of this chapter: What about the relationship talk? It will happen. I will have them discuss this since it is a big topic with them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this story. Whenever I would sit down to start writing this chapter nothing would come, or if I did write something, I didn't like it at all. Finally, I sat down and wrote the date part of the chapter and ended up liking what I wrote. The other part I had written for some time. This was going to be two chapters, but I decided to combine both of them to make up for having you guys wait so long for it. So, I hope this was worth the long wait. I hope you all enjoy it.

"Why am I so damned nervous?"  Blaine says more to himself than to Kurt after they climb out of his car.  He wraps an arm around Kurt's waist when he steps up next to him.

Kurt moves to stand in front of Blaine, stopping their progress to the restaurant.  He grabs the ends of Blaine's scarf and pulls him close.  He playfully nudges their noses together before kissing him.  "No need to be nervous."

"I know."  Kurt nuzzles his nose against Blaine's cheek.  He feels his warm breath brush his cheek after he lets out a soft sigh.  "I just don't want to ruin this."

It brings a smile to Kurt's face to know Blaine is so concerned with making sure this date is perfect.

"How could you ruin this?  You're already doing a great job."  It's the truth.  Where he expected Blaine to take him to some fast food place, or café near campus, he was proven wrong when he brought him to an upscale restaurant an hour away from campus.  It looks like the kind of place where to eat you need to make a reservation months in advance.

"I haven't done this in over four years," Blaine admits.

The fact doesn't surprise Kurt.  This is Blaine, after all.  This is the guy who said he didn't date.  Who only fucked.  Who didn't want to get involved beyond that.

"For someone out of the game for so long, you've taken back to it nicely."  Kurt takes Blaine's hands in his and gives a comforting squeeze.  "Don't think about it.  Just let it play out.  Besides, it's just a date.  No matter what happens, I'll still like you at the end of it."

A smile tugs at the corner of Blaine's mouth.  "Even if it ends horribly?"

"Even if it ends horribly," Kurt repeats with a short laugh.

"That's good to know."

"Good."  Kurt steals a quick kiss.  "Now, can we go inside?  I'm cold and hungry."

Blaine chuckles.  "Yeah.  Let's go."

Any worry Kurt had at someone from campus seeing them vanishes when he goes inside with Blaine.  A quick look around the restaurant reveals it be to mostly occupied by older patrons who don't pay them any attention.

It's not that he doesn't want to be seen with Blaine.  He has no problem with that.  It's that he doesn't want people seeing them on their date and talking and gossiping about them.  Because nothing could ruin their date faster than looks and whispered words behind their backs.

"This is a nice place," Kurt says after they're seated at their table.

"Do you like it?"

"So far."

Their server arrives to take their drink orders.  Blaine orders a bottle of red wine for both of them.

"I would have never taken you for a wine drinker," Kurt says after the server leaves.

"Really?"  Blaine seems surprised by that confession.

"You always seemed like a beer and hard liquor drinker."

Blaine lets out a small snort.  "I guess I have created a certain image in college."

"You can say that again."

Their server arrives and pours the wine and takes their orders.

"I guess I should say when I'm in New York, I don't drink like I do here," Blaine says after their server leaves once again.

"This is where you let loose and go crazy, then."

"Yeah."  Blaine chuckles. 

Kurt takes a drink of the red wine Blaine ordered.  It's sweet but sharp on his tongue.

"Good?"

"Delicious," Kurt replies.

Blaine smiles, looking relieved.  "That's good."

Kurt takes another drink and sits forward a bit.  "Can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why football?  I'm sure you could have played any sport.  Why did you choose that one?"

"Because I knew my dad hated it," Blaine is quick to reply, like he's been prepared to be asked that question all his life.  "He wanted me to focus on school and getting into the top prestigious schools.  I did that.  But I wanted something for myself.  When my school held tryouts, I went and made the team.  My dad was furious.  Told me to quit.  Threatened to have me thrown off the team if I didn't.  I told him I would expose all his dirty secrets and ruin him.  That shut him up.  So, I've been playing ever since."

One part of Blaine's story intrigues Kurt more than the rest.  "When you say prestigious schools?"

"Harvard.  Yale.  Stanford.  All of the Ivy League ones."

"Did you get accepted to any of them?"

"Most of them," Blaine nonchalantly replies.  Like it's every day you get accepted to schools of that caliber.

"You got accepted to those amazing schools and came here!"  Kurt can't wrap his brain around it.  That's like being offered a brand new Porsche but deciding to choose the Honda Civic instead.

Blaine chuckles.  "It's not that big of a deal.  This school has a better football team.  Besides," he grins, "it was worth it to see my dad lose it when I told him where I was going."

"So, this is all about your dad?  And rebelling against him?"

"Sort of."

"I can't believe you."  Kurt smiles and shakes his head in disbelief and amusement.  "I can't believe you gave that up."

"I didn't give up anything," Blaine clarifies.  "I'm where I want to be.  Besides, if I had gone to one of those schools, we would have never met."

That strikes Kurt harder than he expected.  When he thinks of not meeting Blaine, an ache forms in his chest.  Even though it hasn't been long that he's admitted his feelings for him, it's been long enough to know he would miss him if he had never met him.

"I guess it's good you came here, then," Kurt says with a grateful smile.

"I guess so."

Their food arrives a couple minutes later.  Kurt immediately digs into the pasta dish he ordered.  He lets out a small moan at the first bite he takes, and when he looks to Blaine, he finds his eyes dark with desire.  A blush warms his cheeks at the look, and the want behind the look.

"You look like you want to bend me over the table and take me right here," he says with a half-laugh as he grabs his glass of wine.

"I do."  Blaine's voice comes out deep and thick with want.  "But that's for after.  When we're alone."

Arousal blooms hot in Kurt's belly at Blaine's reply.  Just the thought of what is to follow after this date has his heart racing and want coursing through his system.

But he can't focus on that now.  If he does this date will be over here and now.

He takes a big drink of his wine to calm himself down before he does something crazy, like jump Blaine in this restaurant with no regard to who sees them.

A change of topic is desperately needed.

"Were the guys teasing you about our date?"

Blaine laughs.  "Endlessly.  I think they may have been more excited about it than me.  Which is saying something since I'm pretty fucking excited."

"I got as much," Kurt says.  "They seemed happy for you."

"They are."

"They no longer had to deal with you bitching and moaning.  As Cam said."

"Sounds about right," Blaine says with a short chuckle.  "I'm sure they were tired of my miserable ass."

"Were you really miserable?"  Kurt arches an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, this guy I like kept refusing my proposal for a date.  Was hurting my feelings."

"That jerk," Kurt jokes with a smile.

Blaine returns the smile.  "Yeah, the guys endured the brunt of my misery. They did not enjoy that.  I'm sure I've never seen them happier, and relieved, when I told them you agreed to a date."

Kurt can only imagine their reactions.  If he had to guess, he would say Cam and Codi whooped and hollered.

"Can I interest you gentlemen in dessert?"  Their server asks after taking away their plates.

"Yes," Kurt answers.

He gives their order.

"I was hoping we would have dessert somewhere else," Blaine says after the server leaves.

"We will."  Kurt takes a drink of his wine.  "But we're going to have this dessert here first."

That's what they do.  They eat their desserts.  While he does, Kurt gets flustered and turned on sitting there watching Blaine eat.  He does it in the most sensual way.  Eats with little moans that further turn him on.  And the way he licks his lips has him wishing they were alone so he could feel them wrapped around his cock.

"What's wrong, Kurt?  Not hungry?"  There's a twinkle of delight in Blaine's eyes.

"Not for this," Kurt tells him.

Blaine smirks.  "You ready to go?"

"Yes."  He is beyond ready.  Ready for the next part of the night to begin.

"Let me pay, then."

They head to Blaine's car a few minutes later.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"I did.  Thank you."  Kurt kisses Blaine.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Let's see," Kurt steps close to Blaine, "I dressed up.  You dressed up.  We ate.  We talked.  That means the only thing left to do is fuck."

Suddenly pressed up against Blaine's car, a moan escapes Kurt when Blaine claims his mouth in an eager, hungry kiss.  A strong shiver runs through him when Blaine thrusts his tongue into his mouth as his hands grab at his ass.

Strawberries and vanilla.  That's what Blaine's mouth taste of.  That's what the kiss taste like.  It's sweet and delicious, and a total contradiction to the way Blaine is rough and hard.  The way he is trying to practically fuck his mouth with his tongue.

No kiss before has ever felt like this.  Like the person kissing him is doing everything in their power to consume him.  To take every part of him and make it theirs.

Aroused to the point that he stops thinking with his big head, Kurt hooks a leg around Blaine's waist and thrusts his hips forward to get friction on his cock.

Blaine smiles against his mouth.  "Someone's hungry for it."  He punctuates his words with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Kurt tips his head back and moans.  "Fuck you."

"Nah.  I think I'll fuck you."  Blaine reaches down and grabs Kurt through his pants.

At this point he's so turned on and desperate for Blaine Kurt would let him fuck him right there.  Screw the spectators.  But then he remembers it's against the law and he's not really up for going to jail tonight.

"If you don't fuck me soon I'm going to scream."

"If I fuck you soon, you'll still scream," Blaine says in his cocky voice.

It's then that Kurt decides to use the word that will get him what he wants. "Please..."  It falls from his lips soft but filled with just enough of an edge to show his want.

Blaine growls and presses closer.  "Your's or mine?"

"W-What?"

Blaine pulls back to stare into Kurt's eyes.  "Do you want to go back to your place or mine?"

Kurt thinks of all the guys back at Blaine's place.  No way in hell is he fucking Blaine with them around.  He'll practically be handing Cam and Codi ammo to mess with him for life.

"Mine.  Tyler is still gone."

Blaine grins.  "Let's go, then."

They make it back to his dorm in record time.  Kurt is sure Blaine sped.  And he's even more sure that if he had been stopped he would have been able to charm himself out of a ticket.  That, or use his football status to his advantage.  Neither of which he would have minded.  As long as he ended up back at his dorm.

As they make their way through the building and up to his room, it's not hard for Kurt to notice the looks from the few people they pass.  There's a few looks of surprise with one or two of jealousy directed at him.  But he ignores them all in favor of focusing on Blaine's hand in his.  On the way his simple touch puts him more on edge.

But with all the people who see him has him wondering how quick word will get around that he slept with Blaine.  If he had to guess, he would say by tomorrow afternoon.

"What's funny?"  Blaine asks.

Kurt realizes he's laughing.  "Just wondering how long it will take for everyone on campus to know we fucked."

At his room, a strong tremble runs through Kurt as he unlocks the door when Blaine presses close to his back and kisses at his neck.

"Do you care?"  Blaine palms Kurt over his jeans.

Kurt is momentarily distracted by Blaine that he forgets the question.  All he can focus on is kisses and hands, and want burning through him.

"W-What?"

Blaine softly chuckles.  He kisses the shell of Kurt's ear.  Takes his earlobe between his lips and gently bites.  "Do you care if people know we're fucking?"

Oh, right.

Does he care?  The first time he did.  He made sure no one knew he became a part of the group of people to share Blaine Anderson's bed.  That was something he was going to his grave having no one know.

But now?  Now, he doesn't care.  Because this is different.  He can feel it.  This isn't just sex for Blaine.  It's more than that.  So people can talk and he won't bat an eyelash at what they have to say.  It's his life and choices.  And if one of those is fucking Blaine, so be it.

Kurt turns to face Blaine.  Eyes burning with want stare at him.  "No," he says.  "I don't care."

Blaine's mouth crashes to his in a rough kiss that fans the flames of desire coursing through him.  He burns with it.  And every thrust of Blaine's tongue into his mouth and touch of his hand on his body only makes him hotter.

They stumble through the door tearing at clothes.  Kurt shoves at Blaine's jacket and scarf as he does the same with his coat.

"Which one is your room?"  Blaine works at undoing Kurt's jeans.

Kurt manages to mumble something that is a reply after Blaine shoves a hand down his pants.

"Fuuuck!"  He grips at Blaine's shoulders and rocks his hips forward.  The glide of his cock through Blaine's fist has him dizzy with need.

Blaine removes his hand and lifts up Kurt like he weighs nothing.  "That's the idea."

Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist and kisses at his mouth and jaw and neck as he carries him to his room.  "Want you inside me."  There's no embarrassment when he hears how desperate he sounds when he says that.

The ache he feels for Blaine is something a guy has never made him feel before.  And he wants him to know it.  To show him how he's affecting him.  

"Say it again?"  Blaine stops in front of Kurt's room and opens the door.

"I want you inside me," Kurt sensually whispers into Blaine's ear.  "Want your cock stretching me open.  Want you to fuck me so good I'll think of nothing else for days."

Blaine lets out a groan and drops Kurt on his bed.

Kurt lets out a small yelp and laughs as he bounces.  But his laughter quickly dies away when he sees the need burning in Blaine's eyes.  It has heat coiling in his belly.

No one has ever looked at him that way.  Like he's the one thing they desired most in their life.  It makes his heart race.  Has his breath coming up short.  Now he understands being completely wanted by someone.

Blaine grabs behind his knees and pulls him so his ass is at the edge of the bed.  He kneels between his legs and reaches for the zipper of his jeans.

Kurt's stomach swoops as want floods him when he realizes what Blaine is about to do when he finishes working open his jeans.  "Yes...Please." He lifts his hips to let Blaine pull down his jeans and underwear.  Blaine stops long enough to undo the laces of his boots and pull them off along with his socks.  As he does so, Kurt pulls his shirt over his head.  After, Blaine yanks his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off.

"Such a pretty cock."  Blaine wraps a hand around the base and tentatively flicks his tongue over the glistening head.

"Fuck..."  Kurt arches; tries to get more of Blaine's mouth on him.

"Not yet, beautiful."

Unlike the first time he called him that night in the bar many weeks ago, this time Kurt feels his heart flutter at the name, now said with endearment.

That doesn't stop his current frustration, though.  He pushes up onto his forearms and stares down at Blaine.  "Why?"

"Because, I want to tease you a little first."  Blaine drags his mouth down along the underside of Kurt's cock.  He grabs both of Kurt's ankles, lifts his legs and places his feet on the edge of the bed.

Knees bent and legs spread, Kurt is exposed to Blaine in the most intimate way.  And instead of being nervous or shy like he was with his exes when they did this, all he feels is heat and want, and desired.  Because the look of pure hunger in Blaine's eyes is the only way to describe that.  For some crazy reason he can't explain of all the people on this campus, Blaine wants him.  Looks at him like the slice of chocolate cake he's going to enjoy indulging himself with.  He doesn't know why he was the one Blaine wanted more of.  But he's grateful.  Because the look directed at him makes him tremble, and fills him with a burning need he's never felt before.

Teeth gently nip at the inside of his thigh.  Lips ghost along heated skin until Blaine stops at the crease of his thigh, where he sucks and licks at the soft skin.  Kurt drops back onto the bed and lets out a soft moan as the smallest of embers of pleasure ignite in him.

More his body and mind scream.

"You have such soft, delectable skin."  As he says this, Blaine draws his tongue down along the crease of Kurt's thigh until he reaches the bottom of one ass cheek.  "I want to lick every inch of you.  Taste all of you."

Kurt shivers at Blaine's words.  And when he hesitantly licks over his hole, showing what he means, he nearly comes right there.  His back arches off the bed as pleasure and heat mix inside him.

No one has ever done that.  It was something he wanted, but never felt close enough to any of his exes to ask for.  But now that Blaine has put that thought into his head, he wants to beg for it.  Wants to plead with Blaine right there to fuck him with his tongue until he comes.

He's too caught up in the desire to wonder what it means that he's so comfortable with Blaine already to want that from him.

"Blaine..." he sighs, want drowning in his voice.  He lifts his head and looks down at Blaine, who looks up at him with delight in his eyes.

"Not tonight, Kurt."  Blaine sucks two fingers into his mouth.  Thoroughly wets them before letting them out with a small pop.  "Tonight, I'm fucking this ass as many times as I can."  Kurt gasps and drops his head back again when Blaine circles his hole with one of his wet fingers.  He slowly circles and circles and circles until Kurt is shaking with need.  "But I will eat this ass soon.  Fuck you with my tongue until you're screaming my name."

Beads of cum dribble out and down Kurt's cock as he imagines Blaine doing that to him.  As he imagines that tongue he knows is soft but strong giving him pleasure in a way no other guy has before.

"Tonight, though," Blaine gently pushes in with his first finger, "I want this cock in my mouth."

An arch of his hips shows he wants that, too.

"Fuck!  You're so tight, Kurt."  Blaine starts to work his finger.  Moves it in and out of Kurt with small, drawn-out thrusts.

Instead of sucking Kurt into his mouth, Blaine mouths at his balls, much to Kurt's dismay.  Which he voices, and Blaine just chuckles.

"I'll get there, beautiful."

"Not fast enough," Kurt groans in frustration.

"Aren't we impatient."

"Horny, not impatient," he corrects.

"Just how I want you."  Blaine slowly drags his tongue up the underside of Kurt's cock.  He continues to work his finger in and out of Kurt.  "Did you think about it?"

"About what?"

"Me sucking your cock?  When we were friends?"  Blaine says the word friends with a small, amused laugh.  Like it's a joke they ever attempted that.

Kurt is so caught up in what Blaine is doing that it takes a few seconds to understand the question.  "Maybe," he finally replies.

"Maybe, huh?  Maybe I shouldn't suck your cock."  Blaine flicks his tongue over the tip of Kurt's cock; slowly teases him by circling around the head.

"Okay.  Fine.  I thought about it," Kurt says, frustrated and ready to have Blaine's mouth on him.  "How could I not?  You've given me the best head I've ev-Holy shit!"  The words loudly and unexpectedly tumble out of his mouth when a wet, hot heat surrounds his cock.

Blaine easily takes him all the way down so he touches the back of his throat.  And when he lifts his head and hazel eyes stare up at him through thick lashes, sees those delectable lips wrapped around his cock, Kurt finds himself suddenly so close to the edge.

Head dropped down, he threads the fingers of one hand into soft curls when Blaine starts to suck him.  "So good," he quietly mumbles in a pleased voice.

Blaine hums around his cock.  Continues to suck him.  Drags his tongue along the underside of his cock; presses at the vein there.  It all makes him shudder and moan.

It wasn't a lie what he told Blaine.  He gives him the best head he's ever had.  No other guy who's given him a blowjob comes close to what Blaine can accomplish with just his mouth.  The way he sucks his cock like it's the best thing he's ever tasted and doesn't want to ignore any part of it. How he does little tricks and maneuvers that send sparks of pleasure up along his spine.

This is definitely something he could get used to every day.

Kurt lifts his hips off the bed and moans when a second finger joins the first.  As he works the two fingers into him, Blaine sucks and licks, and bobs his head. 

"Fuck!"  Kurt grabs for a nearby pillow and covers his face to muffle his sounds.  He clutches tight to it as he rides out the pleasure Blaine gives him.

When it suddenly comes to a stop, he moves the pillow away and lifts his head.  Blaine looks up at him between his legs with a slight hint of frustration and confusion furrowing his brow.

"I want to hear you," he says.

Kurt trembles at the sharp command to Blaine's voice.  "W-What if they hear me next door?"

"Fuck them, Kurt.  I want to hear you.  Who gives a shit if they hear.  In fact, let them hear.  Let them know how good you feel."

Kurt is ready to refuse that when he thinks back on all the times the people on the other side of his bedroom are notorious for having loud sex.  Seems its time they got a taste of their own medicine.

He shoves the pillow under his head and reaches down and pushes Blaine's head back down.  "Finish," he demands in a soft tone.

That amazing wet heat soon envelops his cock again.  The fingers in his ass work in and out, occasionally brushing that spot inside him that makes him cry out with pleasure.

After several minutes, Kurt feels his balls draw tight and the tingles that tell him he's close.

Instead of telling Blaine, knowing he'll just tell him to come down his throat, he clutches a handful of his hair and starts to gently fuck his mouth.  Blaine's moans tell him he's enjoying this as much as him.

With one final deep thrust into Blaine's mouth, Kurt loudly cries out as he hotly spills down his throat.  His ass clenches around Blaine's fingers as wave after wave of pleasure hits him.

Blaine sucks him through his orgasm. Swallows every drop of his cum.  After it becomes too much, he pulls off him and licks him clean like it's the last of the ice cream on the popsicle stick, and he wants every last drop.

Kurt sags against the bed once his orgasm wanes.  He drops his legs over the side.  Wiggles his hips when Blaine removes his fingers from him.

Eyes closed as he catches his breath, Kurt hears the sound of a belt being unbuckled.

"You look so good like this, Kurt."  There's a gruff, neediness to Blaine's voice.  Kurt hears the heavy thump of shoes being kicked off.  "All pliant and loose from an orgasm."  A smile spreads across his face at Blaine's words.  He still keeps his eyes closed as he hears Blaine undress.  "You're so relaxed you'll take my cock easy.  Can't wait to be buried in that ass again.  To fuck you good and hard.  Have you screaming my name."

When the bed dips and he senses Blaine above him, Kurt finally turns his head and opens his eyes.  He looks at Blaine, who holds himself up on his arms above him.  Blaine is all hard muscles and tan skin above him.  The hunger in his eyes has only intensified in the last fifteen minutes.  It makes his stomach clench in want, and his spent cock give a twitch against his belly.

"You want that?"  Blaine pushes up onto his knees.  Kurt takes in his glorious cock.  From the leaking purple head to the thick vein on the underside.  Every inch of it is amazing, and he aches to have it filling him.

"Please..." he quietly begs, not ashamed at the want that drips from his voice.

A hand wraps around his semi-hard cock and begins to stroke him.

"Gonna get you hard again in no time," Blaine says with confidence, thumbing at the head of Kurt's cock.

Although his body feels drained, Kurt knows it well enough to know he can easily get hard again a couple more times tonight.

"You too," he tells Blaine.  He lifts his hips in hopes he understands what he means.

Blaine does.  He stops long enough to line their cocks up and wrap a hand around both of them.  He continues with his stroking, now rocking his hips forward so his cock glides along Kurt's still wet, slippery one.

There's something about the sight of Blaine's cock against his, the contrast of skin and size, that Kurt enjoys.  He enjoys seeing how different he is to Blaine.  But at the same time, he enjoys how they're the same at the moment.  How both their cocks are hard with beads of precum at the heads.  How they strain and push into Blaine's fist.

If he wasn't so needy for Blaine, he would watch their cocks in Blaine's hand until they both came.

Once his cock is hard and aching, Blaine squeezes lube from the bottle Kurt keeps in his nightstand onto his fingers.  He leans over him with one hand.  The other he reaches down between Kurt's legs and teases a slick finger at his hole.

Kurt groans when Blaine pushes in with the first finger.  He works it in and out for a handful of seconds before adding a second.

"Say it, Kurt.  I want to hear you say it."

Kurt knows what Blaine wants to hear from him without having to ask.  "I want your cock, Blaine.  Need your cock in my ass fucking me."  Blaine roughly thrusting his fingers into his ass has him gasping and moaning, but wanting more.  "Please...please please please..."

A grin spreads across Blaine's face. "Fuck!  I love hearing you beg for me, Kurt.  Beg for my cock."  He adds a third finger to the two he works in and out of Kurt.  "You beg so beautifully.  Has me close to coming all over you."

Kurt lifts his head enough to see the tip of Blaine's cock dripping cum.  Then he looks back up into his fiery eyes.  "Don't you fucking dare," he says in a threatening voice.

Blaine chuckles.  "Don't worry, beautiful.  I'm saving it for you."

Kurt smiles, relieved.  He's never wanted to be fucked so badly before.  Just the mere thought of Blaine coming before he's inside him makes him see red.

But Blaine keeps true to his word and holds back.

Kurt focuses on Blaine's eyes as he continues to work him open.  On the intense hunger that fills them.  But the happiness that still manages to shine through.  A happiness that goes beyond what they are doing.

If he had any doubt before that this was just a fuck for Blaine, it would have been gone at that look.

When Blaine brushes his still somewhat sensitive prostate, Kurt lets out a gruntled moan.

"Sensitive," Blaine says more as a statement than a question.

Kurt nods his head.

"Want to wait?"

"Stupid question," Kurt is quick to reply.

Blaine lets out a small laugh.

"Fuck, Blaine, I'm good.  Get inside me already."

As Blaine steps off the bed, Kurt spreads his legs.  An amused laugh falls from his lips when he sees the roll of condoms Blaine brought with him.  Instead of being angry that Blaine thought this was how this night would end, he appreciates his way of thinking.  Better prepared than frustrated.

"At least one of us was prepared."

Blaine winks as he rips off one of the condoms and tosses the others aside.

After Blaine rolls the condom on and spreads lube over himself, he steps off the bed.  "Lift up your legs again," he says before Kurt can question what he's doing.

Kurt does as told.  He lifts his legs until his feet are planted on the edge of the bed.

Pulse racing and cock throbbing and leaking onto his belly, Kurt watches as Blaine plants his knees on the bed on the inside of his legs.  He then grabs his left leg, stretches it out, and drapes it over his shoulder.  "Wrap your other leg around me."

Kurt wraps his right leg around Blaine's waist.

He's spread wide open for Blaine.  And he's ready for him.  Ready to be filled by his thick cock.  To take every inch of him inside his willing, eager body.  He tells him as much by pushing his hips down so his ass drags along Blaine's cock.

"Fuck!"  Blaine curses.

The blunt head of Blaine's cock nudging his opening makes Kurt softly sigh in relief and annoyance.  He lifts his hips to show he needs more.  He wants all of Blaine, now.

One hand clutching Kurt's leg, and the other wrapped around his cock to guide him, Blaine seems to sense that as he pushes into Kurt with one hard thrust of his hips.

Kurt arches, and lets out a sputtered gasp.  He wasn't expecting that.  Didn't expect Blaine to give him all of him in one thrust.  He expected teasing and slowly sinking into him.  But he can't deny he loves the unexpected stretch from Blaine's cock; loves the slight pain.

"Tell me when, Kurt," Blaine says in a strained voice as he sits seated inside Kurt.

Kurt breathes for a second.  Feels himself relaxing around Blaine.  He locks eyes with Blaine's hard with desire.  "When."  The word comes out quiet and breathy.  He squeezes around his cock.

That's all Blaine needs to hear.  He leans over Kurt, plants his free hand on the bed, and starts to fuck Kurt.

There's no gentle, easing into it.  Blaine starts off rough and only goes from there.  Even though his ass might hate him in the morning, Kurt can't find it in himself to care.  Because it feels amazing.  And it's made better by the fact that he won't regret it come morning.

Blaine thrusts long and hard.  And every few thrusts, he grinds his hips forward.  "Fuck!" he groans.  "Not gonna last long."

"Don't care."  Kurt plants his hands on the wall above his head.  "Just don't stop fucking me."

"Fuck no," Blaine grunts.  He roughly snaps his hips forward again and again and again.

Kurt lets out loud moans and gasps with every thrust of Blaine's cock inside him.

Blaine pushes up onto his knees, grabs under Kurt's ass and hoist his hips up.  The new position has him fucking into Kurt deeper, and perfectly hitting his prostate with each deep thrust forward.

"Fuck fuck fuck..."  Kurt's fingers curl against the wall.  He tips his head back and cries out each time Blaine thrusts forward.  He starts to loudly cry out nonsense and noises as white, hot pleasure sweeps through him.

Sweat dampens his skin.  The sound of his and Blaine's grunts and moans mixes with sound of skin hitting skin and the frame of the bed lightly knocking against the wall.

"Feels so fucking good," Kurt gasp in a breathy voice.

"Yes," Blaine agrees with a throaty groan.

It's not long before Kurt feels himself close to release.  But when he reaches down to take himself in hand to finish, Blaine knocks his hand away and starts to jerk him off.

"Come for me, Kurt."  Blaine grunts as he works Kurt's cock with hard, fast tugs.

Kurt doesn't even try to hold off the orgasm that's been building inside him.  It tears through him strong and hard.  It seems to invade every inch of him.  Sweeps over him like a strong gust of wind.  Cum shoots all over stomach and chest.  He feels some of it even his chin.

It feels as if the orgasm goes on forever.  And just when he thinks he's done coming, Blaine manages to work another small burst from him.

Lost in a haze of pleasure, Kurt moans when Blaine is suddenly hungrily kissing him.  He comes to himself enough to feel Blaine still fucking into him seeking his release.  He drops his leg from Blaine's shoulder and spreads them as wide as he can.  He reaches down and grabs at Blaine's ass.  "Fuck me.  Want to feel you come." 

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine groans.  He presses his forehead to Kurt's as he snaps his hips forward over and over again until he buries himself deep one final time.

A smile spreads across Kurt's face as he feels Blaine's cock twitch inside him as he comes.

For a few seconds after they both lie there in a tangle of limbs regaining their breath and composure as best as they can.

"Blaine?"  Kurt pants a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" comes Blaine's breathless, tired voice.

"I can't remember my name."

Blaine chuckles and lifts his head.  "Kurt," he says as he places a kiss to Kurt's forehead.  "Kurt."  A kiss to his left cheek.  "Kurt."  A kiss to his right.  "Kurt."  A kiss to the tip of his nose.  "Kurt," he quietly says as he claims Kurt's mouth in a soft, tender kiss.

Kurt lazily returns the kiss.  He parts his lips for Blaine to let him lazily stroke his tongue into his mouth.

When Blaine pulls out of him, he feels empty.  He wants him back where it felt perfect and right.

Blaine quietly chuckles when he pouts.  "Rest for a few minutes, Kurt.  Then I'll fuck you again."  Kurt's flaccid cock gives a twitch, very much liking the sound of that even though he's sure he just came his brains out.  "Like I said," Blaine continues, "I'm going to be fucking you until I can't."

After they clean up and Blaine throws away the used condom, they lay on the bed facing each other.  Kurt is pressed close to Blaine, their legs tangled together.

It's still crazy to him that he's here.  Two months ago he wanted nothing to do with Blaine ever again after their drunken hookup.  Was more than happy to forget it happened and move on.

But life had other plans.

"I can't believe I slept with you again."  He lets out a small laugh.  "I promised myself I wouldn't even though I wanted you."

"You wanted me?"  Blaine sounds pleased and surprised by that reveal.

"Yes.  I may not have liked you, but I wanted you."

"Well, I liked you and wanted you."  Blaine brushes his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip.  "And I'm glad you changed your mind about sleeping with me again."

Kurt smiles.  "Me too.  Because I'm sure that was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"Well then, you are welcome."  A huge grin spreads across Blaine's face.

Kurt playfully smacks Blaine on his chest.  "Don't get too cocky.  There's a chance someone could do better later."

Blaine growls as he pins Kurt beneath him.  Jealousy and a hint of anger to his eyes.  "Who says there's going to be someone else?"

"Your history of non-relationships," Kurt replies in a somewhat joking manner.

The jealousy in Blaine's eyes dims and is replaced with regret and hurt.

"What did I tell you the first time we met at the bar?"

"That you were eighty percent sure you were going to fuck me," Kurt jokes.

Blaine chuckles.  "Not that.  The part about why I didn't date."

Kurt thinks for a second.  "Something about not meeting someone here who made you want that."

"Yeah."  Blaine minutely nods his head.  "But that's not the whole truth."

Kurt looks at Blaine curiously.  "What's the whole truth?"

Blaine rolls off Kurt and releases a sigh.  He stares at the ceiling as he begins to talk.  "I had this relationship in high school.  His name was Trent.  We were together for almost two years.  A few months before graduation I found out he had been cheating on me with some college guy for several months."

"What'd you do when you found out?"  Kurt is almost scared to find out how Blaine got his revenge.

Blaine lets out a deep sigh filled with regret.  "I slept with his sister.  I did it when I knew he would catch us."  He goes quiet for a few seconds as he seems to recall the moment.  "It was ugly."  He looks to Kurt with regret and guilt in his eyes.  "I ended up with a black eye and he ended up with a broken nose.  After that, after what he did to me and what I did to him, and Tory, I didn't want to go through that again.  That's why I didn't do relationships.  I didn't want to risk being hurt again; of hurting someone.  If I kept it just to sex, and once, then there would be no risk of falling for the person."  A small smile appears on his face.  "Until I met you."

Kurt returns the smile.  He cups the side of Blaine's face.  When he talks, his voice comes out soft and understanding.  "I would never do that to you, Blaine.  I understand what it feels like to be cheated on too."

"I know."

"I still don't understand something, though."

"What?"

"What was so special about me and that night?"

Blaine's smile grows.  Happiness fills his eyes.  "You were different."

"Different how?"

"Like I said before, you didn't, and still don't, give a damn about who I am.  I felt like I didn't have to be the person everyone thought they knew.  Plus, I liked your attitude."

"Don't think I'll ever hear a guy say that to me again," Kurt says with a short laugh.

Blaine shifts to his side and pulls Kurt to him.  "You won't," he softly growls.  "Because I'm the last guy you'll be with."

"That sounds more ominous than sweet."

"However it may sound to you," Blaine turns so Kurt is beneath him, "I just hope it's true."

"You could get bored of me."

"If I haven't yet, then I won't."

"You'll want someone else."

"Maybe.  But I'll want you more.  Now stop trying to scare me away."  Blaine leans down and gently bites Kurt's earlobe.  "It's not gonna happen."

"I'm just being realistic."

"You want realistic?  Here's realistic: From the moment I saw you at the bar, I haven't wanted anyone else.  And I've never wanted someone as much as I want you.  I think about you all the time.  Sometimes not in a dirty way."  Kurt snorts.  "I wonder what you're doing.  Where you are.  If you're thinking about me."

"When did you get to be so cheesy?"  This is definitely not the Blaine he thought he knew before.

"When I met you."  Blaine nuzzles his nose against Kurt's cheek.  "You brought out a part of me I didn't think was there any longer."

"Do I win a prize?"  Although he jokes, Kurt is sure his heart is about to explode out of his chest from what he's feeling.

"Yeah.  You get me."

"I would have preferred a brand new car, but you'll do," Kurt says with a laugh.

"You think you're so cute."  As he says this, Blaine tickles Kurt.

Kurt squirms and laughs.  He finally calls uncle when it becomes too much.  Blaine collapses next to him.  "Just so you know, I like the cheesy side of you.  So don't let it disappear."

"In that case," Blaine pulls Kurt close, "I will happily keep it alive.  Anything to see you smile like you do."

"Cheesy," Kurt softly teases before kissing Blaine.

The kiss starts off slow and sweet but soon turns to frantic and needy.  Hands roam over bodies as hips rock and cocks glide against each other.

"You ready to go again?"

Kurt immediately goes to his hands and knees and wiggles his ass.  "Like this."

Blaine grins.  "Aye aye, captain."

Fingers in his hair tightly grip and pull his head back as the fingers on his hip dig in deep to his flesh.  Damp skin slaps together as Blaine roughly takes him from behind.

Loud moans fall from Kurt's mouth with every hard, perfect thrust of Blaine's cock into him.

This is hot, rough, dirty sex, and he couldn't ask for more.  Couldn't ask for better.  Wouldn't if he had the chance.

It was never like this with his exes.  Where the pleasure was so overwhelming he lost all sense of coherent thoughts.  That it consumed every inch of him.

Blaine lets go of Kurt's hair and grips both his hips.  He uses the leverage to fuck him harder, pull him back on him when he thrusts forward.

Kurt drops to his forearms and takes the punishing rhythm of Blaine's thrusts.  Takes the long, hard strokes of his cock inside him.

They're being loud.  Along with the moans and grunts they release, there's the continual thumping of the headboard against the wall.  Kurt wants to care, to not frustrate the person next door, but he's too lost in pleasure to try.

"You close?"

"Yes..."  Kurt pants in reply.

"Touch yourself."

Kurt instantly reaches down and takes himself in hand.  He strokes his cock until he's spilling over his fist and onto the bed, screaming Blaine's name.  Blaine follows after him seconds later.

Body seeming to give out, he collapses to the bed.  Blaine goes with him.  The weight of his body on him comforting.

"Am I too heavy?"  Blaine pants.

"No."  Kurt looks back at Blaine, smile on his face.  "You're fantastic."

"So I've heard."

Kurt snorts and shakes his head.

They stay like that for several moments.  He lies there with Blaine on him and in him.

It's the best feeling in the world.

It's only when he gives a wiggle of his hips several minutes later does Blaine slip out of him.

After clean-up, Kurt lies on his side with Blaine cuddling him from behind.  "Did you really not sleep with anyone these last couple of months?"  It's a question that's been on his mind since what Cam said in the kitchen earlier.

"Yeah."  Blaine kisses at Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiles.  There's something about knowing Blaine didn't sleep around while pursuing him that fills him with a warm, happy feeling.  "That's like five years prison time for your dick.  It must have been horrible."

"Yes.  Poor little Blaine only survived on scraps."

Kurt laughs and turns in Blaine's arms to face him.  "Is that so?"

Blaine strokes a thumb over Kurt's cheek.  He leans over and kisses him before answering.  "Yes.  But he's very happy right now."

"Oh, my god.”  He laughs and leans in to kiss Blaine.

The kiss is languid and sweet.  There’s no rush or need behind it.  It’s just the two of them enjoying the other without the hunger for more.

But someone knocking on his door has Kurt groaning when Blaine breaks the kiss.

"Who's that?"  Blaine curiously asks.

"Probably a neighbor needing something, or a drunk person at the wrong door."

"You going to answer it?"

Kurt shakes his head.  "They'll leave.  Kiss me."

Blaine grins and does as asked.

The knocking continues, though, as they make out.  It grows louder and harder.  It gets to the point that Blaine is annoyed and frustrated and climbs out of bed.

"Just leave it, Blaine.  They'll go away."

"It doesn't seem like it."

Kurt smiles as he watches a naked and frustrated Blaine walk out of his room.

Lying in bed, he snorts when he hears Blaine open the door and ask what the hell the person wants in an annoyed voice.  He can only imagine the person's expression at a naked Blaine Anderson answering the door.

"Um...Sorry.  I didn't know it was you," the person says.

"Yeah, it's me.  Why the fuck are you banging on Kurt's door like an idiot?"

"Can...Can you guys keep it down?  I-I'm trying to sleep."

"No."

Kurt laughs and shakes his head when he hears Blaine slam the door.  On his back with an arm under his head, he watches Blaine stride back into the room and sit on the edge of the bed.  The muscles of his stomach clench when Blaine slowly drags his fingers along his cock.

"I already want to fuck you again."

"You're inhuman."  Kurt turns to lie on his stomach.

"Nah.  Just have the sexiest thing to ever tempt me lying naked in bed looking gorgeous after being thoroughly fucked."  Blaine drags the tip of his tongue up along Kurt's back.

Kurt shivers at both Blaine's words and his tongue.  Even though his body enjoys the attention, he ignores the embers of want that start to burn inside him.

"Sorry, I'm closed for the evening.  Try again in the morning."  He smiles when Blaine laughs.

"Okay."  Blaine lies down on his side close to Kurt.

Kurt faces Blaine.  He feels him hard against his hip when he presses close to him.

For several moments they lie there facing each other not saying anything.  It's comfortable and easy in a way Kurt's never felt with other guys.  Usually with his exes there was that awkward silence after they slept together.  It was made worse when they would try to fill it with even awkwarder small-talk.  Most times he would just spare them the misery by saying he was tired and turning away from them.  But not with Blaine.  With Blaine, he finds himself okay with the silence.

When Blaine shifts to his back, Kurt snuggles close to his side.  Rests his head on his shoulder.  He feels as Blaine plays with his hair.

"Blaine, can I ask something?"

"Sure.  Ask away."

Kurt takes a deep breath before asking what he needs to know.  "Are we together?  Are we boyfriends?"  The fingers in his hair still after he asks that.

A silence fills the room.  Every second that passes without Blaine replying, Kurt thinks he shouldn't have asked.  He's prepared to not get a reply.  To go on being Blaine's...What?  Friends with benefits?  Fuck buddy?

If that's the case, then maybe he should end this right now.  Stop this before he falls completely for the guy in his bed.  Because he can't be that.  He can't be seen as only a sex object by Blaine.

The thought of ending it creates an ache in his chest.

"I'm thirsty."  Kurt climbs out of bed and leaves the room before he starts to cry in front of Blaine.  That would only make things worse.

In the kitchen, he fights back the tears that sting his eyes as he stands at the sink.

Arms wrap around his waist.  A hard, warm body presses up against him from behind.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispers into his ear.

"Why?"  Kurt's voice comes out shaky.  "We never said this was anything but friends having sex."

"No, we didn't."  Blaine turns Kurt to face him.  "But maybe I should have said what I want this to be."

"And what's that?"

"I want us to be exclusive.  I want to take you on dates.  I want to see you and know I'm the only one who gets to have you.  I want to be just yours.  I want to say yes when someone asks if I'm in a relationship."  Blaine leans close so his mouth is next to Kurt's ear.  "I want you to be my boyfriend."

A huge, bright smile spreads across Kurt's face.  "Okay."  He softly hums into the kiss Blaine gives him.

"Why couldn't I have found you sooner?"  Blaine strokes a thumb over Kurt's cheek.

"You found me when you needed to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this new chapter. I got busy with writing some other things. But I can tell you I have most of the next chapter written so I don't think it will be as long as a wait for that one as this one was. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I also a big THANK YOU to everyone that has left a comment or kudos on this story. I love and appreciate every single one.
> 
> P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR and I hope all you lovely readers have a great new year. I also hope awesome things happen to each and every one of you. XOXO

If there's one thing Kurt can deeply appreciate after a long night and waking up on a cold morning, it's a shower with running hot water.  It's something he definitely does not take for granted.  Especially after the two weeks he suffered through cold showers in his old building last year.  The memory of which still makes him shudder.

Currently standing under the spray of hot water that soothes his aching muscles, the night before replays in his head like a movie.  Certain moments stick out more than others.  But Blaine saying he wanted a relationship with him, that they were boyfriends, is the moment that sticks out the most for him.  That he replays over and over.

Just remembering how happy Blaine looked after he said okay has a warmth spreading through him.  Butterflies flit around in his stomach out of excitement just thinking about it.

When he first met Blaine in that bar those months ago, this is the last thing he ever expected to happen between them.  He never saw himself dating Blaine.  And he definitely didn't see Blaine dating him considering what he knew and what was said about him.  But now that he's here, now that they're here together in this way, he wouldn't change a thing.  Because this is the happiest he's been in a long time.

Kurt melts back against Blaine when he wraps his arms around his waist and presses up against him.

Blaine kisses at the curve of his neck.  "Morning, beautiful."

Kurt turns to face him.  "Morning."

Blaine takes a step forward so he's under the spray of hot water.  "Fuck, this feels so good."

"Mmhm.  How's your side?"  Kurt ghosts his fingers over Blaine's side. The skin of the area red and slightly discolored.

"Sore."

"I have some pain killers if you need them."

"I can handle it."

"Okay."  Kurt drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders and starts to lazily kiss at his jaw and neck.  "So, about last night?"

Blaine grins.  "That was fun.  We should definitely do it again."

"I agree with you."  If the flare of arousal and want that suddenly erupts in his belly is anything to go by.  "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"What about last night, then?"

Kurt licks at the dip at the base of Blaine's throat and feels him tremble against him.  He looks up at him through his eyelashes.  "Did you mean it?"

Blaine grabs at Kurt's ass and gently kneads the soft flesh.  "Mean what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

Kurt pulls back and looks at Blaine.  Worry starts to take hold when he sees the confusion in Blaine's eyes.  "You better not be playing with me, Blaine," he warns.

"I'm not, Kurt.  I don't know what you're talking about.  The night's a little fuzzy after I answered your door to that jackass," Blaine replies.

Panic takes hold of Kurt over what to say or do in the situation he's suddenly found himself in.  How does he tell Blaine they are dating without sounding like he's insane?  He's about to just come right out and tell him what happened when Blaine suddenly starts to laugh.  It's then that he realizes Blaine was fucking with him.

He punches him in his shoulder, hard enough to hopefully leave a bruise.  "You asshole!"  He glares at him, and resists from hitting him again.  In a more sensitive area.

"Ow!"  Blaine laughs and rubs at his shoulder where Kurt hit him.  "Those classes really worked."

"What classes?"  Kurt asks, voice tense with anger, having no clue what Blaine is referring to.

"The self defense ones you said your dad had you take."

Kurt thinks back to the night he told Blaine that.  That rainy night months ago that started their friendship.

"You remember that?"  His anger drains away as he looks at Blaine with disbelief.

"Of course."  Blaine pushes Kurt up against the wall and steps close to him.  "And I remember everything from last night.  So, yes, I meant it."

The worry that started to grow like a weed dies away at Blaine's words and the kiss he gives him.  The kiss that feels both like an apology and a promise.  And Kurt accepts both of them happily and easily.

It's another little thing, Blaine remembering something he said months before, that has him falling for him harder.

"Wait, wait, wait."  Blaine pulls away when Kurt deepens the kiss and rocks his hips forward.  "I gotta go."

"But I want you," Kurt says in a needy voice.

"I know.  But I have to go."

Kurt gives Blaine an annoyed look.  "Where do you have to go so early in the morning?  You're not skipping out on me, are you?"

"Definitely not.  Not after I finally have you," Blaine replies.  "I'm just gonna go get breakfast."

"Okay.  Fine.  I guess you can go."  Kurt dramatically sighs, but smiles.

Blaine chuckles.  "Thanks, beautiful."

"Hurry back."

"I will."  Blaine gives Kurt another quick kiss and steps out of the shower.

Kurt finishes showering after Blaine leaves.  By the time he's dressed and in the kitchen making coffee thirty minutes later, Blaine walks back into his room.  He gives him a kiss below his ear.  "Hi, beautiful."

Kurt turns his head and rubs his nose against Blaine's cheek.  "Hi."  He tips his head back and softly moans into the kiss Blaine brushes over his mouth.  "Missed you."

"Missed you, too."  Blaine strokes his thumb over Kurt's cheek.  "You hungry?"

"Starved.  So, what did you get me for breakfast?"

Blaine holds up the white paper bag in his grip.  A grin on his face.  "Chocolate filled croissants from Sandi's bakery."

"Oh, my God!"  Kurt snatches the bag away from Blaine.  He opens it and sticks his nose inside to breathe in the smell of the delicious, buttery pastries.  "How in the world did you get these? She always runs out an hour after she opens."  He grabs one of the croissants and takes a bite, moaning when the flakey and buttery pastry hits his tongue.

"She likes me.  Says I remind her of her son," Blaine replies.  "So she always has some for me if I ever go there."

Kurt swallows his bite and gives Blaine a quick kiss.  "I knew sleeping with you would have its benefits."

Blaine chuckles.  "Other than the best fucking orgasms you've ever had?"

"Other than that."  Kurt lets out a soft snort.  "Come on, let's eat these with the coffee I made."

They sit at the small breakfast bar.  Kurt devours his croissant while Blaine watches in what looks to be shock.  "What?" he says as he licks chocolate off his thumb.

"Did you even breathe?"  Blaine teases with a smile.

"I love her croissants."

"I can see that.  I'm almost afraid to see what you would do with one of her cronuts."

"That's not a pretty sight either.  Just ask Ty," Kurt says.  "You gonna finish that?"  He points to Blaine's half-eaten croissant.

"Maybe."

"Can I have it?"

Blaine moves his plate a few inches away from Kurt.  "What will I get in return?"  His signature cocky grin spreads across his face.

Where he hated that look before, now Kurt wants to jump him and give him a reason to grin.

"I'll suck your dick," he replies, his own cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Using sexual favors as a bargaining chip, are we?"

"Yes.  Is it working?"

Blaine slides over the plate.  "Definitely."

Kurt smiles and leans over for a quick kiss.  "Great boyfriend so far."

The moment he says it, Kurt tenses and looks at Blaine, waiting for him to suddenly freak out.  Because boyfriend is a title he hasn't been given in years.

"If you expect me to freak out and run out of here, it's not going to happen."

"Can you blame me."  Kurt pops the last piece of the croissant into his mouth.  "You were practically allergic to dating two months ago."

Blaine stands and follows Kurt into the kitchen.  "That was before I met you."  He stands behind Kurt at the sink, planting his hands on the counter on either side of him.  "Besides, do you really expect me to run when now that you're mine I can fuck you anytime I want?"

Kurt's heart starts to race at the soft growl to Blaine's voice.  He turns to face him.  The desire and lust he sees in his eyes still such a shock to see directed at him in such a way.

"Speaking of fucking."

Blaine grins.  "I really like this conversation."

Kurt snorts before he talks.  "I'm surprised you left."

"Why?"

"Because Cam and Codi made sure to inform me after our first night together that you like morning sex.  I thought you would have taken advantage."

"I mean, it is barely nine thirty-eight."  Blaine suggestively grins.

"That it is."  Kurt arches an eyebrow and returns Blaine's grin.

They've barely made it back to his bedroom before Blaine has him pressed up against his door pushing his pajama bottoms off while hungrily kissing him.  It's not long before Blaine turns him to face the door and is pushing inside him.

For all their frantic neediness, Blaine takes him slow and gentle.  Although Kurt wants to be frustrated by that because he wants Blaine to roughly fuck him, he can't be.  Because this is just as amazing as it was the night before.  He won't deny that.  He's quickly learning any kind of sex with Blaine is and will be amazing.

Thirty minutes later, he cries out with his release.  Blaine following seconds later with his own.

They stand there pressed close together for several minutes as their heartbeat returns to normal and they catch their breaths.

"I want to do that every morning with you."  Blaine skims his nose along Kurt's neck and presses a kiss right under his ear.

Kurt hums in agreement.  "You won't find any complaints from me."  He turns his head and kisses Blaine.

He wiggles his hips and Blaine pulls out of him.

They clean up and go back out to the living room.  Kurt sits on the couch back against the armrest with his legs draped over Blaine's lap.

"You don't coach the boys today?"

"No."  Blaine shakes his head.  "They don't have practice."

"So, I get you all to myself for the entire day?"

"That you do."  Blaine grins.  "What are you going to do with me?"

"Let me think."  Kurt touches a finger to his chin and acts as if he's thinking.  "I do need someone to clean my room and the kitchen."  Blaine playfully tackles him to the couch and tickles at his sides.  He squirms and laughs.  "Uncle!  Uncle!"

"That's what I thought," Blaine says with a laugh as he stops.

"No."  Kurt stops Blaine when he tries to move off him.  "I like you here."

"Then here I'll stay."  Blaine shifts so he's comfortable on top of Kurt.

Kurt spreads his thighs so Blaine is lying between them.

It's such a normal thing to lie there with someone.  But doing it with Blaine, where there's nothing but ease to the whole thing, makes him happy in a way he would never have expected months ago.

"I like being with you like this," Blaine says as he brushes Kurt's hair back from his forehead.

"With me underneath you," Kurt jokes.

"No."  Kurt arches an eyebrow at Blaine, who chuckles.  "Okay, yes.  But I also just like being with you.  It doesn't have to be in a sexual way.  With you like this right now makes me happy."

Kurt's heart soars.  "Who knew beneath that thick layer of douchebag was such a romantic."  He laughs when Blaine tickles at his side.  "Okay.  I'm happy to be with you like this, too."  A soft hum falls from his lips when Blaine kisses him.  He tips his head back when Blaine begins to kiss down his neck.

"I love kissing you," Blaine murmurs against the base of Kurt's throat.

"Mmm."  Kurt jerks a little when Blaine suddenly bites at the skin right below his ear.  "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"  Blaine sucks at the skin he just bit.

Kurt immediately understands.  "Hell no!  You are not giving me a hickey, Blaine Anderson."  He tries his best to push Blaine off him, but finds it pointless when Blaine is stronger than him.

Blaine easily holds his wrists down above his head with one hand.  "Yes.  Now lay still while I finish."

Unable to do nothing but lie there, Kurt finds himself being turned on as Blaine sucks and nips at his skin.  He lifts his hips, moaning as his cock rubs against Blaine's through their sweats.

"Stop," Blaine breathes against his skin.  "Trying to do something here."

"Feels good," he mumbles, arching his hips up again.

Blaine groans and holds his hips down with his free hand.  "Done," he says a few minutes later, sounding pleases with himself.  He kisses at the hickey before pulling back with a satisfied smirk.

Kurt touches where Blaine teased his skin.  "I can't believe you gave me a hickey.  I haven't had one in years."

"You look good with it."

"Why would you give me a hickey?"

"So people will see it and know you are mine," Blaine replies.

"Marking your property like a dog."  Kurt laughs when Blaine barks.  "I'm dating a weirdo."

"You like it."

Kurt runs his fingers through Blaine's messy curls when he lets go of his wrists.  "I do."

A big, bright smile spreads across Blaine’s face.

"Was there ever anyone that came close like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone that made you want to date again?"

"No.  I pretty much closed myself off after Trent.  I fucked people and moved on to be safe.  It was easy because there was never any feelings on my part that made it difficult to walk away.  I knew I hurt some people.  But I always told them how it was.  There were some people I did want again, but it was never a strong feeling that overtook me.  It was easy to ignore."

"I was one of those people?"

"Yeah.  You were the first person that had that feeling consuming me."  Blaine turns them to their sides.  The guilt Kurt sees in his eyes confuses him.  "You were right.  In the beginning, I just did want to fuck you again to get you out of my system.  To make that feeling go away.  But you refused, and I found ways to be with you to get what I wanted.  Then things started to change the more I hung out with you.  I saw how amazing you are.  And you made it so easy to tell you things I never told anyone else.  I opened myself up in a way I never have with another person."

"I guess it's a good thing I have a good bullshit detector."

Blaine chuckles.

"Did those feelings scare you?"

"At first.  Because I knew if I gave into them I could open myself up to be hurt again."

"What made you decide to go for it, then?"

Blaine smiles.  "I realized I would rather run the chance of being hurt again, than never have you."

"Risky choice."

"Yeah.  But worth it."

"I always am."

Blaine chuckles.

"Can I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

Kurt sits up.  "I don't want you to get mad."

A confused look crosses Blaine's face.  "I won't get mad, Kurt."

"Promise?"

"Scout's honor."  Blaine holds up his hand with the Boy Scouts salute for honor.

"Okay."  Kurt takes a deep breath and gathers his courage to ask his question.  "You're bisexual, right?"

"I am?”  Blaine acts like it's news to him.

Kurt lets out a small laugh.

Blaine chuckles.  "What's your question?"

"When you have sex, who do you enjoy sleeping with more:  Guys or girls?"

The last thing Kurt expects Blaine to do is bust out laughing like he just heard the funniest joke in years.  "What?"

"What do you like more, Kurt, orange or yellow M&Ms?"  Blaine asks through his laughter.

"I don't und-"

"Just answer."

"They're the same," Kurt says, unsure of what Blaine is trying to say.

"Right.  They're the same.  That's what it's like for me.  There might be a difference here and there, but I equally enjoy being with guys and girls.  Sleeping with guys isn't more enjoyable than sleeping with girls for me.  I get pleasure from both.  One doesn't out exceed the other.  Yeah, there might be times when I have better sex with a guy or a girl, but that doesn't mean I prefer one to the other because of it."

"Is there ever a time where you just want to sleep with guys or girls?"

Blaine thinks for a second.  "Not really.  I sleep with whomever I'm attracted to at the moment.  If it's a guy, it's a guy.  Same for a girl.  I've never really gone into a phase of wanting just guys or girls."

"Oh."

Blaine grabs Kurt and pulls him into his lap.  "But I gotta say I really love fucking you.  You're like an M&M with a peanut in the middle.  You're a whole different kind I enjoy more than the original."

"I can't believe you just compared me to candy."  Anyone else and Kurt is sure he would be mad.  But Blaine somehow manages to make it sound sweet and special.

Blaine kisses Kurt and says against his lips, "Candy I want in my mouth."

Kurt gets the hint.  He lies on his back on the couch and lets Blaine pull his pajama pants off before taking him into his mouth.

"When did you know you were bi?"  Kurt is still lying on the couch with pleasure pleasantly tingling throughout his body.  Blaine lies next to him lazily dragging his fingers over his exposed stomach.

"Well, I always liked boys and girls, and liked the idea of kissing them.  I thought that was normal.  It wasn't until I was thirteen did I even learn the term bisexual.  When I did, it was a lightbulb moment for me."

"How did you feel?"

"I felt a mixture of things.  Relieved that I wasn't some weirdo.  Happy to know who I truly was.  Excited to explore this part of myself."

"Did you tell your friends?"

"I kind of never had to.  Everyone knew.  They would see me with a girl sometimes, or a guy.  No one said anything.  At least to me.  My friends were cool with it."

"That's great.  And your dad?  What did he say when you told him?"

Blaine tenses and stops the movement of his hand.  "He told me it was just a phase I was going through.  That I would get over it and only want girls at some point.  He said he wouldn't accept a son who wanted boys.  I cried myself to sleep for two weeks after I told him and he said that."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

Kurt's heart breaks for that fifteen year old boy who didn't have his father's love and support in one of the biggest moments of his life.  "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"It's okay.  I realized that what he thought didn't matter."

Kurt catches Blaine's small smirk and can only imagine the cause of it.  "What?"

"I'm just remembering my dad catching me making out with a boy in the living room.  He was so furious."

"You enjoy getting revenge, don't you?"  Kurt teases.

"Only on people who deserve it."

That brings up the next question Kurt debates asking.  "How did you meet Trent?  It's okay if you don't want to talk about him."

"It's fine," Blaine assures him.  "He sat next to me in one of my classes.  We hit it off almost immediately.  Started dating just as quick."

"Did you love him?"

Blaine doesn't answer for a few seconds.  "I don't...I think I cared deeply for him.  But, no, I didn't love him."  He looks to Kurt.  "Have you ever been in love?"

Kurt shakes his head.  "Not yet."  He licks his lips.  "What happened to Trent after the whole sleeping with his sister thing?"

"We graduated and he moved to California.  The last I heard is he's engaged to some tech guy with a business in Silicon Valley.  I think the guy's name is Joseph Stanley or something."

A few seconds is all it takes for it to register with Kurt who Blaine is talking about.  "Trent Calloway!  Your ex is Trent Calloway?"

Blaine groans.  "You know him?"

"How could I not?  He's only the biggest thing in Hollywood right now."  Kurt thinks of the trailers for actions movies he's seen with Trent in them.  He thinks of the guy he thought cute, but wants to punch now for hurting Blaine.

"Ugh!  You just ruined him for me."

"Good."  Blaine sounds proud of the fact.

Kurt laughs at the same time as Blaine.

"You know the fucked up part is?"

"What’s the fucked up part?"

"The guys love his movies.  They watch them pretty much all the time.  So I have to sit there and act like I don't want to throw something at the screen every time I see him."

"You should tell them.  I’m pretty sure they would understand.”

"Nah.  I don't want to ruin that for them.  Besides, I have you to distract me from watching them now."

"I'll gladly be your distraction."  Kurt giggles when Blaine buries his face in the curve of his neck and blows raspberries where he just gave him a hickey.

Blaine gives a gentle nip to the sensitive skin and brushes a kiss there before pulling away.

“My neck is going to look like a vampire attacked me.”

“A very sexy vampire.”

“I think you mean cocky.”  Kurt flicks Blaine’s chin when he pinches his hip after he says that.  “Meanie,” he teases.

“Cutie,” Blaine replies.  “I’m so happy to be with you.”

Kurt sits up and back against the armrest and pulls his knees up to his chest when Blaine tells him that.

Blaine sits up.  “What’s wrong?  Did I do something wrong?”

“No.”  Kurt shakes his head.  “It’s just I…”  He pulls in a breath.  "I still don't get it.  Why do you want to be with me?  I'm nothing special."

"You're everything special, Kurt."  Blaine reaches over and grabs Kurt's ankles.  He tugs him until he's lying on the couch again, then he moves to hover him.  "You want to know why?"

Kurt stares up at Blaine.  "Why?"

"You're special because you make me laugh in a way only my friends can."  Kurt knows Blaine is referring to Terrance, Cam, and Codi.  "You brighten up my day every time I see you.  You let me be myself without having to lie.  Then there's the fact that you make me ridiculously happy.  And it's been a long fucking time since someone could do that."

"Really?"

"Really."

Kurt moans as Blaine rocks against him while claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss.

“Plus, you’re really fucking amazing in bed.”

“Of course,” he says with a laughter lacing his voice.

Blaine sucks on his lower lip before releasing it.  "I want to cash in my one free blow job voucher."

"Already?"  Kurt says, somewhat surprised.  "I gave that to you only a few hours ago."

"What can I say?  It's a great offer."

Kurt just laughs and shakes his head.  He pushes at Blaine until he moves to his back.  He smirks down at him.  "I guess I should pay up, then."

With the taste of Blaine still on his tongue forty minutes later, Kurt climbs off the couch, where Blaine lies in a state of pure bliss, and heads to the kitchen for something to drink.

"That was amazing," Blaine says from the couch.

Kurt proudly grins.  "Thank you."

"I think I should be saying that."

Kurt pours himself a glass of orange juice and downs half of it.

"Thank you," Blaine says when he joins him in the kitchen.

"You're welcome."  Kurt goes when Blaine pulls him into his arms.

"I think that was the best blow job I've ever had."

"Such high praise from Blaine Anderson.”

"Yes."  Blaine takes Kurt's glass and sets it down before backing him up against the counter and lifting him to sit on it.  He steps between Kurt's spread thighs.  "Now I have more reason to keep you."

"Good to know my blow job skills are finally coming in handy."

"Very handy."  Blaine playfully nudges his nose against Kurt's.

Kurt laughs and welcomes the kiss Blaine gives him.

"Hey, Kurt, you'll never guess the week I had."  Tyler freezes when he walks into the kitchen and catches Kurt and Blaine making out like teenagers.  A huge grin spreads across his face.  "Never mind.  We're starting with you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again THANK YOU to everyone that is reading and leaving kudos and comments on this fic. I love and appreciate every single one of them.

"So, is he as good in bed as they say?"  It's the first thing Natalie says when Kurt joins her behind the counter at the coffee shop midday on Monday.

It feels good to be out and working.  It wasn't long after they told Tyler yesterday about their week that they stowed away in Blaine's bedroom for the rest of the day.  

In-between rounds of amazing sex, and dealing with Cam and Codi messing with them by making loud sex noises outside Blaine's door, they talked about everything that came to mind.

It was a perfect end to an amazing week.

Kurt rolls his eyes at Natalie's question as he puts his apron on.  "Does everyone know?"

"Pretty much.  It's top gossip on campus."

Any question he had about how quick the news of Blaine and him would spread was just answered.  "Good to know people can keep their mouths shut."

"It's college.  News spreads like herpes."

"Gross."

"So, how does it feel?"

Kurt ties his apron.  "How does what feel?"

"To fuck Blaine Anderson?"  Natalie leans in close and speaks in a soft voice filled with curiosity.  "Is he big? I heard people say he is.  Does he go for hours like they say?"

"Why do you want to know all this?"

"So I can live vicariously through you.  Plus, I'm nosey.  So, please.  Please, tell me."  Natalie clasps her hands together and begs like a child asking for something they really want.

He could tell her no.  That he doesn't want to divulge on his sex life.  Especially his new sex life with Blaine.  But this is Natalie.  She isn't one to share what she shouldn't.  Besides, he kind of wants to tell someone how amazing it is.  Wants to be brag a little to someone.  It’s only right he get to talk to someone about the best sex of his life.

"Fine.  But this one time."  Kurt holds up a finger.  "That's it.  Once we're finished with this conversation, you can't ask about it again.  Not once.  Deal?"

Natalie beams with excitement.  She practically bounces on her toes with it.  "Tough choice.  But deal."

"So," Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and arches an eyebrow, "what do you want to know?"

If he had hoped this would be a short twenty, thirty minute conversation, Kurt is proven wrong when two hours later Natalie is still somehow finding questions to ask.  Some that bring a blush to his face when he answers.

He doesn't mind.  Everyone on campus now knows he slept with Blaine.  It was only a matter of time till someone asked him about it.  The fact that it's Natalie kind of makes it easier to deal with.  This is his friend; someone he knows.  A total stranger coming up to him and asking if he slept with Blaine would be awkward and more difficult for him to handle.

What he doesn't want to deal with is all the jealous, angry people that will hate him when they figure out the truth.  That Blaine and him didn't have a one night fling that is typical for Blaine.  He can already see the looks and hear the talk from people when they learn he is dating Blaine.

Dating Blaine.

It's still sounds so unbelievable.  Even to Kurt.  No matter how true it is, there's still a part of him that expects this all to be some sick, horrible joke.  For Blaine to suddenly tell him that he was fucking with him, and that he was nothing more than a conquest to achieve.  That now that he's done that, he wants nothing more to do with him.

But all he has to do is think back to Saturday night and what Blaine told him.  That he wants just him puts him at ease from his momentary scare.

"I heard he can get kinky.  Did he get kinky with you?  What's the kinkiest thing you two did?"  Natalie eagerly asks after her latest customer walks away with their coffee and pastry.

Kurt doesn't have to think long to know the answer to that.

"He, um..."  He touches his wrist as a blush stains his cheeks.  The memory from the night before causing heat to stir in his belly.  When he talks, it’s in a soft, low voice in case anybody is close enough to hear.  "He tied my wrists to his bed."

For his attempt to be quiet and not draw attention, Natalie ruins that the next moment.  "What!" she shouts in excitement.  She grabs his hands and pulls him away from the counter and over to a corner for some privacy.  This time when she talks it's in a hushed, eager tone.  "Tell me everything."  She puts emphasis on everything.

"What's to tell?  He tied me to his bed and fucked me.  That was it."

"That was not it," Natalie says, calling him out on his bullshit.  "There's more to the juicy story, and I want to hear it in detail.  Every dirty, dirty detail."  She grins and waggles her eyebrows.

Damn Natalie and her ability to sniff out a good sex story.  It's like she has a secret talent for it.

Kurt tells her almost everything.  He keeps out a few things.  Like how he found out Blaine knows how to tie knots because he was a Boy Scout for a few years when he was younger, a fact that he teases him about.  He doesn't tell her that while he was tied Blaine took his time to give him another hickey.  This one on his inner thigh.  A hickey he can still feel anytime he presses his thighs together.  He especially doesn't tell her about biting his lower lip so hard he drew blood while Blaine casually talked to someone on the phone as he fucked him.

But he tells her everything else.  He tells her about Blaine kissing every inch of him twice, and making him so hard he practically cried with relief when Blaine finally took him into his mouth.  He tells her about teasing touches and drawn out pleasure that made him feel as if he was being pushed past boundaries he didn't know he had.  He tells her about releases that seemed to go on forever, and kept happening even though he thought he was finished.

Yeah, he tells her all that much to her delight.

"God, Kurt, you got a night with Blaine Anderson," Natalie says, amazed like he won the lottery.  "I would kill for that."

"I hope you don't."

Natalie laughs.

After that, things get busy and Natalie stops asking questions, and his shift passes with as little excitement as usual.  By the time it's over, he's ready to find Blaine and spend the rest of the day with him.

"Oh, my God, Kurt!"

Kurt doesn't even have to look to know what put that excitement in Natalie's voice.  His heart races and a smile spreads across his face before he even turns around.  And when he does, when he sees Blaine standing there with a mixture of happiness and desire in his eyes as he watches him, has a warmth spreading outward from the center of his chest.

It doesn't take long for Blaine's presence to be noticed.  Whispers are heard from the customers who sit nearby.  But Blaine seems oblivious to it all as he stares at him like there's no one else in the room.

"H-Hi, Blaine," Natalie says like a school girl with a crush.

Blaine smiles at her.  "Hi."  He looks back to Kurt.

"What are you doing here?  Do you want a coffee?"  Natalie asks as she reaches for a cup.

Kurt smiles at how flustered Natalie sounds, something that rarely happens.

"I'm good.  Just here to pick up my boyfriend.  Hi, beautiful."

At the word boyfriend, Kurt hears Natalie release a loud, surprised gasp.  He can only picture the look on her face.

Instead of looking, he leans over the counter for a quick kiss from Blaine that leaves him wanting more, and not caring about who is there to see.  News of their relationship will be all over campus soon, anyway.  Might as well get used to kissing his boyfriend in public.  "Hi."

Blaine pulls back and cups the side of Kurt’s face and strokes a thumb over his bottom lip.  "You ready to go?"

Kurt gently bites the pad of Blaine’s thumb and steps back.  "Yeah.  Let me just get my things."

In the back grabbing his things, it takes all of two seconds for Natalie to join him.

"What does Blaine mean by boyfriend?" she asks in both a surprised and excited voice.

"Exactly how it sounds."  Kurt hangs his apron on a hook and pulls on his coat.

"When did this happen?"

"Saturday night after our date."  Kurt laughs at the way Natalie's mouth drops open at the word date.  You would think he just admitted to killing someone.  "You're gonna catch bugs with your mouth open like that."

Natalie closes her mouth.  "Date.  You went on a date with Blaine I-only-do-one-time-flings Anderson?"  Kurt nods his head.  "How the hell did you manage that?"

"It wasn't some magic trick, Nat.  I just wowed him with my amazing skills in bed," Kurt jokes.

Natalie playfully glares at Kurt for the truth.

"I don't know how it happened.  Seriously.  I just kind of did.  It started off as friends...Actually, it started off with me hating him and him just trying to fuck me again."  Kurt realizes his slip-up the moment he makes it.  And there's no way of taking the words back.  The truth is out in the open now.

Natalie's eyes go wide as her mouth drops open, again.  "What do you mean  _ again _ ?"

"I may have drunkenly hooked up with him the night I dumped Nate."

"And you didn't tell me?"  Natalie sounds hurt.  "I thought I was your friend."

"You are.  If it makes you feel any better, I didn't tell anyone until I told Ty a few weeks ago."

Natalie rolls her eyes.  "He doesn't matter."

"I never understood why you don't like him," Kurt says, confused.

"Well, I have my reasons."  Natalie furrows her brows in annoyance while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Care to share them with me?"

Two and a half years he's known Natalie, and in that time she has always disliked Tyler.  Kurt doesn't know why.  When he asks either of them why the disapproval of each other, they both blow off his question and say it's not important.  It's a secret he's dying to know.

"No."

"Fine.  Keep your secrets.  In the meantime, I'm gonna fuck my hot boyfriend."

"I hate you," Natalie playfully grumbles.

"No, you don't."  Kurt kisses Natalie's cheek.  "I'll see you soon.  Bye."

Outside, he melts into Blaine when he pulls him close and gives him a kiss that leaves him flustered and turned on.

"I missed you."

The words make Kurt's heart flutter.  "I missed you, too."

"All the guys at practice kept asking why I was so happy."  Blaine brushes a thumb over Kurt's cheek.

"What did you tell them?"

"Told them I had some really fantastic sex all night."  Blaine laughs when Kurt pokes him in his stomach.  "I told them I was happy because someone was making me happy."

In that moment he falls a little bit more for Blaine.

"Although, Cam and Codi teased me the whole practice."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what they did."

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Kurt is laughing as Blaine claims his mouth in another kiss.  This one sending warmth and desire through him.

"Fuck!"  Blaine pulls him closer.  Grabs at Kurt's ass with one hand while the other cradles the back of his head.

Fuck is right.  That is exactly what is on Kurt's mind.  Has been ever since he left Blaine that morning.

He's never been like this.  Where he wants someone all the time.  Where he feels as if he can't get enough.  He feels like an animal in heat.

"Your's or mine?"  He asks like Blaine did Saturday night.

"Mine.  Closer," Blaine answers, voice deep and thick with want.  "Plus, I want you in my bed again."

Kurt grins.  "Better hurry and get me there."

They had every intention of falling into bed and fucking until they were exhausted.  But the simple mention of a hot shower had Kurt moaning like Blaine was going down on him.  Something Blaine pointed out with a laugh.

"How was work?"  Blaine massages shampoo into Kurt's hair.

Kurt moans at how good Blaine's fingers feel.  "Interesting."

"In what way?"

"Just the people who came in.  People I've never seen in there before.  I could tell they were looking at me.  Talking about me.  They probably wanted to see the latest person Blaine Anderson fucked."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologizes.  "It's ridiculous how people are."

"It's fine.  I can handle it.  How was your day?"

"The usual.  The only difference was that I was missing my boyfriend."

Kurt washes out the shampoo in his hair.  After, he presses close to Blaine's wet body.  "Well, I'm here now.  What do you want to do to me?"

Blaine skims his nose up Kurt's neck and hotly whispers into his ear in a low, seductive voice.  "How about I show you."

Kurt trembles.  Want overtaking him.  "I would not mind that at all."  Anticipation and excitement already building.

Blaine shuts off the water and they climb out of the shower.  Kurt dries off, wraps the towel he’s using around his hips, and walks out to Blaine's room.

The towel around his hips is pulled away.  He turns around and finds Blaine naked and watching him like a man starved.  Heat instantly blooms and spreads.  Arousal twisting in his belly.

"Something in particular you want?"

"Yeah."  Blaine moves close to Kurt and lifts him up.  "You."

Kurt smiles and wraps his legs around Blaine’s waist.  "You have me."

Blaine carefully climbs onto his bed and lays down with Kurt beneath him.  He buries his nose in the curve of Kurt's neck.  "Mmm.  I do have you."  He drags his lips along Kurt's neck and down his chest.  Ghosts them over one of his already hard nipples.  "And I'm going to take advantage of that."

Kurt trembles and moans when Blaine flicks his tongue over his nipple.  "Just how do you plan to take advantage of having me naked in your bed?"

Blaine looks up at him with a grin that has Kurt’s cock giving a twitch.  "You'll see."

Lips wrap around his nipple.  Kurt arches his back when Blaine sucks and lightly bites the quickly growing sensitive nub.  He lifts his hips and feels his cock drag along the hard muscles of Blaine's stomach, spreading precum over the planes.  The friction is good, but nowhere near what he wants or needs.

Blaine chuckles and looks up at him with amusement in his eyes before moving over to the other nipple to do the same.

Kurt wants to get mad at him.  To tell him to fuck him already.  But it feels good.  Too good to make him stop.

"Do you want me to stop?"  Blaine asks, like he can read what is currently going through his head.

Kurt lets out a breathy no.  It's followed by a loud moan when Blaine gives one final hard suck to his nipple before dragging his lips down his stomach so he ends up between his spread thighs.

Lips ghost over his inner thigh and begin to kiss.  It's soon followed by light nips and bites and sucks of his skin.  Kurt doesn't have to look to know Blaine is adding to the hickey he gave him the day before.  It has beads of precum gathering at the tip of his cock when he thinks about feeling that hickey walking around campus tomorrow, or pressing his thighs close together while sitting in class.

"Someone likes this."  There's a grin in Blaine's voice as he nips at the abused skin while skimming his fingers along Kurt's cock.  He thumbs at the head and gathers the drops there.

" _ Hnng. _ "  Kurt lifts his hips up into Blaine's touch for more friction on his neglected cock.  But Blaine pulls his hand away with a soft chuckle.  "I hate you."

"I hate you, too," Blaine replies with laughter in his voice.

"Just...Do something.  Please."  A moan of relief falls from Kurt's mouth after Blaine wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a few strokes.

Blaine removes his hand and sits up on his knees.  "You want me to do something?"

Kurt stares up at Blaine.  The sight of his gorgeous, naked body making him dizzy with want.  "Anything."

A grin spreads across Blaine's face. "I was hoping you would say that."

In the next instant, a wet heat envelops Kurt's cock.

Blaine sucks and bobs his head while pressing his thumb into Kurt's hickey.

Kurt groans in frustration when Blaine pulls off him when he’s close.  But his frustration doesn’t last long when Blaine dips his head lower and takes one of his balls into his mouth.  He sucks on it for a few seconds before releasing it and doing the same with the other.

There's a moment of confusion when hands press to the back of his thighs and push them upwards to his chest.  But it instantly becomes clear what Blaine is about to do when he drags the tip of his tongue down.  It’s a slow drag of his tongue down, as if Blaine is giving him time to stop him if he wants to.

At first Kurt is unsure if he wants what Blaine is about to do.  But the uncertainty he has all changes when Blaine tentatively drags his tongue over his hole the first time.  When he traces the rim and barely dips his tongue inside him. When small bursts of pleasure shoot up along his spine.

Blaine pulls back and gently nips at Kurt's ass cheek.  "Are you okay?  This okay?"

"Yeah."  Kurt can hear how shaky and low his voice is when he speaks.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Kurt arches his back slightly and moans when Blaine traces his rim with his thumb a few times before pressing in.  "Yes.   _ Oh, fuck, yes! _ "

"Okay."  Kurt can practically hear Blaine's grin in his voice.  "Hold your legs up for me."

Kurt grabs behind his knees and holds them up to his chest while Blaine goes back to working him with his tongue.

There's definitely a noticeable difference between Blaine's cock and his tongue.  Which is no surprise considering what he's packing.  But as he traces his rim and thrusts inside, Kurt couldn't care less.  It feels just as amazing as Blaine's cock.  His body still shudders and mind goes to mush as pleasure crackles under his skin.

The addition of one and then two of Blaine's fingers amps up his pleasure.

Kurt lets out a loud moan when Blaine brushes his prostate a few times.  He lets go of his legs, which Blaine drapes over his shoulders, and plants his hands on the headboard to use the leverage to work his hips down on Blaine's tongue and fingers.  He ignores his aching, leaking cock in favor of experiencing this for as long as he can.  "Blaine, I...I'm-Oh, fuck!"

Blaine pulls off him as soon as the words leave his lips.

"Wha-"

"Not yet.  Want to feel you come around me."  Blaine grabs a condom from his nightstand and quickly rolls it on.

"Hurry."

After slicking his cock up, Blaine buries himself deep inside Kurt with one hard thrust.  He grabs his hands and holds them down above his head.  "I want you to come untouched."

Kurt is about to say he can't when Blaine starts to thrust his hips, and he feels how close he already is.

In the end, all it takes is half a dozen of rough, hard thrusts of Blaine's hips before he's coming untouched, loudly crying out Blaine's name.

"Fuck, Kurt!"  Blaine lets go of Kurt's hands.  One hand he uses to spread one of Kurt's thigh open even wider as he continues to thrust inside him.

Kurt is so lost in the pleasure that consumes his body, he doesn't feel when Blaine comes.  He just feels when he collapses on top of him, spent and breathing heavy.

It takes a few minutes for both of them to come back to themselves.  For their breathing to even out and hearts to stop racing.

"I really, really love having sex with you."

Blaine chuckles as he slips out of Kurt and removes the used condom.

Kurt stretches like a satisfied cat.  Pleasure still rippling and thrumming through his body.

"I'll get us something to clean up."  Blaine gives Kurt a quick kiss before climbing off the bed and walking to his bathroom.

Kurt rolls to his side and stares at Blaine's ass as he walks.  A smile spreads across his face at knowing that belongs to him and no one else now.  It's his to grab and squeeze, and do whatever he pleases.

"What's that smile?"  Blaine asks.

Kurt turns to his back so Blaine can clean his stomach.  "Nothing.  Just thinking about how happy I am."

Blaine smiles.  "I'm happy, too."

There's something about hearing Blaine telling him that he is happy, and seeing that manifestation of that happiness on his face in his eyes, and knowing it's because of him that makes Kurt preen with pride.

_ I did that. _

After he's done cleaning, Blaine climbs back into bed.  Kurt turns to his side to face him.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Blaine says with so much conviction to his voice it would be impossible not to believe him.

Kurt blushes under the compliment.  "Stop."  He lightly smacks Blaine on his chest.

"What?  You are."  Blaine drapes an arm over Kurt's side and pulls him close.  "The first time I saw you in that bar, I thought you couldn't be real.  I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

Something clicks for Kurt when he hears that.  "That's why you called me that."

"Yes.  It wasn't a line."  Blaine strokes a thumb along Kurt's lower lip.  "I wanted you to know what I thought."

"Well, you did it in the wrong way," Kurt points out with a short laugh.

Blaine chuckles.  "I know.  And you let me know, too."

"Which I won't apologize for."

"But you enjoy it now?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good."

Kurt presses close to Blaine's side when he shifts to his back.  "I was thinking about something while I was talking to Natalie earlier.”

“What was that?”

Kurt pushes up onto his elbow and gazes down at Blaine.  “I was wondering if you’re worried.  If you’re worried about how some people will react when they find out we're together?  That this wasn't a one time thing like it usually is for you?"

Blaine takes a second to answer.  He lazily skims his fingers along Kurt's back as he does.  "No.  It shouldn't even be a big deal to begin with."

"You know people will make it one."

"Yeah."  Blaine lets out a heavy sigh.  "I know.  I'm sorry for dragging you into this stupid crap."

"Don't be.  I can handle it," Kurt assures him and settles back down on Blaine.

"Are you worried about how people will react?"  Blaine asks.

"Not so much their reactions, but the gossip that will happen.  I'm not looking forward to being the center of attention."

"Understandable."

Kurt lifts his head and looks down at Blaine with a smile.  "I might have to join you on your little trips to your secret spot to get away from it all."

Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and pulls him so he's on top of his body.  "We can break windows together."

Kurt laughs.  "Not a normal activity for couples."

"No.  But amazing for stress and releasing pent up anger."

Kurt rests his head back on Blaine's chest.

A couple of minutes later the sound of the Lonely Island’s song I Just Had Sex blasting through the house, and both Cam and Codi screaming him when they sing her, has him burying his face in the slope of Blaine's neck and laughing.

"Are they going to do this every time?" he asks around his laughter.

"It's Cam and Codi," Blaine answers as way of an explanation.

It's enough of one.

"I guess dating you means having to put up with those two."

"Sadly," Blaine says with a chuckle.

Kurt lifts his head and brushes a kiss to Blaine's mouth.  "I guess it's a good thing that you're worth it then."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like to say this is one of my favorite chapters because of Cam and Codi. I hope you love it as much as I did writing it.

The smell of coffee brewing and food cooking is what has Kurt waking up to an empty bed.  There's no reason to wonder where his boyfriend is when it's obvious.  He climbs out of bed, brushes his teeth and pulls on a pair of Blaine's sweats and a loose cotton shirt before going down to join everybody.

He finds them in the kitchen.  Blaine sits at the kitchen island while Cam and Codi sit at the table nearby.  Terrance stands at the stove flipping the pancakes in the pan.

"Morning, guys."

"Hey, beautiful."  Blaine pulls him close and kisses him, not caring about the guys making teasing noises behind them.  "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah."  Kurt presses close to Blaine and rests his head against his shoulder.  "Terrance, that smells delicious."

"Thanks."  Terrance slides the finished pancakes on the plate with the already pretty tall stack.  "I would ask if you're hungry, but after the performance you two gave last night, it would be safe to assume you have quite the appetite this morning."

A deep blush stains Kurt's face.  He buries his face in the slope of Blaine's neck to hide as the guys behind him snort and laugh.

Blaine and him made no attempts to be quiet last night.  Both times.

"Sorry," he apologizes, cheeks warm from embarrassment.

"It was some show."

"It was.  And I enjoyed performing."  Blaine wraps his other arm around Kurt. 

"Oh god!"  Kurt presses his face further into Blaine's neck.

Terrance snorts.  "I feel bad for you guys' dicks."

"Don't be.  Because our dicks are very happy this morning."

Kurt lifts his head.  "Can you two please stop talking about our sex life," he interrupts.

"Sorry, Kurt," Codi says from the table.  "The minute you started banging ugly over there, you invited us in to talk about it."

Kurt turns his surprised eyes on Codi.  "Oh, I did?"

"Yeah."

"Talk about what in particular?"

"Everything."

"Everything.  Okay.  Let's talk about everything.  Do you want to hear in detail how I suck his dick?  Or how amazing it feels when I ride it?  Maybe you want to hear what his tongue did-"

"Okay.  Okay.  Fine.  You win."  Codi covers his ears.  "We won't talk about it."

Blaine laughs.  "Be careful around Kurt, Codi.  He knows how to get what he wants."

"You should know."  Kurt arches an eyebrow and smirks.

He laughs into the kiss Blaine pulls him into.

"You two are disgusting," Cam teases.

"You guys are worse than Terrance and Leigh," Codi adds.

"Just because you two monkeys can't get girlfriends doesn't make us disgusting," Terrance replies back.

"I'm too much man for one girl."  Cam makes a show of running his hands down his chest and stomach.

"You're too much idiot," Blaine says with a laugh.

Kurt laughs.

Cam just flicks him off and goes back to playing a game on his phone.

"Breakfast is ready!"  Terrance announces a couple of minutes later.

They sit at various spots in the living room with their plates of food.  Cam and Codi sit on the couch, Terrance sits in one recliner while Kurt sits in Blaine's lap as he occupies the other recliner.

"I've been meaning to ask.  Where'd you learn to cook, Terrance?"  Kurt takes a bite of his pancake.

"My mom," he replies.  "I used to watch her cook all the time from when I was young.  As I got older she would let me help."

"Maybe you ought to teach the Three Stooges here how to cook," Kurt suggests.

Terrance laughs.  "I would kill Cam and Codi in seconds, and Blaine would burn the place down just as quick."

"Hey, I can cook some things," Blaine says in his defense.

"Heating up frozen lasagna and pizza is not cooking, Blaine," Terrance replies.

Kurt laughs when Blaine mumbles that it is under his breath.

"Can you cook?"

"Yeah," Blaine answers Terrance before he can.  "He's pretty fucking great at it, too."

"Thanks."  Kurt gives Blaine a kiss that tastes of maple syrup.

"You two are disgusting," Cam playfully jokes again.

"Don't tease, Cam.  One day you'll be just like us with someone," Kurt says.

Cam laughs like he just told a hilarious joke.  "Yeah fucking right."

"What?  You don't want a relationship one day?"

"No.  I'm perfectly happy in my bachelor ways.  I will never be a one girl guy."

"I wouldn't count on that," Kurt replies like he knows something no one else does.

Cam snorts.  "Don't hold your breath."

Kurt just shakes his head and checks the time.  He finishes the last of his pancakes and sets his plate aside.  "I gotta go."  He kisses Blaine real quick.  The kiss is sweet from the syrup.  If he had time, he would suck on Blaine's syrup flavored lips and lick into his sweet tasting mouth.  "Class starts soon."

"You want a ride?"

"Yeah, Kurt, you want a ride?"  Cam teases as he grins and suggestively wiggles his eyebrows.  "I've got a nice, big c-"

Before he can finish that, a syrup soaked pancake is hitting him in the face.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out where the perfectly aimed pancake came from.

Kurt burst out laughing as the other guys do the same.

"What the hell, Blaine.  I was gonna say car."  Cam peels the pancake off and wipes at his sticky face.

"Yeah, you were," Blaine says with a small chuckle.  "Quit saying lewd things to my boyfriend."

Once again, Kurt's heart jumps at Blaine calling him his boyfriend.  And doing it in front of his friends only makes it better.  Makes it even more real.

"He doesn't mind.  Do you, Kurt?"

"Of course I don't.  Not if you don't mind this."  Kurt grabs Blaine's maple syrup covered hand and sinks his mouth around two sticky, sweet fingers.  He makes an act of it.  He takes Blaine's fingers deep, seductively moans, licks and sucks loud enough for everyone to hear.

Even though it's supposed to be fun, Kurt still finds himself enjoying it a bit too much.  In seconds he is hard.  And when he shifts his hips, he feels Blaine is the same.

"I'm not into guy on guy porn, but this is fucking hot.  Total turn on."

"Cam, I've seen you get turned on by mannequins," Codi says in a confused voice.

Kurt pulls off Blaine's fingers and laughs.  And he only laughs harder when Cam tries to explain that some mannequins today are sexy.

When he suddenly finds himself being thrown over a shoulder the laughter stops.  He hears the guys whooping and cheering and teasing them as Blaine carries him upstairs.

"Babe, we can't.  I'm gonna be late for class."

"You should have thought of that before you sucked my fingers like you did," comes Blaine's gruff reply as he roughly smacks his ass.  "Now, I need to fuck you.  Plus, you in my clothes is a total fucking turn on."

Back in the bedroom, Blaine tosses him onto his bed, where he quickly strips him naked and proceeds to fuck his brains out as fast and as hard as he can.

"This is your fault," Kurt half-heartedly grumbles twenty minutes later as Blaine drives him to the building where his class is.  He looks in the mirror and fixes his damp hair as best as he can.

A quickie before class started was exactly the opposite of what he needed.  He's late, and he tries to never be late.

"I didn't hear you complaining.  In fact, I think I heard the exact opposite."  The corner of Blaine's mouth turns up in a smirk.

Kurt blushes.  "Shut up."  The words have no kind of weight behind them.  Because it's the truth.  He begged Blaine to fuck him harder, which was something Cam and Codi teased him about as he walked out of the house by moaning harder.  He just gave them the finger and mentally made a note to get them back later.

Even though a quickie with Blaine was something he didn't need, he won't regret it one bit.  Because he feels amazing.  Still on a high he hopes he doesn't come down from all day.

Blaine stops near his building five minutes later.  He leans over for a kiss bye.  "Call me when you get out."

"Will do."

Kurt climbs out the car and walks as fast as he can to his class.  When he opens the door, which is thankfully unlocked, all set of eyes go to him.  He momentarily feels like an actor alone on a stage with a spotlight and an audience watching him.

"Sorry," he apologizes as he closes the door and walks over to take the empty seat in the front row.

"As I was saying," his professor says, not at all upset by the interruption.

As he walks to his seat, it's not hard to notice the looks he gets from a few of his classmates.  People look at him as if they're sizing him up.  A few lean over to whisper into their friend's ear.  It doesn't take a genius to know what they're discussing.

Kurt mentally rolls his eyes.

_ Here we go. _

It's just the start of what is to come.  It doesn't surprise him.  What does surprise him, though, is how quickly news of Blaine and his' relationship spread around campus.

_ That was fast. _

He just told Natalie yesterday.  And he's sure Blaine told a few of his football buddies.

What can he do, though?  There was no way this is something that would have stayed a secret.  It was bound to be found out by everyone.  If not by them telling their friends, then by someone seeing them together.

Class passes with little excitement after he sits.  It actually borders on the line between boring and torture.  And when it's over, Kurt is relieved.  He grabs his things and calls Blaine as he leaves the classroom.

"You finished?"

"Finally," Kurt sighs.

"I'll be there in a few."

"Okay.  I'll see you soon."

Kurt makes his way outside.  Stopped at the bottom of the steps and replying to the text Natalie just sent him, he doesn't notice the two girls making their way over to him.

"Excuse me.  You're Kurt, right?"

Kurt looks up from his phone to see two girls from his class standing in front of him.  One is a dark haired girl with dark blue eyes framed by black glasses.  The other is a redhead with pale, freckled covered skin and bright sea green eyes.  She wears a smile along with a curious look in her eyes.

If there's any doubt to why they want to talk to him, it's gone with the question they ask him after he tells them that he is Kurt.

"Are you really dating Blaine Anderson?" the red head bravely asks, sounding genuinely curious.

It's the first time Kurt is being asked that question.  That someone has had the courage to come up to him and ask about that.  Although expected, it's kind of weird to have a total stranger inquire about his dating life.  But it's something he'll have to get used to while with Blaine.

"Yeah, I am."  There's no need to lie.  The news is probably all over campus.  Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if it was the front page of the school newspaper at this point.   **BLAINE ANDERSON DATING!** he imagines the headline reading in huge font.  It brings a smile to his face.

Where Kurt expects the girls to look at him with jealousy and anger, a common reaction, it's surprise and wonder that registers on their faces.

"That's crazy," the dark haired girl replies.  "I never thought he would actually commit."

Kurt knows the feeling.

"Can I ask something...personal?" the red head says.

"Um...Yeah?"  This could head in a direction Kurt isn't sure he wants to go down.  But being with Blaine means now having to deal with such things.

The girls exchange a look before the redhead speaks.  "Is Blaine really...you know?"

Kurt bites back a laugh when the dark haired girl holds her hands several inches apart.  He doesn't need them to elaborate to know what they are talking about.

Instead of answering right away, he decides to tease the girls.  "What have you heard?"

"Em said she heard some girl say it was the biggest she had ever seen," the dark haired girl says with a tilt of her head to her friend.

"Is it true?" the girl, Em, curiously wonders.

Kurt looks between Em and her friend.  He looks back at Em and smiles.  "It is."  He finds no harm in indulging these girls with their curiosity.

"Wow!" the dark haired girl replies.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees with a nod of his head.

"You owe me five bucks, Tiff," Em says.  She holds out her hand palm up.  "Pay up."

"I will."  Tiff lightly slaps Em's palm.

Just then, Blaine joins them.  He pulls Kurt close and gives him a kiss.  "Hi, beautiful."

"Hi."  Kurt swears he hears the girls audibly swoon.  He looks to them to find them watching Blaine and him with awe and delight.  The sight is a nice one when he knows it won't always be that way with other people.

Blaine turns to look at them.  "Who do we have here?"

"Um...They're in my class."

"I'm Tiffany.  This is Emily," Tiffany says with a tip of her head at Emily.

Kurt bites back a smile at the look on Emily's face as she stares at Blaine.

The look she wears isn't one of someone looking at someone they like and have feelings for.  It's a look he recognizes as someone staring at a person they admire.  Her eyes have gone wide with awe and surprise.  She stares at Blaine like she can't believe he's actually there in front of her.

"Hi, Blaine.  Great game last week," Emily says.

"Thanks."

"You nervous to play those guys Saturday?  They have a pretty great defensive team that's great at getting to the quarterback."

It's then it clicks for Kurt that Emily is a fan of Blaine for his football skills.  She isn't out to sleep with him, like some of the girls he sees.  He's positive she would rather sit down and discuss football for hours than get naked with Blaine.

"That's true," Blaine agrees with her. "But I trust my guys to protect me."

"They are great.  They know how to keep the pocket from collapsing.  I don't think any other quarterback in college gets the time you do in the pocket.  Which is great because it lets your guys get open.  Speaking of-"

"Em!"

Emily looks at Tiffany confused.  "What?"

"Sorry," Tiffany apologizes with a smile.  "Em can kind of talk for hours about football if given the chance."  She looks to her friend.  "Em, we should go.  They probably have plans."

That seems to do the trick.  Emily lets out a embarrassed half-laugh.  "Sorry.  Um...It was nice talking to you."

"You too."  Kurt smiles at the girls when they leave and then turns back to Blaine.  "How often does that happen?"

"More times than I can count.  So, what were you three discussing before I arrived?"

"Your dick," Kurt casually replies.

Blaine doesn't seem all that phased by the reply.  "Not the first time that's been discussed."

Kurt just snorts and playfully rolls his eyes.

"I have an hour before practice.  Hungry?"  Blaine gives him a look that says he's talking about more than food.

"Food now.  Sex later," Kurt tells him.

"Giving me something to look forward to."  Blaine grabs Kurt and lifts him several inches off the ground.  "I like it."

"You like any indication of sex."

"What can I say?  I enjoy fucking you."

"I think this morning can attest to that," Kurt says with a small laugh.

"Mmm.  That was fun.  Best quickie I've ever had."

"Me too."

"We should do that again."  Blaine suggestively smiles and waggles his eyebrows.

"Food first, Anderson," Kurt replies, ignoring the way his dick really liked Blaine's suggestion.

Blaine sets Kurt back down on his feet.  He lets out a sigh.  "I guess we should eat," he says, acting dramatic.

Kurt just smiles and shakes his head.  "We only have," he looks at the time on his phone, "fifty-five minutes before your practice.  That is not enough time."

"Quickie," Blaine reminds him.

"Let me rephrase that.  That is not enough time for me.  Because," he leans close and seductively whispers into Blaine's ear, "I want to ride your cock.  And I want to take my time doing so."

Blaine groans.

Kurt pulls back with a smirk on his face.  "We should go eat now."  He turns to leave, but finds himself yanked back against Blaine's strong body.  He bites back a moan at Blaine's hard cock pressing against his ass.

"You just made the next several hours pure torture," Blaine says as he grabs at Kurt's hips.

"Think of it as extended foreplay."

"The only thing I'll be able to think of is you bouncing on my cock."  Blaine nuzzles his nose in the side of Kurt's head.  He inhales deeply.  "Fuck, Kurt.  You don't know how much I've wanted to see that again.  To see you above me, flushed and cock hard and straining, thighs shaking, and breathing heavy."

Kurt closes his eyes and breathes through the need that comes with the image Blaine described.  When he opens them, it's to several people staring at Blaine and him.  But he doesn't find it in himself to care what they could be thinking, when all he's thinking about is going some place where Blaine and he could be alone so he can recreate that picture now in his head.

Blaine kisses at his jaw and sucks on his earlobe before nipping it.  "Let's go somewhere to be alone."  He presses his hips forward against Kurt's ass.

_ Yes.  Fuck yes! _

It would be so easy to take Blaine's hand and find an empty classroom or darkened corner, even that notorious spot on the third floor of the library known for hooking up; just somewhere where they could fuck real quick.  Get the releases both their bodies want at the moment.

But then Kurt remembers Blaine has practice in less than an hour, and he has plans for when they fuck again.  And that reminder brings him back from the thick fog of lust Blaine pulled him under to try and change his mind.  Because that's what he did.

"Nice try."  He steps away and turns to Blaine, who wears a guilty expression.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Can we go eat now?"  Food will be a good distraction from the fact that he wants to jump Blaine.

"Yeah."  Blaine takes one of Kurt's hands in his.  "Let's go.  I'm starved."

They settle on a burger place not far from campus.  It's a popular one already filled with people when they arrive.

"You ready for this?"

They stand just outside the restaurant and Kurt is scared his heart is about to beat out of his chest.  This is Blaine and his' first public appearance as a couple, and he's beyond terrified.  It's ridiculous he should even be terrified about being seeing with someone.  But when that person is Blaine Anderson, the slight fear he feels is understandable.

A small part of himself wants to tell Blaine he changed his mind.  That he wants to just pick something up and go back to his place where there's no worry of being watched and judged.  Where it'll be safe.  But another part of himself knows he shouldn't run.  That he'll have to face the crowd eventually with Blaine at his side.  It's best to just get it over with now.

Besides, a big part of himself wants to silently gloat and show off to people.  To walk in with Blaine at his side and show that's he's his.

"Yeah."

Blaine brushes a kiss to his lips.  "We can leave any time."

Kurt's mouth turns up in a small smile.  "Thank you."  It's an out he may end up taking.

"You're welcome."  Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his and grins.  "Now, let's go in there and show everyone what a lucky son of a bitch I am."

Kurt lets out a short laugh as he relaxes a bit.  "I don't think people will see it that way."

"Then they're idiots.  Because you are something special, and I got you all to myself."

Kurt's heart jumps as he falls a bit more for the guy in front of him.  "You're so cheesy," he teases with a smile.

Blaine pulls him close and playfully nudges their noses together.  "You like it.  Now, let's go eat, because I'm hungry."

"Okay."  Kurt gives a squeeze to Blaine's hand and follows him into the restaurant.

It's like in the movies and TV shows when someone enters a room and the entire place goes quiet.  The spotlight he felt like was on him earlier in the classroom seems to have intensified as he stands there next to Blaine with dozens of sets of eyes on them. He almost wants to stand behind Blaine and hide.  But he doesn't.  He stands strong and proud, and a little smug.

"What?"  Blaine says to the quiet room.  "Haven't you ever seen a guy with his boyfriend before?"

There's something about Blaine casually announcing that he's his boyfriend to a room full of strangers that makes Kurt happy.  It shows how serious he is about all this.

"Come on.  Let's order."

The chatter starts back up when they go to stand in line.

They're in line for less than a minute when somebody comes up to them.

"Hey, Blaine!"  Some random guy says and lifts his hand for a high-five.

Blaine gives it to him and returns the greeting.

"Yo, Blaine!"  Another guy says, huge grin on his face.

The five minutes they wait in line to order, it seems half the people in the restaurant come up to Blaine or yell a greeting to him.  Kurt is flustered by it all just from watching.  He can only imagine how Blaine must feel dealing with that all the time.

"Your secret spot is suddenly making more sense," Kurt tells him when they sit after ordering their food.

Five minutes of that and he wants to be away from it all.

"Yeah.  Sometimes it gets to be too much."  Blaine takes a drink of his water.  "But it comes with the job."

"It's worth it, though."

"Yeah, it's worth it."

Kurt can hear Blaine's love and passion for football with that reply.  He can see it in his eyes that light up when he speaks about it.

"That's us," Blaine says when their number is called.

It's not hard to notice the way girls, and a couple of guys, give him looks that are meant to scare him.  Instead, he just rolls his eyes and ignores them as he waits for Blaine to return.

Along with the looks he receives, he notices the other looks a few people give Blaine as he walks up to the counter.  The hard set to their eyes and disgust on their face.  It's not until Blaine rejoins him at the table does it click why those people look at Blaine like he's dirt on the bottom of their shoes.

"What?"  Blaine asks, concerned, when he notices the look of concern on Kurt's face.

"It's a problem, isn't it?  You being with me?  Your sexuality?"  Kurt replies.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not blind.  I see how some of these people are looking at you right now because you're with me."

Blaine lets out a heavy sigh.  "Ignore it, Kurt.  I do."

"But they-"

"Do you want to know something, Kurt?  My sexuality is only a problem when it goes against what they don't like.  They only hate me when I'm with a guy.  They have no problem with me when I'm fucking some girl.  Then I can be the quarterback they like and support," Blaine explains.  "Trust me, if I was with a girl right now, they would not be looking at me the way they currently are.  They don't deserve any of our attention.  Let's just eat and enjoy our time together."

"Yeah."  Kurt realizes Blaine is right.  "You're right."

As they eat, something dawns on Kurt he never thought about until now.  Here, in college, Blaine is open about who he is.  Who he is attracted to.  It's easy.  There's no hiding.  But what happens if he goes to the NFL?  It's not the most accepting sport when it comes to men who are not the typical straight athlete.  One player already knows the harsh truth of that.

What happens when there's more to lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wickedly grins* I guess I should reveal that the end of this chapter sets up the next story after this one. So, yes there will be a follow up that will come after this one is finished, which I think may only be four to five chapters. I should say that's when the most of the angst will come. This story is the happy, honeymoon phase of their relationship. That means not too much angst. But there will be a little in a few chapters to come.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I first got stuck on the chapter, then I got distracted with the Olympics and other things. I finally had a break through after a convo I had with Mav on twitter. So thank you Mav! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy!

"Enjoy your coffee."

"Thank you."  The customer, an older woman who looks to be in her mid-thirties, smiles and takes her coffee.

Once they're alone, Kurt turns to Natalie, who is snacking on one of the muffins from the display case.  "Did you pay for that?"

Natalie snorts.  "Hell no. I am not paying for an overpriced muffin."

"You better hope George doesn't see you."

"He won't.  He's too distracted by the brunette."  Natalie tips her chin to where their manager is currently flirting with a girl who looks to be a student from school.

"Do you think he solely works here just to try and pick up college girls?" Kurt decides to follow in Natalie's lead and grabs one of the double chocolate fudge brownies from the case.

"Of course.  Dude is a horndog."  Natalie takes a big bite of her muffin.  "Speaking of horndogs, how's yours?"

Kurt smiles at Natalie's name for Blaine.  There's no reason to dispute what is the truth.  He's never met or been with anyone who enjoys sex as much as Blaine does.  Which is not a bad thing at all for him. Because he enjoys sex as much as the next person.  And he really enjoys it with Blaine. So it works out perfect for him.

He takes a bite of brownie before answering.  "Good. A bit frustrated, though," he replies, licking his lips.

"Why?"

"We haven't had sex in over a week."

Natalie picks off a blueberry and pops it into her mouth.  "Don't tell me you two are already in a sex slump. It's barely been a month."

"Trust me, we're not."  Kurt snorts at the absurdity of that idea.  Never before has his sex life been so active and healthy.  In fact, he's sure he's never had as much sex as he has in the first month with Blaine than he ever did in the entirety of his past relationships.

"Then why no sex?"

"We've been weighed down with studying for exams and taking them.  Then I have work and he has football. So, there hasn't really been time for anything other than quick hand jobs and blow jobs."  That has Kurt thinking back to three mornings ago when he woke up in Blaine's bed with him hard as a rock against his hip. Even though he barely had time, he slipped his hand inside Blaine's boxer briefs and wrapped his fingers around his length.  The feel of him, thick and hard, and throbbing in his hand, had him wishing they had more time for something better than a hand job that would only leave them partially satisfied.

It was in the middle of working Blaine's cock, thumbing at the leaking head while teasing one of his nipples with his teeth and tongue, that he felt fingers run through his hair as a soft groan rang out in the quiet room.

Kurt can still remember the lust filled "Fuck, Kurt!" that Blaine muttered as he jerked his hips up into his fist.  It was a sound that went straight to his neglected dick.

"You close?" he had asked Blaine.

Blaine let out reply that sounded close to a yes as he arched his back.

Kurt covered Blaine's mouth with his own and swallowed his cries as he spilled over his fist.  He worked him, worked every drop out of him, until Blaine had nothing left to give. Then he pulled his hand free and kept his eyes on Blaine's slightly dazed ones as he licked his fingers clean.

Blaine's mouth crashed to his the moment he was done.  His tongue teasing at his lips before roughly thrusting into his mouth.

Kurt recalls how Blaine kissed his way down his body while frustratedly muttering he wishes he could fuck him.  "But this will do," he had said before yanking his underwear off his hips and swallowing his cock down to the root.

"Hand jobs and blow jobs are great to an extent.  But sooner or later you just need a good, hard fucking," Kurt says, coming out of the memory.

Natalie agrees with a nod of her head.  "Wait. Is that why you've been grumpy these past couple of days?  Because you haven't gotten any dick?"

"Yes.  I-" Kurt is about to continue when a new customer walks in.  Natalie takes care of them and then turns to him and gives him a look that says continue after they leave.  "I'm just as frustrated as Blaine. I just want him to fuck my brains out."

An amused smile spreads across Natalie's face.

"What?"  Kurt says at the look.

"Nothing.  It's just that you've never been like this before."

"Like what?"

"A sex crazed person," Natalie replies with a small laugh.  "It's amusing to see this new side of you."

The realization has Kurt laughing to himself.  Natalie is right. Never before has he been a "sex crazed person" as Natalie referred to him.  But that was because he wasn't with Blaine. Blaine who can turn him on with just a look or a touch.  Blaine who makes him want in a way no one else has made him want. Blaine who fucks like a champion.

"Well, you would understand if you had ever fucked Blaine."

"Unfortunately, I haven't.  So I'll just take your word and attitude for it."  Natalie finishes her muffin and brushes away any crumbs on her shirt.  "So, Blaine is really that good?"

"Yes.  There's a reason I get ugly looks from people on campus."  It's nothing new for him. It's been happening since they came back from Thanksgiving.  The only difference now is that he wears a smug smile knowing they're jealous of him and what he has.

"How are you dealing with all that, by the way?"  Natalie asks. "It can't be easy."

"It's fine.  A few people being jealous is nothing I can't handle.  For the most part, it's just whispers when I enter a room."  Kurt sets aside the half-eaten brownie. "I think that's what bugs me most, knowing people are talking about me.  It's weird and completely ridiculous."

"At least it's for nothing terrible."

"That's true."

"Besides, I'm sure it'll all die down soon."

Kurt isn't so sure about that.

"So, back to sex," Natalie casually says.  Kurt snorts. "When are you going to fuck that hot piece of ass?"

"Blaine doesn't bottom," Kurt replies even though he knows what Natalie is referring to.

Natalie gives him a look that says "You know what I meant."

"Today after work," he tells her.  "Blaine is taking his last exam right now.  He's picking me up after I finish here."

"So, once your off, you're going to go get off."  Natalie suggestively waggles her eyebrows.

Kurt grins.  "Yup."

Natalie lets out a huff of breath.  "I hate you. I need to get laid too."

"Then go find someone to hook up with."

"It's too much work.  I'll just stick to Colin."

"I still can't believe you named your vibrator after Colin Firth," Kurt says with a laugh.

"What?  He's gorgeous."

"I'm not disputing that.  I'm just saying of all people you pick him."

"Who would you have picked?"

"I've always thought that guy from True Blood was hot."

"Which one?  The guy that played the werewolf?"

"Eww.  No. The blonde, vampire one."

Natalie thinks for a second.  "Alexander Skarsgard?"

"Yeah, him."

"Yeah, he is good looking.  But I'll stick with Colin."

Kurt lets out a short laugh and helps the customer who walks in.

A few hours later, he lets out an annoyed huff of breath when he checks the time and sees he still has an hour left on his shift.

"Why is the time going so slow?" he whines.

"Be patient, Kurt.  You're going to get laid," Natalie playfully teases.

"But that feels like forever from now."  He almost wants to ask to leave an hour early.

"Don't think about the time.  If you keep checking it'll seem like it's going slow.  Do something to distract you." Natalie looks around and grabs a plastic bin and a tablecloth.  "Here. Go clean the tables."

Kurt grabs the items.  He figures it can't hurt to distract himself, because Natalie is right.  If he stops thinking about it then the time will go faster.

By the time he's done cleaning the last table the sight of Blaine walking into the coffee shop makes his heart soar and cock throb.

Blaine walks up to the counter and gives him one of those smiles that Kurt can't resist.  "Hey, beautiful."

That alone has Kurt wanting to throw himself at Blaine and ride him until he came.  But he keeps his composure and returns Blaine's smile. There's a time and place for what he wants.  And that time and place is Blaine's bedroom in thirty minutes.

Kurt leans over the counter to give Blaine a quick kiss.  "Five minutes," he tells him before going to the back. When he walks out, Blaine waits for him by the door.  The sight of him in dark wash jeans, a grey shirt that says athletic department across the front, and a black coat that hangs open has Kurt eager to be alone with him.

"Oh, hey, Nat, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

Kurt holds out his keys.  "Take my car to my building and give Ty the keys."

A look of disgust crosses Natalie's face.  "No." The word comes out hard and filled with anger.

"Seriously, Natalie?"

"You know I hate him, Kurt."

Kurt lets out a huff of breath.  It's like dealing with petulant five year olds.  "I know. And all I'm asking is that you give him the keys.  You can throw them in his face for all I care. You don't even have to talk to him.  Please." He gives Natalie his best pleading eyes.

Natalie sighs and grabs the keys.  "You owe me big time."

"Thank you.  I'll see you later."

"Yeah, yeah.  Have fun riding your boyfriend's dick."

Kurt snorts when their manager chooses that moment to join Natalie behind the counter.  Natalie doesn't look the least bit embarrassed or ashamed. George, on the other hand, looks shocked.

"Ready?"  Blaine asks when he joins him.

"Yeah."

Outside, in need of a little taste of what's to come, Kurt pushes Blaine up against the brick of the building and claims his mouth in a desperate, hungry kiss.  He shoves his tongue between Blaine's lips when he groans and licks into his mouth.

Blaine grabs at his hips and massages his tongue against Kurt's seeking one.

"I've missed you."  Kurt bravely reaches down and rubs his hand over Blaine's crotch; feels his cock give a twitch against his palm.

"I know what you've missed."  Blaine grins and rocks his hips into Kurt's hand.

Kurt's want grows at feeling Blaine's cock grow hard against his hand.  "Then take me to your place and give me what I've been missing."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and they practically runs to his car.

Kurt barely remembers the drive to Blaine’s place he's so on edge with need.

When Blaine is close to his place, he leans over and starts to kiss at his neck.  "Want you so much," he murmurs against warm skin.

Blaine groans.

"I can't wait for you to shove your cock into my ass and fuck me like there's no tomorrow."  Kurt isn't entirely sure where the dirty talk is coming from. It's usually not his thing. But perhaps he's so desperate and needy for Blaine that all inhibitions are flying out the window.

"Fuck!"  Blaine jerks the car to a stop.  He grabs Kurt and pushes him back to his seat.  "You keep doing that and I'm going to crash. And I really don't want to crash because I want to fuck you."

Kurt smiles.  "Okay. I'll be good."  He makes a show of lifting his hands up to show he won't touch him for the remainder of the drive.

When they pull into driveway a few minutes later, the need for Blaine is momentarily forgotten when Kurt sees Cam and Codi in the front yard building a snowman.  "Please tell me they didn't?" he says when he gets a good view of said snowman, and everything he comes with. Because along with the basics comes a few pieces that are definitely not safe for open display.

Blaine chuckles when he looks at his friends.  "Unfortunately, it looks like they did."

"How the hell do you still manage to live here?"  Kurt shakes his head in disbelief as he watches Cam pack the last of the snow needed onto the snowman.

It's a fucking shock Blaine hasn't gotten in trouble in some way with the HOA or school board for half the shit Cam and Codi must have done in the past few years.  And that's saying something since he heard a thing or two about some of the things that went on here during some of Blaine's infamous parties. What they've done just now would normally result in some form of punishment.  But he knows it won't come because this is Blaine and his guys. The guys who are on the best college football team, and favored to win the National Championship.

"Sometimes I wonder how the house is still standing," Blaine says, sounding surprised himself.

Kurt watches Cam put the final touches on the snowman.  "I gotta say, Cam's artistic skills are pretty impressive."

"Yeah."  Blaine shuts off the car.  "He's a pretty fucking amazing artist.  Ask him to show you some of his work some time."

That takes Kurt a bit by surprise.  He would have never figured Cam for an artist type.  Of course, he never figured Blaine for a dating type.  Goes to show you never really know someone just by looking at them.

"I will."  He stores that away for another time and opens his door.

"Hey, Kurt, what do you think?"  Cam holds his hands out to his snowman with a proud grin on his face when they step out of the car and join them.

Kurt looks at the anatomically correct snowman and just shakes his head and laughs.  "I think you're making up for something."

"I modeled it after myself."  Cam waggles his eyebrows.

"Then you must have been looking through a magnifying glass."

Blaine laughs next to him.

"That's hurtful, Kurt."  Cam feigns a look of hurt on his face as he holds a hand to his chest.

"The truth hurts."

Kurt finds his smile wiped away when a snowball suddenly hits him in face.

"So do snowballs," Cam laughs.

Kurt wipes away the snow in time to see a perfectly thrown snowball hit Cam in his face.  He laughs and goes when Blaine pulls him into his side.

"My knight in shining armor.  Thank you." He kisses Blaine’s cheek.

"Dude!"  Cam wipes away the snow.

"What?  I gotta defend my man."

Kurt sees it a second too late to warn Blaine.  He watches a snowball sail and hit him on the side of his head.  It shatters and sends flecks of snow flying all over.

"And I gotta defend my friend," Codi playfully says from a few feet away, pleased grin on his face.

"Oh!  That’s it.  It is so on!"

For the next twenty minutes, Kurt helps Blaine pelt Cam and Codi with snowballs while trying to avoid them at the same time.  It's not what they planned when they decided to come here. But Kurt can’t find it in himself to be mad.

Blaine and him claim victory when Cam and Codi take refuge behind a car and finally surrender.

"Who won?"  Terrance asks when they all walk through the door laughing and covered in evidence of their snowball fight.

"We did," Kurt answers with a victory smile.

"It's not fair when you have the most accurate quarterback in college on your team," Cam grumbles as he toes out of his shoes and removes off his jacket.

Kurt just laughs as he recalls Blaine's perfectly thrown snowballs hitting Cam and Codi in their faces and crotches.

"It's a useful skill off the field too," Blaine adds.

"I want a rematch."

"So I can kick your ass again?  Okay."

"We 'll see about that.  I'm hungry. Building Mr. Stiff was exhausting."

It comes as no surprise to Kurt that Cam gave the snowman an inappropriate name to go along with his added inappropriate features.  He just lets out a short laugh and takes Blaine's hand to follow him upstairs.

Kurt finds himself shoved up against Blaine's bedroom door the moment it's shut.  The want and need he momentarily forgot about during the snowball fight comes back stronger than before as Blaine uncontrollably kisses him.  Hands roam over his body as he tries to press as close to Blaine as possible. He pushes off Blaine's coat as Blaine does the same to his.

"Fuck me," he softly pleads against Blaine's lips.

Blaine groans as he scrambles to undo Kurt's jeans.

Kurt lets out a squeak when Blaine pulls him off the door and bends him over the edge of the bed.  Jeans and underwear shoved down to around his ankles, shirt pushed up and bunched under his armpits, fire erupts under his skin when Blaine rubs the length of his hard cock over his ass.  "Yes."

A slick finger pushing in has him slightly bowing off the bed and already hungry for more.

Blaine quickly preps him.  Stretches him open with one finger and working up to three.  Kurt is so needy by the time the three fingers are inside him that he's humping the bed for relief on his aching cock.

"Stop."  Blaine pulls his fingers out and gives a soft smack to his ass.  Kurt pushes up onto his hands and looks over his shoulder to watch Blaine roll a condom on before coating his cock in lube.  "Gonna ride this ass hard."

Kurt's cock jumps at the words.  A moan falls from his lips as Blaine begins to push into him.  Inch by inch he eases in and fills him in a way that has become familiar and perfect.  He pushes in until he's fully seated inside him.

A few seconds pass where Blaine gives him time to adjust before he rocks his hips back on him.  Blaine understands and immediately begins to thrust his hips.

It starts off slow and gentle and quickly works itself up to rough and hard.

With one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, Blaine doesn't hold back when he really begins to fuck him.  And Kurt loves every delicious second of it. Loves the hard thrusts of Blaine's hips. Loves the sound of their moans and grunts mixing with the sound of skin slapping together.

"Fuck!"

A shiver wracks Kurt's body at Blaine's low growl.  At the need and desperation still thick in his voice.  Never before has he had that kind of affect on a person.  Where they seem to go crazy with want for him. It feels good.  And the fact that it's Blaine he did that to makes it even better.

A loud scream claws its way out of his throat when Blaine hits his prostate.

The hand on his hip slides around and wraps around his cock.  "Come for me, Kurt," Blaine tells him as begins to jack him off.

It doesn't take much for him to come. A few strokes and he releases all over Blaine's hand and onto the bed while screaming his name.

He comes harder than he has in weeks.  It feels so good that he doesn't even care about lying on the wet spot when he collapses on the bed.

Kurt moans when he feels Blaine come.  The way he buries himself as deep as he can inside his body.  How his fingers tighten their hold on his hips. The quiet but pleasure filled "Fuck!" that he releases.

After, Kurt carefully turns to his back after Blaine pulls out of him.  And the sight of Blaine still in his shirt with his jeans pushed halfway down has the corner of his mouth turning up in an amused smile.  The thought that Blaine wanted him so much he couldn't wait to get undressed makes him feel good.

"We definitely needed that," he says.

"Yeah, we did," Blaine agrees.  He begins to finish undressing after tossing the used condom away.  He pulls off his shirt and pushes his jeans off. "A week of not fucking you was horrible."

Kurt spreads his legs wide after Blaine removes his shoes and jeans and welcomes when he lies between his spread thighs.  "How are you going to handle Christmas break? Because that's longer than a week, and I'll be with my dad while you’re in New York."

"I'll think of something.  There is always Skype sex."

Kurt just playfully rolls his eyes and smiles.  "You're crazy." Blaine chuckles. But then he gets serious with what he says next.  "My offer still stands, Blaine. You can come home with me for Christmas. You don’t have to spend the holiday alone."  It was something he offered Blaine a week ago after he learned Blaine would once again be alone for Christmas. When Blaine told him his dad would be gone like usual, he had to reign in his anger over the man he's never met.  Instead, he asked him to spend Christmas with him and his dad. Although Blaine looked like he wanted to accept, he didn't.

"No, Kurt," he tells him again.  "I don't want to intrude again."

"You won't.  My dad would love to have you."

"I know."  Blaine sighs.  "But I still think I shouldn't."

"You should."  Kurt grabs Blaine's face and brings him down for a kiss.  "If you happen to change your mind, the offer is open."

"Just like you."  Blaine trails a hand down and teases two fingers at Kurt's hole.

Kurt softly moans as he rocks his hips down on the fingers.  His cock gives a twitch and he lifts his legs higher on either side of Blaine.

Blaine pushes in with the two fingers.  Begins to slowly fuck Kurt with them.

Kurt arches his back.  Embers of pleasure start to burn as want grows.  "Fuck me." He doesn't care that it's been less than half an hour since Blaine fucked him.  He needs him again.

Blaine looks down at him with wonder.

"What?"  Kurt asks confused when he notices the look.

"You're amazing."  He smiles as his cheeks warm from a blush.  It's not what he was expecting Blaine to say.  "I'm so fucking glad and proud you're mine."

Kurt's heart jumps.  He lifts his head and kisses him.

Blaine deepens the kiss while lifting him up.  He carries him to the bathroom and into the shower.

After a shower that included sex that left him with wobbly legs and the biggest fucking smile on his face, Kurt follows Blaine back out to his bedroom.  "Can I borrow some clothes?" he asks after tossing the towel he was using into the dirty clothes hamper.

Blaine stops drying off and smiles.

"What?"

"I have something I want to show you."  Blaine takes Kurt's hand and pulls him over to the dresser.

Kurt stands there and watches as Blaine opens the top drawer, which is empty.

"It's for you," Blaine casually says, but Kurt notices the underlying hint of nerves.  "I figured since you're here so often it would only make sense for you to leave some stuff here.  That way you don't have to borrow mine. I, um, also got..." Blaine grabs a silver key off the top of the dresser and holds it out to Kurt.  "It's yours to come and go as you please."

There are so many things Kurt wants to say in that moment.  But he finds himself speechless. Instead, with tears stinging at the back of his eyes, he kisses Blaine.  He pours every ounce of happiness that he is feeling in that moment into the kiss.

This is so much more than an empty drawer and a key to him.  This is Blaine showing him how much this relationship matters to him.  That it’s not just some casual thing between them. That it’s serious, and that he is taking it as serious as him.

Warmth spreads through Kurt’s chest at the realization.

"I was so wrong about you," he softly pants after coming up for air.

Blaine chuckles.  He pushes Kurt’s hair back from his forehead.  “I don’t mind proving you wrong on that.”

Kurt smiles into the kiss Blaine gives him.  Without breaking the kiss, he follows him back to the bed, where they collapse on it.  He comfortably settles himself between Blaine’s legs when he parts them. The brush of their cocks together sending sparks of desire through him.  One of Blaine’s hands skims down his back and pass over his ass. Fingers tenderly dipping down and ghosting over his hole have him releasing a soft whimper of unease.

“Sore?”

Kurt gives a slight nod of his head.  “That’s okay. We can do other stuff.”  With those words, he rocks his hips down, moaning at the sensation of his cock rubbing up against Blaine’s.

They rock together until Kurt first spills onto Blaine’s chest, with Blaine following a few seconds later.

“That kind of defeated the purpose of the shower,” Blaine heavily pants after Kurt collapses on top of him.

“Mmm.  Worth it.”  Kurt rolls off Blaine and soaks up the pleasure still coursing through his body.

Blaine chuckles and sits up.  He lightly slaps Kurt’s thigh.  “Up.”

“I don’t want to.  I just want to lie here.”  Kurt stretches like a cat before grabbing a pillow and cuddling it.

“I guess you’re not hungry then.”

It’s then that Kurt remembers he hasn’t eaten since he took his lunch break at work, which was a few hours before.  He sits up. “Fine,” he lets out an exaggerated huff of breath. “I guess I’ll get out of bed. Only because I want food.”

“What do you want?”  Blaine pulls Kurt close.

“I think I’ll have Chinese now and you later.”

“I think I could do that.”

Kurt follows Blaine downstairs after they clean up and dress.

"I'm gonna go talk to Terrance."

"What?!"  Kurt looks at Blaine like he's crazy.  "You're leaving me alone with those two?"  He gestures toward the living room where he can hear some action movie Cam and Codi are watching.

"Only for a few minutes."

"Which is more than enough time for them to tease me."

Blaine brushes a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.  "They mean it all in good fun."

Kurt still huffs.  "You're feeding me to the wolves without a thought to my safety, and sanity."

Blaine chuckles.  "It won't be that bad."

"Yeah, right.  For you."

Although he complains, Kurt isn't as bothered by Cam and Codi's teasing as he says.  He can take it all in stride because he knows they do it all in fun as Blaine said. If it was anything but that, he would have a problem.

"That freshly fucked look looks great on you, Kurt," Cam teases the moment he steps into the living room.

Codi snorts.

"Thanks.  It was fun getting it."

"Trust us, we know."

A deep blush stains Kurt's cheeks at Cam's reply.

"I think you might be the loudest person Blaine has ever fucked," Codi says.

"I'm not entirely sure how to take that.  So, I'll take it as a compliment and say thank you," Kurt replies, choosing not to be embarrassed about the fact how loud he is during sex.

Both guys chuckle.

"I gotta say, Kurt," Cam looks away from the movie, "I've never seen my boy so happy before.  Thanks for that."

"I didn't-"

Cam cuts him off before he can finish.  "Trust me, you did. Take credit where credit is due."

Kurt looks to Codi, who agrees with a smile and nod of his head.  "Thanks, guys."

"No need to thank us," Codi says.  "You're the one who deserved a thank you."

A few minutes pass of Kurt nervously chewing his lower lip over the question he wants to ask.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Go ahead."

"Does it..."  Kurt starts and stops.  He takes a breath and tries again.  "Does it bother you guys in any way that Blaine is with me?"

"Why would it?"

Kurt looks to Codi after he asks that.  "Because some guys have a hard time when one of their friends is with another guy."

"Kurt," Cam sighs, "we're not some guys.  We support Blaine no matter who he decides to stick his dick in."  Kurt bites back a smile. "He's our friend. We love him no matter what."

"Yeah," Codi agrees with a nod of his head.  "The only time we had a problem with whoever Blaine was with was when he hooked up with a guy from a rival team."

"Yeah.  We gave him shit for that for months," Cam says.  "He never did it again. We love Blaine and just want to see him happy.  You make him happy. So, no, we have no problem with him being with you."

It's in that moment Kurt realizes how lucky Blaine is to have friends like Cam and Codi and Terrance.  Friends who love and support him no matter who he's with. He deserves people like that in his life to show he's perfectly normal after what his father told him.

He takes a good look at Cam and Codi and can't believe he ever thought they were nothing more than dumb jocks.  Over the past few months they have proven to be great guys. Yeah, they still do and say stupid shit. But there's also moments like these that show him there is so much more to them than what meets the eye.

"You guys are great.  Blaine is lucky to have you as friends," he tells them.

Cam and Codi smile in return.

"What are you guys talking about?"  Blaine asks when he joins them.

"How Kurt is a screamer."  Cam grins.

Kurt grabs the pillow next to him and chucks it at Cam, satisfied when it hits him in the head.

"Don't pay him any attention, Kurt."  Blaine pulls him close to his side. "He's just mad because the only time a girl screams for him is when they see a roach or spider in his room."

Cam shoots the finger at Blaine.

Kurt laughs and curls closer to Blaine's side.  He rests his head on his shoulder, pays little attention to the movie while thinking about what he could have missed out on had he not given Blaine a chance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is coming a lot sooner than I expected. The reason is because after I finished the last chapter and posted it last week, I had this idea for this chapter. I never intended to include Christmas in this story. But as I was writing chapter 14 I got this idea for this chapter and had to write it. So I knocked this chapter out in only a few days.
> 
> A few things before you read, Kurt's opinion on Die Hard are totally mine and you can't change my mind about it. Blaine's sister's name wasn't something that happened on accident. I choose it for the reason mentioned in the chapter. Also, Kurt's gift for Blaine is something I've had planned since the stargazing scene several chapters back.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

"You need any help, kiddo?"

Kurt looks up at his dad, who eyes the already baked cookies that sit on the cooling rack.  "I know what your help would entail. So, no."

"Can I have at least one?"

"No.  You can wait after dinner."  It amuses Kurt that he feels like the parent and his dad is the kid he has to tell that they can't have sweets before dinner or they'll ruin their appetite.

Burt looks disappointed and walks out of the kitchen, playfully grumbling under his breath how he’s the parent and it's totally unfair.

It's a tradition that he's been doing for as long as he can remember.  Kurt recalls standing on a step stool helping his mom make cookies when he was younger.  Remembers the kitchen filling with the smell of vanilla and chocolate as cookies baked and he helped his mom scoop out dough onto cookie sheets.  Remembers sneaking chocolate morsels when he thought his mom wasn't looking. What he remembers most, though, is his mom always softly singing Christmas songs under her breath as she mixed and portioned out the dough.  Those wonderful memories are why he stands in the kitchen scooping out dough. He does all this not only because he enjoys it, but because it's a way to remember his mom and carry on something she loved to do.

When the last batch of triple chocolate fudge cookies come out of the oven and he sets them to cool on the wire rack, Kurt joins his dad in the living room.  He is not at all surprised by what he finds his dad watching when he takes a seat on the couch.

"Dad, why are you watching this?"

"Because it's a Christmas movie," his dad answers like it's obvious.

"In no universe is Die Hard a Christmas movie," Kurt counters, not surprised to be having this debate with his dad once again.

Every year they debate whether Die Hard should be considered a Christmas movie or not.  Kurt has yet to convince his dad that it is in no way one.

"It takes place on Christmas Eve.  Hence, it's a Christmas movie."

"Just because it takes place on Christmas Eve doesn't automatically make it a Christmas movie, Dad."

"Kiddo, one day you're going to realize I'm right."

"Yeah, the day I go crazy," Kurt jokes.  He stretches his legs out on the couch. "Just so you know, because we're watching this, I'm putting on The Muppet Christmas Carol next."

"That’s fine with me.  I love that movie."

Kurt decides not to call his dad out on the lie.  It's common knowledge that his dad's distaste for that movie, which is ridiculous to begin with since The Muppet Christmas Carol is one of the best Christmas movies ever,  is greater than anything he's ever known. It's why he tortures him with it every year around Christmas time. It's all done out of fun, though, because he knows secretly deep, deep down his dad enjoys the tradition of trying to endure watching the movie with him.

Just as John realizes there's trouble happening at the party a knock on the door has Kurt sitting up.  "You expecting someone?" he asks his dad.

His dad shakes his head.  "Not that I’m aware of. Could be Christmas carolers."

That idea excites Kurt.  The carolers are something he looks forward to every year.  It's with that hope that he jumps off the couch and quickly makes his way to the front door and opens it.

Instead of a group of people decked out in costumes ready to sing, the sight that greets him is Blaine standing at his doorstep looking nervous and excited.

A hopeful smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "I changed my mind."

Kurt throws himself at Blaine, who drops the bag he holds in time to catch him.  He hugs him tight, almost as if he's afraid he's a figment of his imagination and needs to be assured he's actually here on his doorstep.

There are so many things he wants to say in that moment.  To tell Blaine this makes him happier than any gift he could receive tomorrow.  Instead, he just burrows close and holds him tighter.

"I missed you too, beautiful," Blaine softly mumbles into his hair after burying his nose there and breathing him in.

Kurt fights back the tears that sting the back of his eyes.  This is not a moment to cry over. Even if they are happy tears.

He pulls back to gaze into the hazel eyes he's missed seeing in person.  The sight of them, filled with joy and laughter, brightens his day. "What are you doing here?"  Happiness is thick in his somewhat trembling voice.

Blaine sets Kurt down on his feet.  "I realized I was being stupid not taking you up on your offer.  So, I bought a plane ticket and came as soon as I could. I hope you're okay with that."

"I'm more than okay with it, Blaine.  I'm happy." Kurt pulls Blaine in for the kiss he's wanted for the past week.

"Hey, kiddo, who was-...Oh."

Kurt lets out a small, embarrassed laugh as he pulls away when his dad catches Blaine and him kissing.  There's a heat to his cheeks when he turns to him to see a look of delight on his face. "Dad, you remember Blaine."

"I sure do."  Burt stands out of the way.  "How about you invite him in before he freezes to death, Kurt."

Inside, Blaine shakes Burt's hand while Kurt stays close to his side.

"Kurt told me you wouldn't be able to make it here."

"Yeah."  Blaine looks at Kurt and smiles before looking back to Burt.  "I had a change of plans. I hope it's okay that I showed up unannounced."

"It's fine.  I'm glad to have you here with us.  I know Kurt is."

Kurt is sure he turns as red as a tomato when both his dad and Blaine turn their attention to him and the goofy smile he knows he's wearing as he lovingly gazes at his boyfriend.

"What?  I can't miss my boyfriend and be happy that he's here?" he says after being called out.

"It's okay," Blaine says and gives Kurt a quick kiss.  "I think it's cute."

"You better," Kurt murmurs against Blaine's lips.

"So, Blaine," his dad's voice gets his attention as well as Blaine's, "I think you'll understand when I say you should remember where the guest room is, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."  Kurt smiles and rolls his eyes at his dad.  "And call me Burt."

"Right."  Blaine gives a small nod of his head in acknowledgement.

"Come on."  Kurt takes Blaine's hand in his.  "I'll show you to your room." He starts to head up but stops on the fourth step to say, "Don't touch those cookies, Dad!"

A quiet  _ Damn! _ comes from the kitchen.

Once upstairs in the guest room, Kurt jumps Blaine again.  Unlike downstairs, this time Blaine isn't as prepared and stumbles backwards.  Luckily the bed is there when he falls.

"Sorry," Kurt murmurs between kissing all over Blaine's face and neck.

"S'okay."

Blaine's skin is soft and warm under Kurt's lips and tongue.  He gives little nips and bites followed by tentative licks. Each pass of his tongue over the warm flesh is a wonderful reminder that he isn't dreaming this.  Blaine is here in his home for Christmas.

He brushes his lips over Blaine's slightly parted ones.  "I've missed you." He flicks his tongue over Blaine's lips.

Blaine softly groans.  "Me... _ Fuck! _ " he quietly exclaims when Kurt bites at his lower lip before sucking on it.  "Me too."

Kurt slowly coaxes Blaine's mouth open with his tongue before dipping it in and teasing inside.  He licks at his teeth before tentatively massaging it against Blaine's own tongue. He swallows down the groan Blaine releases as the hands at his hips tighten their grip.

As much as he would love to strip naked and let Blaine fuck him, the reminder that his dad is just downstairs puts a stop to that idea.  It actually puts a stop to any kind of fooling around they could do. There's no chance of a quick blow job or hand job right now. They'll just have to get creative with sneaking around later.

"Wish you could fuck me right now," Kurt says as he rubs up against Blaine like a cat in heat.

Blaine flips them over.  Kurt grins and spreads his legs apart so he can settle between them.  "You need to stop before we get in trouble."

"Stop what?"  Kurt acts innocent and clueless as he lifts his hips.

Blaine uses a hand to shove his hips down and hold them against the mattress.  "You're such a little minx."

"You made me this way."

"Oh, I did?"

"Yup."  Kurt tips his head back to expose more of his throat when Blaine begins to kiss and lightly nip at the skin.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one right now," Blaine mumbles against the abused, red flesh.

Kurt smiles and laughs.

Blaine buries his nose in the curve of Kurt's neck and pulls in a deep breath.  "You smell so fucking good. So fucking sweet. How do you manage to smell like that?"

"It's the cookies."  Kurt slips his hands under Blaine's shirt and roams them over the hard, defined muscles of his stomach.  He reaches lower with his right hand to skim over Blaine's jean covered cock, not at all surprised to find him already hard.

Before he even has a chance to palm at him, Blaine is rolling off him with a frustrated huff.  He shifts to his side to face Blaine, who looks just as frustrated as he sounded. "You okay?"

Blaine drags his hands down his face.  "Sucks that I have you right here and I can't do anything about it."

"I know what you mean."  Kurt snuggles in close to his side and breathes in that familiar, wonderful scent of him.  It smells better than the cookies he made.

They lie there for awhile in a comfortable silence until Kurt decides they should probably go downstairs before his dad gets suspicious as to what they may be doing in here.

"Die Hard.  My favorite Christmas movie," Blaine says when he takes a seat on the couch a couple minutes later.

Kurt doesn't miss his dad's grin as he sits down next to Blaine.  "Not you too."

"What?"  Blaine looks at him, confused.

"Me and my dad have this debate about whether Die Hard should be considered a Christmas movie.  He says yes. I say no."

"How could you say no?  It takes place during Christmas Eve."

Kurt drops his head back on the couch and sighs.  "What did I do to deserve this?" he rhetorically, and jokingly, asks.  He lifts his head and looks at Blaine. "Because you're pretty, I'll forgive you for your horrible opinion."

Blaine just laughs and turns his attention back to the movie.

Kurt leaves him and his dad to watch the movie while he grabs what he needs to make a quick dinner in the kitchen.  By the time the movie is finished, he's whipped up an easy pasta dish and a salad.

"Dinner's ready."

They sit at the dining table eating and continuing the debate about whether Die Hard should be considered a Christmas movie.  Kurt doesn't find it fair that it's two against one. But that doesn't mean he lets his dad and Blaine back him down. He stands strong by his opinion.

"These are delicious, kiddo," his dad says as he bites into his second cookie after they've finished dinner and sit back in the living room.

"Thanks, Dad."  Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder and watches The Muppet Christmas Carol.

By the time Mr. Scrooge is being visited by the Ghost of Christmas present, his dad caves.  "That's it," he says as he throws his hands up and stands. "I can't take it any longer. I've had enough."  Kurt amusedly laughs. "I'm going upstairs. I trust you both to be on your best behavior. Night, boys."

Kurt tells his dad good night as Blaine does the same.

The moment he hears his dad's bedroom door click shut, he's climbing into Blaine's lap and desperately kissing him.  Blaine lets out a little oomph before holding him close and returning the kiss with vigor.

The kiss is a culmination of many things.  Of once again realizing Blaine is here; of watching him throughout dinner and wanting to kiss and suck on his lips each time he licked them.  Of wanting to lick away the dab of melted chocolate that was on his lip when he bit into a cookie.

Now that he can, Kurt takes full advantage.  He licks and bites and sucks. Gently thrusts his tongue into Blaine's mouth, and greedily welcomes when he pushes his tongue past his lips and massages their tongues together.

Hands roam over his back and ass.  Blaine's touch something he's missed more than he realized.

Kurt slides down to kneel between Blaine's legs.  He begins to work open his jeans when Blaine grabs his hands and stops him.

"What are you doing?"  Blaine worriedly whispers.

"I thought it was obvious."  Kurt smirks and tries to finish undoing Blaine's jeans when he gets a hand free.  But Blaine easily pulls him up so he's back in his lap. He pouts at him. "I really wanted to suck your dick."

"Trust me, I know."  Blaine chuckles. "But I'd prefer you do that when there isn't a chance your dad could come down and catch us."

Kurt sighs and moves off Blaine.  "I guess you're right. Let's finish the movie then."

"Hey," Blaine grabs Kurt and yanks him back into his lap, "who said we had to stop entirely?"

Kurt playfully arches an eyebrow.  "What do you have in mind?"

Laid out on the couch facing each other, they make out like two teenagers in a darkened movie theater.  The movie is completely forgotten in favor of kissing and exploring each other's bodies with eager hands.

Outside his bedroom over an hour later, lips kiss swollen and a giddy smile on his face, Kurt happily welcomes Blaine's goodnight kiss he gives him.  Although it leaves him wanting more, it takes some effort not to follow Blaine across the hall to the guest room.

In his own room, he undresses with an overwhelming sense of happiness that has mostly to do with Blaine.

Kurt tosses and turns for a couple of hours once he's in bed.  Just knowing Blaine is across the hall makes it impossible for him to sleep.  The only time they've seen each other in the past week was through Skype calls.  So to have Blaine so close is only amplifying the want for him he has.

He spends half an hour debating with himself if he should just jerk off and try for sleep, or go against clearly what his dad said and go to where Blaine is.

"Fuck it."  Kurt tosses the blankets off and sits up.  He opens his bedside drawer and grabs what he needs.  Slowly and quietly he walks across the hallway and opens the guest room door.

It's crazy of him to do this when there's a good chance his dad might hear and they could get caught.  But he has needs. Needs that haven't been fully fulfilled since he last was with Blaine. Now that he has his boyfriend here, there is no way he's not going to take advantage.

Blaine sits up at the sound of the door quietly clicking shut.  "Kurt?" he asks when he turns on the bedside lamp. He looks both surprised and pleased to see him.  There's also a knowing smirk on his lips.

Kurt pushes off his underwear and kicks them away.  He climbs on the end of the bed and slowly crawls up to Blaine.  When he reaches him, he sits in his lap and holds up the condom he has.  "Can you be quiet?"

"I think I should be asking you that."

Kurt just rolls his eyes and kisses Blaine.  He drops the condom and lube on the bed and wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Hips slowly and tentatively rocking against Blaine's to tease and torture, a smile spreads across his face as Blaine grabs at his ass with both hands and massages and squeezes the flesh.

"Can't wait to bury my cock in you," he quietly growls into his ear.

Kurt bites back a moan and shivers at the pure, raw want in Blaine's voice.

_ Yeah, this was definitely the right choice. _

He was crazy if he ever thought he could have gone the night without having Blaine.

"Let me taste you."

Blaine groans and lies back against the headboard.

Kurt kisses his way down Blaine's chest, teases and sucks at a nipple before dragging his tongue down and tracing the lines of his abs.  Fingers card through his hair when he dips his head down and mouths at Blaine's cock through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

"Stop teasing," Blaine quietly groans after Kurt spends a few minutes of sucking the head of his cock through his underwear.

Kurt grins and pulls Blaine's underwear down after he lifts his hips.  The sight of his cock springing free, hard and leaking at the tip, and resting against his belly has him licking his lips like he just saw something delicious and wants a taste.

Not wasting any time, one hand wrapping around the base, he sucks Blaine into his mouth.  He twirls his tongue around the head and licks away the beads of precum already gathered there.  That distinctive taste of Blaine has him dropping his head down to take more of him into his mouth.

Blaine lets out a muffled groan.

Kurt looks up through his eyelashes to see Blaine's head tipped back and teeth digging into his lower lip.  The sight is all the incentive he needs to begin bobbing his head as he strokes and twists his hand. He does everything to hold in his own moans as he sucks Blaine.

"So good," Blaine murmurs.  Even though his voice is low, the pleasure is obvious.

Kurt hums around Blaine's cock in reply.  Pleasure zings through him when Blaine gives a rough tug to the hair he grips.  That, combined with the slight thrill he gets at doing something he shouldn't, has him pressing his hips down against the bed for any kind of friction on his cock.

Suddenly pulled off with no warning, he licks his lips and looks up at Blaine, who is taking deep breaths as if to calm himself.  He goes when Blaine pulls him up and kisses him.

"Need to fuck you now," Blaine says against his lips.

Kurt's stomach clenches in want as desire and lust slam into him.  "Yes."

Blaine turns them over and pushes up to his hands and knees.  "Is this bed noisy?" He gives a little bounce to test it out.

Kurt scrunches his face when a noise rings out at Blaine's small bounce.

"The floor it is."

It says a lot about how much he wants Blaine that he is willing to get fucked on the hardwood floor in the guest room.  He's just glad there's a soft carpet between him and the cold floor.

He places the pillow Blaine grabs for him under his head as Blaine shoves another one under his hips.

He reaches down and strokes himself as he watches Blaine roll the condom on.

"Wait," Blaine says like he realizes something and looks down at him.  "Why do you have condoms if you've never had sex in your bed?"

Kurt immediately blushes.  "I was kind of holding out some hope that you would come.  So, I bought a box the day I came home."

"Why am I not surprised?"  Blaine rhetorically asks with a short laugh as he leans down to kiss Kurt.

As he kisses Blaine, a contented sigh falls from Kurt's lips when Blaine buries himself inside him in one quick thrust.  The feel of him stretching him open and filling every inch of him that he can is one he loves more than anything. He feels complete in a way he never has before when Blaine is inside him this way.

He wraps his legs around Blaine's waist, heels resting against his ass.  "Fuck me."

Those two words seem to unleash a beast that is inside Blaine that was waiting to come out.  Blaine pushes up to his knees, grabs Kurt's hips, lifts them off the pillow so he's lying there with his weight on his shoulders, and proceeds to fuck him like a man starved and shown a buffet.

Kurt clutches the pillow under his head as he digs his teeth into his lower lip to be quiet.  The angle at which Blaine fucks him gives him the perfect opportunity to nail his prostate with each deep, hard thrust of his hips forward.  Which he takes advantage of. And each time he does that, white, hot pleasure shoots through him. It feels so great that he almost doesn't believe this is happening.  But the fingers digging into his hips, and the pleasure that feels like liquid lava that flows through him, tell him this is very much real. That he's currently on the floor of the guest room having his brains fucked out.

A soft, muffled grunt has Kurt opening the eyes he shut to find Blaine looking gorgeous above him.  There's a thin sheen of sweat that covers his skin; skin wants to run his tongue over and taste. A few stray hairs stick to his forehead.  His eyes have gone hard with passion and arousal as he watches himself disappear inside him. His muscles ripple with every thrust of his hips.

The sight has him tipping his head back and releasing a soft Fuck! as he clenches around Blaine.  It's almost enough to make him come right then and there.

Kurt eagerly kisses Blaine back when he sits back on his calves and pulls him up into his lap and takes his mouth in a searing kiss.  Tongues explore and glide against each other as he sinks down on Blaine to take all of him into his body.

When he is with Blaine this way, whenever he rides him, he never feels fuller.  It's one of the reasons it's his favorite positions. That and he can take over and tease Blaine as much as he wants.  But right now, after not being with him for a week, there's no time for teasing.

Kurt immediately starts to rock his hips as one of Blaine's arms wrap around him his waist.

He quickly works them up to where they were before they moved positions.  And his mind and body want one thing and one thing only: to come. He works towards that.  Thrusts his hips down to meet Blaine's deep, hard thrusts up into him. And noise they may make is quickly swallowed by kisses or hands being slapped over mouths to muffle the sounds.

It's not long before he feels himself get close to the release he so hungrily wants.

When Blaine maneuvers to lie on his back, Kurt shifts his legs so his knees are on the carpet as he straddles his waist.  He uses the new leverage to fuck himself down on Blaine harder than he could before. While his fingers curl into Blaine's chest, Blaine's fingers on his thighs deepen their grip hard enough to leave marks.

One of the hands on his thighs moves to wrap around his extremely hard, leaking dick.  He bites back a moan and pushes into Blaine's fist as he begins to stroke him. He sets up a rhythm of rocking his hips down onto Blaine's cock and up into his fist.

Blaine thumbs over the leaking head.  Smears the precum all along Kurt's cock.  "Come for me, Kurt."

Those four words are all it takes to push Kurt over the edge.  His release slams into him like a powerful tidal wave. Tremor after tremor wrack his body as he slowly comes to a stop on top of Blaine.  The most amazing pleasure overtakes him. It courses through every inch of his body; seems to consume him in a way that doesn't frighten him one bit.  It takes him over in a way he can't control, and wouldn't if he could. Because what he's currently feeling is nothing short of amazing.

He collapses on top of Blaine, body still trembling and heart racing.  He hides his face in the curve of Blaine's neck to muffle the heavy breaths he knows he's letting out.

"That alone was worth coming here."

Kurt smiles against Blaine's neck.  He lifts his head just enough to see him.  Sees the flush to his skin and pleasure and delight in his eyes.  "I'm glad I could make it worth your while."

Blaine quietly laughs and lifts Kurt off him.  After getting rid of the used condom and cleaning both of them, he rejoins Kurt on the floor, where they lie on their sides with their legs entangled together.

"I'm so happy you're here."  Kurt skims his hand down Blaine's chest before draping his arm over his side.  "Skype sex just isn't as great as the real thing."

Blaine buries his face into the curve of Kurt's neck and chuckles.  "Oh, Kurt," he murmurs with laughter to his voice. He pulls back to look at him.  "We did it once. You can't base your opinion on something you did once."

"Yes, I can.  And I didn't care for it."  In fact, when he looks back on it, the only reason he came was because the sight of Blaine coming.  It's what finally pushed him over the edge.

"Well," Blaine rolls them over so Kurt is under him, "I'm just going to have to change your mind."

"Not any time soon, because I have you right here for the real thing," Kurt replies.

"Too bad you only brought one condom, though."

"I can go grab another one," Kurt is quick to say, not at all against another round.

Blaine laughs.  "No. I think we pushed our luck enough tonight.  Let's just get back in bed." He sits up on his knees.  "Unless you got what you wanted and are going back to your room."

"Damn!  How did you know?"  Kurt sarcastically replies as he sits up.  "No. I'll stay here for a bit."

In bed on his side with Blaine cuddled up behind him, a sense of contentment settles over Kurt.  It's something he would have never expected to feel while with Blaine a mere three months ago. But now that he does, he doesn't want to lose it.

"You're gonna have to go back to your room."

"I know."  Kurt yawns.

"No falling asleep, Kurt," Blaine says, sounding sleepy himself.

"Not falling asleep," he sleepily mumbles.

"Mmhmm."  Blaine holds him tighter.

The last thing Kurt remembers is Blaine's soft breathing against the back of his neck before his eyes fall shut.

* * *

 

It's close to eight in the morning when Kurt wakes up and sneaks back to his bedroom.  His knees hurt and his ass is sore. But he won't complain because it was all worth it.

He grabs a change of clothes from his room and heads to the bathroom to shower.

Under the hot spray of water a huge smile breaks out on his face as he thinks about the fact that Blaine came all this way to be with him.  It's the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for him.

Downstairs twenty minutes later in sweats and red shirt with Santa stuck in a brick chimney on it, Kurt pours himself a cup of coffee from the pot his dad made.

"Did you and Blaine sleep okay?"

_ Oh fuck! _

Kurt looks up from the cup of coffee to his dad, who wears a knowing look.  The mortified look on his face must be obvious. "I...I didn't...W-We..." He goes quiet when his dad gives him a look that says don't even try.  He drops his gaze back to his coffee, embarrassed and a little ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you, Kurt," his dad assures him.

He doesn't look up when he replies.  "You're not?"

"No.  I figured it would happen.  I just wanted to see if I could put a stop to it before it could.  Guess I was wrong." His dad chuckles.

Kurt looks up at him.  "How did you know?" Horrified doesn't even begin to describe what he feels when he thinks about the fact that his dad might have heard him having sex.

"You weren't in your room when I went to wake you up."

The sigh of relief Kurt releases is the biggest one ever.  The fear that his dad might have heard what he didn't want him to dissolves.

"Right."  He should have remembered that his dad wakes him up early every Christmas morning so they can make waffles and open presents.

"Kiddo, next time don't fall asleep," his dad offers before walking out of the kitchen laughing.

Kurt stands there a bit stunned over the conversation he just had.  It's not that he's entirely embarrassed about his dad knowing he had sex, because he is.  It's the fact with how okay he was with him breaking the rule he gave.

"What's wrong?"

He looks to Blaine, who walks into the kitchen and over to him.  The sight of him making him smile and relax. "Nothing."

"Okay.  Cute shirt, by the way," Blaine says before kissing him.

"You making fun of my Christmas attire?"  Kurt arches an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Never.  Where's your dad?"

"In the living room probably watching A Christmas Story."  After Die Hard, it's his favorite Christmas movie. "By the way, he knows we slept together last night."  Kurt is sure he's never seen anyone go as pale as Blaine does after he tells him that piece of information.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?"  Blaine looks and sounds serious and scared.

Even though he shouldn't laugh at his boyfriend's fear, Kurt still does.  "No, he's not going to kill you, Blaine. He'll probably just give you a hard time about it.  But it'll all be in fun."

"Yeah...I think I'll go home now before your dad has a chance to severally maim me."

Kurt shakes his head and reassures Blaine once again he'll be fine.  "Come on. Let's go join him in the living room."

Blaine takes a few deep breaths before following behind him.

"Morning, Blaine," Burt says when he notices them as they sit.

"Morning."

Kurt bites back a laugh at how nervous and worried Blaine looks.  He looks as if he might actually be sick at any moment.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes."

"Good."  Kurt knows what's coming next even before his dad says anything.  "So, you like to break rules?"

"I'm sorry, sir.  Kurt came to my room," Blaine quickly blurts out.

"Way to throw me under the bus, Blaine," Kurt says with disbelief and laughter.

Blaine looks to him.  "I'm sorry. He scares me a little."

"Says the guy who gets tackled by three hundred pound men."

Burt just sits there and laughs before turning his attention back to A Christmas Story.

"Come on," Kurt takes Blaine's hand, "you can help me make waffles."

"Am I doing this right?"  Blaine asks fifteen minutes later as he pours batter on to the waffle iron.

"Yes," Kurt says as he presses close to him from behind and wraps his arms around his waist.  "You've seriously never made waffles before?"

"I watched my mom and Terrance make them.  Does that count?"

Kurt laughs and says no.

"Well, there is always a first for everything."

"And you're doing wonderful for your first time."

"Thank you."

Unable to resist, Kurt begins to kiss and nibble at Blaine's neck.  He slips his hand under his shirt and teases his fingers at the skin above the waistband of his underwear.

Blaine covers Kurt's hand with one of his own.  "That's what almost got me in trouble this morning."

"But you didn't get in trouble."

"Doesn't mean we should risk it again."  Blaine shuts the waffle iron and turns to face Kurt.  He encircles his waist with his arms.

"So, that's a no to you dragging me upstairs for a quickie?"  Kurt jokes.

"It's a hard no."

Kurt leans in to whisper in Blaine's ear.  "Something is hard, alright." It's only been a couple of minutes, but he can feel Blaine half-hard against his thigh.  He gently rocks his hips forward to tease.

"You're terrible."  Blaine playfully smacks Kurt on his ass.

Kurt laughs.  "Come on. Let's finish making breakfast."

After the three of them stuff their faces with waffles, they sit in the living room ready to open presents.  A warmth spreads from Kurt's chest when Blaine gives his dad a present he didn't expect.

"Wow.  Thanks, Blaine," his dad says as he holds the box.  "I feel terrible because I didn't get you anything."

Blaine waves him off.  "It's fine. I hope you enjoy your gift."

Kurt can't contain his enjoyment at his dad's excitement when he opens his gift and finds it's one of Blaine's game worn jerseys that's been autographed by the whole team.  He's sure Blaine just won major points from his dad for the gift. And is completely forgiven for last night.

"Oh, my God!"  Burt looks at Blaine with eyes wide with excitement and happiness.  "Thank you! This is amazing."

"You're welcome.  I hope it's okay that it's one of my game worn ones.  I couldn't find a new one."

"Are you kidding me?  That's what makes it even better," Burt replies.

"Okay, let's finish opening the rest of the gifts," Kurt says, ready to rip into the gift in his lap.

After the last gift that was under the tree has been opened, and his dad steps outside to make a call, most likely to brag to his friends about Blaine's present, Kurt grabs the envelope he hid under a book on the side table by the couch.

He holds out the envelope to Blaine.  "Merry Christmas, Blaine." His heart soars with happiness at the excited eagerness that crosses Blaine's face when he takes the envelope.

"Thanks, beautiful."  Blaine holds the envelope and looks at it with a kind of disbelief.

"You're supposed to open it," Kurt teases with a small laugh.

Blaine chuckles.  "I know. It's just...It's been so long since I got an actual Christmas present that I kind of want to savor this moment for a bit."

Kurt's smile falls as he now looks at Blaine with disbelief.  "What?" There's shock to his voice.

Blaine looks up at him and smiles.  "It's nothing, Kurt."

It's hard for him to believe it's nothing when Blaine seems to genuinely excited and touched by his gift.  "What about your dad?"

"His idea of a gift is giving me money."  Blaine pulls out his phone and types out something before turning the screen to Kurt.  "See."

Kurt's eyes go wide when he realizes Blaine is showing him his current bank account balance.  He tries not to think of how big the number he's reading is. It's the same amount of zeroes that he currently owes in student loans.

It's right then that it truly hits him how rich Blaine is.  That he has the kind of money that makes living easy and comfortable.  The kind of money that means he never has to worry about anything. But the thing he respects about him is how he's never thrown around the fact that he's rich.  The only signs of his wealth are his car and the house. He doesn't walk around campus loudly announcing it in any way. And he doesn't let it change who he is.

"After seeing that, my gift feels lame."

Blaine pulls Kurt into his lap.  "I'm sure it's not. I'll love it even more because you took the time to put thought into it."

Although still a bit hesitant about he got him, Kurt smiles.  "Open it."

Blaine kisses him real quick and does that.

The nerves Kurt feels has his stomach in knots as he waits for Blaine's reaction to his gift.

When he was thinking about what to give Blaine, it almost seemed impossible to come up with something meaningful that he would love.  It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago that the idea for the perfect gift came to him. All it took was a quick search on the Internet to find what he was looking for.  He filled out all the necessary information and bought the gift.

Blaine is silent for several seconds after he pulls out the piece of paper and reads it.

"Blaine?"  Kurt quietly whispers after about a minute, starting to get concerned Blaine doesn't like the gift as much as he thought he would.

Blaine looks up at him with eyes filled with tears and an array of emotions.  When he speaks, it's in a soft voice that gently croaks from the tears he holds back.  "You named stars after us?"

The us referring to Blaine, his mom, and his little sister.

Kurt wipes away the tear that escapes and runs down Blaine's cheek.  "Yeah." He cups the side of his face, stroking his thumb over his cheek.  "I know how much you love your stars and constellations. What they mean to you.  I thought it only seemed fitting that all of you should be among them. Together."

"Kurt..."  Blaine opens his mouth to continue but nothing comes out after several tries.  Instead, he finally just pulls Kurt close and holds him tightly.

Kurt lets Blaine hold him until he's ready and able to say what he wants and needs to.  He won't rush him.

What feels like hours but is only a few minutes later, Blaine loosens his hold and pulls away to look at Kurt.  "Kurt," he says in a trembling voice. "I don't think I can say thank you enough. This gift...This is the most amazing thing I've been given in a very long time."

Relief and happiness wash over Kurt knowing Blaine loves the gift.  That it means as much to him as it does. "I have the chart in my room that shows where the stars are in the sky.  I made sure the three stars are close together. By the way, while getting a star named after your sister, I'm not wrong in guessing she's named after Cassiopeia."

"No, you're not."  Blaine's mouth curves up into a smile.  "My mom loved the stars more than I do. I wasn't surprised she picked a constellation to name her daughter after.  Cassiopeia and her story always intrigued her."

"Doomed to live in the skies with her dress over her head," Kurt says, remembering what he read up on the Greek queen.

"As the story goes."  Blaine looks to the letter and back to Kurt.  "Thank you so much."

The sincerity to his voice, and the array of emotions that fill his eyes, has Kurt's heart stuttering.

_ I love him. _

The thought blindsides Kurt.  It almost feels like being hit by a stray object you don't see coming.  But instead of being scared and frightened at the realization, a sense of something entirely different overtakes him.  A sense of...Rightness? That's the only way he can describe what he feels. Like it was meant to be that he fell in love with Blaine.  That there was no way he could have stopped what was going to happen.

When he was younger and thought about falling in love, it was always the Prince Charming scenario he envisioned.  The charming, handsome guy who would come into his life, sweep him off his feet, and have him falling in love at first sight.  But as he grew up and realized life wasn't a fairy tale, or a movie, he let that dream die. Because there was no way he would find a Prince Charming like he envisioned.  But as he sits there and gazes into hazel eyes that hold something close to what he's feeling, Kurt realizes he did find his Prince Charming. It just didn't happen as he imagined all those years ago.  Blaine didn't immediately come into his life and sweep him off his feet. He didn't make him fall in love at first sight. In fact, it was all the complete opposite. It makes him smile thinking back on it.  Him falling for Blaine went as backwards as he didn't plan. But that's what makes it so special and different from what he imagined. Because it wasn't cliché and boring, it made it that much more amazing.

It doesn't scare him that he's fallen in love with Blaine.  Because this is Blaine. It was easy to fall for him. For the stargazing, kind-hearted, genuinely nice, loving guy he has come to know.

The only thing that scares him is the possibility Blaine may not feel the same.

"Kurt?  Are you okay?"  Blaine furrows his brows in concern.

"Wha-...Yeah.  No. I...I'm fine."  Kurt is surprised with how loud his heart is pounding in his chest Blaine can't hear it.  He smiles to show Blaine that he is in fact okay. "Just...got lost in my thoughts for a moment.  I'm glad you enjoyed your gift." A quick change of subject is needed before Blaine has a chance to ask what he was thinking about.

"I loved it.  But now it makes my gift seem impersonal," Blaine says, sounding somewhat embarrassed as he holds out his own envelope.

"I'm sure I'll still love it."  Kurt takes the envelope and opens it.

His eyes go wide when he sees it's a plane ticket for New York.  He looks up at Blaine for an explanation.

"I was hoping you would want to come spend New Year's Eve and few days after with me."

"You want me to be in New York with you?"

"Yeah."  Blaine cups the side of Kurt's face.  Brushes a thumb over his lower lip. "What do you say?"

Kurt kisses the pad of Blaine's thumb.  "I would love to." He turns his head and kisses the inside of Blaine's palm before kissing him long and slow.

When it comes to Christmases, this is easily the best one Kurt can remember having.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of things I have to mention before you get to the chapter. This story officially hit 100k words. WOW! I never once thought when I first started writing this over a year ago that it would become as big as it has. Thank you to every one of you readers that has stuck through this fic for this long. It means so much to me that you have stayed long enough to see it reach this kind of big deal milestone for me. Also, I finally decided to sit down and put faces to the people in this story. I posted it on my tumblr [here.](http://scatter-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/172943778585/ive-never-done-this-with-a-fic-before-but-ive) If you want to know what everyone looks like you can check out that post. Now go and enjoy what I think may be the longest chapter of this story so far.

“You sure you can’t stay a few more days?  I wouldn’t mind if you did.” Burt adds a couple spoonfuls of sugar to his cup of coffee.

Blaine chuckles.  “Thank you. But I should be heading back.  Plus, I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“You could never do that,” Burt is quick to reply.  “I love having you here.”

It amuses Kurt how his dad is still acting like a fan meeting their idol whenever Blaine is around.  He wonders at what point Blaine will just be Blaine to his dad.

“Don’t want you to go,” he softly murmurs.  He presses his face in the side of Blaine’s neck and breathes him in.  Behind him, he hears his dad walk out of the kitchen. Most likely to give Blaine and himself some privacy.

After three unexpected but wonderful days with Blaine, he isn’t quite ready to let him go.

“I know, beautiful.”  Blaine holds him closer to his body, as if he too needs him as close as he can get him while he can before he leaves.  “But we’ll be seeing each other again soon.”

The reminder that he’ll be joining Blaine in New York in three days puts Kurt somewhat at ease.  But there’s still a large part of him that wants Blaine to just stay. To stay and be with him. Ever since realizing he was in love with him on Christmas morning, he’s needed him close in any way he can get him.  Even if it’s his hand in his or cuddling on the couch. It’s almost as if he’s been touch starved his entire life and is trying to make up for it. Blaine’s simple touch has brought him comfort in a way nothing ever has before.  And he’s not ready to go without it quite yet. He knows if he were to ask him, Blaine would stay in a heartbeat. But he won’t do that. Because he needs these next three days away from him to think and properly go through his feelings.  To be sure in what he is feeling.

_Sure._  He laughs at that.  That’s ridiculous to even wonder.  Because he’s sure as hell he’s in love.

“Yeah, you’re right.”  Kurt pulls his head back and looks at Blaine.

As he gazes at him, stares into those hazel eyes that captivate him, he wonders if his eyes give him away.  Can Blaine see the love he knows fill them as he looks at him? If so, does it scare him?

That last question is the main reason he hasn’t said those big three words to him yet.  He’s terrified of what Blaine’s reaction might be. Is terrified he could not feel the same.  What would he do? Will his declaration push Blaine away? Could it end what has been the best relationship he’s ever had?  Those fears are why he’s been swallowing the words down each time they’ve been heavy on his tongue. And that’s been several times these past two days.  Especially the night before when Blaine held him close after he quietly got him off with his hand and mouth.

Kurt softly moans when Blaine takes his mouth in a languid but demanding kiss.  The teasing of Blaine’s tongue at the seam of his lips has him parting them and welcoming when he dips his tongue into his mouth.  And as Blaine massages their tongues together, the hand he has on the middle of his back slides down and grabs at his ass, giving it a good squeeze.  He giggles into the kiss.

“Getting a good handful in before you leave?”  The words are whispered against Blaine’s lips in a teasing tone.

Blaine hums.  “You know it.”  He breaks the kiss and pulls back.  He strokes a thumb over one of Kurt’s flushed cheeks.

As he looks at him, Kurt notices something fill Blaine’s gaze that leaves him curious.  “What?”

Blaine smiles and shakes his head.  “Nothing.”

Kurt can tell that Blaine is not being entirely honest with him.  Instead of calling him out on it, not wanting to ruin their last few hours together, he decides to let it go.

“We should go.”

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees.  “Can’t miss my plane.”

_Yes, you can._  The words are right there on the tip of Kurt’s tongue.  But he forces them down. Forces himself to take Blaine’s hand and walk to the front door.

He won’t be selfish and ask Blaine to stay.

After Blaine tells his dad goodbye, Kurt drives him to the airport.  The entire drive he keeps Blaine’s hand in his free one.

“I’ll see you soon,” Blaine tells him when they reach the drop off area outside the airport.

“I’m looking forward to it.”  Kurt smiles into the kiss Blaine leans over and gives him.  “Call me after you land.”

“Will do.”  Blaine grabs his bag from the back seat.  “Bye, beautiful.”

“Bye.”

After another kiss, Kurt watches Blaine after he climbs out of his car until he can no longer see him.  The pang of sadness he feels as he drives away has him rubbing his chest.

This goodbye with Blaine has been more difficult than he anticipated.  He never expected for it to be as hard as this. Or for it too hurt as much as it does.  He never expected to feel this dull ache immediately after leaving him. It’s never been like that before.  Not when Blaine had to leave for an away game, or when he had to tell him goodbye last week for Christmas break.  And he’s sure he knows why it’s different this time around. Sure it has to do with what he realized two days ago.

“How was-”

“I’m in love with Blaine.”

“-the drive?  Um...Okay.”

Kurt isn’t sure why he blurts that out.  Maybe it’s been building inside him and he needed to say it before he went crazy.  Maybe he needed to try the words out on his tongue before he spoke them to Blaine. And now that he has, he finds he enjoys the way they felt and sounded.  How it felt right. Whatever the reason, though, for blurting that out the way he did, he’s glad he did. It feels like some weight has been lifted off his chest.  Like he’s no longer suffering from keeping a secret to himself.

He drops down on the couch and looks at his dad, who wears a smile.  “I say that and you just say okay. I expected more.”

“What do you want me to say, kiddo?  I kind of already knew.” His dad chuckles.  “It was pretty obvious.”

“It was?”  Now Kurt begins to worry that if his dad could tell then Blaine could, too.  That he knows how he feels.

“Yeah.”  His dad leans forward in his chair and rests his forearms on his knees.  “Why does that scare you?”

Of course his dad would easily pick up on that.  He answers him with one word. “Blaine.”

His dad laughs like he heard a hilarious joke.

“What?  Why are you laughing, Dad?”

“Because, Kurt,” he takes a calming breath, “if I were a betting man, I would bet on Blaine feeling the exact same way about you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

* * *

 

The smell of coffee brewing is what Kurt wakes up to a few days later.  He sits up in bed and sees Blaine’s side is empty. He suspects he knows where he can find his boyfriend.

As he dresses, pulling on his discarded underwear and shirt from the night before, he takes the opportunity to really take in Blaine’s bedroom.  It’s nothing like his room in the house back at campus. Whereas he saw more of Blaine in that room, this room holds no kind of personality to it.  There’s nothing of Blaine anywhere. Aside from the king sized bed, a bookshelf with barely anything on the shelves, a black lounge seat set up in front of the wall to ceiling window, and a dresser this room feels more like a guest bedroom.  But that somehow fits with what he remembers seeing of the apartment the night before.

The apartment.  Kurt laughs to himself at calling it that.  Because the word apartment makes it sound like Blaine lives in a typical type of place with three bedrooms and two baths on a floor he shares with several other people.  Yeah fucking right. He got one of the biggest surprises of his life so far last night when he stepped into the three story apartment where Blaine calls home. And as he took in what he could while Blaine dragged him to his bedroom, he didn’t dare to ask what kind of money it took to live there.

After he’s dressed, he ventures out of Blaine’s bedroom in search of the kitchen.  When he finds it, he finds Blaine standing at the island browsing on his laptop in nothing but low hanging sweats that perfectly show off his ass.  He takes the opportunity to ogle his sexy boyfriend for a few seconds while he can. Stares at his ass and strong, naked back. Rakes his eyes over defined muscles he remembers feeling move under his hands as he gripped at Blaine’s back while he fucked his brains out the night before.  The memory of which has his cock twitching.

As he watches Blaine a warmth blooms in his chest.  If he didn’t know he loved him before, then seeing him yesterday in the airport waiting for him while holding a sign that read beautiful would have been the lightbulb moment.  Just remembering it now makes his heart soar.

“Morning,” Blaine says when he notices him.  He walks over and gives him a kiss. “How’d you sleep?”

“Great.”  Kurt goes in for another kiss.  This one deeper and filled with want.

Even after spending the night before going at it like they had been apart longer than the three days they were, there’s still a part of him that desperately hungers for Blaine.  Like he didn’t get enough. Like he’ll never get enough of him.

Blaine is the one to finally put a stop to the kiss.  He comes up breathing heavy and with a grin on his face.  “You hungry?”

Kurt presses closer to him.  Playfully bites his chin. “Starving.”  He palms at Blaine’s half-hard cock.

Blane chuckles.  “As much as I would love to fuck you right now, I think we should actually eat something.”

It’s only when he says that  does Kurt realize how hungry he is.  The last time he ate being the snack he was provided back on the plane yesterday.  “Yeah, you’re right,” he says. “I’m starved.”

“Good.”

“I’m gonna tell my dad I’m okay.  He’s probably worried.” He takes a seat at the kitchen island while Blaine rummages around in the fridge.

“How do you like your eggs?”

Kurt looks up after sending his dad a text telling him he’s fine.  The sight of Blaine in nothing but his low hanging sweats standing at the stove trying to cook for him makes his heart skip a beat for many reasons.  Yes, Blaine is beyond good looking as he stands there. All his tanned skin and hard muscles on display. It would make any person’s heart skip a beat and pulse race.  But it’s the happiness and determination in his eyes, and smile on his lips, that he enjoys most.

“Not burnt.”

“Har har har.”  Blaine playfully tosses a kitchen towel at him.

Kurt catches it and laughs.  “Scrambled is fine.”

“Coming right up.”

As Blaine goes about cooking their eggs, Kurt snaps a quick picture of him on his phone.  He texts the picture to the person who will appreciate it the most. The instant reply he gets doesn’t surprise him in the least.

**Natalie:  I hate you so much!**

Three dots appear to show she’s writing another text.

**Natalie:  You are so fucking lucky!**

_Kurt:  Trust me I know_

Kurt glances at Blaine and thinks about how lucky he is.

**Natalie:  What are you doing talking to me?  Go climb him like a tree!**

_Kurt:  What do you think I’ve been doing?  Knitting a scarf?_

**Natalie:  I hate you**

“Who you talking to?”

“My friend Natalie.  She’s the one I work with.”

Blaine takes a few seconds to think before replying.  “Right. I remember her. What are you two talking about?”

“You.  She’s jealous because I get to sleep with you.”  Kurt grins.

Blaine sets down a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.  “I think everyone should be jealous of me getting to fuck you.”

Kurt lets out a small laugh.  “Damn right. I’m something special.”

“Yes, you are.”  Blaine kisses Kurt before taking a seat next to him.

After breakfast, Blaine gives Kurt a tour of the apartment.  At one point he has to stop him and just stare in wonder and shock.

“You know most people don’t have a sauna in their home,” he tells him as they stand in master bathroom on the second floor.  Along with a clawfoot tub, a standing shower, and his and her sinks, the sauna sits off to the side behind a door.

Blaine chuckles.  “Yeah. The truth is is that it’s barely used.  It’s kind of just there.”

Kurt shakes his head.

“Want to see the library?”

“Um...Yes!”

The library is the stuff of Kurt’s wet dreams.  Not only is it a two level library with a spiral staircase and shelves that go from the floor to the ceiling, it has a terrace to sit out on and read.

“Okay,” he says as he stands in the middle of it and stares at Blaine, “I’ve decided you can fuck me here.”

Blaine chuckles, although the fire that ignites in his eyes says he very much likes that idea.  “Come on. Let’s go back to my room.”

Kurt puts a hand on Blaine’s chest to stop him.  “I’m being serious, Blaine. You’re going to fuck me in here right now.”  To show just how serious he is, he begins to undress before laying out on one of the leather couches in the room.  He bends his knees and plants his feet on the cushions. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” He slowly skims a hand down his chest, teasing a nipple, before wrapping it around his hard, leaking cock.

Blaine palms at his cock and growls as he watches Kurt slowly stroke himself.  “Fuck! Give me a minute.”

Kurt doesn’t stop stroking himself after Blaine leaves.  It’s only seconds later that he returns holding lube and a condom.

“Come fuck me,” he says in a low, sultry voice.

Blaine quickly strips and joins him on the couch.

Forty minutes later a loud scream claws its way out of Kurt’s throat as he clenches around Blaine’s cock and comes.  He does nothing to muffle the sound, knowing there’s no one around to complain or tease him about the noise. Since they’re alone for the first time in weeks, he takes advantage.

“You were loud,” Blaine says as they lie there afterwards.  He doesn’t sound like he’s making fun or teasing him. Only making an observation.

Kurt buries his face in Blaine’s neck.  He blushes as he mumbles a sorry.

“Hey, don’t hide.”  Blaine maneuvers so he can see Kurt.  “And don’t apologize. I liked it. I like knowing I’m making you feel good.”

“Sorry.  It’s just my ex complained about that.  I’m used to being embarrassed by it because of him.”

“Your ex is a huge dumbass then.  Because hearing you like that makes it better for me.  Don’t ever try to hold it back or muffle it. Okay?”

Kurt smiles.  “Okay.”

“What did you see in your ex?  Because from what I know and what I’ve heard about him, he doesn’t sound all that great.”

“He was...nice,” Kurt answers after giving the question some thought.  “He seemed like the kind of guy who would make me happy.”

“Did he?”

“At first,” he honestly replies.  “It was good. But then I started to notice I wasn’t as happy as I thought I was.  I realized what I felt for him was more like feelings you would have for a friend, and not a boyfriend.”  He licks his lips. “What about you? How happy did Trent make you?”

Blaine draws in a breath and slowly lets it out.  “He made me so happy. What he made me feel was something I hadn’t felt since before my mom passed.”  Kurt thinks of a teenage Blaine desperate and starving for some form of happiness. Thinks of the guy who gave it to him.  And even though he hates Trent for how he hurt Blaine, he has some respect for him for giving Blaine something he needed. “I was happy with him until I found out what he was doing.  I didn’t think I would ever be as happy as I was with him.” Blaine cups Kurt’s face; strokes a thumb over his cheek. “Then I met you.”

Kurt smiles.

“You make me happier than I’ve ever known.”

The way Blaine looks at him with such gratitude have the words I love you sitting heavy on the tip of Kurt’s tongue.  He wants to speak them, but once again finds himself too frightened to do so.

Afraid they may slip out of his mouth, he takes Blaine’s mouth in a passionate, distracting kiss to protect himself.

“So, have you ever had sex in here?”  Kurt takes a look around at all the books that surround them.

“No.  Gotta say it was pretty fucking spectacular.  Gonna have to do it again.”

“Then afterwards you can fuck me in that sauna that barely gets used.”

Blaine grins.  “I like the sound of that.”

“Oh, I can tell.”  Kurt feels Blaine’s cock give a twitch against his hip.

They stay on the couch for another twenty minutes lazily making out before leaving the library and taking advantage of the giant clawfoot tub in the master bathroom.  At one point, Kurt is so comfortable and relaxed in the soothing, hot water he falls asleep. Lips ghosting over his ear wake him some time later.

“Let’s go back to bed, beautiful,” Blaine whispers.

Kurt lets Blaine pull him out of the the tub and dry him off after making a soft noise of approval.

Back in Blaine’s big, comfortable bed, he passes out the moment his head hits the pillow.

“Who’s party is this again”  Kurt asks a few hours later as he sits beside Blaine in the back of a taxi.

When it came to deciding how to celebrate the upcoming new year, he was adamant about one thing and one thing only: no Times Square.  As much as that's the thing to do when in New York City on New Year's Eve, it is in no way for him. Along with there being too many people, making it nearly impossible to be relaxed and comfortable, there was no way he was going to spend hours out in the freezing cold.  So he told Blaine they could do anything but that, and as long as it involved being inside.

"An old friend from high school," Blaine replies.  "Xavier, my friend, throws this party every year. He invites me, but I haven't gone since high school."

"Why?"

"Didn't want to run the risk of running into a certain someone."

Kurt is about to ask who he means when he realizes this is Blaine's high school friend.  Which means there would be other people from high school Xavier would have invited. Which means Trent Calloway.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you think he'll be there tonight?"  Kurt isn't sure how he feels at the possibility of that happening.  He just doesn't want Blaine to have to deal with seeing him. Because he knows even though Blaine is over Trent, he still harbors some anger and resentment towards him.

"I don't know."  Blaine laces the fingers of one of his hands with Kurt's and lifts it, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist.  "But I don't care if he is. You're all I care about."

Kurt's heart does a little somersault in his chest.

_How could I not love him?_

"Holy shit!  Blaine Anderson at my party!"  A loud, boisterous voice says the moment they step through the door of the luxury apartment.  Kurt looks to see who the voice belongs to and sees a guy walking toward Blaine and him with a huge smile on his face.  "Slap my ass. I thought I would never see the day again," Xavier, because that's the only person this could be, teases as he pulls Blaine in for a tight embrace.

Blaine laughs.  "Hey, Xavier." He gives a few friendly slaps to Xavier's back.

As they hug, Kurt gets a strange feeling like he knows Xavier from somewhere as he takes a long, hard look at him.  With a smattering of freckles over his nose and apples of his cheeks, amber colored eyes, full, pink lips, a soft, square jaw, and curls that are dark and tight, there's something about him that seems so familiar.

"Don't _Hey, Xavier_ me," Xavier says after he pulls away from Blaine.  "Why has it taken you four years for you to finally get your ass back to my party?"  He arches an eyebrow, puts his hands on his hips, and gives Blaine a look that clearly says explain.

"You know why, Xav," is all Blaine says in way of an explanation.

Xavier sighs and drops his hands.  "I figured as much," he says, sounding like he understands where his friend is coming from.  "That still doesn't excuse you from not at least calling me to catch up. I thought we were friends."

"I'm sorry, Xav," Blaine says, sincerity in his voice.  "I shouldn't have done that. Do you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you if you don't disappear on me again."

"Deal."

Xavier shakes the hand Blaine holds out.

"Just so we're clear, and I don't get the full blame here, you could have called me," Blaine says.  "Or were you too busy, Mr. Big Time?"

"Whatever."  Xavier laughs off Blaine's playful accusation and nickname.

Kurt smiles when Xavier turns his beautiful amber eyes on him.

"Why, hello.  Who might this gorgeous thing be, Blaine?"

Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and pulls him close to his side.  "This is my boyfriend, Kurt." Along with pride, Kurt hears the unspoken words in his voice that tell Xavier to stay away.

Xavier smiles and holds up his hands to show he won't try anything.  "Don't worry. I won't touch. Although, I would very much like to."

Kurt blushes at Xavier's words and the wink he shoots his way.  The low growl he hears come from Blaine has him biting back a grin.

Xavier lets out a loud, amused laugh.  "I promise to be good, Blaine. You have nothing to worry about from me.  I'm pretty sure I can find someone here to entertain me for the night. Too bad the best looking guy here is already taken.  Guess I'll have to settle for second best." He winks at Kurt again.

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend in front of me," Blaine says, the tone of his voice giving away his annoyance.

"But it's so fun to see you get jealous."  Xavier smirks, clearly already having fun messing with Blaine.

Kurt decides right then he likes Xavier.

Blaine flips off Xavier before he walks away delightedly laughing.

"Why does he seem so familiar to me?"  Kurt asks once Xavier has disappeared into the crowd of people.

"That's my ex-friend, Xavier Green," Blaine jokingly replies.  "You've probably seen him in magazines and on billboards. He's a model."

That's when it clicks for Kurt where he knows Xavier from.  Remembers seeing him model for clothing and cologne ads. He also remembers finding him attractive.  Which is something he finds to be even more the case in person.

He looks from Xavier, who he can just make out in the crowd of people standing across the room talking to someone, to Blaine.  "I have a question."

"Ask away."  Blaine takes his hand and leads him to the bar that has been set up in one corner of the enormous living room.

"Are all your high school friends rich and famous?  And gay?" Kurt tacks on at the end with a short laugh.

Blaine chuckles and shakes his head. "No.  Only Trent and Xav are famous. And Trent is gay.  Xavier on the other hand...Xavier likes everyone."

Kurt takes the cup Blaine hands him. The alcohol is sweet but strong on his tongue when he takes a drink.  As he swallows it down, a thought occurs to him. "I just got hit on by a model," he says both because he's proud of the fact, and to mess with Blaine a little.  Which works because he finds Blaine surging forward in the next instant and crashing their mouths together. The kiss is bruising and possessive. It's all tongue and teeth, and something that makes him tingle throughout.

Just like the night of their first date, Blaine quietly growls _Mine_ against his lips.  Although he shouldn't like the idea of belonging to someone, he still finds himself enjoying the fact that he belongs to Blaine.  That kiss pretty much cemented that.

"Such a caveman," he teases.

"Only with you."  This time Blaine softly growls in a playful way.  "But you love it."

"I do," Kurt proudly admits, not ashamed to say so.

After finishing his drink, the alcohol giving him the kind of courage he normally wouldn't have at a party, Kurt follows Blaine out to where people dancing.

Pressed close to Blaine, arms draped over his shoulders, and face pressed into the slope of his neck, he moves to the beat of the song.  Hips sway and rock against Blaine's as he nips and sucks at the pulse point of his neck. His breath hitches when Blaine slides his hands down from his back to grab at his ass; pulling him so they are flush up against each other.  The ridged length of Blaine's cock against his hip makes him moan as he minutely rocks forward. Arousal and desire ignite and burn hot inside him. And when Blaine turns his head and captures his mouth in a fierce kiss, tongue pushing past his lips, it feels as if lava flows through him.  Each stroke of Blaine's tongue into his mouth and hand over his ass turns him into an even bigger needy mess.

He'll never want to understand how he could have Blaine and want him hours later like it's been months since they've been together.

Pulling away from Blaine to catch his breath, and to cool down, Kurt licks his lips; taste Blaine and the alcohol.  He stares into hazel eyes burning with lust and want.

"I'm going to get another drink.  Do you want one?" It's best if they cool down before they take things too far in a crowd of people they don't know.

"Yeah."

Kurt steals a quick kiss and heads to the bar, where he gets mixed drinks for Blaine and himself.  As he makes his way back, he finds Blaine standing off to the side in the living room near the windows talking to someone.  And as he gets closer and the guy comes into a clear view, he sees it's Blaine's ex.

The mere sight of Trent Calloway has anger rising in him as if he was the one Trent cheated on.  It's stupid to feel, but he can't, and won't, help it. What he did to Blaine doesn't deserve anything but his anger.  Any respect or support he had for Trent before he knew what he did is no longer there.

Instead of going up to them right away, Kurt decides to hang back and observe them for a bit.  At first glance, it seems as if there's a certain ease between the two of them that comes from two people knowing each other as friends and lovers.  But a closer look shows Blaine's discomfort. They're small tells. Only something someone who really knows him would pick up on. Like the way he maintains a certain space between Trent and himself, a space Trent continually tries to eliminate with a step forward.  It also shows in the way his shoulders are tense, how his back is ramrod straight, like he can't be fully at ease and comfortable. And it shows in how he keeps his arms crossed and close to his chest, as if closing himself off.

When Trent reaches out and touches Blaine's upper arm, giving it a squeeze before purposely running his hand slowly down his arm in what is a clear indication of flirting, jealousy unlike Kurt has ever known erupts and claws away inside him.  His vision actually goes red, something he thought was just made up for books. His hands tightly clutch the cups he holds, the plastic crinkling under the pressure. The need to publicly mark and and claim like a dog takes ahold of him. He wants to show Trent that Blaine is his.  That he belongs to him after he had his chance and screwed up.

Determination in every step he takes, he makes his way over to them.  "Here you go, babe." He hands Blaine his drink, noticing him immediately relax when he presses close to his side.

"Thanks, beautiful."

When Blaine goes in for a quick kiss, Kurt grabs behind his neck with his free hand and deepens it.  Both because it's what he wants, and to show Trent that Blaine is his and he can do whatever he pleases with him.

He makes a show of the kiss.  Pressing his body against Blaine's so they are flush up against each other.  And moaning loud enough for Trent to hear when Blaine plunges his tongue into his mouth and squeezes at his ass.

There's a knowing smirk on Blaine's lips when he pulls away.  "Kurt, this is my ex, Trent Calloway." He doesn't look away from Kurt as he speaks.

Kurt runs his thumb along Blaine's lower lip before turning to Trent, acting as if he didn't know he was there.  "Oh. Hello." He feigns surprise in his voice. "I didn't see you there." He offers a smile.

Trent returns the smile.  Kurt notices the jealousy in his eyes.  In the next instant, though, it's gone when he seems to compose himself.  "Hello, Kurt. Blaine was just talking about you. It's nice to meet you."

_Can't say the same._  Kurt shakes the hand Trent holds out.  "You too." He waits a heartbeat. “Wait.  Trent Calloway. I know you. Aren’t you that famous porn star?”  The disdain and irritation in Trent’s eyes after he says that is totally worth saying it.

“No.  I’m an actual actor,” Trent corrects, clearly upset that someone doesn’t recognize him.  He pulls his hand away. “I work in Hollywood movies.”

“Sorry.”  Kurt bites back a laugh.  “You just have a face that could be for porn then.”

Blaine does a terrible job of holding in his snort.

It's not difficult for Kurt to notice the want that fills Trent's eyes when he looks back to Blaine.  Once again jealousy claws away inside him. But it's tampered down when Blaine wraps an arm around his waist and places a kiss to his temple.  He doesn't miss the way Trent's eyes go to Blaine's hand on his hip before quickly looking away.

"So, where's Joseph?"  Blaine asks.

"Somewhere."  Trent makes a show of waving his hand around, indicating the apartment.  "I'm sure he'll join us soon." He sounds as if he couldn't care either way if Joseph joins them. "How's football?  You still play?”

"Yes.  And it’s going great," Blaine excitedly replies.  "I think I found my good luck charm to win it all this year."

Kurt smiles when Blaine looks at him.

“You don’t need me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Kurt knows Blaine means it as more than just for football.  He softly sighs into the kiss Blaine gives him.

"Who's this?" an unfamiliar voice asks.

Kurt pulls back from the kiss to see someone has joined Trent.  Based on the way he has an arm around Trent's waist, it's safe to assume this to be his fiancé Joseph.  A few years older with dark blonde hair that is short on the sides and long and wavy on top, green eyes behind wired framed glasses, a bit of a beard, he finds him attractive.  He recalls seeing him in passing on entertainment shows a handful of times when he walked a red carpet or did and event with Trent. He never really gave him any thought because he never really interested him.  But seeing him in person, he can see that he should have taken the time to look.

From what he knows of Joseph Stanley, he’s around twenty-nine and created a startup in Silicon Valley that has gone on to make millions.  So not only is he good looking, he has the brains to go along with brawn. It makes Kurt wonder what a guy like him ever saw in someone like Trent.

"This is Blaine."  Trent gestures to Blaine.  "And Kurt," he adds like he's an afterthought.

"Hello."  Joseph shakes both their hands.  "How do you all know each other?"

"Me and Trent went to high school together.  We were friends," Blaine answers.

Kurt doesn't miss how Blaine in no way mentions they used to date.

"Yeah.  We're old high school friends," Trent says.  "Actually, Blaine and I used to date."

Kurt rolls his eyes.  Somehow not surprised that Trent would throw that piece of information out there.

"Really?"  Joseph says, sounding surprised.  "Trent never really mentioned you."

"Yeah."  Blaine nods his head.  "We were together for almost a year and a half.  But don't worry, I don't want him back."

Kurt has to drink to cover up his laughter.  The annoyance on Trent's face has him drinking more to keep back his smug grin wanting to spread across his face.

Joseph chuckles.  "I can see why."

When green eyes gaze upon him with awe, Kurt smiles.  Not only is it nice to have someone basically call him beautiful, it's made better when Joseph does it in front of Trent, who's jaw tenses in anger.

"Thank you.  But I have to say you're not so hard on the eyes either."

A slight blush stains Joseph's cheeks.

"If you'll excuse us."  Kurt takes Blaine's hand and leads him away.  In a corner for some kind of privacy from everyone, he lets go of Blaine's hand and cups his face.  "How are you doing?" It couldn't have been easy for Blaine to go through that no matter how calm and composed he made himself seem.

"I still want to punch him in the face.  But that's better than I expected." The corner of Blaine's mouth turns up in a smile.  "I think that's thanks to you."

"Glad I could help."  Kurt lets out a short laugh and goes when Blaine pulls him close for a kiss.

"Come on, let's go party."

They spend the next few hours dancing and drinking, and genuinely having all kinds of fun.  Throughout that time, Kurt continually catches Trent staring at Blaine. Each time he does, he makes a show of kissing and grinding up against Blaine, grinning when Trent's eyebrows pull together in a mixture of anger, jealousy, and annoyance.

Things are going great when Kurt suddenly hears Blaine yell _What the fuck!_ while he's turned away from him.  He turns to face him only to see a girl in a strappy, short silver dress holding a hand over mouth and mumbling apologies.  And poor Blaine stands there covered in her puke. He covers his mouth and nose and takes a step back from him, doing his best not to laugh at the horrified and disgusted look on Blaine's face.

"I'm so sorry," the girl softly cries, voice trembling.

Blaine steps away from her when she moves close to him.

When he sees him try to come close to him, Kurt holds out the hand that isn't on his face.  "Don't even think about it."

Blaine is about to say something when Xavier joins them, smiling and eyes crinkled at the corner with laughter.

"Man, that's gross.  I thought you knew how to hold your liquor," he jokes, making a show of waving a hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Fuck you, Xav," Blaine grumbles.  "Are you going to help me?"

Out on the deck after Xavier took Blaine to his bedroom to shower and change, Kurt takes a deep breath of the fresh air.  It's welcomed after breathing in that rancid, disgusting smell that makes his stomach twist just thinking about.

Staring out at the gorgeous view of New York City before him, he turns when someone says his name.  He finds Trent standing there with one hand in his pant pocket, a small smirk on his face, and looking like one of the many villains he's fought in his movies.

"Yes?"  The last thing he wants is to deal with him right now.

Trent takes a step closer.  "How long have you and Blaine been together?"

It's not a question asked out of curiosity.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Just wondering."  Trent puts on his innocent act.  Kurt recognizes it from interviews he's seen him give.

"More like jealous," Kurt calls him out.  He doesn't care who he is. He could be the president and he would still would have called him out.

Trent's eyes fill with laughter and amusement.  "Why would I ever be jealous of you?"

"Because I have something you want."  Kurt takes a step closer to Trent. "I'm not blind.  I see the way you have been looking at him all night.  What is it you miss? The way his whole face lights up when he talks about something he loves?  How he treats you like you're the only thing that matters in his world? The sound of his laughter that makes a bad day better?"  He stops and cocks his head. A knowing smirk spreads across his face. "Wait. I know what it is. You miss the sex." The twitch of Trent's left eyebrow tells Kurt he hit the nail on the head.  "You miss the way he fucks. How he can make you come so hard your vision blurs. How he makes your body feel as if it'll never know any greater pleasure. I mean, I don't blame you. It's easily the best sex I've ever had.  Amazing." He takes a breath. "What's wrong, Trent? Joseph not adequate enough for you?" Somehow he knows that’s not the truth. What he thinks really is going on is Trent is bored and looking for some fun somewhere else.

Trent doesn't say anything.  He just snarls.

Kurt decides to quit playing games, and to tell Trent what he needs to hear.  "You fucked up. So stay away from him, now," he threatens. "He's mine. And I don't plan on making the same mistake as you did."

"You'll regret this."

"I'm so scared," Kurt replies, feigning fright.

There's no way he'll let Trent Calloway get to him.

He drains the last of the drink he has in his cup after Trent walks away.  The alcohol doing its part to calm him down, and keep him warm.

Who the fuck does Trent think he is anyways?  Not only to threaten him, but to unashamedly ogle his boyfriend right in front of him and his fiancé.  He obviously has no respect for anyone or anything beyond himself.

"Hey, Kurt."  Kurt lets out a sigh of relief when Xavier joins him this time. "Blaine says he's almost ready.  Will be out soon."

"Okay."

Xavier steps closer to him.  "So, I saw you talking to Trent."

Kurt groans and visibly shudders at the mention of Trent.  "I can't believe I ever liked that guy."

"What were you two talking about?  It seemed heated."

"Blaine.  I called him out on being jealous of me because I'm with Blaine.  Apparently he's still hung up on him. Or he realized what he lost when he saw him again tonight.  Anyways," Kurt sighs, "he didn't like it."

Xavier snorts and minutely shakes his head.  "I guess he's still the same asshole he was back in high school."

"So this is nothing new to you, then?"

Xavier turns around and leans back against the railing.  "Nope."

"What did Blaine ever see in him?"

"It wasn't so much what he saw, but what Trent gave him.  You see, Trent came into Blaine's life at a time when he needed someone who would care about him.  He wasn't getting that from his dad, so he went looking for it in someone else. So when Trent started showing interest and giving him the kind of attention and support he craved, it was over.  Blaine was a goner. I tried to tell him Trent wasn't good for him. That he would eventually hurt him. But he didn't listen." Kurt can understand why Blaine wouldn't listen. Based on what Xavier said, he was a young guy finally getting something he hadn't received since his mom.  "I loved Blaine. He was my best friend. That's why I threatened Trent not to hurt him."

"What did Trent do?"

"Apparently Blaine had told him about what happened between us that summer.  Trent threatened to tell my parents about me if I didn't back off."

The first part takes Kurt by surprise.  "You and Blaine..." He trails off.

Xavier nods his head.  "Once. After the older guy he was seeing broke it off with him.  He was sad and we were both lonely. It was something we both regretted the moment it was over."

"It didn't affect your friendship at all?"

"Not really.  I mean there was some awkwardness for a bit, but that went away when we started dating other people," Xavier says.  "But I will say he is still one of the best fucks I've ever had."

Instead of getting angry or jealous at Xavier's words, which there is no reason to since what happened between him and Blaine was years ago, Kurt finds himself agreeing.  "I know what you mean."

Xavier lets out a short, amused laugh.  "I would envy you, but that would be pointless.  You're too cute to hold any kind of jealous toward."

Kurt feels his cheeks warm.  "Thanks. I think." He licks his lower lip.  "So...Trent?"

"Trent," Xavier says the name with an annoyed huff and roll of his eyes.  "I found out about Lucas and told Blaine. At first Blaine didn't believe me.  I don't blame him, though. He was finally happy and didn't want anything to ruin that."

Kurt's heart aches for the young Blaine who just wanted happiness.

"When did he finally believe you?"

"He didn't.  He found some texts on Trent's phone."

"That's when he slept with his sister," Kurt states.

"He told you about that?"

Kurt nods his head.

Xavier chuckles.  "Yeah. After he found out about Trent, he kind of lost it.  It changed him."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"He had...rules, I guess you could say.  Actually, more like one rule. It was always a one time thing whoever he was with.  He avoided trying to get attached to someone. He told me he didn't want to run the risk of being hurt again the way he was before."

"I'm not surprised.  Trent did a number on him."  Xavier runs his fingers through his curls.  "But seeing him with you, I see the Blaine I knew before Trent.  But happier. I've never seen him this happy before."

Kurt smiles as warmth fills him.  "He makes me just as happy."

Xavier cocks his head and gives him a curious look.  Then he smiles. "You're in love with him."

Kurt's eyes go wide as his mouth drops open in surprise.  "How the hell do you know that?" At this point, he's beginning to wonder if there's a huge ass sign above his head that reads **In Love With Blaine Anderson** and points down to him.

"It's practically written all over your face."

If Xavier can see it, then he's sure Blaine can.

He drops his head in his hands and groans.

"Don't worry," Xavier says.  "He's in love with you, too."

Kurt whips his head up so fast he's surprised he didn't sprain his neck.  "How do you know?"

"Because I'm not blind.  I see the way he looks at you.  It's the same look my grandpa used to give my grandma.  It's the look I hope to receive one day."

Somehow having it confirmed to him, again, by someone that he isn't alone in his feelings, Kurt makes the choice right then and there to tell Blaine how he feels.

He turns and walks back inside after telling Xavier he'll see him later.  At the bar he knocks back a shot of tequila for courage. He goes looking for Blaine and spots him coming out of what has to be Xavier's bedroom with damp hair dressed in slacks and a loose sweater that probably cost more than his rent.  Before he can even go over to him, he sees Trent walk up and start talking to him. Anger and jealousy once again claw their ways inside him when he notices Trent touch Blaine's arm and lean in to whisper something into his ear. Unlike before, Blaine doesn't seem uncomfortable.  In fact, he looks to be happy and excited. He smiles at Trent and nods his head at whatever he told him. There's a smug, satisfied smile on Trent's face when Blaine walks away from him.

Before he does something crazy, like go over and break Trent's perfect nose, Kurt takes another shot to calm down.  He can only speculate as to what Trent told or asked Blaine. There's no need to get worried over something that might be nothing.  But he can't forget the way Trent looked proud and excited, like he got something he was after. Can't forget the way he licked his lips and stared at Blaine's ass, like a predator deciding what to do with its prey, as he walked away.  Can't ignore the doubt that scratches at his brain.

Could it be possible?  Could Blaine want Trent back?

_No._

He saw the way Blaine was with him earlier.  Saw the indifference and discontent. There's no way Blaine faked that.  No way his feelings could change that quick. He wouldn't go back with someone who hurt him so deeply.

_Would he?_

"Hey, beautiful."

Kurt turns to face Blaine.  With his damp hair and sweater that slightly hangs off one shoulder to expose smooth, tan skin, he looks good enough to eat.  Or at least ride until he came all over his chest and stomach.

"Hey."  He bites his tongue about asking what he talked to Trent about.  "You smell good."

"You look good."  Blaine pulls him close and kisses him, shoving his tongue in his mouth.

The way he kisses him, with all passion and fire, Kurt can't believe Blaine would ever want someone else.  Would kiss him this way if he had feelings for another person.

The kiss quickly becomes heated, and he finds himself grinding his hard cock against Blaine's thigh he has shoved between his legs.  Little whimpers and moans escape him as Blaine fucks his mouth with his tongue while pressing his thigh harder against him.

"Blaine..."  Kurt softly gasps as he buries his face in the curve of Blaine's neck.  He clutches at the sweater while practically humping Blaine's leg like a dog, not caring who can see them.

"You're so fucking sexy when you're like this," Blaine growls into his ear as he grabs him and turns to press him up against a wall.

Up against the wall, cock throbbing in the suddenly too tight confines of his jeans, drunk on need, Kurt stares at Blaine with eyes heavy with lust.  "Please..." He doesn't care if Blaine decided to fuck him right there with everyone watching, as long as he got relief.

"What do you want?"

In that moment Kurt wants everything.  Wants anything Blaine will give him.

"Anything," he breathes out.

He follows Blaine when he takes his hand and leads him to the room he walked out of only ten minutes before.

Xavier's bedroom is large and simply decorated with a huge king size bed, a dresser, and a bedside table.  But Kurt barely has time to really take it in before Blaine is pressing him up against a wall. Hands immediately begin to work open his jeans.

"Want to taste you," Blaine murmurs against his lips.

Kurt groans.  "Yes."

His cock springs free after Blaine shoves his jeans and underwear down.  Beads of precum already gathered at the tip.

Blaine drops to his knees.  He caresses his thighs while kissing and sucking at his balls before licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock before sucking the head between his lips.

Kurt moans and thrusts his hips to go deeper into Blaine's hot, wet mouth.  Hands on his hips force him back and hold him against the wall.

"Stay."  Blaine holds an arm across his hips and sits back on his calves.

Kurt watches him pull his phone out.  "What the fuck are you doing? Suck my dick."

Blaine looks up at him, pink, wet lips spreading into a sly grin. "I will.  Be patient."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Just checking the time."

"In the middle of sucking my dick?!"  Kurt says both confused and frustrated.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

A loud gasp is ripped from Kurt's mouth when Blaine suddenly sucks him down to the root.

"Fu-"  He grabs a handful of Blaine's hair and tugs as he begins to suck and swallow.  Hazel eyes look up at him through dark, thick eyelashes. They're foggy with lust and pleasure and delight.  The arm across his waist moves to his back and his cock gives a hard twitch in Blaine's mouth when he teases a finger at his hole.

Lost in the haze of pleasure from Blaine's mouth and finger tracing and barely pushing past his hole, it takes a few seconds for him to realize that the bedroom door has opened.  Kurt stares with his mouth slightly opened as Trent watches them. There's a rush of excitement and ownership that he feels as Trent stands there and takes in what has to be the last thing he wants to see.

"Love your mouth, Blaine."  He thrusts his hips forward, never taking his eyes off Trent.  "You're so fucking amazing."

Blaine moans.

"Gonna fuck this perfect mouth."

Blaine hums around his cock.

Kurt looks from Trent down to Blaine and stares at pink lips wrapped around his cock.  Watches as he plunges his cock in and out and forcefully fucks Blaine's mouth. Moans when Blaine pushes his finger deeper inside him.

"Never gonna give this up," he murmurs loud enough for Trent to hear, because he knows he still stands there and watches them.  But he stops caring and focuses on coming. On the way his body starts to go tense and pressure coils in his belly.

All it takes is Blaine pressing hard against his prostate and he's gone.  He bows his back off the wall and cries out as he comes down Blaine's throat.  Pulses in his mouth as he swallows down every drop he releases.

Blaine lets his now soft cock slip out of his mouth after he finishes coming.  He licks him clean. His lips are red and wet and swollen as he looks up at him with a satisfied smile on his face. Kurt yanks him up and crashes their mouths together, moaning at the taste of himself on Blaine's tongue.

"Is he gone?"

Kurt's eyes go wide.  "Wha-? How?"

Blaine smirks.  "I wanted him to see."  He nuzzles his nose against Kurt's ear and whispers, "I wanted him to know I'm yours."

It's then that Kurt puts together what Blaine was talking to Trent about earlier when he saw them.  That he was making sure Trent came and saw them together like this. A wave of happiness and relief flood him.  Now he knows for sure Blaine feels nothing for Trent. That he lead him on so he could see this.

He smiles and laughs into the kiss he gives Blaine.

"Come on.  It's almost midnight."

Back outside on the deck ten minutes later, pressed close to Blaine, Kurt doesn't look away from him as people begin to countdown around them.

"Five!  Four! Three!  Two! One! Happy New Year!"

As people cheer and fireworks explode in the sky, Kurt kisses Blaine.  The kiss is tender and sweet, and a promise of surviving the hectic upcoming year together.

"Let's get out of here," Blaine hotly whispers into his ear twenty or so minutes later after they watched the fireworks.

Kurt's stomach clenches at the want in his voice.  "Yes."

"We should say bye to Xavier before we leave."

They find him in the kitchen not so subtly flirting with Joseph, who doesn't look the least bit upset or disturbed by the fact.

"Hey, Xav, we're heading out," Blaine tells him.

"Already?  It's not even one."  A knowing smirk spreads across Xavier's face when he looks between the two of them.  "Never mind. I know why you two are leaving. You want a third?"

Kurt snorts at Xavier's brashness.

"You wish," Blaine replies.

"I do."

Kurt knows Xavier's reply and the wink he gives him is more to mess with Blaine than anything.

Blaine just chuckles in amusement and hugs Xavier.

Kurt pulls Xavier aside to talk to him. "You know that's Trent's fiancé, right?"

Xavier grins.  "I do. And if things go right, I'll have him writhing beneath me screaming my name in a few hours."

"What part of Trent's fiancé don't you understand?"

"The part where he cheated on my best friend.  I'm just thinking he should have a taste of his own medicine."

Although a part of him should tell Xavier that is the worst way to get back at Trent, he bites his tongue.  Because there's another part of himself, a large part, that wants Trent to suffer the way Blaine did.

Kurt grins.  "Have fun then."

"You too," Xavier replies with a smile.

Kurt hugs Xavier and leaves with Blaine, ready to continue the celebration back at his place alone.

A few hours later, reaching out for Blaine, Kurt opens his eyes to find the other side of the bed empty.  He sits up and sees Blaine standing at his floor to ceiling window. His lean, muscular, and naked, body on display makes his cock twitch and heat flood him.

He climbs out of bed.  He can feel where Blaine was only hours earlier with every step he takes.  Feels the lingering pleasure in his body, like the dying embers of fire.

He steps up behind Blaine.  Wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his shoulder.  "Come back to bed."

Blaine relaxes back against Kurt.  "I will."

"How long have you been up?"

"Haven't gone to sleep yet."

"Everything okay?"

Blaine turns to face him.  "Yeah. Just thinking."

Kurt drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders.  "About?"

"I'll tell you in second."

That leaves Kurt intrigued.  He arches an eyebrow in curiosity.  "How about you tell me now."

"I have to tell you something else first."

"Which is?"

Blaine brushes a kiss to Kurt's mouth before skimming his lips up to his ear.  In a soft voice, he whispers, "I love you."

Kurt is sure the biggest smile spreads across his face as his heart jumps in his chest.  He turns his head and takes Blaine's mouth in a kiss that is filled with the love and and respect and passion he feels for him.  "I love you, too," he murmurs against Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiles against his mouth and lifts him up.

Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist as he carries him back to bed.  He rocks his hips, moaning into Blaine's mouth as their cocks glide together, after Blaine lies on his back so he's straddling his waist.

"What do you want?"  He mouths at Blaine's jaw and neck while continuing to rock his hips.  Hands roam over his back and ass.

"W-Wha-?"

Kurt smiles at how unhinged he's making his boyfriend.

"Do you want me to suck your dick?  On my hands and knees? To ride you?  What do you want?" He breathes the last question against Blaine's lips.  Teases his tongue against the seam of them before dipping it inside for a taste.

"Kurt?"  Blaine exhales when he breaks the kiss.

"Hmm?"

Nothing prepared Kurt for what Blaine says next.

"I want you to fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?! Yeah I wanted to leave it on a part that left you excited for the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update. On top of personal family matters, and going to a couple of graduations, I got hit with writer's block. Luckily I went and reread one of my recent favorite books and it helped a ton. I was finally able to sit down and finish this chapter. I hope you love it, and that it was worth the long wait for it.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who is still here reading this story and leaving kudos and comments. I love and appreciate every single one of them. And I love and appreciate every single one of you readers.

_ "Oh, my God." _

_ It's the sound in his boyfriend's voice, that surprise and hint of lust, that has Kurt looking up from the notes he's writing to see what put that sound there.  He finds him staring wide-eyed at something behind him. "Wha-" The question dies on his tongue when he looks back. He rolls his eyes at who he sees, and is causing a current fuss with everyone else.  Causing almost every person in the café to turn their heads to see him as they whisper. "Oh." _

_ The last person who deserves to be fawned over is Blaine Anderson.  If what he's heard about him is anything to go by, the guy is an overhyped douchebag who's only popular because he can play a stupid sport.  Take that away and people would not care as much about him as they do now. _

_ Turned back around, he finds Nate practically drooling with his tongue hanging out like a dog eyeing a juicy steak. _

_ "Why are you acting like that?"  It's kind of pathetic to see his boyfriend acting like some love-sick teen because of some cocky asshole. _

_ Nate finally looks back to him.  Kurt can see the want in his eyes.  The hunger. "Because it's Blaine. He's a great quarterback." _

_ Kurt draws his eyebrows together in confusion.  "How would you know? You don't like football. You don't even watch it." _

_ A tinge of red stains Nate's cheeks from embarrassment at being called out.  "No," he says, "but I would watch it for him." _

_ Kurt rolls his eyes again and quietly mumbles under his breath how pathetic that is.  Thankfully Nate is too preoccupied with staring at Blaine to catch it. He goes back to taking notes. _

_ "Of course he's with someone." _

_ The disappointment is clear in Nate's voice.  If he wasn't so unsure of their relationship, it would hurt to hear that from his boyfriend.  But as it, with how he's been questioning everything lately, the only thing he feels is sad for Nate.  Having any kind of feelings for Blaine is a one-way ticket to heartache. _

_ Curious as to what idiot would put themselves in a path to get hurt by Blaine, he looks back to see Jayden Samuels from one of his classes all over him like an excited dog. _

_ "What the hell is Jayden thinking?" _

_ "That he probably wants to get laid." _

_ There's no way to ignore the bitterness in Nate's voice.  It's clear as day. Kurt looks back to him to say something, but stops himself.  How does he explain to his boyfriend the reason he no longer wants to sleep with him?  That he isn't attracted to him like he once was, and thinks this relationship has run it's course?  He doesn't know how without hurting Nate. Maybe it's a good thing summer is close. It'll give him the much needed time to think about their relationship and what he wants. _

_ "I get that.  But don't sleep with Blaine." _

_ "Why not?"  Nate asks, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward the slightest. _

_ "Because he'll kick him to the side of the curb once he gets what he wants. And from what I heard, Jayden gets attached real quickly."  If he had to guess, he would say Jayden is probably already planning the next date while Blaine is thinking of the next person he can fuck. _

_ "Then it's Jayden's fault for deciding to hook up with someone he knows doesn't do relationships.  Besides, if I was single I would sleep with him." _

_ That takes Kurt by surprise.  "Really? You would sleep with Blaine?" _

_ "If I was single, yes," Nate replies, reiterating if he wasn't in a relationship. _

_ Kurt doesn't care about that part.  It's the whole Nate wanting to sleep with someone like Blaine that he focuses on.  "Why would you want to fuck him?" _

_ "Because I hear he's amazing in bed.  And he's fucking hot as fuck," Nate answers like it's obvious, eyes gliding over to Blaine. _

_ At Nate's reply, Kurt looks back to get a look at Blaine again.  If he knew nothing about the guy, it's easy to see what plenty of other people see.  Blaine is gorgeous. He's the kind of good looking that would have straight guys questioning their sexuality if it meant a chance to be with him.  The kind of good looking that could wind him up on the cover of a magazine. Hell, if he wasn't such a cocky asshole, he could see himself being interested in him.  Could even see himself falling into bed with the guy. _

_ That thought has him wondering what Blaine would be like in bed.  Would he be as amazing as he's heard? Would he ma- _ **_No!  Never going to happen, so stop thinking about it._ ** _  Kurt mentally smacks himself for going there.  The last thing he needs to do is want Blaine in any kind of way. _

_ "Besides," Nate says, grabbing his attention again, "I wouldn't be fucking him.  It's well known Blaine only tops." _

_ "Yeah, I heard that."  It's kind of hard not to hear gossip and talk about Blaine around campus.  He's the biggest topic of discussion pretty much all the time. _

_ "The guy who finally gets to fuck him is one lucky bastard.  Too bad it won't be me." As Nate says that, Kurt watches his boyfriend eye another guy's ass. _

_ For the third time in twenty minutes Kurt rolls his eyes.  He shuts his textbook and gathers his things. "I'm going back to my room to finish studying.  I'll talk to you later." He stands and walks out of the building, not wanting to spend another second thinking about someone as inconsequential as Blaine Anderson. Someone he'll never want to fuck. _

"I want you to fuck me."

The past month the only time he heard those words come out of Blaine's mouth was in a dream.  Which this has to be. This has to be a dream. A wonderful dream. He never woke up and is currently imaging all this.  But the racing of Blaine's heart he feels against his chest, the barest of touches of fingers on his back, and the hard length of Blaine's cock pressing up against his are signs that this is no dream.  That in no way is he imaging any of this.

As he lies there, momentarily stunned into silence and stillness, the conversation he had with Nate almost a year ago comes rushing back to Kurt.  Along with that one, he recalls other conversations between guys he overheard. Remembers the hunger he heard in all their voices as they talked about Blaine and wanting to fuck him.  Remembers the desire to be the one to take what plenty of men wanted.

Where those men saw Blaine as a temporary, fun conquest to win to say they did, to him Blaine means so much more.  In this moment, Blaine is the most important person he's ever known, and he wants to take care of him in the way he deserves.  He doesn't want to rush this moment for his enjoyment and pleasure. Blaine deserves so much more than what they would have given him.

_ 'I want you to fuck me.' _

Never in a million years did he think Blaine Anderson would utter those words to him.  Not even six months ago would he have believed that. For a variety of reasons.

The words loudly echo in his head like the chimes of a bell.  They ring over and over, somehow getting louder and louder each time.

_ 'I want you to fuck me.' _

He never thought six words could sound sexy as sin when spoken.  But those six did. And coming from Blaine, spoken in that vulnerable but longing voice, made him even harder.  Which at this point, he did not think was possible.

His cock, nestled against Blaine's, and heavy balls both ache in a way they never have before.  They ache for any kind of relief. Relief that would come from burying himself inside Blaine and fucking him until they both came.

Just the thought that he is about to get what countless others before him wanted makes his heart race and fills him with a small sense of terror.

Kurt goes back to the other conversations he heard on campus or at work of guys who talked about how it's unfortunate that with the ass he has, Blaine doesn't let anyone fuck it.  And since being with him, he can understand where they were coming from. But he never said anything so as not to push Blaine into something he didn't want. Something he thought he didn't want.  And now that it's being given to him, it makes him nervous.

What if he fucks up?  What if he does something wrong and Blaine is totally turned off from bottoming again?  What if he's not good enough?

It's the last thought to give him the most worry.  It's stupid, he knows, to be so worried about pleasing Blaine to the extent he deserves.  But he can't help it. Blaine has pleased him beyond what he's ever known before. He wants to be able to return what he's been given.  He wants to be adequate and great enough after being given this opportunity.

Kurt lifts his head.  Hazel eyes that are always confident now stare up at him with a hint of fear and nerves. "Say that again?"  He needs to be one hundred percent positive he heard what he heard. That those words came from Blaine and he didn't imagine them.

The corner of Blaine's mouth turns up in a smile.  Amusement lights up his eyes. "I want you to fuck me."

"Yeah.  That's what I thought you said."

Kurt drops his head to Blaine's shoulder and lets out a deep breath.

_ What the fuck?! _

This is not what he imagined when he came to New York to be with Blaine.  Yeah there were times he thought about it. Who wouldn't? But it was just that: him imagining.  Now that the offer is on the table, he isn't sure what to do or think.

Never before has the thought of topping caused him so much stress and nerves.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt laughs, unable to believe Blaine was the one to ask that.

"What?"

"I should be asking you that since you just asked me to fuck you."  He rolls off Blaine and lies beside him. Although he has his worries, his cock doesn't seem to get the memo.  It's still hard as a rock and ready to be inside Blaine. 

Blaine turns to face him, resting on an elbow.  His forehead creased in worry. "Do you not want to?"

Kurt looks up at Blaine and laughs, again.  "Blaine, I've wanted to fuck you since we started sleeping together.  Do you not see my dick?" His eyes travel to his dick at the same time Blaine's do.

Blaine grins.  "I do see." He looks back to Kurt.  "What's the problem, then?"

"There's no problem.  I just thought you didn't bottom."

"I don't...I mean I didn't.  Not since..."

Kurt doesn't need him to finish that sentence to know who he's talking about.  "Oh."

"Yeah.  I haven't trusted someone enough to do that with them again."

A warmth spreads from Kurt's chest to know how much Blaine trust him.

"Is that the only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't have a terrible experience that turned you off from it?"

Blaine minutely shakes his head.  "No. I just didn't want to be vulnerable like that with someone I didn't care about.  But I care about you. And I want to do this with you."

"Are you sure?"   _ Please, be sure. _

"I haven't been this sure about something since you."

Kurt breathes a sigh of relief.  A huge smile spreads across his face.  "Okay."

Blaine grabs the bottle of lube from earlier and presses it into Kurt's hand.  "I trust you."

Kurt curls his fingers around the bottle, closes his eyes, and takes a quick, deep breath before kneeling in front of Blaine.

He takes his time working Blaine open.  Not to tease, but to be gentle and sure.  To be sure Blaine feels as comfortable as possible; feels as little pain as possible.  He wants to make sure the main thing he feels is cherished and loved.

Blaine writhing beneath him in desperation is the most stunning sight he has ever seen.  There's something in knowing he's the first person in years to see him like this that makes him feel special.  Unique. To know Blaine loves and trusts him enough to give himself over in this way fills him with a gratefulness he in no way takes for granted.

As he works his three fingers in and out of Blaine, Kurt leans over and sucks the head of his cock into his mouth.  Licks away the salty beads of precum at the tip. He plants his free hand on Blaine's stomach and feels the ripple of his muscles.

Blaine jerks his hips up and pushes further into Kurt's mouth when he rubs over his prostate.  "Fuck! I...That... _ Fuck! _  I'm...I'm..." he babbles, one hand going to Kurt's hair as the other grabs at his shoulder.

Kurt grins with pride at hearing Blaine sound so unraveled and unhinged.

The fingers in his hair gently massage and scratch and tug.  The sensation is comforting enough to make him never want to stop what he's doing.  He could stay there between Blaine's legs and spend the rest of his life pleasing him, and never be dissatisfied or disappointed.

Another brush of his fingers over Blaine's prostate has him crying out.

"More."

That one word makes Kurt's stomach twist with excitement.  He pulls off Blaine. A groan escapes him when Blaine lifts his knees and holds them.  His heart twists with love to know Blaine loves him so much to be vulnerable in this way with him.  To give his body in a way he hasn't in years.

If he didn't know it before, this would be the moment he knew Blaine is in love with him.

Condom rolled on, cock slicked with lube, he presses the head at Blaine's opening.  He waits a heartbeat. Stares into hazel eyes burning with a mixture of love and want and nerves.

Tenderly petting over the back of Blaine's thigh, it's with a slowness he forces himself to use that he begins to press in.  He minutely slips inside Blaine's body inch by inch. Rocks into him until he's sheathed inside the most phenomenal heat and tightness that has ever surrounded his dick.  He releases a low moan when his hips press to Blaine's ass.

Beneath him, Blaine bites his lower lip and breathes heavy through his nose.

"It's okay."  Kurt softly repeats those two words over and over to reassure Blaine and himself.

The feel of Blaine around him is almost overwhelming.  And if he's feeling that, he can only imagine what Blaine is currently going through at the moment.

Every instinct and bone in Kurt's body tells him to move.  To fuck Blaine to the kind of pleasure he's been giving him.  But he doesn't listen. He keeps his hips still until otherwise told.

"How are you feeling?"  He places both hands on the back of Blaine's thighs when he lets go.  The muscles beneath them slightly tense.

Blaine lets out a breath and answers.  "I, um...Full. Feels good." Love and trust fill his hazel eyes as he gazes up.  "I feel safe."

Kurt pets over the back of Blaine's thighs down to his ass.  "You are. With me."

Blaine minutely nods his head.  "I know." He rocks his hips, squeezing around Kurt.  "Move."

Kurt pushes Blaine's legs up higher until his knees touch his chest.  It's impossible for him to look away at the sight of Blaine's hole stretched around his cock when he does so.  At how he disappears inside the most wonderful, tight ass he's ever been buried inside of.

It was never his thing before.  To actually watch as he fucked someone.  It always felt too intimate an act for him when the men he was with never really meant anything to him beyond a certain point.  But as he kneels there and watches his cock plunge in and out of Blaine, he understands why men do this. Not only because is it hot as fuck, but because there's a certain level of pride and respect felt knowing another person trusts you enough to let you in their bodies.

"I could watch you take me all day."  The words don't come out dirty or crude.  Instead, he says them with awe and wonder.

The short laugh Blaine releases finally has him looking away and into eyes shining with amusement and desire.  The corner of his mouth crooking up in a smile at the sight. "What?"

"Nothing.  You just say that like it's the most amazing thing you've ever seen."

Kurt pushes Blaine's legs apart and leans over him.  His cock shifts and presses a little deeper inside that wonderful heat.  And based on Blaine's small shudder and quiet moan, he doesn't seem to mind it one bit.  "It definitely is one of them."

"Really?"  Blaine hooks his legs over Kurt's hips.  Feet resting on his ass. "What are some of the others?"

Kurt plants one forearm beside Blaine's head and skims his free hand down between their bodies to tease Blaine's cock.  Fingers circle the head before lazily jacking him. "Puppies. Kittens."

Blaine's chuckle is mixed with a moan.

Kurt leans in close to whisper against his mouth.  "These lips wrapped around my cock." The words brush over Blaine's lips.

Blaine doesn't hold back in the kiss he takes.  It's rough. Tongues thrust and glide together as bodies begin to move.  "Fuck me." He gently nips Kurt's lower lip.

Those words break the dam that was holding back Kurt's need.  He lets go and unleashes all the raw desire and want currently coursing through his system.

As he moves, he can tell that this is so much more than sex.  It goes beyond that. Goes beyond kisses and touches and bodies thrusting together for pleasure.  This is a connection on a much deeper level. A shared moment between two people who love each other.

The moment is only made better by the fact Blaine shows how much he loves and trust him by letting him take him in this way.

Hands clutch at his ass and roughly squeeze as he pounds into Blaine with a force and strength he never knew he had.  Any fear of complaint of being too rough doesn't come from Blaine as he takes the punishing but wonderful rhythm.

As much as he wanted to go slow, to really take his time to explore and feel Blaine, it turned out to be impossible to stick to that once he was buried inside him.  Every instinct screamed at him to take, and to take hard.

"Fuck!"  Blaine digs his fingers harder into Kurt's ass cheek on a particularly wonderful thrust of his hips.  "Feels so good."

"Yes."  Kurt grabs a handful of Blaine's hair and yanks his head back.  He scrapes his teeth down his neck as he thrusts inside him.

Blaine moans and grabs at Kurt's shoulders.  "Harder." His voice comes out breathy and needy.

Kurt gently bites at the slope of Blaine's neck.  "Love your ass. So fucking tight." He takes Blaine's mouth in a bruising kiss.  "Want to fuck you forever," he murmurs against his lips.

"Yes," Blaine softly groans.

Kurt holds onto Blaine and turns so he's on his back.  "Ride me," he says as one hand goes to Blaine's thigh and the other grips his hip.

If watching Blaine take his cock was a sight, watching him astride his lap working his hips is something else entirely.  Everything about Blaine in that moment is stunning. It's the combination of the way he has his head thrown back in pleasure as a thin sheen of sweat covers his body.  The way the muscles of his stomach and thighs ripple with his movement. How his cock bounces and leaks. How he grinds down every time he drops his hips.

Kurt pets over Blaine's ass after he leans over him.  Touches a finger where he is stretched open around him.

Blaine shudders.

Kurt kisses him, thrusts up into his body.  He rolls them back over. Up on his knees, Blaine's legs draped over his shoulders, he clutches at his thighs and fucks him, making sure to nail his prostate on every thrust forward.

"Touch yourself."

Blaine begins to stroke himself.  "Fuck fuck fu-"

Kurt's cock gives a hard twitch in Blaine's ass as he watches him bow his back off the bed and come all over his chest and stomach.  That combined with the sensation of Blaine clenching around his cock pushes him over the edge. He lets out a loud moan as he empties into the condom, shaking and not wanting his pleasure to end.

Collapsed on top of Blaine afterwards, both of them lie there as their breathing returns to normal.

As much as he wants to stay there buried inside Blaine, to stay in the moment forever, he knows it's best if they clean up.

"I'll be back in a second."  Kurt climbs out of bed and goes to the bathroom just down the hall.

After removing the condom and tossing it in the trash, there's a moment where he feels smug at being the one to get what many wanted as he stares at the used condom.  Yes, there's a part of him that is appreciative and knows how lucky he is. But there's also the part that is proud and conceited.

Once he's done cleaning himself, he goes back to the bedroom.  The sight of Blaine sprawled out on his bed looking pleased and satisfied puts a smile on Kurt’s face and a warmth in his chest.  He likes knowing he pleased Blaine in the way he deserved.

"What's that look?"  Blaine asks as he wipes at his stomach.

"What look?"  Kurt feigns cluelessness.  He knows what look Blaine is referring to.  Knows he's grinning like the cat that got the cream.

Blaine snorts.  "Like you don't know. You seem a little too proud of yourself."

Kurt drops the towel over the side of the bed and lies down close to Blaine.  "I am." He gets serious with his next words. "But I'm also grateful and thankful, Blaine.  Don't think what you just gave me didn't mean anything to me. Because it did."

"I know, beautiful.  And I didn't mean anything by what I said."

"I know.  But it is true.  I am proud."

"Why?"

"Because I got what I've heard many guys talk about around campus.  I got to fuck the unfuckable Blaine Anderson."

"No one says that about me."

"Not to your face.  But I've heard people say it."

"Really?"

Kurt nods his head.

Blaine huffs.  "I can't believe people say that."  A grin spreads across his face as he realizes something.  "Guess they can't now."

"Only if you're willing to announce to the student population you let me fuck you," Kurt points out with a laugh.

"True."

"We don't have to tell anyone," Kurt says in a serious voice.  "It's no one's business but our own."

"I know, beautiful.  But I don't care if you do.  I want people to know how much you mean to me.  That I care enough about you to give you a part of myself that they never got."

In some strange way, Kurt finds that sweet.  The words pull at his heart as if Blaine just said he loves him.  And in a certain way he just did.

He snuggles closer to Blaine.  "Did you miss it? Bottoming?"

Blaine thinks for a second.  "Some time. There were nights I wanted to give up control and just get fucked.  But I could never put that kind of trust in someone I barely knew. I will say, I forgot how amazing having my prostate played with was.  Thank you for that."

Kurt giggles.  "I'll finger you more often from now on."  He absentmindedly circles a finger around one of Blaine's nipples.  "Want to hear something funny?"

"What?"

"My ex was one of those guys."

"What guys?"

"One of the ones that wanted to be the one to fuck you," Kurt replies.  "He said as much when we saw you last year."

"When was this?"

"Last April or May.  I can't remember."

"So, before he cheated on you?"

"Yeah."

"We're you pissed?"

"No.  Because by then I knew our relationship was over.  I just didn't know how to tell him. I used that summer to go over and really think about what I wanted with him.  If maybe there was a chance to save our relationship. But everything I felt led me to it being over."

Blaine turns to his side to face Kurt.  "So when you found him cheating on you...?"

"It felt like a relief," Kurt says.  "It gave me the out I needed without feeling like the asshole for breaking his heart.  Don't get me wrong, it still felt like shit to get cheated on. But..."

"You welcomed it."

"In some fucked up way, yes.  Does that make me crazy?"

"No.  Does it make me an asshole to say I'm glad it happened?"

Kurt furrows his brows in confusion. "Why would you be glad about that?"

A warm, happy smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "Because it brought me you."

"Such a sap," Kurt teases before kissing Blaine.

He yawns and turns around.  With Blaine pressed up behind him holding him close, he falls back asleep happier than he's ever known.

* * *

 

The grip Blaine has on his hip is nothing compared to the grip he has around his cock.

On their sides, pressed to Blaine's back, Kurt slowly rocks in and out of him while kissing and mouthing at the back of his neck.

"You feel so good."  He punctuates his words with a sharp thrust of his hips forward.

Blaine digs his fingers into Kurt's hip and lets out a moan.

After only a few hours of sleep, Kurt was in no way upset when he woke up to Blaine going down on him.  The sleep that his body wanted was instantly forgotten in favor of the orgasm Blaine was working him up to.  Before he could get there, though, the heat of Blaine's mouth was gone and he was lying on his side asking to be fucked.  There was no way he was turning that offer down after discovering how amazing it felt to take Blaine.

"Don't stop," Blaine breathes out.  He turns his head to let Kurt kiss him.

"Never."  Kurt is sure nothing could stop him from fucking Blaine at the moment.  He loves it. Loves every aspect of it. It's almost like he's a fiend. One taste and he can't get enough.  Probably never will get enough.

Turning so Blaine is beneath him, Kurt pushes up to his knees as Blaine goes to his hands and knees.  The new position has him sinking into that wonderful heat further.

"Fuck!"  Blaine softly groans, dropping his head.

Fuck is right.  Kurt bites back a moan as he grabs Blaine's hips and starts to move again.

There's nothing gentle or sweet about what he does to Blaine.  It's all primal and needy. He takes Blaine like an animal in heat whose only goal is to mate.

He slides one hand up Blaine's back and tightly grips his shoulder.  Fucks him hard and fast.

"I-I...I'm gonna come!"

Kurt slides his hand around to wrap around Blaine's cock.  He starts to stroke him. "Come for me."

Blaine cries out as he spills over Kurt's fist and onto the bed.  Kurt's name falls from his lips full of passion and pleasure.

Kurt pulls out of Blaine and rips the condom off.  "Turn over," he tells him. He leans over Blaine after he does and braces himself with one hand as he uses the other to start to stroking his cock.

"Yes!"  Blaine softly hisses as he lies there and watches Kurt.

It's something he's never done before.  To intentionally come on someone this way.  But he has to do this. Has to mark Blaine in this way. To make him his.  It's the same possessiveness that Blaine has for him.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine breathily murmurs, sounding like he needs this as much as Kurt does.  "Come all over me."

That does it for Kurt.  He throws his head back and cries out as he shoots all over Blaine.  When he finishes and looks at what he did, the mess he sees of Blaine's stomach, chest, neck, and chin has heat twisting in his belly and pride filling his chest.  Blaine looks beautiful to him that moment covered in his cum. He almost feels like an artist taking in a piece of work they're most proud of.

If he could, he would take a picture to remember this moment for years to come.

Kurt leans down and bites one of Blaine's nipples, licking away the drops of cum there.  "Mine," he quietly growls against his heated skin before dropping on the bed next to him.

Blaine chuckles.

From the corner of his eyes, he watches Blaine swipe two fingers through the mess on his stomach before sucking them into his mouth.  The groan he releases catches Blaine's attention.

Blaine grins.  "What?"

"It's too soon for my cock to try and get hard."

Blaine glances down at Kurt's spent cock.  "I'll give you five minutes," he jokes.

Kurt snorts.

"Man, I forgot how amazing that was."

"Amazing, huh?"  Kurt proudly grins.

Blaine laughs.  "Yeah, amazing. In fact," he straddles Kurt, "if memory serves correct, better than I remember it."

Kurt preens at the words.  "You're welcome."

"So cocky," Blaine jokes.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me."

Blaine gently bites Kurt's earlobe before releasing it.  "I would love to rub off on you some more."

"How did I ever fall in love with you?" he rhetorically asks with a laugh.

"How could you not?  I'm pretty phenomenal."

Kurt makes a show of rolling his eyes.  "I think the orgasms were just clouding my judgement."

"Does that mean I should keep you on a high so you don't realize I'm nothing but that cocky asshole you thought I was?"

"I mean, it's not the worst form of torture I can imagine."

Blaine smiles.  "I love you."

Kurt's heart leaps at the words and the conviction to them.  He isn’t sure how long that will be his reaction, but he hopes it never ends.  "I love you, too."

"We should shower."

In the kitchen after their shower making an easy lunch of sandwiches and fruit, Kurt smiles when Blaine walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Hi, beautiful."

Kurt relaxes back against Blaine.  "Hi."

"You need any help?"

"No.  I'm finished.”  He turns to face Blaine.  “How are you doing?”

“You mean how’s my ass feeling?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s sore.  But that’s to be expected.  Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Too sore not to be fucked again later?”  Kurt drapes his arms over Blaine’s shoulders.

“Never too sore for that.”  Blaine playfully nudges his nose against Kurt’s before claiming his mouth in a tender kiss.

Kurt sighs against Blaine’s mouth.  “You hungry?"

"Starved."

Kurt isn't surprised by that.  Not only did they miss breakfast, but they did work up quite the appetite.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asks after lunch.

"I want to take you somewhere," Blaine replies.

"Okay."

A couple of hours later, Kurt sits in Blaine's car while he waits for him to return from the store he went into.  He still has no clue where Blaine is taking him. He would ask but doesn't want to ruin whatever plan Blaine has.

When Blaine returns, he's confused when he climbs back into the car holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Hold on to these for me."

He takes the flowers when Blaine hands them over.

It's not until they pull into a cemetery half an hour later does everything make sense.

"Blaine."  He looks to Blaine, who wears a small smile.

"I want you to meet them."

Kurt takes Blaine's hand that he rests on the center console.  "I would love to."

Snow crunches under his shoes as he follows Blaine.  And when he finally comes to a stop in front of a headstone, he sees the names of Blaine's mom and little sister.

"I've never brought anyone here," Blaine admits.  "It's just me. I don't even think my dad visits."  He clears off the snow from the top of the headstone and steps back.

Kurt takes his hand in his and laces their fingers together.  There's so much he wants to say, but doesn't. He lets Blaine say what he needs to.

"Hi, Mom, it's me.  I know it's been awhile.  I'm sorry about that. I've been busy with school and football," Blaine looks to Kurt and smiles, "and falling in love with the most amazing person I've ever met."

Kurt's heart jumps in his chest.  He rests his head on Blaine's shoulder as he continues.

"His name is Kurt.  You would love him, Mom.  He makes me so happy. Remember when you told me that love was the most amazing thing ever given to humans?  That it should be cherished and not taken for granted? I didn't understand what you meant. I do now." Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand.  "I don't take for granted what I feel for him. I know how lucky I am to have found something like this." Kurt lifts his head and smiles at Blaine when he looks to him.  "I cherish what was given to me."

Kurt gives Blaine some time alone after that.  He stands a few feet away and watches Blaine as he crouches down and continues to talk.

This is a side of Blaine he never would have considered existed back when he saw him as only the cocky asshole.  Saw him as just some dumb jock who could throw a football. And he can understand why Blaine would hide this from everyone.  Would keep this part of himself locked away from prying hands. This is something that is personal, and goes beyond a game. This is a part of himself that deserves to respected and not have gossiped and written about.

As he stands there and sees a side of Blaine he has never let anyone else see, Kurt feels his love for him grow.  Feels Blaine's trust for him that takes roots that grow deep.

When Blaine joins him, when he sees the pain and longing in his eyes, he pulls him in for a tight hug that silently conveys his love for him, and says he's there for him no matter what.

"Thank you for taking me," Kurt says an hour later as they ride elevator back up to Blaine's place.

Blaine smiles.  "Thank you for being there."

* * *

 

The next morning, Kurt quietly climbs out of bed and dresses, pulling on his underwear and one of Blaine's shirts.  He stares at a peaceful sleeping Blaine after, thinks about how the night before he begged to be fucked harder. How his voice held traces of hurt and sadness with every word he uttered.

The memory of that makes Kurt's heart ache all over again for the man he loves.  He knows why Blaine was like that. Why it felt like he needed to feel something beyond the hurt he was experiencing.  He thinks back to the call he had with his dad before the sex. Thinks of the way his jaw tensed as his eyes filled with anger and sadness.

As he held Blaine close after they came, occasionally wiping away a tear from his face that escaped every once in a while, he whispered words of love and support to him.  He felt him slowly physically relax. Felt the Blaine who is carefree and happy return. He held him until he fell asleep.

In the kitchen, Kurt prepares a coffee press as a kettle of water comes to a boil.  He grabs everything he'll need from the fridge to make his world famous blueberry pancakes.

After the night Blaine had, he deserves something to cheer him up.

Cup of coffee prepared, he goes about cooking the pancakes.  He's on the sixth one when an unfamiliar voice catches him off guard.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to not leave you waiting too long for the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about making you all wait so long for an update to this story. I know I could go on some spiel with all kinds of excuses. But the truth is that I just wasn't in the mood to write for awhile. When I did try and force myself to work on this, I didn't like what I wrote. Finally, I got in the mood and sat down and finished this chapter. I hope the long wait was worth it. Enjoy this chapter, which I'm sure is the longest of the story so far.

"Who are you?"

A prickle of fear races along Kurt's spine at the unfamiliar voice.  A voice that is cold and hard. A chill overcomes him as goosebumps raise over his skin.  His heart stops for a beat before racing like a hummingbird in his chest. Every last defense he has goes up in an instant like a barrier.

Once the shock of hearing that voice wears off, it only takes a second for Kurt to figure out who now stands behind him.  There's no need for guessing games. It would be pointless.

He's about to meet Charles Anderson.

When he thought about meeting Blaine's father, the select few times he let himself imagine it, this is not what he pictured.  He imagined it happening where he wasn't dressed in just underwear and a loose shirt. And he definitely didn't imagine himself still looking unkempt from sex and sleep.

This is the worst first impression he could make.  Or at least close to it.

But between one breath and the next, Kurt realizes it doesn't matter. He realizes he could be wearing a two thousand dollar three piece suit and it wouldn't make a difference to the man behind him.  Charles Anderson probably made his mind up about him the second he saw him. Probably already hates him simply because he's the guy sleeping with his son.

It's with that realization that he decides not to put any worry into his appearance.

Heart finally slowing to a steady, normal rhythm, but fear still coursing through him, Kurt turns off the stove and turns to face the man he is in no way ready to meet.  In fact, even if he was given a warning ahead of time and was able to prepare, it wouldn't be enough. Meeting Charles Anderson feels like something he would need years to prepare himself for.

It startles him just how much the man before him resembles the man he loves.  Yeah, he knew Blaine looked like his father. He saw pictures of the older gentlemen.  But in person the resemblance is uncanny. It's almost scary. The dark hair, nose, and full mouth all remind him of Blaine.  But for the similarities, there are differences. Where Blaine's eyes are a soft hazel that hold warmth and happiness, the ones currently looking at him are dark brown that are cold and hard.  Short dark hair that is straight and neatly trimmed and styled, unlike Blaine's dark curls that he barely tames with his fingers from time to time, show Mr. Anderson's age with the grays coming through at the temples.  Lips that are just like Blaine's are pressed together in a hard line.

Standing there taking in Mr. Anderson, it's almost like seeing what Blaine will look like in thirty years.

"Do you speak?"  There's impatience in Mr. Anderson's voice.  He looks at Kurt like an unexpected problem he quickly wants to fix and be rid of.

"I...Yes."  Kurt clears his throat, hiding his annoyance.  "Yes, I speak. I'm Kurt." He tugs at the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it down to cover more of himself.  Under the hard gaze of Mr. Anderson, he feels uncomfortable.

“Tell me, Kurt,” Mr. Anderson takes a step further into his kitchen, the fingers of one hand deftly resting on the marble countertop, “what are you doing in my place?”  The hand on the countertop presses down and fingers spread, as if to show ownership.

The power and control Mr. Anderson exudes as he stands there is intimidating.  It’s a look that has brought many people fear, and does the same for Kurt. Not only does he feel small and unimportant, but he feels as if he’s about to be beat in a game he didn’t know he was going to play and wasn’t able to prepare for.  Every instinct he has is telling him to run. To find safety and comfort far away from the threat. But he fights all those instincts. Stays to show Mr. Anderson that he won’t scare him away like a gazelle afraid of the big, bad lion. That he is strong enough to face him, even if that means losing.

“Um…”  Kurt clears his throat, fighting away the slight tremble to his voice.  Even though scared, he won’t give Mr. Anderson the pleasure of showing any ounce of that fear.  Hands dropped from his shirt, and chin jutted out a bit, standing tall, he speaks in a steady and calm voice.  “Your son invited me.”

“My son.”  Mr. Anderson says the word son with a small, mirthless laugh.  “And where would my son be at the moment?”

“He’s asleep in his room.”  When he thinks of what Blaine will be waking up to, Kurt gets angry.  He doesn’t want Blaine to go through the pain of seeing his father. Of having to deal with him.  Not after the talk he had with him the night before. A talk that he has yet to get over.

Mr. Anderson lifts his left wrist and checks the time on his watch.  Kurt looks to the clock on the stove and sees it’s twelve minutes past nine.  The noise Mr. Anderson releases, a soft huff of disappointment, redraws his attention.  He looks back in time to see him minutely shakes his head as he drops his arm. That surprises Kurt.  He finds himself wondering if Mr. Anderson is upset that Blaine is still sleeping. And if that is the case, why would he be?  After everything that Blaine has had to deal with, from school to football to Trent and his dad, he deserves to sleep in. It’s almost expected of students on vacation.

“That kid,” Mr. Anderson mutters, frustration and annoyance showing in the way he knits his eyebrows together in a way that makes Kurt think of Blaine.  “Lazy.”

Kurt bites his tongue from saying something snide or rude.

“What are you doing up while my son sleeps?”

“I’m making breakfast,” Kurt replies in a _Isn’t that be obvious_ voice as he gestures to the stack of pancakes and bowl of batter waiting to be cooked behind him.

The corner of Mr. Anderson’s mouth turns up.  In anyone else it would seem like a kind, genuine smile.  But with Mr. Anderson, Kurt already knows better. He’s smart enough to recognize the coldness of the gesture.  Sees it in his eyes that remain hard.

“That smells delicious.”

Kurt isn’t sure how to take the compliment.  So he just replies with a simple thank you.

“Do you mind if I serve myself?”

“Um…”  Caught a bit off guard by the request, Kurt silently nods his head in reply.  As he watches Mr. Anderson remove his coat, roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt, and serve himself, he tries to understand what is happening.  It all seems too sketchy and wrong. It feels as if he’s slowly being set up for a big takedown.

As he stands there and watches Mr. Anderson take a seat at the nearby table, dabbing butter on his pancakes before drowning them in maple syrup, Kurt debates with how to politely excuse himself.  “Um…” He takes a few steps back. “I’m gonna go…” He hooks his thumb behind him in the direction of Blaine’s room before turning to walk away.

“Don’t.  Sit.”

He stops after a step and turns to make sure he heard right.  When he does, Mr. Anderson points the butterknife he holds to the empty chair across from him.  “Why?” he questions.

Mr. Anderson eats the piece of pancake on his fork before answering.  “Because we need to talk.”

_Talk._  Kurt is baffled by that.  Not only does he not want to talk to this guy, he has nothing to say to him.

At least nothing nice.

“I have nothing I want to talk to you about,” he says, not trying to sound rude.

“That’s okay.”  A cold smile, one more fitting of Mr. Anderson, spreads across his face.  “I have things I want to talk to you about. So sit.”

Reluctant and cautious, Kurt walks over.  It’s as he walks, steps slow and hesitant, with those hard, brown eyes on him, more than once sweeping over and fully taking him in, that he wishes he was wearing a pair of jeans or sweats.  That he didn’t feel so naked and exposed. But as he takes a seat, he has a feeling being completely covered wouldn’t help in the least.

Dark brown eyes taking him in make him feel like a specimen under a microscope being studied for flaws.  He forces himself to not let it affect him. To breathe even and steady to calm his rapidly increasing nerves.

“These are very delicious,” Mr. Anderson says as he looks down and cuts into his stack of pancakes.  “I don’t think that kitchen has been used in some time to make anything as good as these.”

“Thank you.”  Kurt takes the compliment with a grain of salt.

The next few minutes are spent with them sat in relative silence.  The only sounds made are that of the knife dragging across the plate and Mr. Anderson eating.  It all makes Kurt even further uncomfortable, and that much more eager to get away.

“So,” Mr. Anderson sets his knife and fork down on the sides of the plate several minutes later and sits up straighter in his seat, “how long have you been sleeping with my son?”

Although the question is invasive and extremely intrusive, it’s one that doesn’t surprise Kurt all that much coming from the man across from him.  This is a man known for asking the most inappropriate of questions when in court. That doesn’t stop his anger, though, at being asked such a personal, and private, question.

“That is none of your business,” Kurt snarls at him.  “Nothing about our relationship should be.”

Mr. Anderson’s eyes further harden with anger.  “Oh, but it is. Because you see, Blaine is my son,” he touches a hand to his chest before pointing to Kurt and continuing, “and you are nothing but a distraction for him.”

Kurt lets out a short, humorless laugh.  “I’m a distraction for Blaine?”

It’s the most ridiculous thing he’s heard in quite some time.

“Yes!”  Mr. Anderson bangs a fist on the table, causing the plate and cutlery to rattle.  One falling to the floor with a clatter.

Kurt leans over the table the slightest, not at all afraid.  “Maybe you should point that finger at yourself, because the only distraction for Blaine in this room is you.”

“Me?”  Mr. Anderson says with disbelief, and a raise of an eyebrow.

“Yes.  He tries so hard to please you because you expect nothing but the best from him.  What do you think that does to him to constantly worry about being the best to appease you?”

“It teaches him to fight.  Which he needs to learn. When he becomes a lawyer, it’ll come in handy.”

“If,” Kurt corrects.

“There’s no if.  Football, like you, are a minor and temporary distraction until he goes to law school.  He does these things to spite me.”

“No, he doesn’t.  He plays football because it makes him happy,” Kurt says.  “Just like I do.”

Mr. Anderson snorts and shakes his head.  It’s the kind of reaction Kurt expected from him.  “Perhaps.” He rests his elbows on the arms and sits back in his chair, steepling his fingers together.  A smirk spreading across his face. “But I know my son. To him, you’re just another person with a pretty face he enjoys screwing for now.  He’ll get bored with you just like he does everything else.”

Kurt lets the remark slide off his shoulders.  All it is is Mr. Anderson’s attempt to get to him; to make him question and second guess his relationship with Blaine.  Which he has no need to do. Because he knows Blaine, and he knows what he feels for him.

“You think that scares me?  Because it doesn’t,” he replies.  “Blaine loves me. He’s told me.” The enjoyment he gets out of the surprise that registers on Mr. Anderson’s face is immense.  It’s definitely something he didn’t expect to hear. “So, I don’t think I need to worry about him getting bored with me, as you said.  Nice try, though.”

One of Mr. Anderson’s eyes twitches.

“Listen,” Kurt sighs, not wanting this to turn into a fight.  “I’m not going anywhere. So accept that your son is happy with me, and that I’ll be in his life for the foreseeable future.”

“Just like I should accept that he’s happy playing football?”

“Yes.  What’s so hard about that?”

“Because it’s not what I want for him,” Mr. Anderson admits.  “I want what’s best for him.”

“So him being a lawyer and unhappy is what’s best for him?”

“Yes.”

“And I’m not what’s best for him?”

“No.”

The deep breath Kut pulls in is to stop himself from saying something he would regret.  He slowly lets it out and speaks. “You can’t control him. Blaine is his own person. He’ll do what is best for him.  And I’ll be there to tell him that he can do what makes him happy. That he doesn’t have to live under your thumb any longer.”

Instead of replying, Mr. Anderson remains quiet.

Kurt considers it a small victory.

A very small victory.

The next few minutes that follow are filled with a tense silence.  Kurt isn’t sure if that is a good thing or a bad one. On the one hand it could mean he’s proven his point to Mr. Anderson.  But on the other, it could mean Mr. Anderson is thinking of another way to get rid of him. And with the next question Mr. Anderson asks, one he never expected, he knows which one it was.

“How much?”

Kurt furrows his brows together in confusion at the question.  “How much, what?” A part of him hopes Mr. Anderson doesn’t mean what he thinks he means by asking that.  

“How much for you to go away and never speak to my son again?”  Mr. Anderson clarifies, seemingly annoyed he has to do so.

In all his life, Kurt never believed he would ever be propositioned in such a way.  In fact, he thought crazy things like this only happened in movies and books. Things like this didn’t happen in real life.  People didn’t offer another person money to stay away from someone. It’s ridiculous, and nowhere near normal or sane.

He’s proud of himself for remaining in his seat and not launching himself across the table at Mr. Anderson right that second and showing him what he thinks of his offer.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes.  I want you out of my son’s life.  And I’m willing to pay whatever it takes to get that.”  Mr. Anderson grins. “It’s a very generous offer. And I can be an extremely generous man.  If you know what I mean.”

Kurt does know what he means.  But when he looks at Mr. Anderson, he doesn’t see generosity.  He sees a selfish man only out for himself. Sees a man who puts himself first and doesn’t think about anyone else.  Not even his son.

Anger sparks and flows through him like lava.  It’s anger that has nothing to do with Mr. Anderson thinking he could be bought.  But with him acting like he cares for Blaine. Acting like he’s doing the right thing.  When he’s not. When he never has. Not when he’s left Blaine alone on holidays. Not when he hasn’t accepted him for who he truly is, and has yet to try to.  Not when he is continuing to push him to be something and someone he clearly is not, and never wants to be.

It’s that anger that comes through with his next question.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

So far, they had been acting somewhat civilized.  Had kept this conversation on peaceful terms. But civilized and peaceful went flying out the window the moment Mr. Anderson dared to ask him that question.

Thick eyebrows furrow together in disbelief and indignation.  “Excuse me?” Mr. Anderson’s voice comes out softly crossed.

"I said:  Who the fuck do you think you are?"  Kurt enunciates each word like he's speaking to a five year old that doesn't understand.  His glare never wavering from the one Mr. Anderson aims at him. “And why the fuck do you care?”

Mr. Anderson seems a bit taken aback by his behavior, as if it's the first time someone has spoken back to him.  His mouth is slightly opened, and as his eyes have widened the slightest in surprise. It's a look that seems out of place on a man like him.  But he quickly schools his features back to one of hard anger. "How dare you speak to me like that,” he harshly hurls in reply.

"How dare you pretend to care about your son."

It’s complicated stupid of him to go up against a man that could ruin his life in a matter of hours.  But he’s not going to back down. He’s had enough. Had enough of the judgement and disgust thrown his way.  Has had enough of this man thinking he can do whatever he wants to people just because he has money. No more.  He won’t be another innocent person destroyed.

Mr. Anderson's nostrils flare.  "I do care."

"Bullshit."  Kurt spits the word out with venom.  "That's why Blaine spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with me when he was alone?  Because you care so much?" He lets out a forced, small laugh. "I've seen more care and compassion shown by lions."

Dark brown eyes glare at him.  And when Mr. Anderson speaks, it's with a voice that would scare anyone else.  "You think you know me? You think you know what I feel for my son? You screw him a few times and suddenly you're an expert about me and my family?  You don't know shit!"

Kurt doesn't back down or get scared at Mr. Anderson's outburst.  He holds his ground like a fighter ready to defend themselves from an oncoming attack.  "You're right, I don't know you. I can't pretend to even begin to understand who you are, or why you do what you do.  Or act how you act. But I do know what you feel for your son. And it's nothing close to love. I know as much from what Blaine has told me about you, and the way you are towards him.  He's not your son to you. He's just the next person you have lined up to work at your big, prestigious law firm." He goes straight for the truth. No more dancing around it. "If you ask me, I think that's the only thing you truly care for.  Everything else is a nuisance to you. And because of that, you're going to lose the only family you have left. Now, if you'll excuse me," Kurt pushes his chair back and stands, "I think we're done here." He barely makes it a few steps before Mr. Anderson stops him.

"Two million dollars," he says, voice high and hopeful.

For the first time since they started speaking, Kurt hears the sliver of doubt and worry in that voice.  It's then he knows that Mr. Anderson is afraid he could lose the fight for his son.

Which he will.

Although money has been the biggest of his worries since he got accepted to college, and helping out his dad as much as he can, nothing could make him even consider the offer Mr. Anderson just gave him.  Yeah that kind of cash could solve all his monetary problems he has. But it would only come at the cost of something that is invaluable.

With a confidence he didn't have before, he turns to Mr. Anderson, who now stands a few feet away staring him down, as if that will get him the answer he seeks.  "No," he answers harshly, and in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Three."

"No."

"How much, then?"  There's a franticness to Mr. Anderson that wasn't there a moment before.  Almost like a person who can't swim in water desperate for anything to hold onto.

"How much for me to stay away from your son?"  His thoughts go to Blaine, ad how heartbroken he'll be when he tells him about this.

"Yes."

Kurt takes a step forward.  Returns the hard look aimed at him.  "How could you ever call yourself a father."  He shakes his head, both in disappointment and disgust.  "A piece of shit is what you are. You could offer me every fucking last cent that you have and I wouldn't even consider taking it," he bites back.  "Blaine is not worth losing."

"You'll regret this," Mr. Anderson threatens.

“Regret.  The only thing I will regret is not being able to punch you in your smug fucking face.”

No matter what Mr. Anderson does, or attempts to do, won’t matter one bit to him.  As long as he has Blaine by his side, he’ll be okay. Because anything that is destroyed is something he can always go back and fix.  But losing Blaine for good is something he wouldn't be able to make right no matter how hard he tried.

Kurt stands his ground and acts strong when Mr. Anderson takes a step forward.  "If that's all you got, then I'm going to go check on my boyfriend. He's tired after the long night we had.  If you know what I mean." He smirks, not missing the way Mr. Anderson's right eye twitches and his mouth curls in disgust.

His eyes go wide when he notices the right hand Mr. Anderson raises.  Fear has his heart racing as he takes a step back. He shuts his eyes and steadies himself for the strike about to land.

He knows he could run.  Could go to Blaine for protection before Mr. Anderson has a chance to do anything.  But he won’t. He won’t give Mr. Anderson the satisfaction of his weakness. He’ll stand strong and take the hit, and then smile through the pain.

"You touch him and I will fucking destroy you,” a hard and venomous says.

_It can’t be._

When Kurt opens his eyes to Blaine standing in front of him holding his father's arm, it's difficult for him to connect the voice he just heard to the person in front of him.  It didn't sound like the Blaine he knows and has come to love. If he wasn't standing right in front of him, he would think it was someone else that spoke.

Mr. Anderson's features lose some of their anger as he pulls his arm away and takes a step back.  "I want to speak with you." Eyes dart to Kurt before returning to Blaine. "Alone. I'll be in my office waiting."

It's only when Blaine reaches back and wraps an arm back around him, protecting and shielding him from his father, does relief flood Kurt.  He lets go of the breath he was holding.

Blaine waits until his father is gone to face Kurt.  "Are you okay?"

That voice, that voice that is soft and carries concern and love, is one he knows.  It’s the one that is Blaine.

Hands gently cradle his face.  Soft hazel eyes that hold worry and love gaze at him.  He minutely nods his head. "Yeah.” He breathes. “Yeah, I’m fine.  Just a little shaken up."

Arms encircle his waist and pull him close.  He wraps his arms around Blaine's back, one hand reaching up and grabbing his strong shoulder.  He buries his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and breathes in his familiar scent. That smell combined with Blaine's arms around him instantly settles him down.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispers to him.  "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it’s not your fault.  It’s okay. I’m okay."

Blaine pulls back and takes Kurt's face back in his hands.  "He didn't touch you, did he?"

The worry and fear in Blaine's eyes squeezes at Kurt's heart for many reasons.

"No," he softly replies and shakes his head.  "No, he didn't touch me."

Blaine breathes a sigh of relief.  He leans forward and touches his forehead to Kurt's, eyes falling closed.  "I'm sorry," he apologizes again. "If he had touched you, I don’t know what I would have done.”

Kurt takes one of Blaine’s hands in his and gives it a squeeze.  He pulls back to look at him. “But he didn’t. So don’t think about it, Blaine,” he tells him, so he doesn’t worry and carry that unnecessary guilt.  “It won’t do you any good if you do.”

“Yeah,” Blaine minutely nods his head, “you’re right.”  Kurt turns into his touch when he strokes his thumb over his cheek.  “I had no idea he was coming."

"Yeah, that was not a good surprise," Kurt jokes to lighten the mood some. The corner of his mouth curving up in a smile when he manages to get Blaine to let out a small laugh.

Blaine gazes into Kurt's eyes.  "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah.  I'm fine.  Or I will be soon."

"Okay."  Kurt softly sighs into the kiss Blaine takes.  The soft press of lips to his is exactly what he needs in that moment.  "I guess we should go change."

"Definitely."

Thirty minutes later, showered and dressed, Kurt holds Blaine's hand and follows beside him to his father's office.  "Are you sure you want me there?" he asks. “Your dad did say he wanted to speak to you alone.”

Blaine squeezes his hand.  "Yes. It'll help to have you by my side."

Kurt knows Blaine wouldn't have asked him to be there when he talks to his dad if he really didn't need it.  And if this is what Blaine needs to handle this, he'll be there, even if he would rather go the rest of his life never seeing Charles Anderson again.

"Then by your side I'll be."

"Thank you."  Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt.  "I love you," he softly whispers against his lips.

Kurt cherishes those three words from Blaine.  Not only because they make his heart soar like a bird, but because they are a solid confirmation that what Mr. Anderson told him about Blaine is far from the truth.

"I love you, too."

"Let's get this over with."

"Please."  The sooner the better.

The room he walks into with Blaine fits the man it belongs to.  Painted in a dark grey with straight-edged, white furniture, one side of the room sits a dark mahogany desk, which Mr. Anderson sits behind flipping through pages of a document, and the other is the few pieces of furniture in front of a marble fireplace.  As he takes a look around, Kurt notices the lack of warmth the room holds. It seems fitting for the person behind the desk.

"Dad."

Dark brown eyes gaze up at Blaine before darting back down.  "I said I wanted to speak with you alone. You're friend can leave."  Irritation is in his voice.

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Kurt stays.  And he's not my friend, he's my boyfriend," Blaine corrects, frustration in his voice.  "The least you could do is acknowledge that."

Mr. Anderson stands and rolls his eyes.  He walks over to a small table that holds bottles of liquor and crystal glasses.  He pours himself a glass of what looks like whiskey. It's obvious as he drinks, draining the glass of liquor, that he won't be doing what Blaine asked of him.

Blaine huffs.  "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Your future."  Mr. Anderson sets his glass down and pours himself another drink.

"What about it?"

"Yes, what about it?"  Kurt repeats with a bite to his voice, ready to fight with, and for, Blaine.

Mr. Anderson takes a drink from his glass and walks to stand in front of his desk.  "I don't believe I was talking to you."

"No?  I thought you offering me three million dollars to stay away from your son meant I was invited to join this conversation," Kurt says in a mock sweet, innocent voice.  He plasters on a fake smile and looks to Blaine. "Don't you, babe?"

There's no guilt or regret at telling Blaine about the conversation he had with his dad earlier.  He has a right to know. To know just how unforgiving and menacing his father is. Either now or later, he was going to find out about it.

Anger and hurt fill Blaine's eyes before he looks to his dad.  "Tell me you didn't, Dad?"

The disappointment Kurt hears in his voice has him wishing he could hold him.  But that will have to wait for later.

"I did what I thought was best for you," Mr. Anderson nonchalantly replies, like he did nothing wrong.

"What's best for me," Blaine says, confused.  "Trying to pay off the man I love to leave me is what you thought was best for me?"

"Yes.  It would get rid of a distraction while putting your focus on school."

"I can't believe you.  Why would you try to do that to me?"

"To protect you.  I was thinking about your future."

"Kurt _is_ my future," Blaine snaps in reply.

Mr. Anderson rolls his eyes again, obviously finding Blaine's statement ridiculous.  "You're young. You're thinking with your dick, and not your head. I know. Because I was the same.  Look where that got me.” The way he says the words, filled with regret, has Kurt clenching his free hand in a fist.  He knows what Mr. Anderson is referring to with his words. Blaine tense next to him, obviously just as struck by the words as him.  “You need to leave that boy and quit this football nonsense. I've put up with it for long enough. Once you start law school, I will not permit any more of this ridiculousness.  You will date a nice, respectable girl while at school, and while you work for me."

There's a beat of silence.

"No."

At first Kurt isn't sure he heard right.  The word is spoken so softly it's a wonder he heard anything in the first place.

Mr. Anderson stands up taller, surprised.  "What?"

"No!"

There's no doubt the second time what he heard.  Blaine speaking loud and clear. That simple no filled  with determination and what sounded like years of pent up anger.

Mr. Anderson's eyes go wide with shock.  His brows furrow together in anger. "What did you tell me?"

Blaine stands strong when his father steps toward him.  Kurt gives a squeeze to his hand to show support. "I said no.  I love football, and I love Kurt. They're both what I want." He takes a deep breath and continues.  "I'm not going to work for you, because I’m not going to law school." He visibly relaxes, almost as if he's let go of a heavy weight he's been carrying on his shoulders for years.  "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that." A small, relieved laugh follows his words. "Months..." He gives a slight shake of his head. "No, years, I've wanted to tell you to take law school and shove it up your ass.  So to finally tell you that is so...freeing. I'm free. I'm done doing what you want."

"Choose your next words carefully," Mr. Anderson warns.

"I'm no longer listening to you.  I'm going to do what I want, and what makes me happy.  And studying and practicing law is not that."

Mr. Anderson drains his drink and calmly walks back to where the small bar is set up.  He doesn't say anything for several minutes. Simply pours himself another drink and keeps his back to them.

"Fine.  If that's what you want."  Mr. Anderson turns to face them.

"It is."

Mr. Anderson licks his lips.  "Then I want you out of my house."

"What?"

"I want you to get your things and get the fuck out of my house," Mr. Anderson replies in an even, hard voice.  "I don't have a son anymore."

The way he says the words, with ease and no regret, seems unbelievable to Kurt.  Like Mr. Anderson will start laughing any second to say that he was joking and supports Blaine no matter what he chooses.   But as he looks to Blaine for his reaction, only seeing pain and hurt on his face along with shock, he knows this is no joke.

This is an outcome he never saw coming.

"I'm leaving.  I'll be back tomorrow.  I expect you and your friend to be gone."

"Don't worry.  We will be."

Kurt hears the pain in Blaine’s voice with those five words.  Looks to him and sees the façade he puts up.  But just beneath the mask of indifference he wears, he notices the tears he fights back.

"Wait."  He lets go of Blaine’s hand and steps in front of Mr. Anderson to stop him from leaving.

"Get out of my way!”

"No!  I have something to say to you."

"Nothing you can say can possibly be anything I want to hear," Mr. Anderson replies.

"I don't care.  You're going to hear what I have to say."  Kurt follows Mr. Anderson when he steps to move around him.

"Kurt," Blaine softly whispers.  "It's not worth it."

Kurt doesn't tear his eyes away from Mr. Anderson as he replies to Blaine.  "Yes, it is. Yes, you are." He takes a breath. "You...You are making the biggest mistake of your life.  Blaine is amazing. You should not be turning your back on him. In doing so, you'll be turning your back on the best thing you've ever done.  You have the chance to have your son in your life. Some parents are not as fortunate. Don't be stupid. Don't throw away Blaine over something that shouldn't matter."  Kurt takes a few seconds and continues in a soft voice. "Don't walk away from him. Don't do something you'll regret."

Mr. Anderson looks from Kurt to Blaine.  As dark brown eyes soften as they take in his son, a sliver of hope blooms in Kurt that maybe he got through to him.  That he made him see the huge mistake he was about to make. But when those eyes turn back to him still hard and angry, he knows.  Knows he hasn't changed Mr. Anderson's mind.

"Get out of my way."

“You will regret this,” Kurt uses Mr. Anderson’s words on him before stepping back over to Blaine.

Mr. Anderson snorts and leaves the room without a glance back.

"Come on.  Let's go get our stuff,” Blaine says a moment later.

They're quiet as they pack.  The silence is deafening to the point that Kurt wants to say anything to fill it.  But he stays silent. It’s only when they climb on the elevator does he finally speak.

“Are you okay?”  He rests against Blaine after the doors shut.

Blaine holds him close.  "Yeah. I’m fine."

Although he says that, the emotion in Blaine's eyes says the exact opposite.  The pain in them, the hurt and disappointment, has Kurt's heart squeezing for the man he loves.  He wishes there was something he could do or say in that moment to make it all better. But nothing that comes to mind seems good enough.  So, he settles for simply holding him.

"It's okay if you're not," he tells Blaine, not wanting him to be strong. To hold in everything he's feeling.  "I won't think differently of you if you weren't fine. In fact, I expect you not to be." He takes Blaine's face in his hands and forces him to look from the buttons on the keypad to him.  "You can hurt, Blaine. That's owed to you after what just happened. You can cry and be angry and pissed. Letting yourself feel that won't make you weak."

A loud silence follows for several seconds.  Hazel eyes that always hold light and happiness are almost devoid of anything good.  Once again, he wishes he could think of the right thing to say show Blaine he still has love and support.  That he doesn't need to be the strong person he's known to be, and is trying to be.

"Thanks."  Blaine's voice comes out even, and with no kind of emotion.

It's not what Kurt wanted to hear from Blaine.  To see him bottle his emotions and try to be stoic upsets him.  But he says nothing about it because the last thing Blaine needs at the moment is to be nagged at.

"I love you, Blaine.”  He pours all of his heart and every ounce of conviction he has into those words.

A smile, although a barely there uptick of the corner of Blaine's mouth, calms Kurt the slightest.  "I love you, too."

It's only when they step outside the building a few minutes later that Kurt realizes they need a place to stay.

"So, what are we going to do?  Go rent a room?"

Blaine shakes his head while thumbing through the contacts on his phone.  "I know where we can go."

It takes Kurt a moment to figure out where they're headed after climbing into a taxi and the driver going to the address Blaine gave.

"He won't mind?"  He's a bit concerned since they are practically showing up unannounced.

"No.  He's okay with it.  He understands. I've done it before."

That eases Kurt's worries considerably.  But it breaks his heart to know this isn't the first time Blaine has been through this.

"Hey, sexy motherfuckers!"  Xavier exclaims when he opens his door to them twenty minutes later.

Xavier's attempt to cheer them up brings a small smile to Kurt's face.  "Hi, Xavier."

"Hey, Xav."

Xavier immediately pulls Blaine into a hug and whispers to him in a serious voice that he's sorry and that he loves him.

"Thanks for letting us stay.  Sorry for springing this on you like this.  It'll only be for a couple of days."

"You know it's no problem.  And you can stay as long as you need to."  Xavier steps out of the way to let them in.  "Any room but mine is yours."

Kurt let's Blaine take his hand and lead him to one of the rooms Xavier offered.  It's spacious with only a queen sized bed and a dresser taking up room.

"This is nice."  He drops his bags and sits down on the bed, bouncing a few times.  "Definitely better than a hotel room."

Blaine doesn't say anything.  He just toes out of his shoes and begins to undress.

Kurt twists around as Blaine shoves his jeans off.  "Is there anything you need? Anything you need me to do or get?"

"No, beautiful.  I'm tired. Just gonna sleep.  Sorry." Blaine pulls the covers back and climbs into bed.

"Don't be."  Not wanting to push Blaine to do something he doesn't have the energy for, Kurt decides to leave him be.  "I'll go. Let you have some peace and quiet." He leans over and brushes a kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

With a final look at Blaine, Kurt walks out of the room.  He finds Xavier in the kitchen rummaging through his refrigerator.  He turns when he hears him, holding bottles of beer.

"He sleeping?"

"Yeah."

Xavier pops the caps off the two bottles.  "Yeah. That's what he usually does the first day."

Kurt takes the bottle Xavier offers and drinks half of it.  The alcohol is not as strong as he would like, but it's better than nothing.  "How many times has he done this?"

"Let's go sit."

In the living room, Kurt sits in one of the chairs and waits for Xavier to answer his question.

"You know about his dad?"  Xavier starts off.

Kurt nods his head.  "I had the unfortunate chance of meeting him today."

"How was it?"

"I think the fact that I didn't punch him right in his face says a lot about my resolve."

Xavier chuckles.  "I know what you mean.  Charles Anderson is not the easiest person to like."

"Who the fuck would ever like him?"  It seems unfathomable that someone would willing invest in liking Mr. Anderson.

"Touché."  Xavier takes a drink of his beer.  "Anyways, since you met him, you know the kind of person he is."  Kurt nods his head. "In high school, there were several times Blaine couldn't handle him.  He would stay with me a few days before going back. The first day he would always sleep like he was exhausted and hadn't rested in weeks.  I never questioned it, or told him anything. I knew he needed the rest. It always seemed like he was finally able to relax after getting away from him."

Pain blooms in Kurt's chest for Blaine.  For the boy who took on too much, tried so hard, and hid so much to appease his father.  All he wants to do is go to Blaine in that moment and hold him. To tell him that he doesn't ever need to go back there.  But he stays where he is to let him get the rest he needs.

"How often did this happen?"

"A few times a year."

A thought occurs to Kurt as he sits there and processes what he was just told.  He looks to Xavier. "That's when you slept together, isn't it? One of the times he stayed with you?"

Xavier lets out a short chuckle.  "You're smart and catch on quick."

Instead of taking the compliment, Kurt starts to get angry.

"Don't," Xavier says, the word sharp and full of bite, when he notices Kurt's anger.  "I know what you're thinking, but don't. I didn't use Blaine when he was vulnerable. He came to me.  He felt alone and not loved. Remember, the older guy he was seeing had just broken up with him, too. I knew sleeping together would be a mistake.  But I knew not giving him some of that love and support he seemed to need would be a bigger mistake. Blaine is my best friend. I did what I knew was right at the time. I don't regret that."

Kurt looks down, shame slamming into him.  He understands where Xavier is coming from.  And knows he would have done the same if he was in his position.  He would have been like Xavier; done anything to show his friend he wasn't alone.  "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Xavier replies.  "I would have thought the same thing if I were you."  He drains his bottle and sets it down beside him on the floor.  "You want another?"

"Yeah."  Kurt finishes what little is left in his bottle and sets it aside.

He stands and walks over to the windows and stares out at the view of the city.  "He offered me money," he tells Xavier when he hands him a new beer, not having to explain who he's talking about.

Xavier snorts.  "I'm not surprised."  He takes a drink of his beer.

"You're not?"

"Would you be if someone told you?"

Kurt thinks it over for a second.  "I guess not." He downs a good portion of his second beer, the alcohol helping to calm and relax him.  "Enough of that. Let's talk about something else for a bit. What happened between you and Joseph?" The way Xavier visibly tenses at the mention of Joseph's name doesn't go unnoticed by him.

"We, um...we fucked."

"And?"

"And he bailed on me the next morning," Xavier snaps.  He's quiet for a beat and lets out a heavy sigh. "Sorry.  That was mean."

"It's okay."  It's obvious to Kurt that whatever happened between Joseph and Xavier meant more than he's letting on.  Which is why he's careful with his next question. "You like him, don't you?"

Xavier turns to face Kurt, shoulder resting against the glass.  "I don't understand it. He's not my type. At all. I just wanted to fuck him to hurt Trent.  But he got under my skin. I can't stop thinking about him. All I can think about is finding him and asking if he felt what I felt."  He loudly huffs, the sound filled with frustration. "Is that stupid?"

"Not at all."  Kurt leans back against the window.

"It was one fucking night.  How does that fucking happen after one night?"

Kurt smiles at Xavier's confusion.  And understands where he's coming from.  It was the same with Blaine and him.

"A lot can happen, and change, in one night," he tells Xavier.  "It's what happened to me with Blaine."

Xavier arches a confused eyebrow at him.

"Lets just say I wasn't always crazy for Blaine."

"That I understand that."

Kurt lets out a short laugh.

Xavier sighs.  "Fuck!" He runs a hand over his hair.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I can't do anything about it.  Not only is Joseph engaged, but he lives in California and my job almost makes it impossible to have a real relationship."

"Almost," Kurt replies.  Xavier cocks an eyebrow at him.  "Okay. Fine. If Joseph being engaged is a problem, I don't see it being one for long.  From what I know about Trent, he is not the kind of guy you marry. As for the second, I'm positive you could find a reason to go to California and see him.  Don't act like your job keeps you busy twenty-four seven, and unable to vacation when you need it."

"Man, you're honest."

Kurt laughs.  "Blaine has told me that a time or two.  As for this thing with Joseph, it obviously meant more than what you expected.  That's something you should explore. Don't let it pass you by. If you do, you'll regret it later in life.  If it's meant to happen, which I think it is, it will."

"I hope it does."  A small, hopeful smile spreads across Xavier's face.

"That solves your problem."  Kurt walks back over and drops down on the couch.  "What do I do with Blaine?"

"What do you mean?"  Xavier drops down and tucks a leg under himself beside him.

"He's holding in all his emotions.  It's not healthy. I want him to let it out."

"He's being strong right now."

"I know.  But I don't want him to be strong," Kurt argues, his frustration causing tears to well in his eyes.  "I'm sorry." He wipes at his eyes when the tears begin to spill over.

"It's okay.  It's nice to see someone care so much about him," Xavier tells him in an adoring voice.  "He'll be okay, Kurt. Especially with you there supporting him. That's the best you can do for him right now.  Just be there. Now," he pats Kurt's knee and stands, "I think you need to forget about all this for a few hours.  Let's have some fun."

Kurt sniffles and watches Xavier walk to his kitchen and grab for something in a cabinet.  "What do you have in mind?"

Xavier grins and pulls out a bottle of tequila.  "I think you have the right to get shitfaced."

"It's not even noon."

"So?  You can get drunk at any time."

"I don't know.  The last time I got drunk on tequila, I slept with Blaine for the first time."

"And look where that got you," Xavier points out with a smile and an arch of an eyebrow.

"In a three million dollar apartment with a guy who's one of the top male models of the world?"  Kurt jokingly replies.

Xavier's smile grows as he pours two shots.  He hands one to Kurt. "To mistakes that change your life for the better."

Kurt happily agrees to that and knocks back his shot.

When he climbs into bed that night after spending the day talking and drinking with Xavier, he snuggles close to Blaine.  He happily sighs when Blaine pulls him close and holds him.

"I'm sorry.”

Kurt shakes his head, knowing what Blaine is apologizing for.  "No. No needs to apog-..a-apopogize. I usterstand."

Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt's hair before grabbing the back of his head and tipping his head back the slightest.  He stares at Kurt as if trying to figure something out. "Are you drunk?"

Kurt holds up a hand and holds his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart.  "Juss this much." He giggles.

Blaine snorts.  "Xavier must be proud of himself."

"Mmm.  Xavier iss pretty."

"If you weren't palming my cock right about now, I would be worried."

"You pretty too.  Withs a pretty cock."  Kurt tries to sound sexy and seductive, but the words come out slurred and sloppy.  He pushes Blaine to his back and straddles him. He kisses over his chest and up to his mouth.  He pushes his tongue past Blaine's lips, moaning at the taste of him. "Taste so good."

Blaine pushes Kurt away and stares up at him.  "What are you doing?"

Kurt sits up, making sure his ass rubs along Blaine's cock, and removes his shirt.  "Wan yous to fuck me."

"I don't think that's such a good idea.  You're drunk."

Kurt pouts down at Blaine when he grabs his hips and stops his rocking.  "No." His weak attempt to push Blaine's hands away is unsuccessful. "Want to make you feels good."

"I don't need..."  Blaine huffs in frustration and takes a deep breath.  "No, Kurt."

The rejection sobers Kurt some.  He climbs off Blaine and turns away from him, biting back the hot tears that sting his eyes.  It's stupid of him to be upset. It's not like Blaine rejecting him is the end of the world. But it hurts because he just wants to help him.  To show him that he's not alone, and that he's loved.

Lips tenderly kiss the back of his neck as an arm drapes over his side and a familiar, strong body presses to his back.  "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm just not in the mood right now."

Kurt wipes at the tear that escaped.  "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

Blaine chuckles.  "I just need a few days."

"Is it me?"  It's a ridiculous question to ask when he just felt how turned on Blaine was.  But he can't but help to feel there's something wrong with him after he questioned Xavier earlier and found out Blaine and him fucked that first night during one of the times he stayed with him.

"Kurt," Blaine turns Kurt to him.  Kurt sees the guilt and regret in his eyes.  The anger that is at himself and not him. It brings up his own guilt for making Blaine feel that.  "It will never be you. Trust me, if I was up to it, I would be fucking you right now. It's just that I'm not.  And I won't be for a few days. It happens. I still want you. I'm still so fucking attracted to you it's almost unhealthy."  Kurt laughs. "Nothing will ever change that."

Blaine's words ease Kurt's worries considerably.  "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, beautiful.  You did nothing wrong."

Kurt presses close to Blaine and nuzzles his face in the slope of his neck.  In a matter of seconds he's passed out.

* * *

 

The steam coming from the shower and filling the bathroom feels great on Kurt’s skin as he undresses the next morning.  Head still hurting, he deals with it as he opens the glass door and steps into the shower to join Blaine. He touches a hand to his lower back.

Blaine turns to him with a small smile.  "Hi, beautiful."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible.  Awful. Disgusting."  Kurt steps under the hot spray of water.  He closes his eyes and lets the water cascade down him; relaxing his tense body.

"I'm sorry.  Is it your head?  I'm sure Xav has something you can take."

Kurt rests back against Blaine when he wraps an arm around his waist and presses to his back.  The guilt he carries eating away at him.

"No."  He links his fingers with Blaine's hand that tenderly strokes over his stomach.  "It's not my head. Well, not entirely. It's how I acted last night. I'm embarrassed and ashamed."  He turns to face Blaine. "I'm sorry. I was drunk and thought it would help. I thought it's what you needed.  Please, don't be upset." That's the last thing he needs to do to Blaine is to further upset him.

"It's okay, beautiful.  I'm not upset. I know you meant well."

"It was still stupid of me."

"Forget it.  It doesn't matter anymore."

Kurt breathes a sigh of relief at Blaine forgiving him for his moment of stupidity.

"How are you?"

Instead of replying, Blaine buries his face in the curve of Kurt's neck and holds him close.

At first, Kurt assumes he's avoiding the question.  That he won't reply. It's only when he feels Blaine's body shaking as soft sobs reach his ears does he understand.  He wraps his arms around him and holds him.

"It's okay, Blaine," he softly whispers into his ear.  "It's okay. I'm here. I understand."

He knows how scary it is to completely let go and be vulnerable in front of another person.  It's one of the most daring things a person can do. Because it can open you up to being hurt in return.  So Blaine choosing to let go with him shows how much he really matters to Blaine. Shows how much he loves him.

He says nothing else and holds Blaine, letting him cry.  Holds him as he lets out every all his pain and hurt. Even when the water begins to run cold and he's shivering, he continues to hold him.

"Hey, guys.  I made breakfast," Xavier says when they join him in the kitchen an hour later.

Kurt snorts and shakes his head as he looks at the variety of cereal boxes set out on the counter.  "I can't believe you did all this hard work for us," he jokes as he reaches for a box of Lucky Charms.

"You better believe it.  I almost broke a sweat getting all those boxes down from the cabinet."

Kurt chuckles as he grabs for the Honey Nut Cheerios and hands it to Blaine.

"Thanks, beautiful."  Blaine kisses Kurt and walks over to table and sits.

As he watches Blaine prepare a bowl of cereal, Kurt can't help to feel that things between them changed.  Changed for the better. That the moment in the shower brought them closer together than anything else has in their relationship so far.

"How you doing?"  Xavier asks after they've all sat down to eat.

"Not so great," Blaine honestly replies.  The pain in his voice has Kurt covering his hand and giving it a squeeze.  "But I'll be okay soon." He looks to Kurt and smiles. It's not one of his bright smiles that Kurt loves so much.  But it's a smile. "I have Kurt. That's all that really matters."

Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine.  "You do have me. And you will be okay," he assures him in a soft voice.

"I love you, beautiful."

"I love you, too."

"You two are making me jealous," Xavier says.

Kurt laughs and looks to Xavier, who actually does look jealous.  "You'll find your person, Xavier."

Xavier looks like he wants to say something, but he keeps quiet.

Blaine pushes his chair back and stands after he finishes his cereal.  "I gotta go."

Kurt looks up at him, confused.  "Go? Where are you going?"

"I gotta go see about something."  Blaine leans down and brushes a kiss to Kurt's lips.  "I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No.  You stay here."

"Okay.  Be careful."

"I will be."

Kurt looks to Xavier after Blaine leaves.  "Do you know what that's about?"

"Not a clue."  Xavier grabs his dirty bowl and drops it in the sink.

Kurt does the same with his and Blaine's.  As he stands at the sink next to Xavier, he notices the worry on his face.  "Hey. What's wrong?"

Xavier hangs his head and sighs.  "I did something...stupid."

"Stupid in what way?"

"I, um..."  Xavier lifts his head and covers his face with his hands.  "Fuck!" His voice comes out muffled.

"You're piquing my intrigue here.  What stupid thing did you do?"

Xavier drags his hands down his face and turns to lean back against the counter.  Hands grip the edge. "I may or may not have called Joseph and left him an extremely embarrassing voicemail."  He huffs.

Kurt lets out a short laugh when he hears Xavier mutter something along the lines of 'Fucking tequila.'

"I have a question."

"Just one?"

"No."  Kurt turns to face Xavier.  He rests his hip against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest.  "But my big question is how do you have Joseph's number?"

A look of guilt fills Xavier's face.  "I, uh...I used my connections to get it."

Kurt wants to tease Xavier, but decides not to when he sees how worried he looks.  "I won't judge you for that because I'm pretty sure Blaine did the same to find me.  Don't ask," he says when Xavier arches an eyebrow at him. "Look, this voicemail can't be as bad as you think it is."

"I'm pretty sure I sang Baby Got Back to him," Xavier embarrassedly admits.

Kurt tries to hold in his laughter but fails miserably.  "I'm sorry," he says as he laughs when Xavier glares at him.

"That's not even the worst part."

"It gets better?"

"Why am I further torturing myself by telling you?"  Xavier rhetorically asks himself.

"I'm sorry.  What's the worst part?"

Xavier pulls in a breath and lets it out.  "I told him I liked him. That I can't stop thinking about him."

Kurt looks at Xavier like he doesn't understand.  "How is that worse than you singing a song about butts to the guy?"

"Because now he knows how I feel.  That I couldn't leave it to that one night."

"Oh, no.  Joseph knows you like him.  It's the end of the world," Kurt teases.  Then he gets serious. "I say this is a good thing.  You've made your feelings known. Joseph knows and can choose what happens next."

"What if nothing happens?"  Xavier worriedly asks, as if afraid that is big possibility.

"Then it's Joseph's loss."  Kurt rests a hand on Xavier's shoulder and gives it a small squeeze.  "You're a great guy, Xavier. If he can't see the opportunity he has, something I'm sure many would kill for, then he's an idiot."

"You're right."  Xavier smiles and perks up.  "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt returns his smile.  "Any time."

A couple of hours later lips pressing to his wake him from the unexpected nap he took.  Blaine kneeling in front of the couch watching him with love in his eyes makes his heart flutter.

"You're back."

"I'm back."

"Did you just get here?"

"Five minutes ago."

"What time is it?"

"Almost two."

The answer takes Kurt by surprise.  It means Blaine was gone for almost three hours.  He sits up, suspicious of what Blaine could have been doing for three hours.  "Blaine, what did y-" He stops when moves his left arm and feels something around his wrist.

The bracelet is beautiful.  It's silver with diamond insets going around it.  He lifts his arm and takes a good look at it up close.  Turning it around, he counts ten small diamonds. He also sees that the bracelet was screwed closed around his wrist.

Kurt immediately knows what kind of bracelet Blaine gave him.

"Blaine..."  He looks from the bracelet to Blaine.

"I love you so much, Kurt.  I wanted a way to show that love," Blaine explains as he strokes a thumb over the bracelet.  “And I know showing that love through jewelry is ridiculous, but-”

"It's not ridiculous.  It’s just...It’s too much."  Kurt's not stupid. He knows how much one of these bracelets cost.

"No.  It's not even close to what you're worth to me."

Kurt climbs off the couch and into Blaine's lap.  He drapes his arms over his shoulders. "What am I worth to you?"

"Everything, Kurt," Blaine says.  "You're worth everything."

* * *

 

"Morning, kiddo."

Kurt looks up from his untouched, cold cup of coffee.  His dad stands at the counter pouring coffee into a stainless steel thermos cup.

When Blaine and him got back to his house the day before, his dad was completely understanding.  Even more so after Blaine told him what happened between his father and him. And when he thinks of his dad hugging and holding Blaine, telling him he has a home with him whenever he needs it, and Blaine biting back tears, still brings tears to his eyes and makes his heart squeeze with so much love it feels as if it will burst.

"Not too much, Dad," he says as he watches his dad fill his cup.

"I know, kiddo."  His dad screws on the lid and faces him.  "How's Blaine?"

"Um...Still heartbroken.  He's still hurting," Kurt says.  Though Blaine tries to hide it and act as if everything is fine, he sees through the mask he wears.  Sees the pain he still carries.

"I still can't believe it," his dad says, shaking his head in disbelief.  "For a father to say and do that."

"It's ridiculous."  The anger Kurt feels whenever he thinks about what Mr. Anderson did is something he won't let go of so easily.

He dumps his coffee in the sink and rinses his cup.

"So, about this bracelet?"  His dad's eyes go to the bracelet around his wrist.

"What about it?"

"I take it things are pretty serious between you two if he's buying you stuff like that."

"Yeah, it's serious."  Kurt smiles. "We love each other."

His dad smiles.  "I'm not surprised by that."  He walks over to Kurt and hugs him.  "I'm happy for you, Kurt."

Kurt tightly hugs his dad in return.  "Thanks, Dad. For everything." He knows how lucky he is to have a dad like he does.  That his dad loves and supports him no matter who or what he chooses to love. "I love you."

"I love you, too, kiddo.  No matter what." His dad plants a kiss on his temple and pulls away.  "I'm gonna head to work. I'll see you later."

Kurt remains where he is for a few more minutes after his dad leaves.  It's only when his eyes grow heavy and he begins to nod off does he go back to his room.  He crawls into bed and presses close to a still sleeping Blaine. It only takes seconds for sleep to pull him under.

The next time he wakes a few hours later, it's to Blaine sitting up and against the headboard with a far off look in his eyes.  Touching a hand to his thigh draws his attention. Blaine looks at him like he's the sun after a storm. Most of the worry he seemed to carry melts away as his face lights up with love and happiness.  Kurt's heart jumps in his chest. He smiles up at Blaine, hoping to express the same look to him. "Morning."

"It's past noon," Blaine says.

Kurt sits up.  "Really? Guess I was more tired than I thought."  He snuggles close to Blaine; rests his head on his shoulder.  He toys with the fingers of one of Blaine's hands that rest on his stomach.  "What were you thinking about when I woke up?"

There's no reply.  The only sound is that of their combined breathing.

Kurt lifts his head to see if Blaine is okay only to see him fighting back the tears that fill his eyes.

"I feel so stupid," Blaine mumbles, sounding ashamed of the fact.

"What?  Why?"

"Because I let myself hope that he would understand.  That he would love me no matter what. And now..." Blaine covers his face with his hands as if he's embarrassed.  "Why did I think he would change?"

"Because he's your dad, Blaine."  Kurt crawls into his lap and pulls his hands away.  He cradles his face in both of his hands. Wipes away the tear that rolls down his cheek.  "It's normal to want your dad's love and support. And if he can't give you that then you he doesn't deserve yours.  Blaine," he strokes his thumb beneath Blaine's eye, "just remember everyone who does love and support you. You don't need validation from your dad to feel that."

"Family is who you make it," he continues.  "You have a family, Blaine. You have Terrance, Cam, and Codi.  And you have me. We're your family, and we all love and support you."

Blaine buries his face in the curve of Kurt's neck.

Kurt lets him cry for a few minutes.

"I love you, Blaine," he finally says when Blaine calms.  "And no matter what should happen between us, you'll always have me there."

Blaine says something but the words are mumbled.

"What was that?"

Blaine pulls back.  Eyes red and puffy. "I said nothing will ever happen to us.  Because I won't let it."

Kurt smiles.  "You can't prevent bad things from happening in our relationship."

"No."  Blaine pulls Kurt closer.  "But I can make sure it doesn't ruin us."

"How are you so wonderful?"

"My boyfriend brings it out in me."

"Sounds like a great guy."

"He is."  Blaine genuinely smiles for the first time in three days.

To see that smile makes Kurt heart soar, and brings out one of his own.  It's then that he knows everything will be okay. That Blaine will get through this, and he'll be by his side the entire time it takes him to do just that.

"Come on.  I'm not letting you stay in this bed all day and mope."

"Oh, you're not?"

"No.  You've done that enough already."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and yanks him back onto the bed when he climbs off.  He lands across Blaine's thighs looking up at him. "What if we stayed all day in bed and fucked?"

Kurt laughs.  "My Blaine is back."  He reaches up and grabs behind his neck to pull him down for a kiss.  "I missed you. Had me worried there for a second."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize.  You had the right to be like you were.  You needed that. That doesn't deserve an apology.  Only me understanding it."

Blaine strokes a thumb over Kurt's cheek.  "I love you so fucking much."

"Good.  Because it's tiring loving myself so much by myself."  Kurt laughs when Blaine begins to tickle him. "Stop!" He manages to squirm away from him, a bit breathless and still laughing.

Blaine grabs him, but this time he pulls him close and holds him to his body.  "Thank you, Kurt, for understanding," he whispers into his ear. "For giving me time to deal with this."

"Anything for you."

Kurt drags Blaine out of bed and downstairs.

"You hungry?"

"Starved."

"Let's make lunch."

As they prepare lunch, Kurt decides to give Blaine kisses here and there while "accidentally" brushing up against him.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"  Blaine asks after he reaches across and brushes his ass over his crotch.

"What do you mean?"  Kurt acts clueless, even putting on an innocent smile.

Blaine grabs Kurt and yanks him back against him.  "If there's something you want just say it. I promise I won’t say no this time"

That’s all the incentive Kurt needs.  He rocks his ass back on Blaine's cock that swells in his sweats.  Grabs one of his hands and covers the bulge in his pajama bottoms while looking over his shoulder at him.  "That loud and clear enough for you?"

The moan he releases when Blaine takes his mouth in a searing kiss is almost shameful.  But he won’t be ashamed when the kiss shakes him to his core. When it makes his body tremble as want and arousal hotly burns throughout him.  Blaine's hand palming at his cock making things significantly better.

It may be only a few days since Blaine and him last slept together, but he misses him.  Wants him like it's been longer.

Blaine stops kissing him long enough to turn him around and lift him up against the counter.  He wraps his legs around Blaine's waist and arms around his neck.

"Missed you," he murmurs against Blaine's lips.

Blaine softly growls.  He holds Kurt and carries him up the stairs and to his room.

In his bedroom, they quickly undress and fall into bed.

The first orgasm he has is from Blaine settling between his legs and slowly bringing him to a release with soft, thorough thrusts of his tongue and fingers.

Blaine lifts his head and licks a stripe up along the underside of his spent cock.  He nips at the inside of his thigh and at his hip before licking away the cum that coats his stomach and chest.

Kurt moans when he kisses him and pushes his tongue into his mouth.  The mixed tastes of himself more of a turn on than he expected.

A hand wrapping around him and slowly stroking gets him hard again in no time.

“Want you to ride you.”

“Oh god, yes!”  Kurt scrambles to grab lube and a condom from his bedside drawer.

Blaine takes the condom from him before he can open it.  “Watch,” he says as he rips open the foil package and puts the condom in his mouth.

A soft and impressed _Fuck_ falls from Kurt’s lips as he watches Blaine sinks his mouth down around his cock, rolling the condom on him.

Blaine lifts his head with a grin and fixes the condom on Kurt perfectly.  "You don't know all my tricks."

"Apparently I don't."  Kurt tucks an arm under his head.  "Where'd you learn that?"

"Xavier taught me back in high school."

"Was this before or after you slept together?"

"He told you about that?"

Kurt nods his head.

Blaine straddles Kurt's hips.  "That explains a thing or two. Are you upset?"

Kurt furrows his brows in confusion.  "Why would I be upset? That was way before us."

Blaine grabs one of Kurt's hands and squeezes lube onto his fingers.  He leans over him and reaches down between their bodies to press the fingers at his hole.  "Because," he finally says, "when I told Trent about what happened between Xav and me, it pissed him off."

Kurt traces the rim of Blaine's hole a few times before pushing in to the knuckle with the first finger.  The way Blaine's breath hitches and how he immediately rocks back on his hand is sexier than anything he's ever seen.  "Trent's an idiot. This is the guy that messed up what will probably be the best thing to ever happen to him. I'm sure he was just jealous of Xavier."  He begins to work his finger in and out. "Besides, picturing you and Xavier together is hot."

"Is that so?"  Blaine bites his lower lip when Kurt pushes in with a second finger.

"Yeah.  It turns me on."

Blaine rubs his palm along Kurt's cock.  "I can tell."

“I do believe you were going to do something about that.”

“I do believe I was.”

The second orgasm he has is from Blaine taking his time riding him.  It builds inside him for over an hour before he finally comes with a cry of Blaine’s name on his lips.  And when Blaine follows soon after him, shaking and trembling above him, looking carefree and relaxed, he knows this was what they both needed.

After they clean up, he lies in Blaine’s arms pressed close to his side.

"I needed that."

Kurt kisses at his chest and up to his mouth.  "Me too."

Fingers glide up and down his back.

"About Xavier telling you we slept together," Blaine says.

"Yes?"  Kurt arches an eyebrow.

"Does it really not bother you?”

“Blaine,” Kurt sighs, “if it bothered me, I would have said something.  Since I haven’t, it doesn’t. Like I said, that was before us. I’m not going to judge you for who you slept with before me.  It’s in your past. Don’t worry about it. Alright?”

Blaine chuckles.  “Alright.”

Kurt strokes his fingers over Blaine’s chest as they lie there in a comfortable silence.

“Hey,” Blaine says to break the silence, a spark of excitement to his voice, “I just realized something.”

“What?”

“We had sex in your bed."

"Yeah.  So?" If there's a significance to that, Kurt doesn't get it.

Blaine grins.  "Your bed is no longer a sex virgin."

"Oh god!"  Kurt snorts and shakes his head, immediately understanding what Blaine meant.  "You must be really proud of yourself for that one."

"I am.  I told you I would fuck you in your bed one day."

"Technically, I fucked you."

"Damn.  I guess I have to fix that," Blaine says, feigning annoyance.

"It's such a hardship for you, isn't it?"  Kurt teases with a short laugh.

"Hard is right."  Blaine presses close to Kurt so he can feel him.

"Sorry.  Hold that thought."  Kurt climbs out of bed and grabs a change of clothes.  "My dad will be home soon. And the last thing I want is for him to walk in on us going at it.  Plus, my appetite has really grown after that.”

"I'm gonna correct that little technicality tonight, Kurt.  I promise."

Kurt looks back at Blaine, enjoying the view of him sitting up against his headboard naked with his cock curving up to his belly.  He grins. "I look forward to it."

Later that night with his face buried in a pillow and hips raised, Blaine makes good on his word.

Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious [this](https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/jewelry/categories/bracelets/love-bracelets/b6048017-love-bracelet.html?gclid=Cj0KCQjww8jcBRDZARIsAJGCSGtocdQGGDkR2sllTGNmLR9oQSAMirxED2170RPbn46e4RsMV3Den_AaAokvEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds&dclid=CMr4-tGDqt0CFQjfwAodq2EBmw) is the bracelet Blaine got Kurt.
> 
> Also, I wanted to ask, I have an idea for Xavier and Joseph's story. If I were to write something and posted it, would any of you be interested in reading that?
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading and showing support for this fic. It means more than I can say.


End file.
